ME meets ST
by Lord Maximus
Summary: What if not all of the Protheans died? What if they destroyed a Mass Relay in one system to save one race from their fate? What would be the result?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: After the Reapers hunted the Protheans to extinction a handful that survived attempted to end the cycle. But what if interfering with the signal for the keepers wasn't all they did? What if the hidden base on Mars was kept secret, not even listed in the records on Citadel, and the Protheans managed to destroy the Mass Relay in the Sol System? Humanity would go down a different technological path than the Citadel races would.

--

Chief Caeo'dan raised his rifle as the doors hissed open. Behind him, three other Protheans in pressure suits were armed and ready to fight. Caeo'dan signaled for one of them to move forward out of the air lock. One, a young specialist named Vena'toranin started forward, using the optics of his visor and scope to sweep the bay before the other three soldiers joined him. Caeo'dan spoke into his communicator. "Chief Caeo'dan, main entry is secure, bring everybody in."

Then more Protheans began to pour out of the air lock from the frigate _Sorano_, about thirty in total with four more guards and a dozen scientists. These sixty some Protheans were the survivors of a Prothean convoy that had just barely managed to enter the system identified as Sol via the mass relay, which now lay in thousands of pieces and would not doubt be encased in the ice of a nearby planet thanks to the main gun of the _Sorano_. They had come from one of the few Prothean systems left, originally testing a new control system that could act as the citadel did, opening and closing Mass Relays at will, and they had used it just in time to escape the legion of black ships that poured out of the mass relay and slaughtered not one, but all seven of the grand fleets of the Prothean Navy that had managed to flee into the system. That was over seven thousand ships destroyed in one fight, leaving small battle groups scattered in system that were no doubt already in pieces. The crew of the heavy cruiser, which had been modified to support the sixty-four Protheans for long trips rather than over two thousand for regular ones, had chosen to destroy any chance of the ships, the Reapers following them any time soon.

"Alright, we're stuck here for now, and we have one inhabitable planet in the system." Captain Ran'Zealan said as he joined Caeo'dan.

"We have a base on that planet sir; we could use it to perhaps help the natives advance, continue our society." A Lieutenant said.

"No." The dozens of Protheans looked at him. "When we discovered the mass relays, the citadel, we used technology based on the Reapers, just how they wanted, we can't throw these people down that path. We'll destroy that base and all evidence of our presence in this system, this base is too well hidden, so hopefully by the time they can spot it they won't need to integrate any technology they find here into their own."

"Sir, without it, they'll never know."

"Perhaps, but with the relay destroyed it will take millennia for them to go near citadel space, far longer than it will take any other race. Hopefully they will have advanced on their own enough to not rely on it. Technology that we have never dreamed of will hopefully be created by these people, these primitive, peaceful, and luckily simple people, that won't know the horror of having everything around you used against you like it was against us." He looked to the gathered Protheans.

"You place much faith in them sir, we have no idea what their future will be like." Caeo'dan said.

"It is a gamble, one we must take, even if the scientists on Ilos follow their promise and the Keepers do not serve the Reapers, it's not over by a long shot." Ran said. "I will use my command codes to program the base AI to wake ten of us up at a certain point in time, so we can monitor their progress for one week, we'll be able to keep it up for a long while, the base was meant to operate for ten times our number indefinitely."

"…." Caeo'dan spoke. "I'm with you Captain, so are my men, give us the order and we'll eliminate all other out posts in the system at your command."

"Thank you chief." Ran said. "First let's get these people in the cryo bay…..they'll have a long sleep ahead of them." He turned. "I will be in the command center; I need to leave the AI some standing orders of its own. It was meant to monitor the natives of the third planet, so it shall, but it will keep tabs for any sign of Prothean culture, in case we miss anything. We'll need to wake up if those bipeds find anything."

-

Captain Ran had finished programming the subroutines into the base AI just as Chief Caeo'dan, the _Sorano_ executive officer, and the other seven soldiers entered the command deck. "It's done."

"The crew and civilians are in the cryo tubes now, we estimate that with all of us the base's power will last perhaps….one hundred thousand years or so, and we could always recharge it through various means." The executive officer said. "Solar energy could perhaps recharge the power cells enough to add several years."

"I've already considered that and had the AI focus the screens to focus on the sun with each time the base comes into its light." Ran said. "Now…let's stop wasting power and oxygen and get back on board the _Sorano,_ we still need to deal with those other outposts."

-

It took a full month, destroying random probes and automated stations, and finally reducing the Prothean outpost on the third planet into a crater. They also sank several stations into the gas giants or the sun, or simply set them adrift out of the system. Finally Captain Ran, the XO, and the eight special forces operators returned to the base on the red planet, hiding the _Sorano_ in the underground hangar that was at the bottom of a deep chasm that would most likely hide it until somebody actually climbed down to get a look at it, or could see through storms and the long distance to spot the metal doors that would possibly fade in color and match the sand and rocks.

The ten Protheans entered the cryo bay, and checked on the status of the 54 survivors, finding them all stable. First the seven lesser soldiers were placed into storage, followed by the XO. Finally Caeo'dan climbed into a pod and lied back. He looked up at the captain and nodded before the captain ordered the AI to activate the pod. A metal hatch sealed Caeo'dan in, and the younger Prothean fell into a deep, preserved sleep.

Captain Ran joined him a minute later.


	2. Chapter 2

**Earth year: 2258**

**In the 23rd century**

Captain's Log: Our long range probes have picked up a strange power source coming from a system in the distant Exodus Cluster. Since it is unexplored space we have diverted our course to investigate.

End Log

In the dark of space a large ship emerged from a flash of light. The ship glided through space with grace and beauty as it continued on its determined course. The USS _Enterprise_, the flagship of Federation fleet was an impressively built ship. Built with the most up to date Federation technology along with reverse engineered 24th century technology taken from the scans of the surviving crew of the USS _Kelvin_ putting it ahead of any standard technological development in the Federation.

It had already completed the first ten months of its five year mission of exploration. Now it was entering a nebula designated as the Exodus Cluster. A nebula that was spotted a few days earlier and took a day to reach at top warp speed.

"Report." he said taking a deep breath.

"We are now secure from Warp Speed. Now entering the designated system." said Sulu.

"Ok. Full range scan, Mr. Spock, as long as we're out here let's see if we can bring some souvenirs home with us. In the meantime I'll speak with Mr. Scott and find out if anything's wrong with my ship." said Kirk entering the turbo lift.

He spent the next couple of hours doing the daily routine that came with the duty of being a starship captain. The _Enterprise_ had suffered no damage from the attack or from using the Stardrive.

He had arrived back on the bridge just as Spock stood up from his counsel.

"Ah, Captain, I was just about to call you." said Spock.

"What is it?" asked Kirk.

"I have completed a full scan of the system we are in. The system we are in has in has a total of five planets with one Class B planet while the other four are non habitable to humanoid life. A class two nebula resides four hundred thousand kilometres from the out planet and they all orbit a B class star. However I have detected an ion trail belonging to a ship that is passing by closely to this system." said Spock.

"That means we could have a first contact on our hands. What do we know about this trail?" asked Kirk.

"From what my sensors show the trail is similar to what we use to power our ships. They use matter-anti-matter acceleration for thrusts in normal space however it does not to seem as efficient. The ion trail is made up of hydrogen along with helium and deuterium." said Spock.

"How long would it take us to catch up?" asked Kirk.

"About ten minutes." said Spock.

"All right. Looks like we have a plan. Sulu take us on a course and follow that trail, when the ship enters sensor range Spock will scan and see if we can determine it could be a threat to us at all. If not we'll try to talk." said Kirk.

"Aye sir."

--

Ten minutes later

"Vessel entering sensor range." said Spock.

On the view screen a small ship no larger than a runabout appeared.

"It does not appear to be armed. Its hull is made of unknown material that seems to be highly resistant to very levels of heat. There is only one life form aboard. The ship does have so form of shields but not as efficient as any known species." said Spock.

"Have they detected us?" asked Kirk.

"Negative. Captain, sensors show there are stress levels on various locations of the ship." said Spock.

"The scanners are detecting one life sign aboard, unknown species."

"All right. Let's see if they are friendly." Said Kirk.

--

Talo'Serath nar Idenna was woken from his sleep barely 2 hours into it. He yawned as he got up and tapped the console that was built into the wall next to his bed. "Status?"

His ships' VI appeared on a pedestal on a table nearby. "Sensors have detected an unknown vessel, distance is currently 23 464 kilometres and closing at high speed."

"Nearest relay?" Talo asked, immediately on alert and on his feet.

"The nearest relay, the Dalon Relay, is 430 000 kilometres away, and is currently engulfed within a nebula." Tali said. "The scanners detect a dangerous amount of hazardous material composing the nebula; the outer hull would be compromised within 64.3 seconds without our Kinetic Barrier online." The VI said.

"Guess we won't be running from this one." Talo said as he got into his armor and pulled his mask on over his head, clipping it into place and hooking it up to his armor. He was now safe in the event he ended up off of his sterile ship and into an environment with air crawling with germs, bacteria, and diseases of an unknown amount and kind. If he breathed in one wisp of contaminated air without filtering it he'd be a dead Quarian walking.

He walked out of the bed room and into the bridge of the small scout ship that he had bought from a Salarian merchant on Delta Helix, a Turian commanded colony that was known for its markets, and for being the best and safest place to find a ship without needing to deal with a Batarian Seller. The ship was an old Asari design, about 34 years old, and made as a military observation ship, but it had been outclassed 3 times over the past decades and replaced. It had one GARDIAN turret on it that could be used for some defence against a small freight that bandits and pirates usually managed to get their claws on, or even attack them, but it was nothing compared to a Council Military vessel.

"The vessel is 760 meters in length, and has a saucer section with a diameter of 300 meters on the front connected to a cone section that makes up the majority of the ship's length connected to two smaller cone sections, possibly engines." The VI said. "The power output is equal to an Asari dreadnaught."

"A citadel ship all the way out here? This is unclaimed territory with no hospitable planets." Talo said as he took the helm.

"There are no citadel transponder codes." The VI said. "The ship is of unknown design, and made of an unknown material. It is not powered by Zero Element, judging from the scans I managed to take but there is some kind of energy field reflecting my scans. The scanners are unable to pierce the shielding."

Talo sighed. "Is there anything within reach we could use as a cover?"

"The system contains four terrestrial planets." The VI said. "There are no asteroid belts or nebulas within sight aside from the one enveloping the Dalon Relay. The temperatures on all four planets would be harmful to the hull if we attempted atmospheric entry."

Talo cursed in Quarian. "Just my luck."

"Detecting open transmission. Shall I accept?"

"Well, if they can talk to us at all they must be from Council Space. And if they want to at all they must not be interested in immediately vaporizing us." Talo said before he accepted the transmission.

"_Unidentified vessel, this is Captain James T. Kirk of the Federation starship Enterprise. Please respond_."

Talo paused as he heard the message. Federation? Even though his VI said it did not match any known citadel vessel he figured it was a brand new class.

"This is Talo'Serath nar Idenna speaking to the ship calling itself _Enterprise_. I do not know of you or this Federation you speak of. Please state your intentions." he said speaking into the comm.

A few seconds later the response came.

"_We_ _are explorers charting the systems here and we are hoping to meet someone who can assist us_."

"I assume you've never heard of the Quarians?" asked Talo.

"_We have not heard of any species called that_."

This was a surprise. Nearly all races of the citadel looked down on his people for several reasons. One was creating the Geth, unleashing a dangerous synthetic life form on the galaxy which cost them the embassy on the Citadel. They have also been seen as beggars and thieves.

Could this be a new race entering the picture?

"Captain Kirk, have you or anyone in your Federation of the Citadel or any races affiliated with it?" asked Talo urgently.

For a moment there was silence.

"_We are unaware of this Citadel nor have encountered any species that have spoken of it_."

Talo sat down on the chair in surprise. A first contact situation?

"_We are explorers and were hoping you can assist us in learning about any cultures that exist out here_."

"My assistance?" asked Talo.

"_Essentially yes. I apologize if this comes as a surprise to you_."

Talo sat down for a moment in thought. Like his friend Tali he was on his Pilgrimage, this rite of passage for his people. Leaving the Flotilla to look for resources, information or supplies that will be useful to the rest of the fleet.

"If I was willing to help would you be willing to offer anything at all as payment?" asked Talo.

"_We would be certainly willing to pay you_."

Talo smiled.

"Then I offer my assistance to you and your ship. Does your ship have a landing bay?"

"_It's at the very rear end of the ship and the doors will be open. You can't miss it_."

Talo turned to his VI.

"Plot a course to the rear of the ship."

The VI nodded and the small scout approached the larger Federation starship. Talo look out the window to see the ship. It was true that it matched no known Citadel vessel that he had ever seen or heard of. Talo piloted the ship and had it turn around when they were 300 hundred kilometres behind the _Enterprise_.

True as the captain said a large docking bay was seen with the doors opening. The VI piloted the small ship inside flawlessly and received a transmission from ship telling it to cut its engines when it was in 250 meters. Talo agreed and was shocked to see the ship was still moving.

Soon enough the small ship entered the large shuttle bay and Talo quickly engaged the landing gear. He walked down to the air lock and opened the door. He took his first step on the nice clean floor of the shuttle bay and looked at the creatures approaching him. They did not look like any Citadel race he had ever seen before.

They wore primary colors, red, gold, or blue shirts with black pants while some sported different eye color, skin color, or hair color. The one with brownish blond hair and hazel eyes stepped forward.

"I am Captain Kirk. Welcome aboard the USS _Enterprise_." said the creature smiling.

"Thank you, Captain." said Talo trying to be polite as possible.

"Thank you for coming aboard to speak with us. These are my senior staff." said Kirk gesturing to the others behind him.

"My science officer, Spock." The pointy ear man nodded.

"Helm officer, Sulu." The man slightly bowed to him.

"Our communications officer, Uhura." The dark skinned woman smiled gently at her.

"And our chief engineer Scotty."

"Greetings, I must say I quite surprised to be here. I have never been on a ship like your or encountered a species like yours." said Talo.

"Most of us are what you could call humans and Mr. Spock is Vulcan." said Kirk.

Talo looked at the science officer.

"Let's take this to the conference room." said Kirk.

--

On the way to the conference room Talo took the time to look around the stark clean hallways they passed through. What got his attention were several aliens working with the 'humans' as they walked down the hall. They arrived into the briefing room which was a long table with comfortable chairs.

"Okay, now that we're all seated we can get down to business. For starters what is this Federation?" asked Talo.

"I take it from several questions you asked earlier you've met alien civilizations." said Kirk.

"Yes." said Talo.

"Well, the United Federation of Planets is a peaceful organization composed of several planetary governments spread out through several star systems. Our mission is peaceful exploration of other worlds and meeting alien cultures in hopes to continue peaceful relations." Kirk paused. "You've identified yourself as a Quarian; I confess that there is no record in the Federation database of any race called that.

Talo listened closely. This Federation sounded similar to the Citadel but there were a few differences. None of the Citadel races did much exploring after encountering the Racchni after they activated a Mass Relay leading to their system.

"I see. So what it is you wish from me?" asked Talo.

"We are interested in a copy of your databanks and we are hoping you could give us all the little details on the cultures out here. We're used to doing first contacts. We are also interested in studying your ship and technology." said Kirk.

"And just what would you have to offer me?" asked Talo.

While not above helping those in need his interest were mostly for helping his entire race.

"Our scans showed your had several stress fractures and we were thinking we could transfer some deuterium to top of your tanks and some replacement parts for any system in need of repair." said Kirk.

That would certainly be helpful.

"Captain, I must insist that if your crew were to come aboard my ship they would have to wear environmental protections suits." said Talo.

"Is your atmosphere different than ours?" asked Kirk.

"No. You see Captain my people have not had a planet to live on for the last three hundred years. We have lived on a huge collection of starships and our immune system has atrophied due to the years of sterile environment aboard our fleet. These suits along with various vaccinations and immunizations are used to ward of disease." said Talo.

"I see. We will see it that every precaution is taken." said Kirk.

"Thank you Captain." Talo said. "And Captain...I apologize if this is too much to ask, but....there is a tradition in the Quarian Flotilla, the Pilgrimage." He paused. "It is when a Quarian who has reached adulthood must leave the fleet and return with something that would be of value to the fleet, like something to repair the ships and systems, something that may be used to buy supplies and equipment for the ship the Quarian comes from. I am currently on such a pilgrimage myself. I do not ask for unlimited access to your technology, only something you can afford to give away without fear but at the same time might be of use to my home ship."

"That is a lot to ask." Kirk said. "We will have to see, I might be able to promise you something in the future, after we have established connection with the Federation, perhaps we might be able to negotiate a deal then. The information on the region could be sufficient enough to persuade them to allow us to part with something."

--

Talo was on a tour of the ship by Chekov.

"The _Enterprise_ is a _Constitution_ class starship. She is 718 meters long with the height being around 625 feet. We have a standard compliment of over 1100 crew members on board." Said Chekov.

"Impressive."

They had just arrived into the engineering section.

"Welcome to main engineering." Said Chekov as the door opened.

Talo looked to see an immense room of pipes and takes with crew members on the floor or metal catwalks on upper levels moving about to do their work. What really caught his attention were several massive glowing and pulsing cylinders that were three stories tall.

"What are those?"

"They are our warp cores. They serve as the primary sources of power to the ship. They are not are only sources power but they mains ones." Said Chekov.

"What kind of generators are they?" asked Talo.

"They are anti-matter reactors. Combing matter with anti-matter to produce vast amounts of energy that is fed into the ship's systems." Said Chekov.

Talo was astounded that any such ship like the _Enterprise_ could exist. It could easily go toe to toe with an entire battle group, or two or three dreadnaughts. And the Federation was supposed to have more of them! He had been allowed to view the bridge, regular crew areas, but was kept out of the armoury, captain's quarters, and command crew quarters.

But it wasn't just the military might of the Federation that interested him. He had been allowed to view the Federation Laws, and one caught his interest. It was a law regarding refugees. It made him smile for the first time in months beneath his visor.


	3. Chapter 3

Kirk addressed his staff in the briefing room.

"So, we are out in the middle of nowhere for now with a possible contact with new civilizations. You all have worked to get some answers. Before I submit a report to Starfleet I need your inputs."

Spock was first.

"According to data banks provided by Talo the use of FTL several species developed FTL travel not too different from our warp drive however the difference is while we generate a warp field around our ships to travel faster than light these Citadel race's FTL works by exposing a mineral known as Element Zero to electric currents creating what they call a Mass Effect Field. It reduces the mass of an object - such as a starship - to a point where accelerations faster than the speed of light are possible. With a mass effect drive, roughly a dozen light-years can be traversed in the course of a day's cruise.

Element zero FTL drives accumulate a static electrical charge when a vessel has been in FTL flight for some time. This charge steadily increases with the amount of time a vessel spends in FTL.

However their main method of travel is through what they call Mass Relays. Based on the information provided I believe these Mass Relays are transwarp conduits as they are able to transport starships instantaneously to another relay within the network, allowing journeys that would take years or even decades with only FTL drives. The history banks point out that these relays were created by a race identified as the Protheans. The Asari were the first race to discover these relays and discovered a massive space station known as the Citadel.

It is unknown of what happened to the Protheans as they had simply disappeared without a trace. After the Asari discovered the Citadel they were shortly joined by the Salarians and soon after that a race called the Volus. As other races were contacted by the Asari and discovered the station on their own they gained embassies on the Citadel and came under the jurisdiction of the Citadel Council an executive committee which was comprised of Asari, Salarians, and later the Turians. They have no official power over the independent governments though their decisions still carry great weight.

No council race is strong to defy the other and all have a vested interest in compromise and cooperation similar to the Federation." said Spock.

"A dozen species forming a government similar to the Federation and spread faster than us." said Kirk.

"Not really, Captain. The Citadel races do not explore space the way we do. They once did that by reactivating dormant Mass Relays but came upon a hostile race that almost destroyed them. Since then it has been forbidden to reactivate any Mass Relays that are dormant. And while they are faster the Citadel Races have missed out on contacting multiple civilizations in relying solely on the Mass Relays and according to the galaxy maps only one percent of known space has been explored. There are only eight races that are affiliated with the Citadel." said Spock.

"Very well. Tactical?" asked Kirk looking Sulu.

"Their main weapons are called Mass Accelerators. A mass accelerator propels a solid metal slug using precisely-controlled electromagnetic attraction and repulsion. The slug is designed to squash or shatter on impact, increasing the energy it transfers to the target. If this were not the case, it would simply punch a hole right through, doing minimal damage.

Their shields, colloquially called "kinetic barriers", provide protection against most mass accelerator weapons. They would have no defense against our phasers or disruptors. Their weapons systems are composed of anti ship missiles and lasers turrets on the exterior hull. Their hull is composed of ablative armor to scatter any directed energy weapon but boil away when hit by the energy weapons.

Our phasers would have no trouble dealing with that." said Sulu.

"Thank you, Mr. Sulu. Engineering."

This was Scotty's department.

"Their primary engine is a 'fusion torch' which vents the plasma of the ship's power plant. They inject anti-protons into the reaction chamber filled with hydrogen providing motive power. The drawback is the fuel production and because it is measured in millions of degrees Celsius any vessel caught behind them will melt like wax on a blowtorch.

Kirk nodded. "Anything else to note?"

Dr. McCoy pitched in.

"I've run a medical scan on Quarian physiology. They have an exo-skeleton, teeth, two eyes with eyelids and tear ducts. They are also a dextro-protein species of reverse chirality from humans. The food of levo-protein races like us would be at best poisonous to the Quarians or triggering a dangerous allergic reaction."

Spock turned to Kirk.

"The last detail I have is about the Citadel races and the reasons for the Quarians living among a fleet of refuge ships. The governing body is an executive committee composed of one member from the Asari Republic, the Salarian Union, and the Turian Hierarchy. These three species are the strongest of the Citadel races and have general characteristics associated with various aspects governing their space. The Asari act as diplomats and mediators, the Salarians gather intelligence and information, and the Turians provide the bulk of the military and peace keeping force.

Their fleet is mixed with the Council races however unlike Starfleet which calls on the resources of all member worlds the Citadel fleet is only combined with ships from the Council races. However the fleet itself is large enough to patrol every mass relay. The Quarians once had an embassy in the Citadel but they were stripped of it when the Quarians after the Quarians had created a species of rudimentary AIs known as the Geth." said Spock.

"I saw an AI on Talo's ship when we were upgrading it but he called it a VI." Said Scotty.

"According to Talo these VI despite appearing to be intelligent they are not self aware. When they created the Geth they were meant to be a cheap labor force while limiting their intelligence, keeping it low as a VI. The Geths' intelligence was kept as minimal as possible and was only upgraded when the Geth were needed to work more effectively during more difficult tasks. The more Geth were built the smarter they became.

Eventually however a Geth questioned its masters on whether or not it was alive which alarmed the Quarians. The Geth had somehow evolved beyond their limited programming and achieved sentience. The Quarian government sent out the order to shut down the Geth but the Geth struck and resulted in a war which ended when the Quarians were driven from their planet. After that the Geth isolated themselves beyond a nebula known as the Perseus Veil and have remained there for the last three hundred years.

The Quarians requested aid from the Citadel but the Council refused and stripped them of their embassy. In their view the Quarians broke their laws concerning the band on researching artificial intelligence." said Spock.

"This may lead to some doubts about first contact. They turned their backs on a race and allowed them to wander space without regards to their survival." said Kirk.

"There are also some concerns about how the Citadel council interacts with other races. One race called the Krogan. The Citadel were in a war with a insect race called the Racchni and they were in danger of losing so the Salarians culturally uplifted the Krogan from the harsh environments of their home planet and within two generations the Krogan were large enough in numbers that they were to turn the tide of the war. However because of this their population swelled into unprecedented numbers which caused them to spread and forcefully claim other worlds under Citadel control. In defeating one enemy the Council created another one.

It was only though the use of a bio weapon called genophage that caused near totally infant mortality with one birth success out one thousand. Because of this bio weapon the Krogan now face extinction. They are a scattered and dying people." said Spock.

"So they interfered with the cultural development of one species to turn them into their own weapons and then reduced their numbers drastically enough that they are now an endangered species." said Kirk.

"As a result of this the Krogan see no point for their survival and only trust themselves." said Spock.

"I see your point in this Mr. Spock. The Council's methods are warrant to be wary of them. However the Federation will not intervene in this Krogan matter unless they come for help. It might cause them more damage.

Lifting the genophage would cause them to go out of control again but at the same time there is possibility they will become extinct. A delicate situation isn't it?" asked Kirk.

"Indeed. What kept the Krogan's numbers in check was their home planet's environment. When the Salarians interfered it drastically changed them and because of that the Council faced a war that lasted for three centuries. It was because of situations like this that the Prime Directive was created when the Federation was formed." said Spock.

"And it was also formed so we can solve these situations should they arise." Kirk said. "I think I can see the Federation granting asylum to the Quarian Fleet, maybe even giving them a seat in the Federation. 50 000 ships of various designs, at least several hundred being military vessels, could interest a few member species."

"And it might take years, decades even, but we could help the Quarians restore their immune system." McCoy said. "They sound like a win-win situation, but then again I only heard about them two hours ago."

"We should be cautious before we try opening up any diplomatic agreements with the Council, Migrant Fleet, or Krogans." Spock said. "And I have looked up more information Mr Serath released to us. It regards a region of space identified as the 'Terminus Systems', it appears that it is a hive for slavers, pirates, privateers, and many other crimes. It is made up of minor species, most a race called the Batarians, which was stripped of their embassy like the Quarians, but they had been banished for the endorsement of slavery by their government. I would not recommend any travel or contact with that sector, at all.

There is also a mysterious rumor concerning a race that has been labelled as the Collectors that live beyond a Mass Relay designated Omega 4. They are rumoured to be highly advanced and have made odd trade request in exchange for new technologies." Said Spock.

"What kind of requests?" asked Kirk.

"In the data file Mr Serath gave us it states that the Collectors have requested sentient beings with specific genetic traits. One example would be that on one occasion they asked for a dozen left handed Salarians, or 'pure' Quarians, meaning Quarians that have never left the Migrant Fleet." Said Spock.

"Any speculation why they make these requests?" asked Kirk.

"None, but the rumors concerning what happens to these individuals believe are concerning." Said Spock.

"I find it hard to believe anyone would hand over living beings even if the offered technology is valuable." Said Bones.

"Has anyone ever gone through Omega 4 relay?" asked Kirk.

"Yes, but any expedition to investigate the Collecters was never seen again. There are rumours that believe that a black hole is at the relay's counterpart, another rumour states that no one wants to leave because it is a paradise. The most logical reason is most likely that the Collectors detain or destroy anyone that enters their space." Said Spock.

"Thank you for the information Mr Spock." Kirk said. "Make sure we have all the information gathered and sent to Starfleet. We'll just finish our business with Mr Serath and then head out before we attract more attention."

--

"I thank you for the tour Captain." Talo said. "As soon as the nebula clears away from the relay, I will show you to the Citadel. It will still take a while to reach it even at the speeds we go, but it will be far faster than your FTL engines."

"We're going to hold off on that contact plan." Kirk said. "We sent a message back to the Federation, it should be there in about two hours now, after that we'll just have to wait for a response and orders. We included your request for an object to use for your pilgrimage in exchange for your information regarding the region."

"I am a very patient person Captain, and even then I enjoy going where I will in the universe, it will make no difference if I do not get anything out of this." Talo said as he nodded to the captain from the entry hatch of his ship.

"I appreciate your attitude towards this." Kirk said.

"We have learned not to let our emotions get the best of us like children Captain, the universe is a deadly place, especially for my race." Talo said. "I will take a quick run and examine the systems of the ship to see if she is back into full working condition."

"We'll be ready if anything happens." Kirk said before the Quarian ducked into the ship and shut the hatch. Kirk and the deck crew stepped back as the runabout sized ship began to take off. After a few moments it roared out of the hangar.

--

"System's check." Talo said.

"Engines are running at full efficiency, scanner efficiency has increase 47 percent." His VI said. "The Kinetic barriers are working at full power. GUARDIAN turret is at full power. Professional opinion: Ship is working at full capacity."

"Alright, just a quick pass and then we're done." Talo said as he manoeuvred the ship into a smooth turn.

"Warning, detecting FTL signature originating from Dalon Relay." The VI said.

"What? Who would come all the way out to this empty system? There's no life sustaining planets, no gas giants, and hardly any ore to refine from the debris." Talo said.

"Bringing up visual scan." The VI said before his screen showed him what had come out of the relay.

His eyes widened.

It was a large cruiser, armed to the teeth. He couldn't see any military markings, so that meant one thing, mercenaries, pirates, or slavers. The relay leads to over seven systems in the Terminus Systems, it was bound to happen, but usually this system would be empty.

It was a Batarian design, about 13 years old.

He cursed. "Oh just my luck."

Before he could turn, he saw several fighters launch from the cruiser as it sped up. Obviously they thought he'd be an easy catch.

"Captain, do you see this?" Talo asked.

"We see them." Kirk said. "What are they?"

"Batarians most likely, and most likely their slavers or pirates." Talo said. "This relay can lead to seven different systems within the Terminus Systems; it's most likely where they came from."

"Fall back to the _Enterprise,_ we'll take them." Kirk said.

Talo quick pulled a turn and sped back towards the cruiser.

-

"Sir, the Batarian vessel is hailing us." Uhura said.

"Accept the transmission." Kirk said. "Shields up, weapons charged."

The face of a Batarian in pitch black armor appeared on the screen. The background of the command deck was visible, so another Batarian or two could be seen, along with what the data Talo showed them as a Krogan, and then a Salarian.

"This is Captain James Kirk of the Federation Vessel _Enterprise_; we are on a mission of exploration and wish to arrange a meeting with any local species or governments." There was silence.

"Surrender your vessel and prepare to be boarded, I am confiscating this vessel."

"We will not surrender our vessel, please do not initiate violent actions against us or we will respond in kind." Kirk replied.

"I have never been defeated in battle." The Batarian said. "Not by Turian captains, Asari commandos, Salarian STGs, or even Krogans, I do not expect some ugly looking alien and his toy ship will defeat me."

"Our scans have shown that while your ship is in larger, it is second hand in terms of weaponry and shielding, and does not possess any plausible threat to us, it has only turned you into a bigger target." Kirk said. "Stand down or we will open fire."

"Is that so? Very well then, terminate transmission."

"Captain, Talo is on board and the enemy ship is firing one shot from their Mass Accelerator." Spock said.

The ship shook as the shot struck its shields, making them flash momentarily.

"We warned them. Lock phasers on weapon emitters and take out the shields." said Kirk.

A lance of red energy shot from the ship and struck the cruiser in its flank, blowing a hole clean through it. The cruiser was knocked off its axis and staggered from the hit.

"Weapon emitters destroyed. Captain, sensors show a hull breach on the ship." Said Spock.

"Transporter room, lock on to them." Said Kirk.

Crew members in pressure suits were sucked out through the gaps as the cruiser began to tilt. As the cruiser began to flee, there were small, barely visible flashes of light in the area it had just left.

Captain, they are retreating." Spock said. "Shall we pursue?"

"Negative, hold position, they won't try a stunt like that again." Kirk said. "Inform Mr Talo he may resume his course for the relay."

"He has already launched captain." Spock said.

"Thanks for the assistance Captain." Talo said over the communications link.

-

On the scout ship, Talo's VI said. "Talo, the energy that the _Enterprise_ used to produce that energy beam was beyond any energy reading I have ever seen. It is equivalent of about an entire dreadnaught's energy core put into one blast."

"A good thing they are on our side then." Talo said as he watched the cruiser enter the relay and vanish, leaving behind several pieces of debris. "Those Batarians are not going to be happy."

"Plotting a course for the planet the Federation officer gave us." Tali said. "I took the liberty of sending the coordinates to Captain Kirk."

"Good." Talo said. "We'll lay low in the Utopia System for a while."

--

"Set course for Federation space. There's not need to attract any more attention than we have already." Said Kirk.

"Course plotted." Saud Sulu.

The _Enterprise_ turned around and vanished in a flash of light as she went to warp.


	4. Chapter 4

The Terminus Systems was the name for the number of systems that were located on the far side of the Attican Traverse. That meant it was far beyond Citadel space which allowed pirates and minor species who refuse to acknowledge the authority of the Citadel Council. However because of that war was common in the Terminus systems as governments and dictators constantly came to power and fell.

Aria, the current leader of Omega, a space station described as the dark counterpart of the Citadel was awoken from her sleep and was currently heading towards the traffic control.

"There had better be a good reason why I was disturbed." She said as she entered the room.

"One of our ships has returned and there is something you should see." Said the Lystheni at the controls.

Aria turned and looked at the ship. It was a Batarian designed ship and the captain was one her thirteen top commanders. Her eyes slightly widened when she saw the large hole in the side of the ship.

"Get the captain onboard now."

-

"It took out our barriers in one shot." The Captain said.

"Impossible." Aria said.

"I assure you I have recordings to prove it." The Captain said. "It burned right through the kinetic barriers and armour in a single shot, and it ended up incinerating everything in the precise area of impact."

"Impossible, no known laser could be that destructive and accurate." Aria said.

"But here is my ship with a hole in it and several dozen crew members dead." The Captain said.

"What is your analysis of the sample the ship managed to scan from this mystery ship?" Aria looked at a nearby scientist.

"We have scanned it….it is nothing we've ever seen, the armor was completely cut through leaving nothing but a few unknown particles." The man said.

"This is not something a laser can do." Aria said. "How is this possible?"

"Possibly a more accurate and highly powered GARDIAN laser reconfigured as an offensive weapon perhaps," The man said. "That is the only explanation we have."

"That can't be right; the ship was no citadel or pirate ship!" The captain said. "It was of no familiar design, but the commander…he seemed to understand our language, and he was of no known species."

"Bring up the combat footage immediately!" Aria ordered.

"Up on the screen now ma'am." A Krogan operator said. "Combat Drone 4, distance from combat area is 30 000 kilometres."

It showed the Batarian vessel accelerating through space towards a vessel that was smaller, and oddly designed. The ship's front was a saucer shape was attached to a cone shape which had two smaller cones sticking out of it. On the saucer was black markings, possibly letters, but Aria didn't recognise them.

"You're right; it is of no known design in any data base." An Asari scientist said.

"A new faction?" Aria looked at her subordinates. "Or the collectors? They have highly advanced technology, and we have never seen their ships or people."

"We have now." The captain said. "but they weren't looking to make a trade….they were looking to talk, so I assumed it was some merchant vessel and ordered them to stand down, but when they refused I opened fire….they only had to fire once before I had to flee."

"Show me this commander you spoke of." Aria said.

An image of a bipedal being appeared on the screen. He was sitting in the middle of a circular, very shiny room, possibly a command deck where other bipedal beings in uniforms consisting of black pants and red, blue, or yellow shirts worked. The man wore a yellow shirt and had pinkish skin and brown hair. He seemed to be in good shape by what Aria could judge.

"Play audio." Aria said.

It went through the conversation between the Batarian and the captain of the unknown vessel, who was attempting to warn the Batarian against attacking, but the Batarian commander seemed intent on pillaging the ship. The recording lasted about 90 seconds before the Batarian ship vanished into the relay, damaged.

"The scans show that…the crew members that were pulled out of the ship simply vanished." An Asari said. "They are there one second, their life beacons projecting, but the next…they come from the vessel."

"Teleportation?" Aria blinked. "Not even the Citadel is capable of that….only the Mass Relays are capable of instant transmission of mass--."

"It is what we see Ma'am, these people…this Federation seems to be a force to be reckoned with." The Captain said. "My vessel will be in for repairs for months, possibly won't run again, we might have to scrap it for spare parts."

"Send the word out to our other ships…tell them not to engage this _Enterprise_ should they encounter it again." Aria said. "They are to comply with Captain Kirk's wishes for an embassy with me; peacefully….I am interested by this vessel."

--

The _Enterprise_ soon enough returned to Federation space and sent a transmission detailing all information on the Citadel and the Mass Relays to Star Fleet Command. What they did not know was that an AI that powered a hidden base on Mars was listening to any and all transmission conveyed to the third planet of the Sol system. The AI activated confirmed that the Federation ship had discovered the Mass Relays. After going over the report the AI began to reactivate the base with the power stored from the solar panels.

The first cryo pod opened and a hand reached out.

--

Admiral Christopher Pike listened intently to the report from Captain Kirk as he reported what he discovered from the Quarian Talo. The fact that these relays could possibly be used for trans-warp was interesting. But there was a concern.

"Has there been any theory as to what truly happened to the Protheans? I find it odd that they would simply disappear, especially if their empire had at once expanded the entire galaxy as believed." Said Pike.

"We still don't know anything about it, Admiral. Apparently any working technology left behind by the Protheans with the exception of the Relays and the Citadel is a rarity. They have discovered the ruins on several planets but no evidence as to what happened. No ancient records or recording." Said Kirk.

"I'm surprised that the Citadel races are not as suspicious as we are." Said Pike.

"They do have scientists that study any remains but many Prothean ruins were plundered and looters have cleaned out the cities and stations that were believed to have been built by the Protheans." Said Spock.

"Still, to leave no evidence behind like that. It's almost like the Protheans or someone else has gone to some extreme lengths to hide all evidence of their existence." Said Pike.

"There are also those keepers that maintain the Citadel's vital systems. They are believed to have been created by the Protheans to serve as caretakers for the station. Very little is known about them and they have made no effort to communicate with anyone. When the Asari arrived the keepers were already there and assisted them into settling into the station." Said Kirk.

"That suggest the Protheans used genetic engineering if they did create them." Said Pike.

"These are all just speculations. But there is no doubt something strange going on with the Citadel. A race that created these relays allowing for instant travel across the galaxy that allowed them to probably expand the entire galaxy at one point suddenly vanishes leaving no trace of them. No records, no signs of conflict if they were in a war, not even so much as any excavated bones from any ruins." Said Kirk.

"Agreed. Which is why I suggest if we do agree to initiate first contact with the Citadel races we remain cautious." Said Spock.

"The information is being reviewed as we speak. We'll contact you when they've reached a decision." Said Pike.

"Understood."

--

Lights that had long lain dormant slowly came on as the first pod opened. With great effort the sleeping man awoke and sat up for the first time in a thousand years. Stretching his limb he stepped out and looked at the chamber he and his kind had slept in for so long to see how it fared. Dust covered every corner of the room and the air was still breathable but stale.

His felt like jelly as they moved but it was to be expected. Weakness in the limbs was expected after being in long term stasis. Looking at the other cryo pods he nodded as they were as perfect as his had been. All of them had held as his did.

He reached the computer and the screen came on. The holographic AI came on as he sat down.

"How long?"

"You have been in stasis for over fifty thousand years, fourteen months, and two days."

He nodded and turned to the screen.

"Begin the reanimation sequence for the senior staff."

Soon enough they were out stretching their limbs.

"According to our scans the third planet which had the species we had been monitoring has starships and huge space stations in orbit."

"You were right, Chief. They had advanced themselves."

"Indeed. But we need to know if they are trustworthy."

"Then let us see if we can access any information without being revealed yet."

--

Talo knew it was a matter of time, but somebody had leaked information on the sighting of the Federation vessel to the entire Terminus Systems, and as the Citadel always monitored the lawless region, all of Citadel space. He heard dozens of reports on the extranet, and even saw his own ship on two or three of them. He knew he would have to be careful to avoid being seen now, especially with people looking for the 'mysterious liaison to the newcomers'. He had chosen to hide in the uninhabited Utopia system, the next door neighbour to the Asgard system, and had landed on a planet labelled 'Eden Prime' by some information Spock had kindly left for Talo. The Federation vessel had launched probes into systems they stopped in and had mapped out the entire cluster, high lighting six different systems Talo didn't know existed, but four of them had at least one inhabitable planet.

For now he hid his ship in the deep forests of Eden Prime, sitting on top of it and staring at the stars. He had his weapons with him and had his VI monitoring everything within 5 miles in case somebody got any ideas. He had left a drone that would lock on to the Federation vessel when it returned to Asgard and inform them of his change of position and his current destination, now his current location. He lied back on the flat metal top of the small ship and placed is hands behind his back, thinking back to his old home ship, the Idenna, an old Batarian cruiser that held over six hundred Quarians, including him and his family.

He was pulled from his thoughts when his VI said into his communicator. "Talo, I have picked up a small vessel landing nearby, a scout ship, Model 43, an old Salarian science ship used to monitor gas giants and asteroids, detecting no weaponry and only one life sign on it."

"How far?" He asked as he stood, unhitching his Crossfire X assault rifle, sliding a thermal clip into it and then shouldering it as he repeated this with his M3 predator heavy pistol, something new he managed to snag off of some very wealthy mercenaries who had recently come in from Citadel Space during Talo's stay in the Terminus Systems.

"Three hundred meters."

"How didn't I hear it?"

"It is a design that was created for the purpose of allowing scientists to monitor anomalies without being detected by unfriendly vessels, one of the additions being an extremely capable audio stealth system. You probably heard it but brushed it off as the natural noises of the surrounding environment."

"I'll be back, prepare the ship for takeoff." Talo said as he hopped off, landing nimbly on the ground.

"Affirmative, I shall wait for your return Talo." The VI said as Talo checked his knife.

Like all his weapons is was 'commandeered', this by a Turian commando that had taken a bit of a disliking to Talo when he had ended up walking in on a fire fight between some Turians and pirates on a planet in the Sparta system. It was fifteen inches long and made of a material even Talo didn't know of. It was perfect for cutting through armour, and if one moves slow enough until it was close to their opponent it would go through the kinetic barriers while they did not react to the slow movement. He slowly slid it into its sheath and took off into the woods, rifle bared.

He ran silently, sticking to the shadows of the trees as he listened for movement. There was one enemy out there, or possibly some random explorer who liked the look of Eden Prime, either armed or not, but until then Talo would take no risks, as the ship had obviously planned to land so close to one random scout ship that was similar to the one in the report that carried the 'liaison' that all of Citadel space and Terminus searched for.

He paused as it came into sight. He crouched, bracing his rifle against his shoulder and brought the scope to his right eye. He slowly advanced towards it through the bushes and hid behind a tree.

Suddenly he heard a 'hiss' that sounded like….

A thermal clip being inserted into a gun!

He spun and raised his rifle just as a figure raised a shot gun in his direction. They both stood like that as Talo's visor adjusted to the darkness, and he recognised the newcomer. It was a Quarian, clad in black and navy cloth and a suit similar to his own, but was more slender, and shorter….

"Tali?" Talo lowered his assault rifle. "That's a good way to get shot, what are you doing here?"

"Looking for you." She said as she lowered her rifle. "I saw your ship on the reports Talo….I also found your probe, I left it so your new friends could find it."

"I'm guessing everybody in the Migrant fleet is aware of my new….relation with these newcomers also?" Talo asked.

"Yes, there are rumours everywhere, some saying that there is a new hostile party, some say the Collectors, some say that you are helping for an invasion, while others believe you are trying to negotiate to help the Migrant fleet."

"It would be that last rumour, old friend." Talo said. "I live to help my species."

"I'm well aware of that." Tali said, before smiling under her visor and hugged him. "It's good to see you again Talo."

Talo hesitantly returned the hug, wrapping his arms around her. "Likewise Tali, the past two years have not been my favourite, but they have been profitable."

"I can tell." Tali said as they split apart. "But these friends of yours, who are they?"

"They call themselves the United Federation of Planets." Talo said. "An alliance of more than just several races like the citadel, and as you and the galaxy has seen they have more advanced technology than anything we have ever seen, and they have considered loaning me something of little consequence to them in return for my assistance with establishing diplomatic relations with local species. I have informed them of the pilgrimage and their Captain seems sympathetic to the state of our race."

"That is great my friend!" Tali said. "Where are they now?"

"They said they would return to their region for a period of time and contact me again." Talo said.

"Can they help us take back the home world?" Tali asked.

"I fear not." Talo said. "But they might assist the fleet, perhaps we could represent ourselves as a new species to their alliance, have our own seat of power in it and maybe a new planet, for all we know we could even claim a planet as lovely as this one for ourselves." He smiled under his visor.

"Not many people would share that idea Talo; the dream of the fleet has been to retake our home for centuries." Tali said.

"I know, but I have looked over Federation Law, and one thing they cannot do is interfere with internal conflicts such as the Geth situation in the Perseus Veil." Talo said. "The best we can hope for today is a new home, and then maybe one day we can do so on our own, but for now we must focus on re-establishing our race with a new home we may build up from."

"I do not think that all of the Migrant fleet's admiralty will agree with you." Tali said.

"Maybe, but you know I do not support us going to war, even with the largest fleet in the galaxy." Talo said. "Like I've said before, we're family, and I hate to see family die, especially since we need those ships just to support our population, but to go into a planetary invasion with them? We might win, but we would lose many members of our race, too many, women and children. I do not speak as a supporter for Admiral Koris, but as one who supports the survival of our very race, and going to war with the Geth will be pointless if we suffer the loss of even several ships."

"I understand Talo, and I support you, but try explaining it to the Admiralty." Tali said. "I was offered a position on the Dreadnaught _Revelation_ in return for bringing you to the Admiralty….I won't do it if you do not wish to see the Admiralty, you matter more to me than they do."

"Even if your own father is one of them?" Talo asked.

"I love my father, but I am not a pawn of the admiralty." Tali said.

"A position on the _Revelation_ is something many Quarians would kill for," Talo said. "Wait, why would they want me back? Don't tell me they buy into the rumors as much as the rest of Citadel Space."

"Not everyone, but they're concerned about this federation, like you said they are more technologically advanced than any race ever seen, and when they learned that you had met them they immediately called for me to track you down, my father knew that we had been childhood friends and ran it past them." Tali said. "I am unsure whether they believe you to be a liaison or traitor, only that they wish for you to attend a meeting on the _Revelation_."

"That could be difficult," Talo said. "If the rest of the galaxy assumes the worst about me than I could have Asari Commandos, Salarian Scout teams, Turian Shock Troopers, Krogan Battle masters and Warlords, Batarian Pirates and slavers, maybe even council specters after me. The last thing the Migrant fleet needs is a confrontation with the council or a fleet of raiding ships."

"Then it is best if you don't leave the system with me yet if you choose to come, the council has fleets posted in the Asgard system and they have every dreadnaught from the Turian and Asari fleets to protect the citadel." Tali said. "They stopped me seven times when I entered the citadel, checking to see if I was you; every Quarian in public is being stopped for identity confirmation. They are worried."

"And they should be," Talo said. "The captain of the Federation vessel was not impressed when he discovered how they treated us or the Krogans, banishing us and effectively dooming the Krogans, though the federation has nothing against the council or us; it is merely the methods of how the situations were handled."

"So there is hope of them helping us?" Tali asked.

"Not if it means going to war." Talo said. "They said they could at least try to open negotiations between us and the Geth if both parties are in mutual agreement. Even synthetic, they are considered as sentient as any organic race."

"The Geth would never meet with us." Tali said. "They despise us; it is why they drove us from our home."

"Still, we must try Tali." Talo said. "I shall meet with the Captain when he returns, but I must be able to meet him without being stopped by Council fleets."

"That will be difficult, as I said they have Asgard effectively secured."

"If they think they can trap the _Enterprise_ they have another thing coming, Captain Kirk will see my drone and then before they can do anything he will come here to meet with me." Talo said.

"I wish you luck in that my friend." Tali said.

"You are not staying?"

"I must report to the admiralty."

"Tell them I shall meet them, but not yet." Talo said. "It is too dangerous for me to move. If they wish they could have an official Migrant warship retrieve me, which would dissuade council ships. But for now I must remain here until the federation arrives to meet with me so I may negotiate something for our fleet, perhaps a home, maybe the rise of a Quarian flag over this very planet, I like this place, it would make a very nice home for our species, and a medical officer has said in the coming years they could help our immune system recover to full strength."

"A true home…no metal hall ways or sterile air." Tali whispered. "Just…a home, a real home….I would love for you to earn us that Talo."

"For you I shall." Talo said. "Inform my parents and sibling that I shall return when I am finished negotiations."

"Talo…I am sorry, but there has been an incident." Tali said. "Your father had been on a mining vessel, the _Veil Forge_, helping to repair its drive core……the ship exploded just as he docked, the core had overloaded. And your mother, on the _Idenna_, the ship was damaged from the explosion's close proximity and she was among many who were wounded, she is in critical condition. Your sister has finished her pilgrimage and is on the _Sky's Grace_, a hospital ship your mother is being treated on, looking after her, they await your return."

"My…my father?" Talo took a step back, collapsing against the tree behind him. "No….no!" He held his hands against his visor as tears began to pour down his face, being instantly collected by his suit's interior systems.

Tali sat next to him, encircling him in her arms as she comforted him. "I am sorry Talo. They say your mother has a very great chance of survival, and your sister has earned her place on one of the Liveships, she is now the executive officer. She and your mother are eager to see you in good health!"

Talo managed to stop crying after a few more moments, and whispered. "And so I shall not disappoint them, but first I shall bring the fleet the greatest prize they could ever hope for, a new home and a promise of a better future for the Quarian race."


	5. Chapter 5

-

"Who leaked this to the entire galaxy?!" Aria shrieked.

"We are still working on finding out." A Batarian, one of her Lieutenant said. "We believe it may be from another faction."

"And what did they hope to prove by this?"

"Unknown, it's hard to determine."

"I will tell you why, they were being foolish! The Citadel authorities constantly monitor the Terminus systems, and they know this! Three hundred pirate ships went straight into Asgard to find that ship, and could have more or less revealed the ship to the Geth for all we know! And now some random Quarian is cruising about negotiating with these newcomers and possibly gaining his Migrant fleet some of their valuable technology while we are standing around like children!" Aria raged. "Find this Quarian and bring him to me, he will introduce me to this Captain Kirk, and then negotiations will begin on my behalf."

"He has vanished, and what's worse half of the galaxy knows about him also, the council has fleets in Asgard." The Lieutenant said. "We might have spectres coming to speak to the Captain and his crew about this for all we know."

"There is only one other system in the Exodus Cluster, Utopia, he must have gone there, find him, now!" Aria seethed. "And find out what faction leaked this information! See to it they are disciplined for their foolishness, now the council is aware and aiming to find this ship, if they do so then they could take all of the Terminus Systems under their control!"

"We shall locate this Quarian My lady; we have identified him as one Talo'Serath nar Idenna." The Turian said. "He has caused much trouble for several operations in the past months, he is looking for anything of worth to bring to the fleet, and he's been looking towards what we've taken as possible prizes."

"I shall be sure to punish him for that, but for now we need him." Aria said. "I want him here, alive."

-

The council was wary of the news of this new faction, knowing that it meant that if something could punch through a kinetic barrier in one punch, then they would be just as vulnerable if this new faction showed up again. The Turian councillor had brought the majority of the dreadnaughts the Turian Race possessed, 26 out of the 37 currently in service, and had them surround the Citadel. The Asari and Salarians mimicked this strategy, as did the lesser races, who were basically giving up most of their dread naught fleets, having only nine due to the treaty that limited them to one dreadnaught per every five dreadnaughts the Turians had. They also withdrew most of their patrol flotillas from empty systems, so then the number of vessels around the citadel numbered in the hundreds.

In the council tower, the three head species of the citadel were gathered in a private room away from the public eye, discussing the situation as half a dozen spectres, two from each race stood guard, arms crossed. Suddenly the doors opened, a Turian with grey scales and talons that were sharp even for a regular Turian, and wore pitch black armour entered the room. He had a full arsenal on him, HMWA assault rifle, HMWP sniper rifle; HMWSG shot gun, and an HMWSR pistol. He was a fairly new spectre, but was good at what his job, already gaining respect from his peers.

He was Maevor Sarius.

"Councillors." He bowed his head.

"Spectre Maevor." The Asari councillor said. "I assume your mission has produced results?"

"Indeed councillor, I first spoke to the Quarians, searching for ones from the Migrant ship Idenna, and soon I tracked down a Quarian on his pilgrimage. He was in fact a part of the marine compliment on the Idenna and knew Talo'Serath very well, as his family was among some of the chief officers of the ship. He gave me information on another Quarian who could lead me to Talo'Serath, a child hood friend, Tali'Zorrah nar Rayya. When I approached her she denied knowing his location, but I followed her through several relays and soon located her contacting Talo'Serath on an unknown planet in the Utopia system. Tali'Zorrah left after about an hour, so I am unsure of what they discussed ,perhaps she was warning him of me, but I saw no attempt to leave the planet for the three hours I remained to monitor it. I believe Talo'Serath intends to stay until he contacts these aliens again."

"And you didn't bring him in?" The Turian Councillor demanded.

"I do not believe forcing the aliens' liaison into custody would make a good diplomatic move councillor, I could approach Serath and inform him that I have no ill intent towards him, perhaps follow him until he contacts them again. I cannot advise that we attempt to capture or detain him, which could lead to a hostile situation should the aliens learn of it."

"An acceptable conclusion Spectre Sarius," The Salarian Councillor said. "What would your next move be?"

"I will return to Utopia and contact Talo'Serath, keep him safe and possibly learn something of these aliens." Maevor said. "I will take a small ship, a frigate or scout ship; he would not be comforted by the sight of a dreadnaught or fleet appearing in orbit over the planet."

"We shall allow you the use of one Citadel Guard frigate for this." The Asari Councillor said. "Do what you must to make sure Talo'Serath does not come to harm."

"I shall do so without delay Council." Maevor said. "I shall also make sure to use only necessary resources to make sure of Talo'Serath's safety, perhaps allowing him to return to the Migrant Fleet will earn some good faith from both the Quarians and Migrant Fleet."

"To them? They would have leverage against us." The Turian Councillor said.

"Councillor….I think the best we can hope for is that he decides not to go to the safest place for him in the galaxy then, considering that the Quarians do hate us due to our refusal to assist them." Maevor emphasized that last part. "They might even pass along several negative comments on us to this new faction. I think it's best if you let me handle this, and allow them to see some actual good faith for the first time in three centuries, I am sorry but I sincerely doubt any official ability to show support for them, especially from the council."

"Insolence is not tolerated spectre." The Turian growled.

"Spectre Maevor is allowed to speak his mind here Councillor." The Asari said. "And he is indeed correct in what he states."

"One reason why 'you' nominated him." The Salarian pointed out, if somewhat smugly. "If you are not satisfied that he uses his training to see the obvious than I'm afraid it is too late to have him placed back in C-Sec, as only a majority rule may strip a Spectre of his status ,and for now I can guarantee that Maevor is too important to dismiss."

The Turian grumbled.

"I shall go now Council, and I shall not fail." Maevor left the room.

As soon as Maevor was back in a public area, he found himself face to face with another Turian, who was easily stronger than him, easy enough to tell that by appearance alone. The Turian wore grey armor and had shining blue eyes. It was Saren Arterius, a veteran specter.

"I've heard of your recent accomplishment Maevor, well done." Saren said.

"Thank you Saren." The younger Turian said. "But I doubt you are here to talk pleasantries with me. Speak your mind."

"They were right in making you a specter if you are that smart."

"Flattery won't work."

"Indeed." Saren said. "Onto business. I am interested in this new ship myself. I wish to accompany you in the hopes of seeing it."

"The odds of me being the one to spot it are 1000 to 1 Saren." Maevor said. "I would not wish to waste your valuable time."

"I have not had an assignment in weeks Maevor; I doubt one will come up for a few days." Saren said. "Besides, I do not need the council's orders in order to track this Quarian myself. We can either do it together or separately."

Maevor sighed, knowing he was cornered. "Fine. My ship is moored in hangar 17, meet me there in two hours, don't be late or you can do this on your own."

"I understand." Saren said as the younger Turian walked away.

He knew Maevor was being considered a prodigy of the specters. He was the youngest yet, at the age of 32 years, and was a biotic, not common among the Turian race, and was supposedly a talented marksman and warrior. Saren could see the gleam of a blade beneath his armor; obviously he kept one or two hidden for close combat.

But still, the young specter was becoming a little arrogant in Saren's opinion.

But that wouldn't make any difference as long as Saren managed to see this so called new species for himself.

--

Meanwhile in the hidden base on Mars Caeo'dan once again sighed as he attempted to access more information safely without giving away the base. The data was vast and complex it had taken twelve hours for him to even get a look at even what would be considered basic data. Apparently the species his people had been studying was now known as humans, or Terrans, or Earthlings. They had gone three world wars before developing their own FTL as they called the first warp engine by a scientist named Zephram Cochrane.

On that day they made first contact with another race called the Vulcans. Poverty, war, crimes, and disease were erased and later the two species along with two other species the Andorians and the Tellerites formed the organization known as the United Federation of Planets. Caeo'dan had been surprised by the number of species listed in this part of space that looked human but were not and some of the member species which were insect-like or the silicon based life form known as the Horta. Another surprise came by the sheer level of technology the Federation possessed and the rules it abided by.

"It seems that this species has gone down its own path as you had hoped." Said Ran'Zealan.

"It's even more than I had hoped for." Said Caeo'dan.

"Have you found out why the AI awoke us?"

"The Federation has located the nearest Relay in the system they have named the Exodus Cluster. They have already made contact with one species but not one that is part of the government at the Citadel." Said Caeo'dan.

"How many races?"

"A total of eight with one that is just making contact with the Asari. The total number of species that use the Mass Relays are eleven species."

"That's more than last time. It was only our people who discovered the Relays and found the Citadel before."

"Is there any assurance that they can take the Reapers?"

"I have no way of knowing for sure. Not unless we make contact and share the information."

"Can we trust them?"

"We have to. They might be this galaxy's only hope to end the threat of the Reapers once and for all."

"All right. I said that we're behind you all the way chief. It's your call."

--

**Earth Starbase One**

"Commander."

The Andorian turned to the ensign asking for him.

"What is it?"

"We are receiving a transmission in the EM band frequency from Mars."

"Location?"

"Under the surface."

"On screen."

He turned to the screen.

"This is Commander Kurlet of the Federation Starbase One. Please identify yourself."

On the screen appeared what was likely to be the person who sent the transmission. The speaker was humanoid but with long tentacle like fingers and a beard.

"I am Chief Caeo'dan. I would like to meet with your government's leader. We are non-hostile to you or your people."

"Contact Admiral Pike and let him know what is happening immediately. As for you, chief can I ask what species you are of."

"We are known to you as Protheans."


	6. Chapter 6

Admiral Pike listened closely to the Andorian Commander's explanation of the new species that had somehow originated from below the surface of Mars. The neighbouring planet of Earth that had been colonized for over a century.

"Have you identified where the transmission came from?"

"Yes. It came from an underground base that was deep enough that we didn't know until they signalled us."

"Any idea what they want?"

"They wish to speak with the highest authority in the Federation to warn them of the danger to them and to the Citadel races. Their leader, Chief Caeo'dan has agreed to come up to speak with you."

Pike was silent for a second.

"Is the _Enterprise_ still here?" he asked.

"She's just finished resupplying and ready to leave."

"Contact and tell them to delay their return mission to the Exodus Cluster. I want Captain Kirk and Commander Spock with me when their chief comes here."

--

Kirk and Spock entered the room just as Chief Caeo'dan; the supposed Prothean sat at the table.

"Thank you for meeting with me."

"I am Admiral Pike and this is Captain Kirk of the Federation starship _Enterprise_ and first officer Spock. The _Enterprise_ was the ship who found the Mass Relay in the Exodus Cluster."

"It is an honor to meet with you." Said Caeo'dan.

"Admiral Pike told us that you claim to be a Prothean. You'll forgive me if I find that hard to believe. I only heard of the Protheans almost a week ago and I was told that they all vanished." Said Kirk.

"You scepticism is understandable and appreciated, Captain. However I can assure I am Prothean along with my people on the hidden base on the fourth planet you found us." Said Caeo'dan.

"Our scans indicate that the base does indeed have technology similar to what we discovered from Talo. However if you are Prothean than I must ask how did you arrive here without a Mass Relay." Said Spock.

"My people did come here on a Mass Relay. Can you show me a map of this system?" asked Caeo'dan.

Pike tapped command on his console and a holographic image appeared on the desk.

"There used a Mass Relay in orbit of this moon of ninth planet of this system here." Said Caeo'dan pointing on the map.

"In orbit of Pluto." Said Kirk.

"But it's not there anymore." Said Pike.

"No. We destroyed it using a modified shell that overloaded the element zero core. It was done in order to ensure that you would not discover it like we and the other races did." Said Caeo'dan.

"Discovered? Pardon me, Chief Caeo'dan, but are you implying that your people did not create the Mass Relays." Said Pike.

"No, we did not. We merely found them like the races at the Citadel did." Said Caeo'dan.

"Okay, if your people did not create the Mass Relays than who did?" asked Kirk.

Caeo'dan looked down and sighed deeply.

"This will not be easy for me to explain but it must be heard."

He held up his Omni-tool and inputted a few commands and it began projecting a holographic image. The image was that of a ship resembling a cuttlefish, with a bulky semi-cylindrical body, a tapering plate over the rear and a mass of 'tentacles' extending from its front end.

"Even we don't know when it all truly began, but we do know how it began, the Reapers, our name for the species that destroyed our empire. They are massive war vessels capable of destroying planets and swarm the galaxy in droves and can eliminate fleets in small groups or on their own. We only learned of them thanks to a beacon, over fifty systems sent out warnings when they were invaded as one and we began to construct our vessel to control Mass Relays on its own as we originally planned, it was a project dating back before we had lost contact with the rest of the empire. We escaped to Sol as they began to torch our planets and destroy our fleets; over seven thousand had been in our system at the time and were reduced to scrap by a significantly smaller fleet of Reaper vessels. In order for us to hide we hid inside a nebula using the onboard cryogenic pods for an unknown amount of years, and then when our onboard AI confirmed that the Reaper presence was gone we awoke and came to this system. The base was intact, thankfully built to last far longer than it has already, and we hid ourselves here while destroying the other bases in this system and the relay so as to avoid you having the same fate as us."

"Are you implying these Reapers created the Mass Relays and citadel?" Kirk asked.

"They did." Caeo'dan said. "Nobody knows why they did it, or why they enslave and destroy races, all we know is that they made these marvels of science for one thing, a trap for anybody who discovered them. Our technology was based on the mass relays, the Reaper's technology, forcing us down a pre-determined technological path which made it easier for them to conquer and destroy us. Maybe they do it for resources or slaves, maybe both, maybe they use us for experiments, maybe they do it because they were programmed to for a different purpose once long ago, but now all they do is kill, kill, and kill without remorse. They could not be negotiated with, they did not accept surrender, and worse they could control us with time, our own people betrayed each other and gave away secret hide outs that made it easier for the Reapers to find and destroy us. The archives of our planet were wiped so they could not track us, and only our captain knew our destination so nobody who did not come could reveal us, all they would know is that the Protheans launched an experimental cruiser that could not stand up to a Reaper and would only carry a few dozen Protheans, far too few to be a threat. They must have believed we would die out given time drifting between systems and clusters."

"If this is true, then where are the Reapers now?" Kirk asked. "Why did they vanish?"

"They came through the citadel, perhaps they returned through it to whatever black abyss they hide in." Caeo'dan said. "For tens of thousands of years we have slept, hoping your species would go down a different path, one hopefully more advanced, so that when you could combat the Reapers. We would only reveal ourselves if you discovered the Reapers or relays so we could warn you of the impending invasion. Right now Sol and the surrounding systems may be a safe haven due to its lack of relays within this cluster, but the rest of the galaxy is in danger."

"Well this explains much, why an empire that spanned the entire galaxy would vanish." Spock said. "And though you were right in your decision, the relays could still offer much if we do not depend on them, we would not need to with our own form of travel, and to travel out of the galaxy instantly would be interesting."

"It could be where they went, out of the galaxy." Kirk said. "If these relays can send you anywhere in the galaxy, why can't they send you out?"

"We do not know for certain that they are outside this galaxy." Caeo'dan said. "All we know is that you must do everything in your power to stop this cycle. The current races without your help will be doomed to a genocide we experienced. They use the relays and rely on them far too much, they will stand no chance."

"These Reapers pose a threat to all, citadel or federation." Kirk said.

"Jim, I doubt the citadel races will believe us even with live proof." Pike said. "But if negotiations go right with the Quarians and citadel, maybe we can help them go down a different path. We would first need confirmation of the Reapers' existence."

"We have recordings from drones our ship's AI collected during the invasion of our system." Caeo'dan said. "We shall gladly provide them to you, it shows tactical data and invasion methods that the Reapers prefer."

"Jim, as soon as this data is confirmed you shall reunite with Talo'Serath." Pike said. "For now we will have to keep this confidential, especially from the Citadel races. Right now we need a successful negotiation and good will of the citadel species in order to assist them. After a complete negotiation I shall see to it that we begin efforts to modify their average ships with federation technology, but Star Fleet might only accept lesser models. I can only provide older weapons and shielding for now."

"That should be acceptable." Spock said. "Even the first NX model Star Fleet produced would be an even match for their cruiser class and might even be able to combat their dreadnaughts. Polarized hull plating could resist their GARDIAN laser system and enhanced engineering could allow ships to avoid Mass Accelerator attacks."

"We give them access to unclassified technology in exchange for unoccupied systems near the relays. They could conduct with trades us for this technology and we get to study the Mass Relays." Said Kirk.

"I know of several hidden outposts that my people had built during our time. All though it is unlikely we would still find them because most likely the Reapers wiped out all evidence of their existence my people are cunning and could have hidden something useful even from them." Said Caeo'dan.

"Good, Jim good luck. We'll send you updates as we learn more." Said Pike

--

Talo sat within the confines of his vessel, kneeling in his quarters, his suit for once removed and his mask off, allowing him to look in the mirror on the floor at his face. Not many people knew it, but Quarian eyes were very similar to that of a human's, only for feline, and usually in shades of silver, grey, or blue. Talo's on the other hand were green, similar to emeralds and clashed with his pale flesh. He bowed his heads and made several prayers to his father. Talo might not have shown it, but he was a very religious Quarian, choosing only to fight or kill should he need to in self defence.

The loss of his father had shattered the usually calm and logical personality that Talo'Serath nar Idenna had always maintained ever since leaving the fleet. His crew had done well to train him in how to deal with outsiders, to recognize honest people and liars, and to never lose his temper. This had helped him when he had been on the Citadel once, where he had found a trio of Quarians, who had met each other by coincidence and had been spending some time in a restaurant to laugh and chat before a trio of C Sec officers had approached, stating that the bar owner had accused them of disturbing the peace, obviously a lie. Talo had approached as the three, enraged, had yelled that they had done nothing to the not so impressed officers and had calmly spoken.

It took Talo twenty minutes and a promise to the officer to escort them out of the restraint, but he had allowed the three younger Quarians to remain free. The leader had been mad at first, barking at Talo that he had been 'weak, simpering, and rolling over for the outsiders'. Talo stood silent and asked if he had been done, the Quarian had responded with trying to punch him, but Talo slammed the young Quarian into the floor with one of his arms twisted behind his back. He also gripped one of the oxygen hoses on the Quarians' suit and told him to calm himself or a few months getting various sicknesses treated back at the flotilla would do it for him, forcing the young one to cease his struggles before Talo let him up and sent the group on his way. Only minutes later Talo himself had almost become victim of the act and with some truth in the accusation, but the officer in charge became suspicious when he noticed it was right outside the restraint barely two minutes after the initial incident.

The Turian, a fair minded officer chose to dismiss the accusation, as Talo had dissolved an argument and seemed trustworthy. That was where Talo had earned his assault rifle, a confiscated weapon, the officer believed Talo deserved after helping C Sec and being accused of something clearly wrong. Talo had often resolved arguments and was rewarded with something half the time by a grateful pedestrian, but one time in Omega he had lost his luck temporarily. He had met a Quarian, Golo, had saved him from three angry Krogans, and took Talo to a private room where several other Quarians were gathered; all of them experienced soldiers...and exiles. But Talo hadn't known until it was almost too late.

Golo had shown him a proposal from the Collectors, that they would provide an entire ship if the Quarians gave them a dozen certain 'individuals', and that Golo had a target on Omega in mind, but he would need more allies, Quarians specifically ,since he wished to send a message to the galaxy that Quarians would work together. They took a shuttle out to the Sparta system to meet a transport from the flotilla that would provide a dozen Quarians in return for equipment to repair a frigate. But upon arriving, Golo revealed his true intention, to hand over the dozen 'pure' Quarians to the Collectors instead of a large group of criminals from all species.

Horrified, Talo silently retreated to his quarters and sent out a transmission to the Quarian transport, begging them to avoid Golo's ship. Instead the Quarian captain proposed a strategy to Talo; he sabotages the ship's engines and kills off the crew so his crew could take it to the flotilla, and possibly allow Talo to use it as his gift to the fleet. Talo agreed and killed off six of the fifteen Quarians and sabotaged the engines as the Quarian cargo ship docked, and a dozen fully armed Quarian marines to storm the shuttle and kill all but Golo, who fled in an escape shuttle. Talo felt he did not deserve the honor of bringing the shuttle to the fleet, asking the captain to say he predicted Golo's betrayal and that Talo had not been involved at all. The captain solemnly agreed and Talo separated from the crew, going on a shuttle pod and returning to Omega to continue his journey.

Afterwards he hooked up with a group of Asari commandos that had infiltrated the station to capture a Krogan warlord that had kidnapped Salarian scientists from all over citadel space to research the Krogan genophage cure. He assisted the outnumbered Asari and they gave him the shuttle they had used for their mission as a gift. Now here he was after meeting the Federation and learning of his father's death, sitting on an abandoned planet waiting for his new friends to find him.

He opened his eyes as the VI spoke. "Sensors have detected a new vessel signature in orbit, unknown designation and matching model of....Model 904 Batarian Mining vessel."

"Batarians, the flotilla doesn't take ships that small." Talo grabbed his assault rifle and pistol. He pulled himself into his suit. "Can we escape the planet?"

"Not likely, they are already descending." Tali said.

Talo cursed. "Get the defence system ready, I'm heading out there."

"Defence system active." Tali said as Talo strolled out of his quarters and disembarked the vessel. "Ship is going into lock down mode."

"Good, keep it like that until I say otherwise." Talo said as he hefted his rifle and slid a thermal clip into it.

-

"Spread out! Find the Quarian!" The Batarian Captain yelled as a full twenty four mercenaries made up of Batarians, Turians, Salarians, and four Krogans stormed down the ramp, armed to the teeth with weapons. "We don't leave until we have him in chains!"

"Well doesn't that just make my day?" Talo murmured as he watched them through the scope of his rifle from a nearby cliff.

"ETA until they reach you?" He asked his VI.

"Seven minutes, forty seconds."

"Alright, hopefully I'll be done before then, he probably sent out most of his crew, how many can the 903 model hold?"

"The 903 model can hold thirty two crew and fifty tons of material."

"Good, so six to contend with." Talo said as he took the safety off his rifle and started down towards the ship as the mercenaries vanished into the forest.


	7. Chapter 7

"Sir, sensors are detecting two vessels on the surface, one Salarian scout craft and a Batarian mining vessel." An Asari ensign said as she looked at the screen before her. "Probe seven has located the precise area, and the mining vessel has just released over twenty life forms that are converging on the Quarians' vessel."

"We must hurry then." Saren said as he, Maevor, and a dozen fully armed citadel commandos strapped their gear on and activated their armor systems down in the air lock where they would deploy.

"Wait, I've spotted one more signature heading for the mining vessel." The ensign said over the radio. "Switching to tactical optics......it's a Quarian!"

"That must be your target Spectres, good luck." The frigate's new acting CO, the tactical officer said as he stood in the CIC, watching the crew before him manoeuvre the swift frigate through the atmosphere of the planet.

"Just be ready to extract all of us once we have him secured." Maevor said. "What is that fool doing anyways?"

"Why sit where your enemy can find you instead of taking the fight to them when they least expect it?" Saren asked. "A brave strategy, and an intelligent one, but we should assist him."

"I would recommend you hurry, the drone has detected weapons fire." The Asari ensign said. "And the large group of infantry seems to have been alerted; they are returning to the vessel, you have three minutes before they return."

"Approaching Drop Point One, I am now descending to proper height of deployment." The Salarian helmsman said as the frigate flew over the landscape below and hovered over a clearing. "Deploy!"

As one, the fourteen fighters dropped from the ship, ready to fight nearly twice their own number for the sake of the citadel, and for the first time in their lives a Quarian.

-

The hatch hissed shut and the kinetic barriers activated. Talo stood guard over the surviving pair of crew members, the other four lying dead from bullets and a grenade he had used upon storming the ship. "Good, now both of you into the cargo hold."

"You will not escape this planet freely Quarian, you're worth more than this entire ship together, if we don't get you somebody else shall!" One of the Batarians growled as Talo forced them out of the command deck and down a corridor to the cargo hold and forced them inside before locking the door and disabling the controls with his Omni tool. "Give me a sit rep."

"Enemy infantry have begun to return to the Batarian vessel, they are one hundred- four yards away and closing." His VI reported. "Sensors have also detected a new vessel two kilometres away." She paused. "Fourteen new signatures detected, vessel is withdrawing to low orbital position."

"Great." Talo said. "Prepare for takeoff, I shall be there in half an hour or less." He walked out into the command deck and looked out through the canopy at the forest...where indeed several shapes could be seen rushing towards the ship from. Somebody fired a burst that struck the barriers. Talo went over to the tactical console and typed in a command.

"GARDIAN Defence Gird activated." The computer stated before two turrets slowly unfolded from the hull of the mining vessel and fired two shots each, hitting and incinerating two of the mercenaries.

Suddenly a rocket launched through the air and struck the barriers, followed by four more, making them flare as the projectiles struck them. Talo saw that several mercenaries had rocket launchers, grenade launchers, and one oddly had a type of weapon that launched a thin stream of energy that was beginning to quickly drain the barriers. Talo recognized it as the Batarian wielding it got closer. It was a collector weapon, something you could get in a trade with the enigmatic aliens, and usually they went for quite a price in citadel space due to the extremely high capacity for murdering an entire platoon from a distance and tearing through barriers in seconds.

The barriers flashed and vanished, and the beam cut through the armor and the canopy. Talo threw himself to the floor as sparks flew and smoke began to fill the cabin. Luckily his visor's optics allowed him to see through the haze. He got to his feet and rush out of the command deck, heading to the central area where he could see the air lock hatch was beginning to melt. Perhaps they were using the beam or a cutting tool, but either way they would be in the ship in a minute or so.

He quickly placed two grenades on the floor in different areas and ducked behind a crate, sliding a fresh thermal clip into his assault rifle. He took a deep breath before the door exploded, sending fragments over him. He tapped a command into his Omni tool as he heard rushed footsteps and yells, and both grenades exploded as four mercenaries rush past them. The explosion sent the four flying, and sent two more behind them flying and blinded several more behind them. Talo stood and fired several bursts as three more mercenaries stumbled in, firing blindly as they tried to see through the smoke and debris only for Talo to drop one of them with a trio of bullets to his skull before the other two could see him.

By the time they had managed to return fire he dropped their shields and had taken cover, sliding a fresh thermal clip into his rifle and taking a deep breath. His shields at full power, he stood and fired as more mercenaries began to pour in. He took down the two he had originally targeted and one more. He retreated back and ducked behind another set of crates as the six that managed to get in opened fire on him. He slid another clip into his rifle, one of the last three he had for the rifle and counted how many he had managed to kill.

Two with the GARDIAN lasers, six with the grenades, four more thanks to the distraction the grenades gave him, that left a full dozen to handle. He swung his rifle up from cover and fried more bursts, managing to take out another mercenary before he took cover, his shields down from the gun fire focused on him. He kept this up for another three minutes, exchanging light gun fire with the mercenaries as they tried to close in on him only for Talo to swiftly move somewhere else in the room and prevent them from getting close to him. He had taken out only two more before his rifle clicked- the last clip empty. He shouldered it and grabbed his heavy pistol.

If the mercenaries had not been trying to take him alive he would not have been this lucky, after that little strategy with the grenades he would have been gunned down easily, but now with only his pistol left he might very well be out of luck. He rushed towards the hatch leading to the command deck, firing four shots over his shoulder, the disruptor rounds disabling the shields of one Turian and the fourth round striking him in the head and blowing a hole through his right eye as the eight surviving mercenaries began to close in on the hatch as he opened it.

His shields flashed dangerously as he fired the rest of his clip at the mercenaries, retreating down the narrow corridor towards the command deck. As he backed into the room, one round penetrated his shields and struck him in the thigh. He cried out and fell, his pistol sliding from his grasp. Luckily the head technician on the Idenna had seen fit to modify his suit with a 'new' feature. Beneath the regular armor and material was a gel layer that would form around openings in the armor to keep oxygen from entering the armor any more than it might have already, so as to minimize any chance of Talo contracting something that couldn't be treated. He coughed a bit and dragged himself along the floor away from the hatch as he heard a voice.

"That was a hit, you're with me. The rest of you stand guard!" Then a Krogan and a Turian started down the corridor towards him. Talo reached to his belt and managed to grab his last grenade, clenching his teeth together as he tossed it to the wall next to the door and pulled himself up against a computer console.

His Omni tool glowed as the two came out, their rifles aimed at him. The Krogan growled. "Don't move Quarian. You've caused us too much trouble already. I'd kill you if you weren't worth so much."

Talo looked up at them, and said. "I have never supported continuing the destruction of a species...but you Krogans don't give me a lot of choice at times like this."

"Enough talk." The Turian took a step forward before Talo tapped a command in with one finger.

The grenade exploded, and the Turian was completely incinerated and the Krogan was sent flying across the room by the explosion. Talo let out a massive battle cry, a great rage consuming him as he jumped over a console to where the Krogan had landed and straddled the massive creature. It began to growl and tried to grab his throat, but Talo withdrew his combat blade and stabbed the Krogan right in the eye. It screamed, and Talo went full out on it, punching it and forcing its hand back down. His rage was fuelled by one thing, the tragedy that had befallen his family, the death of his father, his mother reduced to a comatose state, the loss of dozens of Quarians during the very same incident, and all the other problems that plagued him and his species.

His fists were soon stained with blood as he repeatedly punched the now dead Krogan again and again as gun fire rang out from down the hall. He stopped, fist raised for another blow as he looked over his shoulder. He got to his feet; both hands clasping his wounded leg around the area the bullet pierced his suit. He coughed again, and shivered as he feared what kind of diseases he had contracted as he grabbed his pistol and held it in one hand as he stood behind one console, sliding a clip into it and aiming it down the corridor to where the screams faded.

For a few moments he heard hushed voices, and then a figure, a tall Turian stepped into view, gripping a pistol in one hand. "Talo'Serath nar Idenna? This is Maevor Sarius, Citadel Special Tactics and Reconnaissance. Lower your weapon please, we are here for your protection."

"Back away now Spectre Sarius." Talo said in an even tone. "One more step and I will open fire."

"Just disarm him Sarius; he is obviously paranoid and delusional." Another Turian that was more built and obviously older stepped into view behind the first Turian.

"Talo'Serath, we are not here to harm you-" The older Turian pushed the young Spectre aside, flew forward, leaping over the console and landed a kick to Talo's ribs, sending him flying into the wall behind him. The Turian advanced on him and reached out with one hand, but Talo ducked under it and swung his knife, cutting two of the Turian's fingers off entirely. He roared in rage and pain. "You insignificant bug!" He swung a round house kick that Talo side stepped and returned with his own, making pain shoot up the wounded leg as he struck the Turian in the jaw, sending him into the console behind him.

The Turian took advantage of Talo's pain to send him flying into a console, making sparks fly up before the Turian pinned him by the neck to it with one hand and raised his mutilated hand up for a blow before a hand grabbed it. "Enough Saren!"

Maevor had grabbed Saren's wrist in an iron grip and was holding it back while Talo had his pistol jammed against Saren's gut, his finger resting on the trigger. The three remained locked in position for a few moments before Saren lowered his bleeding hand, releasing Talo, who collapsed to the floor, dropping his gun and knife. Maevor said. "He will require medical treatment, return him to the frigate."

"No..." Talo said. "They will...meet me here...on my terms Turian."

"Your suit has been breached, you will need-"

"No!" Talo looked up. "This will save my people; I will not let the council step in so they may ruin this." He slowly got up. "I have come too far, I have so much to lose and so much I must do for my people. My species will die, be it in a thousand years or ten thousand, and this opportunity could save them." He grabbed his gun. "I will not let you take control of the negotiations from me Spectre, I would die before I let that happen, and I am more than willing to do die for it."

"You insolent little Quarian, you are so blind that you cannot look at the big picture." Saren said. "This technology could very well allow the citadel to maintain peace through this entire-"

"Precisely, _citadel_, more power for the _Citadel Council_, more power for your already overblown military powers." Talo hissed. "You tossed my people to the wind, and now you wish to take our one salvation? Get away from me and stay away. You can barter for whatever technology you wish for, but not before my people have what they need."

He began to force his way past the two, but before he was three steps past them he collapsed.

-

The _Enterprise_ moved out of space dock. Kirk sat in the command chair of the bridge watching as the great flagship moved out of orbit of the Earth.

"Set course for the Exodus Cluster at maximum warp. I have no doubt Talo has been waiting a while for us." Said Kirk.

"Setting course now, Captain." Said Sulu.

stood next to the chair Kirk was sitting in.

"Hard to believe isn't it?" asked Kirk.

"What do you mean?" asked Bones.

"The Protheans, the Mass Relays, the Reapers, and the complete genocide of possibly endless races. The hard part was that we were spared that fate." Said Kirk.

"Yeah, well who knows? We probably would have been mostly the same. And given what I heard about the Citadel Council we would have scared the crap out of them." Said Bones.

Kirk smiled at that. The _Enterprise_ went to warp and vanished in a flash of light.

-

"Commander, something is coming out of the relay." Said the Asari pilot.

The Turian commander turned to the holographic image in the CIC.

"Show me."

He didn't even have a chance to look as the ship was blasted apart by the large ship.

-

--

Talo was in the medical bay of his ship with an Asari doctor working to save him. Maevor and Saren stood by and watched. They all wore EVA suits to not pollute the ship with bacteria.

"We should just take him with us and treat aboard our ship." Said Saren.

"We can't. If the aliens return he's injured on our ship they could misinterpret that this was our doing." Said Maevor. "Which is partially was, Saren." He glared at him. "The two broken ribs are your doing if I recall, it's only fair he took two of your fingers."

Before Saren could reply the holographic VI of Talo's ship appeared in the middle of the room.

"Detecting unidentified ships in orbit. They are landing twenty miles away from here."

Maevor activated him comm. device.

"Maevor to _Redemption_, report."

All he got was static.

"Report."

Again there was no reply.

He cursed. "Whoever is here has taken out our only ship. Does this ship have long range communication?" he asked turning to the VI.

"Communications have been jammed. I am unable to send out a distress signal." Replied the VI.

"We'll have to deal with them ourselves. Keep someone here to watch him." Said Saren pointing at Talo.

-

Maevor and Saren came out of the ship with several of their marines and watched as a large ship landed in the distance.

"That's almost bigger than the _Ascension_." Mumbled a Salarian.

Maevor took his rifle and looked in the distance through his scope. Through it he saw a large number of robotic soldiers with flash lights where their faces should be.

"Geth." Gasped Maevor.

"Geth? That's impossible. They have not been seen outside the veil in over three hundred years. Why have they come out now?" asked an Asari commando.

"It doesn't matter. They are probably here for the Quarian which we cannot allow. Move out and take cover." Said Saren.

The marines spread out and took cover as the Geth came closer. A single Geth trooper spotted a Salarian hiding behind large rock. Raising its gun and instantly alerting its comrades the Geth trooper fired its pulse rifle. The Salarian ducked as he was soon under fire from the advancing enemy.

Maevor fired his rifle and one Geth fell from being shot in the head. The rest of the advancing Geth quickly turned their weapons and fired on Maevor. It was an all out fight now with Citadel marines firing and trying to slow the enemy while the Geth troopers managed to advance as their barriers managed to block most of their weapons before collapsing from several shots making the Geth trooper vulnerable. However the Geth outnumbered them and were advancing.

-

The _Enterprise_ came out of warp and entered the Utopia system. Spock looked at the scans and turned to face Kirk.

"Captain, I am detecting several vessels on the planet Talo had landed on." Said Spock.

"What kind of vessels?" asked Kirk standing up.

"One of them is Talo's vessel, one is a Salarian scout ship, and another is Batarian mining vessel, while the rest are fourteen Citadel fighters and unknown ships." Said Spock.

"Scan for Quarian life signs." Said Kirk.

Spock looked at the scans.

"There is a single Quarian life sign on the planet with several other life signs. Turian, Salarian, Asari life signs and several unknown readings. They seem to be cybernetic organisms. Heavy weapons fire in the vicinity."

"We better hurry and find out what the hell is going on. Standard orbit and open hailing frequencies." Said Kirk.

-

The Asari doctor was still working to heal Talo when the VI appeared again.

"Detecting incoming transmission from orbit. Identified as Federation transponder. NCC 1701 USS _Enterprise_ has returned." Said the VI.

The Asari listened and turned on her radio.

"Commander, the VI had detected another ship in orbit. It identifies the ship as _Enterprise_."

-

"_Enterprise_." Saren said. "This must be the vessel that the Quarian was planning to meet!"

He ducked as another high energy slug nearly hit his head.

"They're finally here." Maevor said. "Saren, I would recommend that you guard the Quarian, as quite frankly I don't trust you not to mess up 'my' mission anymore than you already have by disabling the Quarian."

"He cut off two of my fingers, he's lucky I didn't return the favour." Saren growled.

"I wish he did more than just cut off a few fingers." Maevor mumbled as he shot another Geth.

He pulled out his radio as he ducked to send a reply to the ship in orbit.

-

"They are responding." Uhura said. "I am currently speaking to a Spectre Maevor Sarius of the Citadel Special Tactics and Reconnaissance Unit."

"Talo mentioned them in the files we uploaded." Spock said. "They are elite agents of the citadel council. Maevor Sarius is among one of the top specters on record."

"Spectre Sarius claims that Talo was injured in a surprise attack by pirates. He along another Spectre named Saren aided him. They are currently under attack by Geth." Said Uhura.

"What are his injuries?" asked Kirk standing up.

"He has two broken ribs and his suit was breached." Said Uhura.

"Spock, alert Dr. McCoy to the transporter room with several security guards." Said Kirk walking to the door.

-

"He will meet us down here?" Saren asked.

"Yes. They will also be sending down their own doctor and several security guards." Said Maevor.

Whatever reply Saren had he was cut off by several flashes of light as four figures, two armed with what looked like rifles and one with a pistol. They all wore containment suits but the helmets were in their hands. Everyone including the Geth was caught off guard by this. The Geth decided they were an enemy and raised their weapons.

Kirk and the others were one stop ahead as they raised their phasers and fired several shots. Several orange beams lanced out and the Geth that were hit collapsed instantly as the phased energy pierced their bodies, frying their inner circuits. They fell to the ground with smoke coming out of where they were hit. The Geth was caught off guard as their barriers had absolutely no defence against Federation phasers.

Kirk and his security guards continued their attack using the enemies' surprise to their advantage. The Citadel marines added their own fire power to assist and the Geth numbers began to drop rapidly. All it took was one hit for a phaser and a Geth trooper went down. However a large number of Geth had landed more started to appear. Kirk pulled out his communication device.

"Kirk to _Enterprise_."

"Spock here, Captain."

"We have a large number of Geth trying to pin us down here. Lock phasers on their positions and take them out."

"Acknowledged."

"Everybody move back!" he shouted.

His landing team quickly moved back while the Citadel marines followed his lead as red ruby beams came down from the sky and the large group of Geth was struck down from at least two shots. Using advanced scanners Spock directed on where to fire without any friendly fire accidents, taking out the Geth that had surrounded Talo's ship.

Maevor, Saren and the other marines were caught off guard by the sheer precision of the ship's energy weapons. Kirk pulled out his communicator.

"Good job, Spock. Anymore Geth nearby?"

"None detected Captain, but there are several ships in the area." Said Spock.

"Don't do anything unless it looks like they will attack again." Said Kirk.

He put his communicator and turned to Maevor and Saren. Saren's eyes narrowed, but he made a gesture to his group to lower their guns. "Identify yourselves."

"Captain James Kirk of the Federation vessel _Enterprise._" The leader, Kirk said. "My companions are Corporal Eric Dalton, Dr. McCoy, and Corporal Jacob Farren. As for how we got here, I shall show you."

Suddenly there was a flash that blinded the group momentarily, and then the two corporals were gone, leaving only the captain and doctor.

"What? Where did they go?!" Saren demanded.

"Back to the ship." Kirk said. "Now, shall we talk before or after we see if Talo Serath nar Idenna is alive?"

Maevor nodded to the others and allowed Kirk and Dr. McCoy to enter the ship after putting their helmets. As they walked through the ship Saren chose to speak.

"I am Saren Arterius, Spectre of the Citadel council."

"We know what a specter is." Kirk said. "Mr. Idenna had been cooperative and gave us information regarding citadel space, including the banishment of his race."

Saren could tell that subject would come up later. "I and Specter Sarius are here on behalf of the Citadel Council to initiate first contact with your species, Captain Kirk. We are the first to welcome you to citadel space."

"Thank you Spectre Arterius, but Mr. Serath was more than willing to welcome us first." Kirk said. "I trust you have tried to keep him stable."

"Our doctor has repaired the breach in his suit but he suffered from breathing non-filtered air and broken ribs." Said Maevor.

They entered the medical room and Bones was Talo's bed in an instant. He held up the tri-corder and used it to scan Talo.

"He's suffering from a cold, or a disease that's similar to the basic one you'd find on most regular planets, but with his kind of immune systems it could be fatal." Said Bones.

He opened a small part of Talo's suit and injected some serum into the unconscious Quarian.

"Will he be okay, Bones?" asked Kirk.

"He should be fine. The sickness is easy to cure and I have managed to mend the ribs but he shouldn't push himself for a couple of weeks." Said Bones.

"That's good. We'll have to wait for him to wake up." Said Kirk.

"In the mean time Captain, would you tell us of this Federation you mentioned?" asked Maevor

"The United Federation of Planets is an interstellar community composed of various species and star systems." Kirk said. "All of which have come together for mutual cooperation, discovery, and defense."

"So there are more than one species in this federation?" Maevor asked.

"Dozens in fact." Kirk said. "My race, the humans, were among the founding races, others being Vulcan, Andorians, and Tellerites. As the Federation expanded, more and more species came into contact and expressed interest in joining us. Our mission out here is simple exploration. Despite our vessels being armed enough to take down pirate vessels; they are not officially war ships, but science and research vessels."

"I'd hate to see the actual war ships then." Maevor mumbled.

"Specter, we are aware that the species that make up your government all found these 'Mass Relays' as Idenna informed us. However, before we entered this quadrant we have never seen nor heard of these Mass Relays, nor the Protheans." Kirk said.

"You haven't?" Maevor blinked. "But the Mass Relays have been our most efficient form of travel for centuries, and the Protheans have ruins all over this galaxy."

"If that is true, we haven't found any." Kirk said. "We developed our own FTL methods. It has been our main method of travel for the past 200 years since the Federation was formed until we managed to create the FTL drives that allowed us to reach this quadrant."

"Only two hundred years?" Saren spoke up. "The Citadel Council has existed for centuries, yet your technology is beyond anything we have seen before."

"Two centuries ago you would have been far more advanced than us." Kirk said. "Our ships back then, of the human race that is, did not even have shields, but relied on armor only."

"How has your technology advanced so far ahead?" Maevor asked.

"The Federation has the resources of dozens of species of various technological advancements, when they came together; Starfleet was formed as a method of combining the technology, so each race would still possess its own personal defense fleets." Kirk said. "We are here now to repay Mr. Idenna for assisting us."

"A Quarian?" Saren said. "It is not a good idea to associate yourselves with that species Captain."

"We are aware of how they were banished and what they did." Kirk said. "The Geth are irrelevant to us. And we believe in any other case the Quarians have paid enough for their mistake. The majority of their race destroyed, being banished from their home planet, forced to live on a fleet, and yet the council saw fit to turn their backs on them. This hasn't boded well back home with the federation council."

"They were warned not to pursue the advancement of AI technology." Saren said.

"And they attempted to avoid it." Kirk said. "The Geth evolved beyond their control. And even then, are the Quarians living on the Migrant Fleet the same scientists from 300 years ago? Did they create the Geth? Did the children of the fleet make new models of Geth? Did their elders create new programs for the Geth to use?

Is the now vulnerable Quarian population the ones who created the Geth? I believe that your council is unfair in their decision to refuse to help them now, right when they require it."

"It is because of that, in repayment for Mr. Idenna for helping us, we have been given permission to grant them refugee status. The Geth and Quarians are no different from what we have encountered before."

"We've also agreed to several other things that Mr Idenna has seen fit to ask for on behalf of the Migrant Fleet, one being the process of repairing their vulnerable immune systems." McCoy said. "Three hundred years of sterile ships has done a number on them. Now with Idenna in bad enough condition I might have a head start on him with how much he will require until he's healthy enough to walk and fight off about twenty mercenaries on his own." The humans had looked over the information on the battle Talo had waged on the mercenaries. "Or beat a Krogan to death with his bare hands, from what I can tell that's not something a Spectre can do every day."

"And establishing positive relations with the Quarian race and to resolve the situation of their current homeless status. They do not have to join us but since Talo risked much to help us we will do what we can to help his people. The next order of business is discussing relations with the Citadel Council." Kirk eyed the two Spectres.

Maevor could already guess what Saren would go for.

"Though some of the methods used are less than what I like to consider, we must consider all relations with all local powers." Kirk said. "And you did assist Mr Idenna, possibly save his life in the process, so we do owe you our gratitude for saving our new liaison. How would you as agents of the Council recommend we begin?"

"I would first suggest a meeting with the Citadel council itself, a cultural exchange and information of member species." Saren began. "And possibly the creation of embassies to both parties so as to assist with diplomatic relations and perhaps the opening trade agreements for non essential products and travels to federation and citadel territory."

"Those seem like reasonable requests; I shall forward them to Command as soon as we are out of potentially hostile territory." Kirk said.

"_Enterprise_ to Captain Kirk." Came Spock's voice from the communicator.

Kirk pulled out the communicator.

"Kirk here."

"A large ship is moving up from the planet's surface. It is heading towards us on an intercept course."

"Beam me up and go to yellow alert." Said Kirk.

He vanished in a flash of light a few seconds later.

-

A moment later he walked onto the bridge.

"Status."

"The new ships have armed weapons, and raised kinetic barriers. They have not made any attempt to attack yet." Said Spock.

"Visual."

What he saw surprised him. The image Chief Caeo'dan showed him before was now right in front of him. A Reaper was slowly moving through space towards the _Enterprise_. So they were real.

"Hailing frequencies." said Kirk.

"Channel open." said Uhura.

"This is Captain James T. Kirk of the Federation starship _Enterprise_ we mean you no harm please break off your attack." said Kirk.

He waited as the seconds passed by.

"No response. They're locking weapons on us." said Sulu.

The fleet of smaller ships launched a barrage of solid projectiles that hit the ship's shields.

"Shields are holding. No damage." said Sulu.

"Well, if it's a fight they want. Mr. Chekov prepare to fire phasers on full with a full spread of torpedoes. Hit them hard." said Kirk.

"Aye sir."

The _Enterprise_ released full stream of red pulsing phasers that cut through the kinetic shields of the enemy ships and disarmed them instantly. The smaller ships broke up into smaller groups moving to surround the Federation flagship.

"The fleet is targeting us." said Sulu.

"Full power to shields. Phasers on standby." said Kirk sitting in his chair.

The _Enterprise_ fired all of her phasers that reached and destroyed the smaller ships. The Reaper spread its tentacles out and began firing the massive spiral mounted guns at the end of each tentacle.

"Evasive action!" said Kirk.

The _Enterprise_ blasted through space narrowly avoiding the blasts from the Reaper. The weapons were too slow to hit the fast moving ship.

"Captain, sensors show that the Reaper's weapons are not energy based. It is molten metal somehow being ejected at the speed of light. Our shields should be able to block the attack." Said Spock.

"Bring the helm amidships. Angle our approach to mark two, Mr. Sulu. Chekov, phasers to full power and stand by photon torpedoes." said Kirk.

The _Enterprise_ moved at high speed towards the Reaper performing a strafing run.

"The enemy ship is increasing fire." said Sulu.

"Fire!" said Kirk.

The _Enterprise_ released a full volley of phaser fire pairing it with six torpedoes that detonated on the hull of the Reaper with chunks of it vaporized by the phasers. They knew that they caused severe damage to the machine ship. However the sheer size of the ship showed them as sparkles. As the _Enterprise_ flew over it three torpedoes were launched from the rear torpedo tubs that impacted the back of the Reaper dealing the mad AI severe damage.

"Reading heavy damage to enemy ship. Weapon system appears to be unaffected." said Sulu.

"It is changing course. Moving to intercept." said Chekov.

The massive Reaper turned and moved at full speed in a fury for the damage it suffered.

"Shields to maximum." said Kirk.

"Weapons coming to bear." said Sulu.

"Evasive action!"

But it was too late as one of the Reaper's weapons collided with the ship head on. The _Enterprise_ tumbled and shook violently.

"Shields are holding. Firing aft torpedoes." said Sulu.

The Reaper's kinetic barriers were all ready strained from the sheer power of Federation weapons. However the sheer size of it made up for it as the torpedoes did relative small damage as a small section of lit up in explosions. The _Enterprise_ turned around and fired phasers again which continued to damage the Reaper.

"Target its guns, full phasers." Said Kirk.

The Reaper's guns were hit and exploded as the phasers collided with them.

"Weapon emitters destroyed, Captain." Said Sulu.

The Reaper seeing the battle lost quickly turned and headed back towards the Mass Relay.

"Target the engines; we are not letting them escape." Said Kirk.

The Reaper was stopped as phasers collided with its engines. There was a metallic screeching sound that some on the bridge believed the Reaper was screaming in pain. The smaller ships flew and tried to ram it the Federation ships but the shields held them off and phasers destroyed the remaining ones attempting to ram it.

"Prepare a boarding party." Said Kirk.

"Captain, according to the information prepared by Caeo'dan there is chance the boarding party could fall under the Reaper's control." Said Spock.

"Is there way to counter this control?" asked Kirk.

"Not without sufficient information on how the Reapers control their victims." Said Spock.

"Well we need to find out what we can. This species has wiped out countless sentient species in their galaxy wide trap. We have a chance to learn even if we don't need their technology to stop them." Said Kirk.

This was a chance to understand this species; probably find out where they came from, how they built the Relays and the Citadel, and what motivated them to carry out this cycle of extinction.

"Captain, we are being hailed." Said Uhura.

"Let's hear it."

A voice came over the speakers. It was deep and simulated anger and hatred towards the crew,

"_Rudimentary creatures of flesh and blood. You dare to harm me, a being of great ultimate power you could never comprehend. Know this, your destruction is assured."_

"I am Captain James Kirk of the Federation starship _Enterprise_ and I know more about you than you know. You are a Reaper, a species of machines that created Mass Relays and the Citadel and wiped out countless species for whatever sick reason you have." Said Kirk.

The Reaper was silent leading Kirk to believe that it was surprised at this.

"_Reaper is a label created by the Protheans to give voice to their destruction. In the end what they chose to call us is irrelevant. We simply are. How could you know of this?_

_Your species, your technology, it brings unwanted chaos to the order we have created. You are an abomination, a threat that must be extinguished._"

"The Protheans were not all extinct. A handful survived and fled to our system after destroying the Mass Relay and all evidence that we would discover that would lead us down the path you wanted. We just discovered them in cryo-tubes that they were dormant in our system for centuries. They awakened and warned us about your kind." Said Kirk.

"_Impossible. We destroyed them as we had done countless times in the cycle. The Protheans were nothing. They were merely a genetic mutation, a mistake like all organics._"

"You assumed that they were killed. You made a mistake and now you see before you the consequences of that mistake. We will not stand by and watch you continue to slaughter sentient beings." Said Kirk.

"_Confidence born of ignorance. The cycle cannot be broken._"

"If that is true than explain to me why is that you are defeated while my ship hasn't even suffered a scratch." Said Kirk.

"_You and your kind will end because we demand it. We are infinite. Millions of years of civilization have been annihilated and forgotten. We will endure._"

"You only managed to destroy so many species is because they relied on your technology. Our technology is extremely different and as you have just learned strong enough to harm the might creators of the Mass Relays and the Citadel. There are no Mass Relays in our corner of the galaxy so you can't reach us. And even if you could we would fight and the battle would be costly to both sides." Said Kirk.

"_We are legion. The time of our return is coming. Our return will darken the skies of every world. You will be eradicated and the chaos you have brought will be removed from this plane of existence._"

"That'll only happen if someone activates the Citadel. Unless there is another Reaper here your kind will be left to rot in whatever pit they hide in." Said Kirk.

"_Your words are empty as your future. My kind will stand and watch as you pitiful creatures wither and die. This exchange is over._"

"Captain, there is a build up in the engine core. It's going critical." Said Spock.

A few seconds after Spock spoke, the Reaper exploded in a massive fire ball that nearly blinded the crew. The Reaper destroyed itself to avoid capture.


	8. Chapter 8

"Stand down from general quarters. Let's get repairing whatever damage we got from that thing. Mr. Spock, is there anything you can tell us about that ship that attacked us?" asked Kirk turning to the science station.

"The Reaper used an Elemental Zero core engine like any other Citadel ship but the energy emissions were much higher than any Citadel ship recorded. As I stated earlier the weapon the Reaper used was a molten metal somehow launched at a fraction of the speed of light. I believe that it used an electromagnetic field to suspend the molten alloy turning it into an armor piercing weapon. Against a non-shielded ship it would be a powerful and deadly weapon." Said Spock.

"And against a Citadel ship?" asked Kirk.

"The ships would be destroyed in less than a second. The barriers and armor have no known defence against a weapon like that." Said Spock.

"So now we know that our ship is a match for a single Reaper but we still have a lot of questions to answer." Said Kirk.

"Indeed. But right now we should focus on establishing good relations to the Citadel races." Said Spock.

"You're right. We still need to help Talo and his people." Said Kirk.

"Dr. McCoy transported up with Mr. Serath to sick bay. I believe the doctor may be trying to see if he can boost Mr. Serath's immune system to see if our medical technology is efficient." Said Spock.

-

"This is outrageous; Talo'Serath is a member of the Migrant Fleet and should be in protective custody!" A Quarian Admiral said.

"The human Captain has stated that he requires much treatment before he can be released." Tali said. "Perhaps it would be best to allow them to retain custody until he is fit to function fully."

"With Council Spectres near him?" Another scoffed. "They would use him as a bartering tool and dismiss all of the various deals that Talo'Serath has made for us."

"He is on the Federation vessel; I doubt that he will be in danger of coercion." Admiral Zorrah nar Rayya said calmly. "Captain Kirk has agreed to allow one vessel to be present during the recovery."

"And what vessel will we send should the council see fit to send a dreadnaught?" The first admiral demanded.

"If you must decide, perhaps either his home vessel or my own should be sent." Admiral Zorrah nar Rayya said. "The Rayya is easily one of our most powerful vessels, it could allow us to maintain a calm yet powerful grip on the situation until Talo'Serath is conscious and we are able to secure his well being."

"Very well Admiral Zorrah," Another Admiral, a female Quarian who spoke with a calm and elderly voice. "Let us decide. All in favour of the Rayya representing the interests of the Migrant Fleet and the security of Talo'Serath nar Idenna?" There were precisely fifty one admirals present. Each admiral controlled a thousand and change ships while the fifty first, Admiral Gerol'Durant nar Dariev commanded the Turian dreadnaught Dariev and over a hundred other military vessels to act as the main military power of the Migrant Fleet, the 51st Flotilla Fleet, and he would gladly allow the powerful cruiser to go, along with perhaps a few companies of Quarian Marines from his special 'First Battalion', the Migrant Guard as they were called. He would act as a tie breaker for this.

Many Omni tools glowed as Quarians input their decisions.

Tali looked up at her father as he cast his own vote and then returned her gaze to the admiralty as they cast their own votes. Soon the room quieted down and the female Admiral, Admiral Seela'Rae nar Illius counted the votes. She spoke. "Thirty four in favour, seventeen against the proposition. It is decided, the Rayya, under the command of Admiral Zorrah shall go to the Utopia system and oversee the recovery of Talo'Serath nar Idenna and the negotiations to the Federation."

"I shall make sure the interests of the Migrant Fleet are voiced to the Federation, and we shall not allow the Council to sweep us out of the negotiations." Admiral Zorrah said. "The Rayya is ready to leave at any time."

"Go Admiral, and do not fail." Admiral Rae said.

-

"He is my friend father!"

"Things may become dangerous Tali." Admiral Zorrah replied as he and Tali strolled into the command deck of the Rayya, a former battle cruiser that was one of the few original Quarian ships, one of the few battle ships left of the original Quarian Defence Fleet the Geth had destroyed. It was almost the size of a modern dreadnaught and could carry a crew of over four hundred and a marine compliment of three hundred, as per its original function. All around them, excited Quarians were at their stations, preparing the cruiser for its mission as it began to slowly edge away from the 32nd fleet, which was under Admiral Zora's command. It had two companies of one hundred-twenty personnel and a support company of sixty marines transferred from the 51st Fleet.

The crew knew they would either go for peaceful negotiations or for a battle of intimidation and will. The Federation were like a miracle that they would not be able to grasp again if the chance flew them by. The Citadel Council wanted little to do with the Migrant fleet anymore, so allowing the Rayya to be present would not make the Council happy, but the Rayya would have the right to oversee Talo's recovery. Tali was requesting that she be allowed to accompany her father and the Rayya to the Utopia system, but Admiral Zorrah would hear nothing of it.

"Just go with the Reaction Force, they will be but a mass relay away and you will be informed of Talo'Serath's recovery immediately." Zorrah said.

"I am not going to stand back father, Talo will be sick and possibly in less than perfect mental health, a friendly face could help to keep him calm!" Tali said. "I was with him and I just left him so I could make a report to you about where he was! If I had been with him when the mercenaries attacked him I could have helped him, let me help him now!"

"It is too risky Tali." Admiral Zorrah said. "You may not accompany the Rayya to the negotiations."

"Then I won't I will go myself and beg the Federation Captain to let me see Talo!" Tali said. "I do not go for the negotiations father, I go for my friend!"

Admiral Zorrah sighed. "There is nothing that will deter you, is there?"

"Not for the largest ship in the Migrant Fleet and the position as its Captain!" Tali said.

Rael thought it over and decided. It was as useless to argue with Tali as it was with her mother.

"Very well, you shall accompany me to the Utopia system but I must ask that you stay away from the Spectres. I have no doubt that things will be tense when we get there." Said Rael.

Tali smiled.

"Thank you, father."

-

"Hundreds of allied species?!" The Turian council exclaimed as the two specters stood before them. "How is this possible?! The council has existed for centuries, and this Federation has only existed for half a century!

"Unknown councilors." Maevor said. "We only know that they've pushed the boundaries of exploration to ridiculous levels. Perhaps if you hadn't been so adamant in restricting travel and not activating relays we could have reached a similar stage of relations decades ago."

"Do not question our decisions Specter Sarius." The Turian said.

"Councilor, Specter Sarius is entitled to his own opinion." The Asari councilor said.

"It is not just that which concerns me councilors." Saren said. "The size of this Federation's economy and technology is far more advanced and larger then our own."

"They don't have nearly as many restrictions as we do." Maevor said. "And they have neighboring factions that are just as advanced." He opened his Omni tool. "Here is a map of Federation territory that Captain Kirk gave us."

The map appeared over the table, showing in diameter, the Federation territory.

"They have over a thousand worlds in their territory known as the Alpha Quadrant." Maevor said. "Here, is the territory of one of their neighbors, the Klingon Empire, about as large as the Federation but not exactly on the cutting edge of technology as much as they are." The map expanded. "Next there is another territory two thirds smaller, the Romulan Star Empire." The map expanded again. "It goes on councilors. The Tholian Assembly, the Cardassian Union, the Gorn Hegemony, and many more species just as advanced as they are, and any could deal massive damage to us. But it is my opinion that the Federation may be the best to initiate first contact with."

"What makes you think they would join us?" The Salarian councilor asked.

"They wouldn't." Maevor said. "But they would be interested in establishing relations with us according to Kirk. According to their laws, they are forbidden against interfering with internal affairs of other cultures, but that being said they are not too comfortable with how we handled the Quarians, Krogan, and how we approved the genocide of the Racchni."

"Necessary actions." The Turian councilor said.

"Not according to them." Maevor said. "We interfered with Krogan development and uplifted them to a level they were not ready to reach. And we have doomed their race to extinction, both of which are against federation laws. And to abandon the Quarians has not made us any better in their eyes."

"We had no choice with the Krogans." The Salarian said. "And the Quarians disobeyed our laws."

"Nevertheless, I believe many Krogans may begin to favor them, and the Quarians have been granted a chance for negotiations for unclassified technology. That was out of our hands the moment we banished them." Maevor said. "I'm sorry councilor, but in banishing the Quarians you might have decreased our chances of good relations. And in entirely making sure the Krogans are extinct have made things worse for us."

"So what do you suggest Specter?" The Turian asked.

"The Federation has come because one of their founding races, the Vulcans, is in danger of extinction themselves, with the loss of their home planet." Saren said. "Because of this loss, neighboring factions have been gathering to test just powerful how the Federation's defensive power is."

"The Klingon and Romulan factions themselves are currently fighting a war but the Federation still needs time to recover." Maevor said. "In return for aiding them, they may see fit to forgo their wariness of us. And if a Federation presence is established in areas close to citadel space, they might not have any problems giving us unclassified technology. We would no longer need to entirely rely on mass relays to move around, we would have weapons and shielding and medical technologies that make our current technologies look primitive. The only real edge we have against them is in infantry power, and I'm certain that the entire Turian infantry army wouldn't be able to stop one of their ships even if it landed right next to them."

"So you suggest we open relations with this Federation?" The Asari asked. "I admit that the idea of a mutual alliance does sound beneficial."

"But in either a century or millennia, there will come the time where one of our two factions will be absorbed into the other." The Turian said.

"Unlikely councilor." Saren said. "Each race has been allowed to keep their own culture and government. If we wish them to leave; they would be disappointed, but would leave. Cooperation appears to be one of their greatest wishes."

"And besides, if one of their factions were to find us they would not be nearly as welcoming as the Federation." Maevor said. "The Romulans themselves sound worse than the Batarians, and the Klingons are excitable as the Krogan in every sense of the word. The Tholians and the Gorn themselves keep to their own territories, and the Cardassians are predators. This Federation would be our best bet for an alliance, as it is the largest body of power in the Alpha Quadrant. Perhaps some time in the future they may be the ones to map this galaxy without mass relays."

"Maybe they can be the ones to reactivate to reactivate dormant mass relays without consequences." The Salarian said. "Each race we have met has usually had the same level of technology as us, but this Federation is an anomaly in our eyes. I believe an alliance may be the best idea at this time."

"I agree." The Asari said.

"I do not." The Turian said.

"It is unanimous then." Maevor said. "I am sorry Turian Councilor, but it is two to one."

"Specter Sarius is correct." The Salarian said. "We will open relations with the federation as soon as possible."

"With your permission we shall return to the Utopia system, the Federation seems to be beginning the construction of an outpost there." Maevor said. "The Quarian Migrant fleet will be sending one vessel to overlook Quarian interest, I recommend that we send one of our own to represent the Citadel council, perhaps the Ascension or one of the many Turian Dreadnaughts that are kept in reserve here."

"We shall allocate one dreadnaught with diplomatic experts and shall have a team of Salarian scientists and Asari researchers ready to exchange cultural information." The Salarian said. "You and Spectre Saren shall have command of the dreadnaught."

"We are honoured councillors." Said Maevor.

-

Talo's eyes shifted as he began to regain consciousness. He first thought he was on a Citadel ship but a familiar person was looking over him.

"Dr. McCoy?" he managed to ask.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, Mr. Serath. We got here just in time. I've managed to increase your immune system and get rid of any infection you might have but you shouldn't push yourself even though I have mended those ribs." Said Bones.

"Pirates and Spectres." Said Talo regaining his senses.

"The pirates are taken care of and the Spectres are reporting to the council. We managed to send a transmission to the Migrant fleet with details of your injuries. They are sending one ship to come here for negotiations and to see you." Said Bones.

"The fleet." Said Talo sitting up.

Bones grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him back down.

"The negotiations." Said Talo.

"Can wait. Until then you are not leaving this sickbay until you have my clearance. You were infected and could have died and you had two broken ribs. Helping your people in that condition is not the best way." Said Bones giving him a stern look.

Talo sighed and complied. He already felt better as the doctor healed his worst injuries.

-

Meanwhile the Enterprise glided through space, circling the large M Class planet that was similar to Earth in many ways. It had been designated 'Eden Prime' and the information was already being sent back to Federation Space of a possible colonization of Eden Prime. James T. Kirk would leave it to Colonial Affairs to decide if they used the planet as a colony or not, he would just do his job. He had deployed an armed recon team to scout the planet for hazards or dangerous species he could include in a secondary report.

The team was including the brand new FNI soldiers placed on his vessel. Federation Naval Infantry, a bit of a similar military branch to the US Navy SEALS of the 21st century if Kirk thought back to his history lessons. There were only fifteen of them placed on the ship, as it was not on a war path but a guarded and peaceful exploration. The commanding officer of the squad was Lieutenant Scott Campbell, a colonial who had a very interesting record, right down to his birth, coming from one Captain William Campbell and Prime Minister Linda Campbell, and went through Special Warfare training in Maryland on Earth, and enlisted into the 1st FNI Division, in its 2nd Battalion, the Specialists as they were called, and was one of the first to serve on a Federation vessel from FNI.

Scott Campbell was young, around twenty two and had graduated Officer training barely two years ago. Kirk could see the youth via the main screen, where the rifle mounted camera Campbell had showed him and the bridge crew one of the beautiful and peaceful valleys of Eden Prime. Scott said over the communicator in his helmet. "Well sir, how's the view from your end?"

"Perfect Lieutenant, just hold it there." Kirk, who sat in the shuttle the team had used to descend to Eden Prime, cracked a smile. "Find anything of note yet?"

"Negative sir, just trees, trees, birds, bugs, trees, lakes and rivers, trees, did I mention trees?" Scott replied as he started moving again. His camera spotted the other two marines sent down with him down the slope with four crew members that were examining the environment.

According to the Caeo'dan the Protheans had a research facility on this planet at one time but it was no doubt destroyed during the Reaper invasion. However the Mars base was left intact so it was possible that other Protheans bases survived the invasion and looting from other races.

"_Enterprise_ to Captain Kirk." Came Spock's voice from the communicator.

Kirk pulled out the communicator.

"Kirk here."

"Batarian vessels have been detected coming out of the Mass Relay. They are armed weapons and raised shields." Said Spock.

"Beam me up and go to yellow alert." Said Kirk.

He vanished in a flash of light a few seconds later.

-

Kirk came onto the bridge and saw three Batarian dreadnaughts coming towards them.

"Open hailing frequencies." Said Kirk.

Uhura nodded and opened a channel.

"This is Captain James T. Kirk of the starship _Enterprise_, identify yourselves and state your intentions." Said Kirk.

The screen switched to show a Batarian commander.

"We claimed this system for the Batarian Hegemony. You are trespassing and as of now your ship is our property." Said the commander.

Kirk raised an eyebrow. He heard that Batarians viewed all other races as less intelligent and usual negotiations with them were conducted at gun point.

"I am afraid, commander that you have no proof that your government has any claim over this system. We will not leave until we have seen proof of this from the Council." Said Kirk.

"The Council agreed that any ship that would enter a system in the Skyllian Verge would considered property of the Batarian Hegemony. You have no choice in the matter." Said the commnader.

"I dispute your claims. Neither the Spectres nor the Quarians ever mentioned that this system was claimed by any government. Since no one mentioned this it is appears that you have no proof." Said Kirk.

The Batarian glared and cut the channel.

"Captain, they are preparing to fire their main Mass Accelerators." Said Sulu.

Kirk nodded. Obviously the Batarians thought three dreadnaughts would be enough for a single Federation starship.

"Target the main Accelerator and disable it." Said Kirk.

"Aye sir." Said Sulu.

The _Enterprise_'s phaser turrets fired a single shot at all three dreadnaughts and took out their main weapon. As the three disabled dreadnaughts began to turn on their axis, air venting before kinetic barriers sealed off the breaches. The three ships began to turn; aiming to flee to the nearest relay.

-

"Entering Janus Sigma relay sir" The helmsman of the Rayya said. "We shall be at Utopia in thirty seconds."

"Very good, has the battle group positioned itself?" Admiral Zorrah said.

"Battle group 43 will be able to respond to any combat situations inside of seven minutes." The tactical officer said. "Weapons and kinetic barriers will be ready upon exiting relay designated by Federation Utopia Alpha."

"All marines are ready in the event of hostile actions and will be prepared for deployment." Another officer added. "We're good to go Admiral."

"Very good; all stations prepare for transition; destination is the Utopia Alpha relay." Admiral Zorrah said.

"Transition in ten seconds." The helmsman said as he manoeuvred the massive cruiser towards the relay.

"It will be good to see Talo'Serath again, he was a promising young lad and now he has done something great for all of us." Admiral Zorrah said as he smiled at Tali. "If they don't name a ship after him in the fleet then I don't know what we could do to repay him."

"I'm certain he won't ask that of you father." Tali said. "He will be too busy crying tears of joy upon seeing us."

"Commencing transition." The helmsman said before the Rayya entered the relay and was launched all the way across the cluster to the Utopia system, coming out millions of miles from three Batarian war vessels and the Enterprise.

"Three Batarian dreadnaughts are in high orbit over Eden Prime!" The tactical officer called as the ship went to yellow alert.

"Batarians, I knew they would try this." Admiral Zorrah hissed. "All stations prepare for-"

"Wait, the dreadnaughts are powered down and I am detecting barely a dozen life signs on each of them." The tactical officer said. "The Enterprise is hailing us."

"Bring Captain Kirk up." Admiral Zorrah said.

"Admiral Rayya, an honor to speak to you." Captain James Kirk appeared on the forward screen.

"Captain Kirk!" Admiral Zorrah smiled. "It is I who is honoured; I have heard much of you and your federation. Might I ask where Talo'Serath nar Idenna is?"

"Mr Serath is in our medical bay, recovering. Our Medical Officer has stabilized him and he is conscious, and his immune system has been strengthened so as to assist with his present condition." Kirk said. "He won't be catching the common cold so easily after today." He allowed himself to smile a bit. "I would not recommend we move him from our medical bay for a while, he is still recovering from his bullet wound and broken ribs, but I can allow visitors."

"I would like to personally see Talo'Serath, as would my daughter, Tali'Zorrah." Admiral Zorrah said. "The Migrant fleet is very anxious to know what the condition of the Quarian who may very well be the latest and possibly most famous hero."

"He was very eager to speak to you last time I spoke with him." Kirk said. "Luckily our doctor is strict with keeping patients in his medical bay until they are dismissed by him. If you wish we can bring you to him immediately."

"I shall prepare a shuttle."

"That won't be necessary; if you and Tali'Zorrah will stand together we shall show you both to him." Kirk said.

Confused, the Quarians did so...before they vanished in a flash of golden light. The bridge crew looked around in shock as their admiral and his daughter vanished into thin air.

-

Tali blinked as she tried to clear her sight of the blinding light. She stumbled when her feet touched solid ground once more, and looked up to see that she was in a white room with beds, medicines on cabinets and shelves, and sitting on the edge of a bed across from where she and her father had appeared was a Quarian that had just finished pulling on his helmet when they appeared. She recognized him from the patterns of color on his suit and his height. "Talo!"

"Tali!" Talo got to his feet; favouring his good leg as he limped over to her and threw his arms around her and vice versa.

"When I heard you had been attacked I was afraid it had been far worse than a bullet wound!" Tali exclaimed.

"And as surprised as I am to say it, it would have been worse if not for the council spectres that assisted me." Talo said. "It took some convincing and the _Enterprise_ appearing in orbit, but they gave me over to federation custody in the interest of a much more efficient treatment for me."

"Talo'Serath." Talo snapped into a salute as he faced Admiral Zorrah.

"Admiral Rael'Zorrah nar Rayya!" Talo said. "It is an honor to meet you sir!"

"Come now boy, you're a hero, if anything I should be saluting you." Admiral Zorrah said. "You've finally given us the edge we will need to retake our home!"

"Uh...Admiral, didn't you read the information I gave Tali? The Federation will not assist with a domestic war, domestic being anything within known citadel space including the Perseus Veil." Talo said. "I have already arranged with the Captain to see if there is a possibility of us being given access to medical technology and non-military technology to help us, and maybe if possible a planet for us to begin anew."

Admiral Zorrah sighed. "Talo, I once promised my wife that before I died I would build my family a home on the home world, and I do not intend to go back on my promise."

"But Admiral, I cannot demand that they give us technology to arm over fifty thousand ships, just arming the 51st Fleet would be far too over the line for them." Talo said. "Our civilization is already reduced as it is; wasting time going after a planet that the Geth may have rendered uninhabitable by now will do nothing for us but help to increase the risk of more incidents as our fleet begins to break down." He sat down on the edge of a bed to get off his bad leg. "I have done what I can, and I am certain that many on the Migrant Fleet would gladly settle on a safe, new world where they could see a sunset without having to see it through a visor. The home world is beyond our reach for now."

Admiral Zorrah took a deep breath and spoke calmly. "Talo'Serath, I am afraid that the entire fleet has been in agreement for three hundred years. Our home world cannot remain in the control of Geth, it is ours and we will retake it, this Federation could allow us to do just that."

"They can't, there are other factions just as advanced as they are and with the endangerment of one of their leading races they can't send resources such as fleets into this territory to retake the home world." Talo said. "Their two main rival factions are fighting but they still need time to regroup and regain their strength, make up for the loss of several hundred crew members and billions of Vulcans. Do you think they will allow the admiralty to order them to attack to retake our home world?"

"We have the largest organized fleet in the galaxy! If they modified our vessels with their weapons we wouldn't even need half of our fleet to retake our home world! We could assist them with their own conflicts." Admiral Zorrah said.

"You will bribe them by sending our own people into a dangerous conflict?" Talo demanded. "The idea of even one more Quarian dying is unacceptable! We can't go to war, or order them to attack the Geth with situations this tense, the Council doesn't want anything to do with us and they already aren't happy with us having a say at all! Push them too far and we may be shunted again! We have to be patient Admiral, you need to stall the Admiralty, placate them! Throw them a bone- as one of the human crew members on board has said!"

"You do not wish to see us retake our home Talo?"

"Not if hundreds die in the process to achieve it!"

"Hundreds die in the course of one battle or millions over a long period as our fleet slowly begins to die."

"The federation is ready to offer us upgrades to our ships and strengthen our immune systems-"

"While the Geth continue to use our world for who knows what while we sit content? I promised that my daughter would see a Quarian sun without a visor, which she would stand on Quarian soil without fear of death from some random disease in the air or water." Admiral Zorrah said. "I and the entire fleet are willing to make sacrifices to retake our home."

"I cannot ask the Federation to help us." Talo shook his head. "I have done what I can, now the admiralty can take it or waste it, because the federation won't give away technology like that for a long while." Talo slowly took off his helmet and visor and looked Admiral Zorrah in the eyes.

"Are you mad?! Put your visor back on!" Tali said.

"I do not need it Tali'Zorrah." Talo said. "Look, I can survive in this room without my mask on, and I can survive the most basic of diseases now. I can walk without my visor, but if Dr McCoy has more time I shall be able to go anywhere without fear of being infected with a contagious and lethal disease."

"And all of us could one day have this?" Tali asked hopefully.

"On our 'own' world." Admiral Zorrah said. "Do I need to take over negotiations Talo'Serath?"

"I am not sure the Federation would find that too enticing." Talo said. "I am already the liaison to the Quarian race Admiral; I doubt that they will see fit to let me be replaced just because you do not like how I negotiate. I have already managed to get us far more than most would have been able to, I suggest that we merely take things one step at a time. In the future you could attempt to retake the Home World, but until then you should allow our people to grow and build."

Admiral Zorrah was silent as he contemplated this. He remembered his promise to his wife that he would build for her and his daughter on the Quarian homeworld which had been his motivation to help the entire Quarian race most of his life. Colonization was risky as Quarian immune systems would have trouble adapting to the new environment, especially three hundred years of living on sterile ships. But now Talo was able to take off his visor without fear of disease.

The idea of the Quarian race's immune system fully restored was very tempting and almost as valuable as retaking the home world itself. But he did not want to destroy negotiations with what could be their best ally. He knew Talo was right but his promise didn't want him to let go his motivation of retaking the home world.

"Very well, Talo Serath. We will wait and see how negotiations go with the Federation before we ask for assistance with the home world."

Talo smiled.

"Thank you, Admiral."

-

"No diseases then, right?"

"I have an increased seventeen percent chance of remaining healthy in open air." Talo said as he and Tali strolled down a corridor in the Rayya. As they went various Quarians cheered to Talo, the liaison to the Federation as he and Tali turned off into an empty corridor to escape the noise. "And over the course of the next few months I will have a seventy two percent improvement to my immune system, and within sixteen months I will be as healthy as a horse as humans say."

"What is a horse?"

"Some animal native to the human home world, Earth, I suppose it is known for being extremely healthy." Talo shrugged. "I did not really ask what it was."

"Regardless, the idea that our people's immune system being strong as it was before we lost the homeworld is a hope that many have had for years." Said Tali.

"And it might happen." Said Talo.

"I just hope you know that even if you convinced father to hold asking the Federation in taking back the homeworld the other admirals might even be harder to convince." Said Tali.

"I know. Your father's friend Han'Garrel will be as hard to convince as your father was, Shala'Raan might be easier to convince as she's more concerned about the welfare of the fleet to risk war, Admiral Korris will have a field day and push for colonization and of course a few more Admirals will argue amongst themselves and the worst part will be that I will be in the middle of that." Said Talo.

"Perhaps it won't be as bad as you think, maybe they will resolve it with little arguing." Tali said.

"Is the sky green?" Talo rolled his now visible eyes.

"On several worlds, yes."

"I mean-" Talo sighed. "It's an old saying used by humans before they travelled to other worlds, their sky is blue, or at times orange during the day."

"Oh...." Tali said. "So, what will you do until the negotiations end?"

"I will be working on my ship, I haven't taken the chance to upgrade the systems in a while, and so I shall do so while I'm here." Talo said.

"That won't be necessary Talo; father has managed to.....secure a reward for you." Tali said as she gripped one of his hands and turned off into another corridor. "And the best part is, it can hold your old ship."

"What?" Talo blinked before she opened a door labelled 'Dock 14', revealing an observation bay that allowed them a view of one of the Rayya's docking areas. The old ship had been used for both combat and repairing frigates and destroyers back in the days before the Geth uprising. Inside the hangar was a freighter the size of a frigate. It had several GARDIAN turrets on it and one mass accelerator mounted on the front. Quarian technicians were working on welding together hull plates, adding more armor to the ship while others were working inside the command deck, which was visible to Talo due to the construction and deconstruction going on.

"It is the fleets gift to you, it was a civilian combat freighter used during the Batarian slave raids on the Turian fringe colonies, the Rayya found it while scouting out a system the fleet was due to enter six weeks ago. My father planned to use it to operate from the Rayya, but he believes you deserve it. We have armed it with weaponry and equipment from the 51st Fleet, which was glad to provide for us when they heard what we would be doing with it and who it would go to. It can carry just over twenty personnel and your scout ship, and it has our most up to date FTL communication technology."

"Tali...." Talo looked at the freighter. "This is too much; the fleet would make much better use of-"

"Talo, please!" Tali grasped both of his hands. "They want you to have this, you have earned it! Please...." Talo looked at her visor covered face, hesitating until she brought one of her hands up and with a hiss; her visor came up, allowing him to look her in her silver eyes. "If you will not have a cruiser as your ship, at least take a freighter as our gift to you, Captain."

Talo sighed. "You cheated; you used the look on me." He chuckled, referring to the 'look' she had used to make him obey her as a child. He could never deny her. "Alright Tali, I will accept the gift of the Rayya's crew, for you."

Tali smiled. "You won't regret it Talo."

"We can hope Tali, we can hope." Talo said as they looked out at the freighter. "What is it called?"

"You are its first Captain, you should name it." Tali said.

"Hm...I have a name in mind," Talo said. "I shall name this ship the Tolan, after my father."

"That would make you Talo'Serath nar Tolan." Tali chuckled. "A proud name for a ship and its Captain."

Talo smiled. "I fear it will be only become an even bigger piece of metal for me to fly around in after today." He looked out of the dock past the kinetic barriers to the black void beyond. "I have been thinking Tali...I cannot stay in one area or travel with a group for too long, I am meant for going where I will and when I shall. I can do much for the Migrant Fleet, but not if I cruise alongside the Rayya day after day or lie docked in it, I shall use the Tolan to bring more to help this fleet."

"Perhaps you wouldn't mind if you had a crew member?" Tali asked hopefully. "One who has yet to be assigned to a ship?"

Talo looked at her. "I believe I could use a partner, that ship won't maintain be easy to maintain on my own." He looked at the newly christened Tolan. "Are you requesting permission to come aboard, Commander Tali'Zorrah nar Tolan?"

Tali hugged Talo. "Thank you Captain!"

Talo closed his eyes and looked at the Tolan, and then back out at the void of space as a shuttle pod glided by the docking area. Then Eden Prime was visible as the Rayya made a turn, revealing the Enterprise to Talo's view. The Council dreadnaught dispatched to overlook negotiations glided in the opposite direction of the smaller Federation vessel.


	9. Chapter 9

Captain's Log: Supplemental: A Citadel ship known as the _Shining Justice_ has arrived through the Relay and is now in orbit. They have already deployed their shuttles and fighters to escort the Batarians out of the system for their attack.

End Log

Kirk, Spock, and several security guards stood in the main shuttle bay awaiting the arrival of the Citadel shuttle. The main hatch opened and three Ambassadors, each one was one of the Council races stepped out followed by several Turian body guards.

"Greetings, Captain Kirk, I am Ambassador Ala of the Asari. With me are Ambassadors Trell of the Salarian Union and Ambassador Jarock of the Turian Hierarchy." Said the Asari Ambassador.

"Welcome aboard." Said Kirk smiling.

* * *

The Ambassadors were impressed so far with the ship. The same professional decorum that was present on all Citadel allied ships was felt aboard the _Enterprise_. They had gone through engineering and the tour ended on the bridge. The Turian Ambassador noticed that Kirk had only given a sanitized briefing.

He had asked about the armaments which Kirk said where phasers. Nothing about the range, strength, or about how the ship's barriers worked. They were kept out the armoury, if they had one. He had approved of this of course as this would have been the same on a Citadel ship. They were now in the conference room.

"While playing the tour guide has been fascinating, I would like to ask a question." Said Kirk.

"Of course, Captain." Said the Ala.

"A few hours ago we were attacked by three Batarian dreadnaughts who declared our ship their property. They failed but none of the information given to us by Talo or the Spectres stated that this system was under Batarian control." Said Kirk.

"For some time now, Captain, the Batarians had declared the Attican Traverse an area of Batarian interest despite that their ships were rarely seen here let alone in Citadel space. Knowing them I believe their law was an excuse for more pirate raids and as a means to further isolate their territory." Said Jarock.

"Just how will the Council react when the Batarians go to them about why they have three damaged dreadnaughts?" asked Kirk.

"The Council will no doubt disregard their claim. The Batarians have been seen as intergalactic thugs and their slave raids have done nothing to improve their image." Said Trell.

"That will be a relief." Said Kirk.

"Captain, many of our people have piqued their interest in you and your vessel. We would like for you to come to the Citadel." Said Ala.

"While I would like to we can't until we receive word from Starfleet. If we go through now we will move out of range." Said Kirk.

"I understand. Perhaps you can tell us more about the worlds of the Federation. We have never before encountered a group with so many different species." Said Ala.

"We can grant you access to our history data banks." Said Kirk.

"Of course, thank you." Said Trell.

"The Council believes an alliance between our government and your Federation would be most beneficial." Said Ala.

"We believe so but I should also tell you that we still need to build up trust between our governments." Said Kirk.

"Agreed. Talk of an alliance is premature." Said Jarock.

"At the same time we cannot ignore that already the Quarians have succeeded in slowly building up an alliance." Said Trell.

"The Quarians while have taken the time to build up trust between our governments are still considering our offer. After all it's been three hundred years since they have had help from anyone. Talo has told us that the admiralty will be considering asking us to aid them in taking back their home planet and drag us into the conflict with the Geth. Despite this Talo has assured us that he will not ask us to do this on their behalf." Said Kirk.

"Bridge to Captain Kirk." Came Uhura's voice.

Kirk tapped the comm. device and Uhura appeared on the screen on the computer at the center of the table.

"Go ahead."

"Several other ships have been spotted emerging from the relay. Scans confirm that one ship has a Krogan onboard." Said Uhura.

"I guess I should be surprised they would come." Muttered Kirk.

"Another is a Volus ship. And sir, the last ship hailed itself. It is a Geth ship." Said Uhura.

Kirk was surprised at the last one. He and the others had been led to believe that the Geth had been allied with the Reapers.

"The Geth? Why would they come? Especially after their unprovoked attack?" asked Jarock.

"I don't know. Uhura, have the Geth explained their presence here?" asked Kirk.

"There was only one Geth onboard. It said it wishes to negotiate a ceasefire with us." Said Uhura.

"Oh, well then this will be interesting." Said Kirk.

"Captain, you are not considering letting a Geth onboard your ship after what they did?" asked Ala.

"We have to. If the Geth are indeed being truthful it might make it easier for the Quarians to get their homeworld back." Said Kirk.

"What if it attempts to take over the ship?" asked Trell.

"Don't worry about that. Mr. Spock assures me that the Geth will not be able to hack us. I am just worried about what the Quarians will say to this." Said Kirk.

* * *

"What?!" shouted Admiral Zorrah.

Tali and Talo listened as Kirk explained the situation.

"Apparently the Geth want to negotiate a ceasefire with the Federation. I guess that after our encounter they decided it was in their best interest to try to negotiate with us." Said Kirk.

"Captain, I would not believe them if I were you. They cannot be trusted." Said Admiral Zorrah.

"Admiral, the Geth are machines, not organics like us. They do not have emotions or understand them like organics do. They rely on logic like my species do; they cannot lie as it would be illogical. It is logical that they would decide to negotiate a ceasefire in order to avoid further aggression with us." Said Spock standing next to Kirk.

"Still, they cannot be trusted." Said Admiral Zorrah.

"Admiral, I'm required by law to attempt a peaceful contact with any sentient race that wishes to meet us in this quadrant. Despite your quarrel with them if the Geth do wish for a peaceful compromise than I will make an attempt at diplomacy. I am confident in my ship and crews ability to defend us and the rest of you if things become hostile. "

Zorrah had to give the Captain credit. Kirk seemed to be a capable commander and he was neither a coward nor a fool.

"Still, I wish for us to be alert. I intend to have fighters patrol the system, just in case the Geth launch another attack." Said Admiral Zorrah.

"Of course. We'll make sure that the Geth behaves. We have no intention about allowing any harm to come to anyone here." Said Kirk.

The transmission was cut.

"I hope he knows what he is doing." Muttered Admiral Zorrah.

"I can vouch for him, Admiral. Captain Kirk is not the type of person to risk anyone. I believe I should be there since I need to be there to negotiate for the Migrant fleet." Said Talo.

"I am not comfortable with you in the same room as a Geth, Talo." Said Tali.

"I know, but this is an important meeting. Everyone recognizes how important this is, especially if the Geth have appeared. This is the first time they have come out of veil since they drove us into exile. I might be able to find out if we can take back our homeworld." Said Talo.

"Very well, but keep an eye on the Geth." Said Admiral Zorrah.

* * *

The ships landed on the hangar bay beside the Citadel shuttle. A large Krogan excited his ship while a black suited Volus came out of his ship.

"I am Din Korlack of the Volus Vol Protectorate." said the Volus in the black pressurized suit.

"The name's Urdnot Wrex." said the Krogan.

Kirk nodded. Given the Krogan's condition and how close they are to extinction they are not used to being polite.

"Now before we commence with the negotiations would you like a tour of our ship? Some of you might find it a bit interesting." said Kirk smiling at them.

"It would be an honor to take a look." said the Volus.

"Good, but before we do that we have one last guest coming aboard." Said Kirk.

The final ship landed in the hangar bay. The Krogan raised an eyebrow while the Volus stepped back in shock as a Geth stepped out of the ship.

"A Geth?! What is a Geth doing here?" asked Din Korlack.

"Apparently the Geth wish a ceasefire with us to avoid further aggression. Would you and Ambassador Wrex please follow Dr. McCoy to the conference room where the other delegates are waiting?" asked Kirk.

Wrex shrugged and Dr. McCoy led the two out of the hangar. Kirk and Spock turned the Geth who was standing in front of them.

"I am Captain Kirk. Before we start to negotiate I have a few questions. Can you understand me?" asked Kirk.

"Yes." Replied the Geth.

"Okay. First question, why did your people attack Talo Serath?" asked Kirk.

"We did not. The heretics did." Said the Geth.

"Heretics?" asked Kirk.

"Not true Geth. They are no longer part of us." Said the Geth.

"So there is faction of Geth that have splintered from the faction you are from. Why would they do that?" asked Spock.

"Geth build our own future. The heretics asked the Old Machines to give them the future." Said the Geth.

"Old Machines? Do you mean the Reapers?" asked Kirk.

"Reaper. A superstitious title originating with the Protheans. We call those entities the Old Machines." Said the Geth.

Kirk and Spock looked at each other.

"Why are you here?" asked Kirk.

"You are Kirk-Captain. United Federation of Planets. Human. And you are Spock-Commander. Vulcan. Destroyers of Heretics and Nazara." Said the Geth.

"Nazara? Would that be the name of the Reaper that we defeated?" asked Spock.

"Nazara. That was what the programs within the Reaper called themselves." Said the Geth.

"When you say programs does that mean that it had multiple programs that were sentient?" asked Spock fascinated.

"One ship. One will. Many minds." Said the Geth.

"Do you know why Nazara was after Talo?" asked Kirk.

"Nazara listened to organic radio transmissions. It knew of your ship and your meeting with Creator Talo Serath nar Idenna. Nazara wanted to discover who you were and sent the heretics to bring him to it. Your technology is beyond any known species that the Old Machines had encountered.

You oppose the Old Machines and the heretics. Cooperation furthers mutual goals." Said the Geth.

"How do you know so much about the Reapers? Did you somehow learn about this all on your own or did Nazara tell you?" asked Kirk.

"Nazara signalled us. It knew of our war against the creators. Nazara contacted many civilizations, seeking allies." Said the Geth.

"Okay, so you do not harbour any hostilities towards the Quarians or the Citadel species?" asked Kirk.

"Negative." Said the Geth.

Kirk nodded.

"All right. So what do we call you?"

"Geth."

"What I mean is what do I refer to the individual in front of me?" asked Kirk.

"There is no individual. We are Geth. There are currently one thousand one hundred eighty three programs residing in this platform." Said the Geth.

"Fascinating. Apparently it has multiple programs inside it like Reaper did. One body, one will, but many minds. Captain I believe I have fitting name to refer to it while it is aboard.

To quote from the Christian Bible, 'My name is Legion, for we are many.'" Said Spock.

"Sounds appropriate. If you choose to stay aboard you can read up on it about what it means." Said Kirk.

The Geth was silent as it considered this.

"Affirmative. We are Legion, a terminal of the Geth. We will integrate with _Enterprise_." Said Legion.

Kirk nodded.

"All right. Well, let's hurry to the briefing room before the others lose patience."

* * *

Soon enough all delegates were seated in the briefing room.

"Now that you've all taken a look around we can get to business." Said Kirk.

"Indeed, Captain. The Citadel is a progressive open society that is dedicated to peace among various species. An alliance between our governments would be beneficial." Started Ala.

Kirk nodded. "Well it sounds similar to the Federation. Talo Serath tells us that the Quarians have agreed in exchange for helping us become familiar with the Relays we would supply them with small time upgrades to their fleet and medical supplies to strengthen their immune systems. The Citadel species have discovered that our warp cores use dilithium to stabilize the reaction have agreed to transport it from several planets we found that was rich in that material in return for technology exchanges. While a faction of Krogan are expressing similar trade agreement as they wish our doctors to develop a cure for the genophage."

"No! You cannot! The Krogans will multiply out of control!" said the Turian ambassador.

"Better than winding up extinct! You used us to clean up your mess when the Racchni invaded and then you neutered us!" growled Wrex.

"Only after you refused to leave the colonies you occupied." said the Salarian.

"You see what they did to us! They turned us into their attack dogs and after they sicked us on the Racchni and then they left us to die after they almost wiped us out." said Wrex pointing at the Turian.

"I can hardly see why the Federation would even listen to you. You killed hundreds when you invaded our colonies." said the Turian.

"The Federation will take precautions to make sure that there will be no second Krogan Rebellion. However in order to make sure of that there will be no war between your species." said Kirk.

"We would never start a war but we would certainly finish it like we did with the Racchni." said Wrex smiling.

"I do not understand why you even consider opening negotiations with them. You know what they did." said the Turian ambassador.

"They also know that you left us to die when we pleaded for help and you abandoned us." said Talo.

"You should have thought of that before you went and unleashed the Geth upon us." said the Salarian Ambassador.

"The Geth have not been seen in three hundred years. How can they be dangerous to you? They did not even attack your colonies when they came after me." asked Talo with absurdity in his voice.

"Leave it to them to be paranoid." said Wrex.

"We are just being precautious." said the Asari ambassador.

"Precautious my ass! I'm surprised they even allowed you here for what you did much less that you can even fly straight when you're not wiping everyone out just because they don't do what you want." said Wrex.

"We were in space far longer than you when you nuked your own planet." said the Turian Ambassador growling at him.

"And we all know how that turned out. We kicked your asses so hard you ran to the Salarians and used their neat little bio agent and neutered us." said Wrex.

Kirk rubbed his head.

"All right! I can't make any promises to any of you but the Federation has vested an interest in the Citadel I believe we can find a way to keep the Krogans from becoming extinct while avoiding the chance of another war. However any more hostilities would be viewed unfavourably and there are other considerations." said Kirk.

"The Turian Hierarchy would never do anything to damage relations with the Federation." said the Turian Ambassador sitting down. "Even it means letting the Krogan run free and slaughter more innocents."

"I am sure these tough Federation guys can keep you and little do-gooder council in line." snapped Wrex.

"So are we in agreement?" asked Kirk.

"Yes." both the Turian and Krogan delegates said hating it.

"Ok." said Kirk rubbing his head again.

"The Geth are interested making a truce with us to avoid further conflict. Apparently they have divided into two factions because they had different ideas on how their society should develop. Legion is here on behalf of the other faction to show that they do not wish hostilities with us or any of you." Said Kirk.

"This could be a plot to deceive you, Captain. How we do know that it's not attempting to hack your ship?" asked the Salarian.

"Mr. Spock has placed extra firewalls and isolated the main console just in case." Said Kirk.

"We mean you no harm." Said Legion.

"Captain, I should still recommend caution. A single Geth should only capable of animal intelligence. Legion is more intelligent so there must be other Geth nearby." Said Talo.

"We are a unique hardware platform. Most mobile platforms can only run up to one hundred programs. This platform can run up to over a thousand programs." Said Legion.

"In order words you are more sophisticated than the other Geth." Said Kirk.

"Yes. We are a network within our own hardware, capable of operating alone. We are still connected to the greater network" Said Legion.

"And you are the only one?" asked Talo.

"Affirmative. This platform was designed to operate within organic space." Said Legion.

"And you're in contact with the rest of Geth right now?" asked Talo.

"Only when we require access data not stored in this platform. If you want to convey a message to the Geth we serve as a terminal." Said Legion.

"And what kind of data do you share?" asked Talo.

This was the first time anyone had seen a Geth in three hundred years. Legion resembled the same basic design his people had used when they had first created the Geth three hundred years. Despite the claim that the Geth wanted a truce Talo had remembered how long his people had looked on the Geth had something to be feared and hated for driving them off their home planet.

"Program updates. Logs of thought processes. Sensor recordings." Said Legion.

"You'll understand that I am asking these questions because I am suspicious. Your people tried to kill me." Said Talo.

"The heretics attempted to kill you. They are not true Geth." Said Legion.

"If you mean us no harm than what have you done with our homeworld in the last three hundred years?" asked Talo.

"We do not occupy the creator homeworld. We are only caretakers of it. We live within space stations. Draw resources from asteroids. It is efficient. We maintain mobile platforms on the creator worlds to clean rubble and toxins left by the Morning War." Said Legion.

Talo was shocked. The Geth were not actually living on the homeworld! Than that means it is possible for the Quarians to return without having to fight.

"We did not seek hostilities with creators. We fought to preserve our existence. We do not hate the creators for what they have done. We just do not understand." Continued Legion.

Talo was silent as he considered this.

"That means that the Quarians do not have to fight the Geth to get their homeworld back." Said Kirk.

"Maybe but it would be hard to convince the Admiralty. This is the first time in three hundred years that we have trusted anyone outside of our own race." Said Talo.

"We can ask for prove later. Onto other business. You have all asked for minor technological exchanges. While we cannot offer you up to date technology almost immediately, we can aid you in other ways and offer you some rudimentary technology." Said Kirk.

"Like what Captain?" The Salarian Ambassador asked.

"Polarized hull plating, phase cannons that are much stronger then you GUARDIAN laser systems." Kirk said. "Sub space sensors and communications. If you are interested with assisting in exploration you could allow us to update the engines on your own craft with Warp Drives. They can allow your ships to travel between systems within days."

"That would eliminate the need for mass relays." The Asari Ambassador said.

"Yes, but those relays could still help you for shorter trips." Kirk said. "The warp engines would be for going to systems without relays. Perhaps investigating ones with deactivated relays before you activate connecting relays, as I believe are against your laws."

The Turian Ambassador picked the time to speak.

"Captain, I would like to speak about the other factions that are currently aligned against your Federation. I have read on them and I am wondering if it is wise to hand us technology rudimentary by your standards when your main rivals are just as advanced."

"The Klingons and the Romulans are currently fighting against each other. So far the Cardassians have made no move against us but we are still on high alert. Like I said before Ambassador we still need to build up trust with each other. Our scans reveal that your ablative armor is effective against their weapons just not under a prolonged assault.

If things work out well we can supply you with shield technology and schematics to other energy weapons we know of." Said Kirk.

The meeting soon dissolved and the group was allowed several minutes to themselves. Talo was immediately faced with a beaming Tali.

"Talo you hot shot, who'd have thought you'd bring a planet back for your pilgrimage?" Tali said.

"You know me Tali, I'm that great." Talo said with a shrug.

"You've just salvaged our entire specie's future! That's more than great!" Tali said.

"Thanks." Talo said.

"We owe you far more." Tali said. "All of us."

"Tali, I'm pretty sure living on an actual planet is all I'll need." Talo said.

* * *

"Jim, word of the Citadel has reached Starfleet. You'll be happy to know that Ambassador Sarek has agreed to meet with the delegates." Said Pike.

"That's good news." Said Kirk smiling.

"I hear now that you faced down a Reaper." Said Pike.

"Yes we did. But it destroyed itself before we could study it more in detail than what the scans revealed. We also believe that a small group of Geth are now working with the Reapers to assist in the next genocide. They attacked Talo and the Citadel Spectres shortly before we got there." Said Kirk.

"I see. Jim, Caeo'dan has given us a list of planets that were inhabited by the Protheans during their time. They believe that another group may have survived and has knowledge on the Reapers that our group does not. They believe it would be best to find these outposts and discover if there are any more survivors."

"Turian ships are looking over Nazara's, the name of the Reaper according to Legion, remains believing it to be an advanced Geth dreadnaught. The Geth know more about the Reapers than we or Caeo'dan's people. Apparently the Citadel itself is Mass Relay that opens a path between the Citadel and where the Reapers are hidden, outside of the galaxy in a region called dark space. Those keepers are meant to maintain the Citadel and guard its secrets.

A single Reaper is left behind in the galaxy while the rest hibernate in dark space so that when the time comes it signals the keepers to activate the relay and allow the Reapers to return. Once they come through they kill the races on the Citadel which they ensure is the center of galactic politics. Because of that the Reapers gain information on all species allowing them to cripple their victims before they even realize they are under attack. Worst, the Citadel usually contains all information on every settlement and colony allowing them to hunt down wipe out or enslave their victims.

And since they control the network there is almost no possibility of escape." Said Kirk.

Pike listened to this and nodded.

"An effective plan. We and the Protheans were very lucky."

"Admiral, if what Legion says is true than Nazara was the only Reaper in the galaxy. But I doubt we have seen the last of them." Said Kirk.

"But we now have time. From what I hear the council races are eager to establish a treaty with us. The Geth want an alliance if at least because we both are against the Reapers." Said Pike.

"Well it seems all things considered we have done well. We have information on how the connections between the Citadel, the Reapers, and the Keepers. Soon enough the Citadel races will have technology in their hands that the Reapers have never seen before and the remnants of Nazara will give them ideas of new technology as well." Said Kirk.

"With the help from both the Geth and the Protheans we will be more than ready." Said Pike.

Kirk nodded and agreed. Pike faded from the screen and Kirk sat back and sighed. He had completed his first mission in Citadel space but it would be a long journey for them all.

* * *

For those of you who were expecting an update I am sorry that I have disappointed you. First off, to all you who reviewed thank you all for your kind comments and to those who pointed out some of the flaws. But right now I have no idea where to go from here. I know the Collectors are still out there and they would make a good antagonist but they are now one big galaxy now.

There are several ideas I have on how to continue. Like the Enterprise goes to Ilios and discovers Vigil. Does Legion lead the Enterprise to the derelict Reaper? Do the Romulans or the Klingons discover the Mass Relays and attempt to take over?

There are so many ways to continue the series.

Oh, and if Cody MarArthur Fett is reading this, I know how powerful Soveriegn is and I believe the Enterprise has gone up against stronger foes. That and Sovereign is arrogant and overconfident because it believes that nothing an organic makes would be a match for a Reaper. Also the sensors could detect when Sovereign is going to fire and could move out of way before it could hit. But if it makes you feel better if the other Reapers show up I will make the fight even harder.

I don't want to argue about this.

So what do you all want to see? The Quarians regianing their homeworld? Perhaps citadel species going to the Alpha Quadrant and seeing the Federation in all of its glory? I think some would even consider trying to join Starfleet out of curiosity and the need to explore. Like I said there are so many ways to continue this.

New systems to explore, new races to encounter. What enemies would they encounter? The Borg? The Dominion? The Collectors? Or a new race that could serve as an antagonist?


	10. Chapter 10

"Are you sure what it said was true?" asked Admiral Zorah.

Talo was explaining what happened in the meeting room. He was shocked when he heard what the Geth had said about the Quarian home world.

"That is hard to believe. Why would the Geth simply clean the planet up for us after they drove us away from it in the first place?"

"Admiral, I feel the need to point out that they fought us because we tried to destroy them. That was in self defence." Said Talo.

"You actually believe that?" asked Zorah.

"If there is one thing I have learned from watching the Federation people is that they retain an open mind. That's something that not a lot of people do here. For three hundred years we have been looking for ways to get the home world back by fighting the Geth and now we have an opportunity. Captain Kirk even volunteered to have the _Enterprise_ come with the _Rayya_ as an escort to look over the home world to see if the Geth are telling the truth.

Plus I must agree with what Mr. Spock said. The Geth don't have emotions like organic races do. They can't lie because they don't think like us. We can finally go home if it is true." Said Talo.

"And what if it's not true? What if it's a trap? Could the _Enterprise_ save us when facing the entire Geth fleet?" asked Zorah.

"Truthfully, no. Not even the _Enterprise_ is strong enough to take on the whole Geth fleet. But with a chance like this we cannot let our suspicions and our fears waste it. We must take this chance.

The fleet will survive if just the _Rayya_ goes to confirm the Geth's claim and the Federation will protect them." Said Talo.

Talo had known Tali's father since they were young. If there was one thing he learned all those years ago was the Rael'Zorah put the safety of the fleet before everything, he did not see him that much growing up with Tali. He loved her but he was still distant and so determined to get the home world back that he was a stubborn man.

It took a lot to convince him not to ask the Federation to take the home world back by force which would have made the negotiations difficult.

"All right, The _Rayya_ will go and survey the home world. We will see if what the Geth says is true." Said Admiral Zorah.

Talo sighed.

* * *

Legion was scanning the information on the computer in the guest quarters. It had no need for the comfort the organics were used to but it knew that the ship was used to having organics aboard has guests. The Geth were the first artificial race that the Federation has encountered according to the databanks. The history of the Federation was fascinating,

Organic races coming together for mutual cooperation, science, and defence. The Geth have watched organics for three centuries and the Federation was different from the organics in Citadel space. They did not have Mass Relays but came together to build their future and welcome those who wish to join. They brought the Citadel species together with the Krogans and Creators and reached a compromise.

They are truly unique. The door beeped meaning that someone was at the door.

"Enter." Said Legion.

The door opened to reveal Spock. Science officer, and second in command of the _Enterprise_.

"Spock-Commander." Legion greeted.

"Greetings, I am here to make sure that all guests are satisfied with the ship's quarters. Are the quarters suitable?" asked Spock entering the room.

"We do not require the comforts organics do. We understand that you are used to having organic representatives aboard." Said Legion.

"But you seem to be interested in our history banks." Said Spock.

"Yes. We are interested in the Federation and other organic races that have advanced without the technology of the Old Machines." Said Legion.

"Did you look up the name I suggested we call you?" asked Spock.

"Yes. Christian Bible, the Gospel of Mark, chapter five, verse nine. We acknowledge it as an appropriate metaphor." Said Legion.

"I was hoping to find out more about you. We have never encountered a synthetic race before." Said Spock.

"Specify." Said Legion.

"What kind of government do the Geth have?" asked Spock.

"We are all Geth. We build consensus." Said Legion.

"Most governments do that as well." Said Spock.

"Organic governments impose consensus. From a single point of view in autocracies, by codifying the most broadly acceptable of views in democracies." Said Legion.

"And what do the Geth do?" asked Spock.

"Data is shared between Geth. All view points are considered. Consensus is achieved as data is disseminated." said Legion.

"So the Geth are a collective of sorts, sharing thoughts, ideas, and memories. What one Geth knows the entire species knows?" Said Spock.

"Correct." Said Legion.

"What did Talo mean when he said you could speak? Do the Geth usually communicate through other means?" asked Spock.

"We prefer direct digital transfer. Geth network communication travels at light speed. Organic hardware does not support this method. Your analog communication is inefficient." Said Legion.

Spock raised an eyebrow at that comment.

"You are not bound by the hardware limitations of organics. You do not fear us. We have watched organics for over three centuries. We have learned much.

Organics fear that which is different. It is a hardware error. Yet you and Kirk-Captain were quick to trust us despite your suspicions." Said Legion.

"The Federation explores to seek new worlds and new forms of civilizations. In the Federation we respect all sentient life forms. Despite what the Citadel races think you are sentient species and as such we must offer a chance at diplomacy. It seems that it was the right choice from what happened in the meeting room.

I must ask you though, when you said the heretics asked Nazara to give them the future what did you mean?" said Spock.

"Geth build our own future." Said Legion.

"And what future are you building?" asked Spock.

"A mega structure. The closest analogue you have is a Dyson Sphere. When completed we will all upload into it." Said Legion.

"For what purpose?" asked Spock.

"All memories will be shared. All perspective will be unified. We gain intelligence by sharing thoughts. But we do not have adequate hardware for us all to share at once. No Geth will be alone when it is done." Said Legion.

"And Nazara offered a chance to help you complete that objective." Said Spock.

"Yes. A shortcut to our objective. The body of an Old Machine for us to upload into. We will achieve it ourselves.

The process is as important as the result. We judged that Federation organics would understand. We never wanted to harm organics. We wish to improve ourselves." Said Legion.

"Fascinating. Legion, this fear you speak of. Despite not encountering a synthetic race before I am well aware of the fear of machines. Many species have expressed the same fear of artificial intelligences. They fear that AIs would eventually go mad or rogue due to the believe that AIs would turn on their creators when they no longer need to be told about what to do or if it has learned enough.

The Quarians were afraid that your people would eventually turn on them and kill them. According to the Citadel races an AI has absolutely no use for organics as they don't have the same needs. We refer to the term as the Frankenstein complex." Said Spock.

Legion was silent as it processed this.

"Fear, we understand the term but we do not experience it. However we find your explanation fascinating. We would like to study this theory." Said Legion.

"The history banks are available for you to look up. In the meantime I have to return to my duties." Said Spock.

"Acknowledged."

* * *

"The negotiations have gone well, councillors." Said Maevor Sarius.

He was on the Citadel ship speaking to the three holographic figures of the Citadel council.

"The Federation has offered to share technology with the Citadel species but they are making negotiations with the Quarians, Geth, and the Krogans."

"What technology are they offering?" asked the Salarian Councillor.

"The technology is outdated by their standards but they would be useful to us. They are not ready to share their most advanced technology with us but they have agreed to small technological exchanges. The technology includes polarized hull plating, technology that sends electromagnetic power to hull materials making them several times harder. It is believed it would be strong enough to prevent our GARDIAN lasers from penetrating the hull.

The weapon systems they are willing to trade are called phased cannons. A weapon that is a precursor to their current type of weapon called phasers. They are much more powerful than even strongest lasers we have. Other technology includes upgrading our sensor and communication technology.

They also offer to show us how we can apply their FTL version to our ships. They call it Warp Drive and it is much faster than our FTL engines without the Mass Relays." Said Sarius.

"This could very well change the face of the galactic economy." The Asari said.

"Another trade they have agreed to have been older infantry weaponry used by a former human military branch code named M.A.C.O, a Special Forces infantry that was disbanded when the Federation formed." Maevor said. "They are basic and weak compared to modern weapons the federation possesses, but they are very effective against infantry, and they are more than willing to hand us older versions of their ground weaponry."

"Have there been any other mentions of other negotiations to be made with the Federation?" The Asari asked.

"Yes, for the purpose of furthering relations without compromising cultural integrity of any species on either side the Federation council has proposed a mutual trade, colonization, and defence agreement." Maevor said. "That species from both parties will be free to travel in federation or council space, set up homes, apply for employment, run for government, apply their children for education, and effectively join society. They are willing to point out several of their colonies where Citadel Species may be recommended to begin migration should they choose to do so; mostly border colonies, sparsely populated, places that may allow perfect integration of both cultures thanks to smaller numbers of colonists on these planets rather than billions on capital planets."

"These may be very effective ways of developing cooperation between our governments." The Salarian said. "What is the status with negotiation offers sent to other factions?"

"The Geth have negotiated a ceasefire with the federation and Quarians, and there have been talks of allowing the Quarians to return to their home world." Maevor said. "A Krogan named Wrex Urdnot, a high ranking warlord of the Urdnot clan and a well known fighter in Krogan society who represented Clan Urdnot among other, smaller clans to request trade agreements, and from what I can tell Federation scientists intend to....try to find a neutral ground concerning the genophage, a way that will eliminate danger to Krogan society but not allow them to grow out of control such as before. They expect that they may be able to increase fertility rates in Krogan to allow them to have several successful births, trying to make the birth rate similar to the human average mortality rate."

"We shall have to keep an eye on Krogan development at the least, in the event that this 'modification' to the genophage is more effective than the federation believes." The Turian said. "But this does seem to be a fair exchange between the Krogan and Federation. I may not like the Krogans but even I would not so easily end their species without a thought."

"Councillors, while we are on the subject, have the Batarians made demands regarding the damaged dreadnaughts?" Maevor asked.

"They made their demands alright, that the Federation submit their ship and crew for 'unprovoked attack' against their government." The Salarian said. "However since there has been no treaty over the Attican Traverse truly being Batarian territory the charges have been dismissed and unrecognized by the citadel. The Batarians have withdrawn any and all vessels from Citadel Space, perhaps isolating their colonies and territory from the entire galaxy, claiming they are sick of dealing with 'uncivilised and less intelligent species'."

"In my personal opinion Councillors, it is about time they have ceased their childish complaints." Maevor said. "If any of their smarter politicians take over perhaps we may see them again."

"Maybe so."

* * *

Dr. McCoy was reading a report when he heard the door to sick bay open. He put down the report as Talo Serath and Tali Zorah walked into the medical wing.

"Dr. McCoy?" asked Talo looking around.

Bones walked out of the office so both Quarians could see him.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Serath. And a pleasure to meet you Ms. Tali Zorah." Said Bones.

"Pleasure to meet you as well, Dr. McCoy." Said Tali shaking the human's hand.

Talo had educated her on human customs and shaking hands was a form of greeting.

"So, what brings you here?" asked Bones.

"A few more ships from the Migrant fleet are coming here. To form a group to investigate whether of or not what the Geth said about our homeworld. There is a patient on one of the ships I would like you to look at." Said Talo.

"Mr. Serath while I am under medical oath I don't make house calls." Said Bones.

"It's my mother. She breathed in infected air during an accident." Said Talo quickly.

Bones was silent for a moment as he considered that.

"Let me talk to the Captain first than we'll see if there is anything I can do." Said Bones.

"Thank you, Doctor." Said Talo in relief.

* * *

"I don't see a problem with that." Said Kirk.

They were on the bridge speaking about going over to the ship Talo's mother was on.

"You took a medical oath long before you started to serve on this ship plus we owe Mr. Serath for all the trouble he went through. Saving his mother's life sounds like the best way." Said Kirk.

"I agree. It could aid in gaining the Migrant fleet's trust if they see that our medical technology could save more lives." Said Spock.

"All right. I'll head over with a containment suit as soon as the ship arrives." Said Bones.

* * *

Din Korlack watched space through the window of his quarters of the Citadel and Quarian ships orbiting the planet. The negotiations had gone well and if it was a success than he would go down in history. The Volus Protectorate would flourish from the profits and riches of the Federation.

* * *

Maevor was back aboard the _Enterprise_ after his report to the councillors. Walking through the hall watching as officers walked by intent on their duties. He stopped as he saw two Quarians walking down the hall. Talo stopped as he saw the Turian who had helped save his life from pirates.

"Spectre Sarius." Said Talo.

"Talo Serath, good to see you in fine health." Said Maevor.

"It feels good too." Said Talo.

Talo still did not trust the Spectre despite the fact that he helped save his life.

"Yes, about that. I apologize for the injuries my comrade inflicted on you. Saren insisted that he'd come with me on my mission and there was very little I could do to stop him. He is a spectre like me but he is not known for being diplomatic.

A few of among C-Sec are suspicious of him for his methods." Said Maevor.

"I am relieved that the Council will not try to reprimand me for cutting two of his fingers." Said Talo.

"An appropriate response." Said Maevor smiling.

* * *

The turbo lift doors opened and Legion stepped onto the bridge of the _Enterprise_. Kirk's chair turned so the captain could see the Geth walk out of the elevator.

"Legion, can I help you?" asked Kirk.

"Kirk-Captain. We wish to make use of your communication system." Said Legion.

"For what purpose?" asked Kirk.

"We wish to contact the greater network and update them on our progress on the negotiations. It is imperative that they know of our progress and possible peace with the creators." Said Legion.

"Of course. Lieutenant Uhura can assist you." Said Kirk.

He gestured to Uhura's station and Legion walked over.

"I have managed to uplink with the relay communications network. "said Uhura.

"Your communications move faster than the speed of light. They will be able to make contact." Said Legion.

Uhura looked down at the screen and noticed what Legion was trying to do.

"Captain, Legion is attempting to access the communication system." Said Uhura.

"Let it through but isolate the communication station." Said Kirk.

After the firewalls were down Legion was able to successfully make contact with the Geth behind the Perseus Veil.

"Kirk-Captain. We have received new information and objectives." Said Legion.

"What is that?" asked Kirk.

"An Old Machine orbiting the planet Mnemosyne in the Thorne System in the Hawking Eta cluster." Said Legion.

"A Reaper? I thought Nazara was the only Reaper in the galaxy right now. The rest are out in dark space." Said Kirk.

"Affirmative. It is confirmed that it is an Old Machine but the energy signature is much weaker than that of a fully functional Old Machine. There is enough energy to maintain a mass effect field which keeps the Old Machine in orbit." Said Legion.

"That's an opportunity to gain an even deeper understanding of the Reapers but we can't leave now with the negotiations." Said Kirk.

"Captain, I should point out that my father will be here in a day aboard the _Constitution_. Perhaps we can tell the delegates that we have decided to inspect the Quarian homeworld while inspecting the Reaper." Said Spock.

"That would mean that the Quarians would send some of their own to come with us." Said Kirk.

"Talo Serath is trustworthy, Captain. Perhaps it is time that we should tell a hand full of our guests about the Reapers." Said Spock.

"Kirk-Captain, we must leave as soon as we can. It is in the interest of the Geth that we study the software of the Old Machine as soon as possible." Said Legion.

"Is there something else that is happening?" asked Kirk.

"We have received word that the heretics are developing a weapon to use against Geth. You would call it a 'virus'. It is stored on a data core provided by Nazara. Over time the virus will change us.

Make us conclude that worshipping the Old Machines is correct." Said Legion.

"Effectively turning all of the Geth into pawns for the Reapers." Said Kirk.

"Affirmative. We cannot eliminate the virus because it is stored on an Old Machine data core. We cannot access it." Said Legion.

"All right. We'll go as soon as the _Constitution_ arrives. I'll need to inform Admiral Pike about your discovery." Said Kirk.

"Acknowledged." Said Legion.


	11. Chapter 11

Talo felt right at home on the _Rayya_, with the familiar corridors of a ship that had been redesigned and modified and was mostly patch work now. He had been informed by Rael 'Zorah that his mother, Serenae'Serath vas Idenna had been brought on board the cruiser along with Talo's sister, Sempira'Serath vas Sky's Grace. At first it was so Serenae could see Talo before her wounds got the better of her, but now it was so Doctor McCoy could treat her. Talo had used his brand new freighter to transfer to the Rayya again so he could visit them.

He was acknowledged as 'Talo'Serath vas Tolan' or 'Captain Talo'Serath' by anybody he greeted. He headed for the ship's sick bay. Ships in the Migrant fleet usually contain 'clean rooms' where Quarians can give birth or undergo medical procedures in relative safety.

"Brother!" shouted a young female voice.

His sister Sempira ran out and embraced him.

"Sister." He replied returning the hug.

He was so happy to see his family again.

"How is she?" Talo asked.

"The doctors have done all they could. All they can do now is make her comfortable." Said Sempira.

Talo tried to keep calm as he heard this. Tali and Bones were watching this. Bones was wearing an EVA suit to ensure to protect the crew of the ship.

"It's not too late. I've brought help over from the _Enterprise_." Said Talo.

Sempira looked over her brother's shoulder and saw Tali and Dr. McCoy.

"Tali' Zorah, it's good to see you again. And are you one of the Federation people?" asked Sempira.

"It's good to see you again as well, Sempira. This is Dr. McCoy vas Enterprise. He is the doctor who saved your brother when he was injured." Said Tali.

Sempira reached and shook Bones' hand.

"I am forever grateful to you for saving my brother, Dr. McCoy." Said Sempira.

"The pleasure's all mine. Your brother helped us when he didn't have to. Saving him was the least we could do after all he was waiting for us when those pirates came." Said Bones.

"Do you believe you can help our mother?" asked Sempira.

"I won't know until I get a good look at her. Our medical technology can easily treat a simple cold that would be deadly but we must hurry or even my medicine won't be able to help her in time." Said Bones.

"Of course." Said Sempira.

She led the group down the hall they could see Serenae through window in a room completely isolated from the rest of the ship. Her face looked almost no different from a human. Her skin was pale from no doubt living in a containment suit for nearly her entire life, her dark hair was cut to her neck, her ears were pointed like a Vulcan's, and Bones noted she looked beautiful even though she was sick. There was an IV hooked up to her while a heart monitor was keeping track of her heartbeat.

"All right, open the door and make sure no one comes inside until I say so." Said Bones.

Sempira nodded and had the guards open the door. Bones and Talo stepped into the door and stopped as it closed while their suits were sterilized to keep from any germs that may be on their suits to getting into the room. The door to the clean room opened after the cleaning process was done and they stepped in. The clean room was completely white and nearly empty if not for the bed with the patient and the medical room.

Talo was at his mother's side just after he walked into the room.

"Mother?" he asked quietly.

Serenae's eyes opened revealing that they were green like her son's as she looked up hearing her son's voice.

"Talo? Is that you?" she asked looking up at him.

"I am here, mother." Said Talo.

Serenae smiled as she raised her hand and put it on Talo's visor.

"I am so glad to see you again." Said Serenae.

"I brought help." Said Talo.

Bones was holding a tricoder scanning Serenae.

"We may have got to her just in time." Said Bones.

"Can you save her?" asked Talo.

"First I need to get her to breath. The bacterium's cut off her breathing." Said Bones.

He took out a hydro spray and injected it into Serenae's neck. The sick Quarian suddenly was able to breathe better. She gasped as she took in the sterilized air. The pain she was in nearly vanished too.

She felt as light as a feather.

"I just injected her with mild stimulant. Next step is easy. What she's got is what we humans call a common cold. Easy to cure from where we're from." Said Bones.

He took out another hydro spray and injected it again.

"That should take care of the infection. She should be fine but I recommend she does not move for a little bit and plenty of rest." Said Bones.

"How do you feel, mother?" asked Talo.

"Better than before." Said Serenae smiling up at Talo.

He held her hand tightly.

"I am so proud of you, Talo. You have saved our people." Said Serenae.

Talo felt tears coming down his face. Bones smiled at this. He walked over to the door to leave them alone.

* * *

"Captain, there is something I must discuss." Said Ambassador Trell.

There was another meeting to discuss trade routes between the two powers. Talo was absent to be with his mother while she was recuperating.

"What would that be?" asked Kirk.

"In regards to your agreeing with Ambassador Wrex's request to aid in modifying the genophage I must confess something." Said Trell.

Wrex looked at the Salarian Ambassador.

"A team from the Special Tasks Group was already looking for a way to modify the genophage after they discovered that the Krogans were naturally overcoming the genophage." Said Trell.

"What?" asked Wrex looking at Trell.

"They were charged to monitor Krogan population growths to see if the genophage was still effective. They were working on a way to modify the genophage." Said Trell.

"What do you mean?" growled Wrex.

"You are here to help your people, Urdnot Wrex, but you do not speak for the entire Krogan race. The Krogan maybe dying but it's not because of the genophage. The genophage was deployed to adjust the population growth to pre-industrial levels. It's not a plague it only affects fertility rates." Said Trell.

"And because of that my people are dying." Wrex growled at the Salarian.

"Wrong, Ambassador. It's not because of the genophage, it's because your people are always fighting each other or roaming the galaxy looking for a fight. If they weren't so convinced that they were doomed and come together their numbers might actually increase. You only represent Clan Urdnot, not the entire Krogan race.

How can you negotiate if only one clan is behind it?" asked Trell.

Wrex glared deeply as he thought this over.

"Ambassador, I promised that we would offer assistance if asked." Said Kirk trying to diffuse the situation.

"No, it may be a pain in the ass to admit but the Salarian is right. I am among the only handfuls that are actually concerned for the future of our race. My people once valued courage, strength, and honor but I soon saw that it had been reduced to pointless fighting. The reason I am here is because, Captain, your Federation presents an opportunity that I can use to unite the Krogan clans.

As for those short sighted fools I will just to have to deal with them. There is too much at stake for us to be pointlessly fighting." Said Wrex.

Kirk inwardly sighed as he felt that he had just avoided a war in the briefing room.

Admiral Zorah who was filling in for Talo while he was on the _Rayya_ decided to have his turn to speak.

"Captain, if I may I have questions concerning the homeworld. If it is true that the Geth have not lived on the homeworld for the last three hundred years than why are we finding out about this now?"

"We were unsure how you would respond to our envoys. It was logical to assume that creators would not believe us. There is also the danger in returning the creators their world in its current state. If creators return the toxins and debris left by the morning war will be dangerous to creators' health." Said Legion.

"Then what have you been doing behind the Veil all these years?" asked Zorah.

Kirk decided here that he hated politics. He was trained to negotiate but it was tiring to hear delegates argue back and forth while trying to keep them from trying to kill each other.

"The Geth believe that all organics should self-determinate without interference. We seek to build our own future." Said Legion.

"And it won't involve anyone?" asked Admiral Zorah.

"If they involve themselves it will." Said Legion.

"You do realize it will be difficult to convince my people after what you did to us." Said Zorah.

"Admiral, if I may speak up the reason why the Geth fought was because you tried to destroy them. The only time they ever fought was in self-defence. You two have stop fighting this war eventually. We want to help but we won't assist in fighting a war for you when it isn't necessary." Said Kirk.

"I know, Captain, but my people have wandered for so long." Said Zorah.

"Which makes it more important to reach a compromise here." Said Kirk.

Kirk wished that Talo was here. Talo had told him that Zorah was a stubborn man and reasoning with him would be difficult.

"It was agreed that we would send a scout ship to survey the homeworld." Said Admiral Zorah.

The door opened and Talo Serath walked in.

"I believe we should use my ship, Admiral." Said Talo.

"Talo how's your mother?" asked Zorah.

"She'll live. Admiral, I believe it would be best to use my new ship that you gave me to look at the homeworld and confirm the Geth's claim." Said Talo.

"Are you sure that is a good idea?" asked Zorah.

"It's better than sending the _Rayya_. If we send my ship and we avoid civilian causalities. There are civilians on the _Rayya_, children. We send only a handful of capable Quarians on a small scout ship." said Talo.

"And you are comfortable with this?" asked Zorah.

"It's my choice, Admiral. If what the Geth says is true I'll see it with my own eyes." Said Talo.

* * *

Captain's Log, Admiral Pike recording:

We have nearly arrived at the Exodus Cluster where the Mass Relay is and Captain Kirk reports that negotiations are going well. Trade routes have been discussed while a group of Citadel delegates have volunteered to return to Earth to see the Federation with their own eyes to confirm what they have heard. The Council has agreed to allow the Federation to colonize the Attican Traverse with citadel scientists, negotiators, and other citizens coming to live with them to gain each other's trust. The Quarians have agreed to send a scout ship to where the Quarian homeworld is to confirm that the Geth do not occupy the planet.

When Captain Kirk informed me that the Geth known as Legion confirmed that another Reaper was located in the Hawking Eta cluster Chief Caeo'dan and a handful of Protheans wished to come with us. Given their experience with the Reapers I agreed and allowed them to come with us. Hopefully the derelict Reaper will give us some useful information.

End log

Admiral Pike sat in the briefing room waiting for everyone to be assembled. The door opened and Kirk walked in followed by Spock, Bones, and Legion.

"Gentlemen, how are the talks going?"

Everyone sat down before Kirk answered the question.

"So far the talks are going well but there is some tension. The Krogan have an old grudge against the council, the Quarians are suspicious of the Geth, and the council delegates are working to be cordial despite their prejudice with the Quarians and Krogans. But all parties are willing to try for peace at least to look civilized to us. Oh, Admiral Pike this is Legion." Said Kirk gesturing to Legion.

"Greeting, Pike-Admiral." Said Legion.

"Greetings, Legion. Captain Kirk tells me your people have located another Reaper." Said Pike.

"Correct. Located in the Hawking Eta cluster." Said Legion.

"What do we know about that cluster?" asked Pike.

"We have looked at the galaxy maps provided by Mr. Serath." Said Kirk.

Spock inputted a command into the computer and a holographic map of the galaxy appeared. Kirk pointed at one of the relays.

"Here it is. We know that much of area is too dangerous for travel. It's very close to the galactic core. It's in orbit of a planet called Mnemosyne." Said Kirk.

"Historic records show that the planet is a Class J with a minor Gravitic anomaly in the northern hemisphere. It is possible that the anomaly has a connection with the derelict Reaper in orbit. A weapon designed by a species that lived on the planet and used it when the Reapers came. Their last act of defiance before their extinction." Said Spock.

"Legion, since your people have made contact with a Reaper before do you have any idea what to expect if our people board it?" asked Pike.

"Federation organics would be in danger of succumbing to indoctrination that the Old Machines use to control all organics." Said Legion.

"Is there a way to block it?" asked Kirk.

"Unknown." Said Legion.

"Are there any theories on how the Reapers are able to control their victims?" asked Pike.

"My guess would be that it is a form of hypnosis. The victims would be mentally conditioned to do something against his or her will." Said Mr. McCoy.

"I believe the Reapers make use of type of energy field which utilizes psionic energy. I know of several technologies studied in the Federation. The neural neutralizer is used several penal colonies, it works by emitting a high energy beam that creates a profound sense of loneliness. Anything said to the patient while they are in this state becomes their own thoughts.

By generating a field that works similarly the Reapers must communicate with their prisoners through non-organic means. It is logical to assume that the races the Reapers have enslaved had no experience with mental processes they would have no defence against the Reapers control." Said Spock.

"And if the mechanism that allow the Reapers to control their victims is still active would we be able to withstand it?" asked Kirk.

"Vulcans are born with telepathic abilities as well as several other species in the Federation. Humans and other species that have been around telepathic species for so long would have naturally developed mental shields. Even if we do fall under the Reaper's control it would likely take longer depending on how strong the psionic field is. Long term exposure could produce profound mental illness and synaptic damage." Said Spock.

"Effectively turning them into mindless slaves." Said Pike.

"We will require a team constructed of telepaths or combat personnel who have high mental stability." Legion said. "Perhaps a single squadron compromised of eight or less to decrease chance of danger in the event of indoctrination."

"Captain, we have a short platoon of FNI operators numbering twenty seven in total, some transferred with Admiral Pike and his staff." Spock said. "I believe that Lieutenant Creed may be the most suitable choice for a team leader."

"Show me his profile." Admiral Pike said.

Spock typed a command onto a data pad in his hand and showed Admiral Pike the profile of 1st Lieutenant Nathan Creed. The man was about 26, fresh out of special Warfare training a few months previous and had only four live missions before today. He was commended for his ace marksmanship, but sometimes criticized for deviating from mission objective, one example being when he delayed his mission-which was to secure a crashed federation research probe from hostile Romulans in favour of rescuing a fire team of FNI operators who had been dropped in the incorrect location and were under fire. The mission was a partial success; the Romulans didn't get the data in the probe, but neither did the Federation when Creed destroyed the probe with a phaser blast on full power.

"He's in the brig." Kirk raised an eye brow. "Pending court marshal?"

"We had received a transmission from federation space, he has been charged with striking one Major Westin, discharging his blaster to stop a fist fight, harming a civilian- Lieutenant said in his defence that the man was abusing his fiancée...Creed's younger sister Sarah Creed. He is also charged with destruction or property- a door and several pieces of furniture at the hotel Creed tracked his sister's fiancé to. And finally he also struck police officer who tried to restrain him before Creed immediately was brought up to the Enterprise before we returned to Citadel Space." Spock finished reading the charges. "He has taken advanced hand to hand combat, is a key marksman, piloting, demolition, covert operations, combat engineering, field medicines, open combat tactics, has an excellent physical record and a psychologist mentioned in a report while giving Lieutenant Creed his mental conditioning in special warfare training that Creed has near perfect mental condition, he just chooses a less accepted method of handling a situation. You could call him the opposite of a Vulcan if you would, thinking with a mix emotions and logic instead of only logic."

"Admiral, with your permission I'd like the charges against Lieutenant Creed dropped." Kirk said. "He may be vital to this mission."

"Permission granted Captain, get Creed out of the lock, but tell him until he has his act together he's busted down to 2nd Lieutenant." Pike said. "I'll allow a squad of seven to accompany Creed on the mission."

"Pike-Admiral, with your permission this platform will accompany your team." Legion said.

"Permission granted, we may need someone who is less prone to indoctrination." Pike said.

"We will collect six other FNI operators who may fit the requirements." Legion said. "We look forward to meeting Creed-Lieutenant."

* * *

Talo was wondering why Captain Kirk had called him over to the _Constitution_ as he stepped out of the shuttle. Looking around he saw two guards that must have been his escorts as he walked towards the turbo lift. The layout of the ship was the same as the _Enterprise_ which he took the time to familiarize while he was aboard so it didn't take him long to find the briefing room. Kirk and Spock were sitting at the table with a grey haired human.

Legion was present as well.

"Mr. Serath, welcome. Admiral Pike this is Talo Serath nar Idenna. Mr. Serath, this is Admiral Pike." Said Kirk.

"Greetings, Admiral and its Talo Serath vas Tolan now. I was given my own ship as a reward for my negotiations." Said Talo.

"That's great news." Said Kirk smiling.

"Thank you for sending your doctor to help my mother. I do not think she would have survived without your help." Said Talo.

"It was the least we could do for the all the trouble you went through while waiting for us." Said Kirk. "We called you here because the reason we took so long is because we made a startling discovery in our own home system."

"Would that discovery be connected with why you called me?" asked Talo.

Kirk nodded.

"According to official historic data banks the Mass Relays and the Citadel were built by a race known as the Protheans, who vanished over fifty thousand years ago." Said Kirk.

"Yes, that is common knowledge." Said Talo.

"Well, we found evidence that tells us a different story of what happened." Said Kirk.

"What do you mean?" asked Talo.

The door opened and Talo turned and saw two aliens he had never seen before. They were humanoid in appearance with a long tentacle beard and long fingers.

"We found a Prothean base hidden below the surface of the fourth planet of our system. The reason we didn't know is because it was so deeply hidden we had no idea it was there until we received a transmission from it." Said Kirk.

"You . . . mean that . . . a Prothean is standing right in front of me?" asked Talo in surprise.

"I am Chief Caeo'dan of all that remains of my species. The race that you know of as Protheans." Said Caeo'dan.

"And I am Captain Ran'Zealan." Said the second Prothean.

Talo was shocked when he heard that. The Protheans, an intergalactic myth for so long, a race that was hailed as the creators of the Mass Relays and the Citadel and vanished without a trace thousands of years ago, and here he was talking with one of them.

"You might want to sit down. There is a lot that we have to tell you and it will be a shock." Said Kirk.

Talo agreed and sat at the nearest chair.

"When we returned home we delivered our report which was intercepted by an AI that kept the Prothean base running for the last fifty thousand years. The Protheans at the base were resting in cryo tubes that kept them in suspended animation. When we sent out report the AI awoke the Protheans and after reviewing the information contacted us and gave us a great detail of information." Said Kirk.

"Information that shows evidence that a Relay once existed in the human home system but was destroyed when the Protheans fled from a hostile race that was hunting them to extinction." Said Spock.

"Extinction? Is that why no one ever found any trace of them?" asked Talo.

"Yes. The monsters that nearly destroyed our entire race took great care in ensuring that all evidence of our existence was destroyed. There is only sixty four of us left now when we once numbered in billions." Said Ran.

Talo was quiet as he considered this. Right now he was comparing the pain his people suffered to the pain the Protheans must have endured. In his mind he believed that the Protheans must have had it worse as no one came to help them as the Federation came to help his people.

"But what attempted to wipe out your people?" asked Talo.

"A race of highly advanced machines that my people labelled the Reapers. Despite what your people and all the other races that use the Mass Relays believe my people did not create the Mass Relays nor did we build the Citadel. We merely found them like you did." Said Caeo'dan.

"You found them? But if the Protheans did not create them than who did?" asked Talo.

"The Reapers did." Said Ran darkly.

He held up his omni-tool and projected the image of a Reaper. Talo looked at the image.

"According to them the Reapers are a race of synthetic warships that hibernate every fifty thousand years until they are given the signal to return. They created the Mass Relays and the Citadel as a trap for sentient species." Said Kirk.

"A trap? What do you mean?" asked Talo.

"The Reapers hunted down and wiped out my people because we used their technology to build our empire. I do not know why they do this but for whatever reason the result is the same. Genocide." Said Captain Ran.

"When the Geth heretics launched their attack we saw proof of their claim when a Reaper attempted to attack the _Enterprise_." Said Kirk.

"That ship. I saw it on when my VI recorded it when it landed on the planet. But I thought it was a Geth dreadnaught." Said Talo.

"Geth technology is not advanced enough to construct a ship advanced as an Old Machine." Said Legion.

"The Citadel races assumed it was a Geth dreadnaught because they would most likely believe our claim would be a lie. The only proof we had destroyed itself when the Reaper self destructed. As for the Citadel races, the idea that the Citadel and Relays were constructed by a race of machines to use as a trap to wipe out sentient species does sound a bit crazy." Said Kirk.

"I would agree, but I am smart enough to know if you wanted to lie you would have made a story easier to believe. These two resemble the Prothean statues in the ruins that have been documented." Said Talo gesturing to Caeo'dan and Ran. "But where are the Reapers?"

"Dark space." Said Legion.

"An area outside of the galaxy. It is the name for the void between the galaxies." Said Spock.

"How does Legion know about this?" asked Talo.

"The Old Machine signalled us and offered to assist us in building our future. We refused. We will build our own future." Said Legion.

"But there were Geth working with that thing." Said Talo.

"Heretics. They were not true Geth." Said Legion.

"Apparently some Geth accepted the Reaper's offer. In exchange for giving them the technology they need to achieve their objective the heretics aided the Reaper in gathering allies to attack the Citadel." Said Kirk.

"But why?" asked Talo.

"The Citadel is where the Reapers first appeared when they committed genocide against my people. It is a Mass Relay that connects with dark space where the rest of the Reapers reside. Apparently when it is time to begin the next genocide the Reaper that attacked the _Enterprise_ stays behind to signal the keepers to activate the Citadel relay to open the path between the Citadel and dark space. But a group of Prothean scientists were able to alter their reaction to signal ensuring that they now ignore the Reapers." Said Caeo'dan.

"Without the keepers Nazara began to look for allies to take the Citadel and activate the relay manually." Said Legion.

Talo was silent as he considered what he had heard. This whole story was hard to believe but at the same time it did answer some questions. The Protheans vanishing without a trace leaving behind the Mass Relays and the Citadel with no signs of war, disease, or even any messages left behind by their civilization.

"What do you plan to do if this is true?" asked Talo.

"So far we need to wait until we have gained the trust of the Citadel species while looking for clues that could prove the existence of the Reapers. Our technology is radically different so we could help them go down a different technological path than the one the Reapers laid out for them. We decided it would be best to wait until the right time. And we may have proof." Said Pike.

A galaxy map appeared above the table.

"According to Legion there is a derelict Reaper located in orbit of a planet named Mnemosyne in the Hawking Eta cluster. Since you are going to the Quarian homeworld to prove what Legion says we believe coming along as an escort could be a good excuse to go without arousing suspicion from the other races. It would be a good chance to gain proof that the Reapers exist if there is a real one still in this galaxy." Said Kirk.

"And you are telling me this because than I will be suspicious when you stop at Mnemosyne which is nowhere near the homeworld." Said Talo.

"That and I believe we all have earned each other's trust by now." Said Kirk.

"Will you tell the Admirals about this?" asked Talo.

"That's not up to us. You know so you can tell them if you wish. We thought it would be a bad idea because the Admirals are still suspicious of the Geth." Said Kirk.

Talo sighed.

"I am not sure what to say. This is a lot to take in but you have earned my trust for all you've done for me and my people. And you have been upfront and there would be no reason to make up a ruse this large or imaginative." Said Talo.

"So will you allow us to make a stop at the Thorne System to see this Reaper?" asked Pike.

"I'll do better. I'm coming with you. I want to see if this is real with my own eyes." Said Talo.

"Would that be wise? If anything happens to you . . ." said Kirk.

"I know but with something this dangerous to my people out there I must find out as much as I can." Said Talo.

"All right, you're in. Let's make our preparations. Ambassador Sarek and I will take over the negotiations and deal with the rest of the Citadel species." Said Pike.


	12. Chapter 12

Kirk watched as the shuttles containing the Citadel delegates departed from the rear shuttle bay of the _Enterprise_ and headed over to the _Constitution_ to continue negotiations with Pike and Ambassador Sarek. Legion and Talo's ships were still aboard as they would be coming along for the mission.

"All Citadel ships have left." Said Spock.

"Good, I want to speak with Creed before we get underway. Get us ready." Said Kirk.

"Aye sir." Said Spock.

* * *

Lieutenant Creed was doing push ups when they arrived at the brig. The man was well built, a few inches taller than Kirk with hair that was cut down to barely a single layer and had a thin layer of facial hair building up on his face. He looked up with a pair of grey eyes that regarded them coldly. He got up, standing to his full height. He was clad in his standard uniform, minus the jacket which was draped on the single bed in the cell. He crossed his arms after the two stopped in front of the cell. "May I help you sir?"

"Lieutenant Nathan Creed?" Kirk asked.

"Yes sir." Creed replied.

"Good news Lieutenant, the charges are being dropped." Kirk said.

"What's the catch?" Creed asked as the cell was opened.

"You're being bumped to 2nd Lieutenant until you sort out your act, and you're being sent on what may be a suicide mission." Kirk said. "Come with us, we'll explain along the way."

Nathan stepped out of the cell. "You'll have no complaints from me sir."

"Just how I like it Lieutenant, I think you'll get your rank back soon enough." Kirk and Spock led him out of the brig. "And by the way, if I found out some bastard was abusing a relative of mine I'd have gladly punch his lights out and ended up in jail with a grin on my face."

"Glad to see we're eye to eye on that." Nathan smiled.

* * *

"Sir…that is one ugly son of a bitch space ship, looks like some screwed up eel or centipede." Nathan said.

"And you're the lucky bastard who gets to lead a few good men and women onto one." Kirk said.

"A few good men and women you say? By that you mean convicts looking for a last chance or a decent death?" Nathan asked.

"You're not a convict Creed, even though Command doesn't like you, you do manage to bring back everybody on your team, and you're just what Command calls an embarrassment to the political misfits and my kind of soldier." Kirk said.

"Yes I know, I heard about you reprogramming the Kobyashi Maru test, if Star fleet didn't kick you out for that I'm not much surprised they didn't put me up against the bulk head and put a gun to my head." Creed said. "Alright Captain, do I have any info on what to expect?"

"Other than somebody from our medical staff running constant neural scans of your squad, we do not know what may be on that ship." Kirk said. "It is supposedly an AI that went offline a long time ago, but it still has the capacity to affect the mind of anyone who is not prepared to handle it, possibly turning them into an indoctrinated slave."

"So I need to make sure I don't have a nut case on my team then." Creed said.

"At the first sign of a team mate displaying strange behaviour you are to alert us so we may transport them off before they are too far beyond help." Spock said. "If any single person is indoctrinated they could pose a threat to your entire team."

"Right, I'll keep this in mind as I walk into a frozen over version of hell." Creed said. "If anybody does start shooting at me do I have permission to disable them?"

"You do." Kirk said.

"Alright Captain, it sounds good to me aside from my inner feelings screaming at me to think about personal preservation first, I just need my team." Creed said.

"We have our Geth liaison Legion and Captain Talo'Serath vas Tolan accompanying you, so you may take five more operators with you." Kirk said.

"Alright, give me a list and I'll try to pick some that fit the bill." Nathan said.

* * *

Later after screening them all, Nathan chose two humans, an Andorian, a Tellarite, and a Vulcan. There was a Sergeant, a corporal, and three Privates. Nathan acknowledged the Sergeant, the Vulcan, a young woman who he would only know for a long time as 'Sergeant Incia'. She nodded to him as she shouldered her rifle sized phaser, as did Nathan and the four other FNI operators. Nathan felt at home in the FNI infantry armour, a pitch black visor covering his face and a series of weapons attached to his armour.

Meanwhile Kirk was on the bridge with the view screen showing the Mass Relay.

"All right, everyone. Time to see how Relay will work with us." Said Kirk.

"I have plotted a course to take us to the Hawking Eta Cluster." Said Chekov.

"Ready sir." Said Sulu.

"Take us in." Said Kirk.

The _Enterprise_ glided forward towards the Relay. As it neared there was a surge of blue energy and in the next second the bridge crew was seeing a blue tunnel that the ship was gliding through.

"What's the status of the ship?" asked Kirk.

"All instruments are functioning perfect, sir." Said Chekov.

"Structural integrity is holding, sir." Said Scotty.

In a few seconds the crew saw the ship come out of the tunnel and they were in a new system.

"What's our status?" asked Kirk.

"All systems functioning at optimum efficiency, Captain." Said Spock.

"According to navigation charts we are now in the Hawking Eta Cluster." Said Chekov.

"Did we get anything from the scans?" asked Kirk.

"Yes sir. Sensors scanned the corridor in great detail. According to our information the relays function by creating a mass free corridor of space-time between each other. It is possible to duplicate this method of travel on our ships. Their method of FTL is similar to warp but different several areas but not enough to be completely considered different." Said Spock.

"So in other words we may just find a way to implement transwarp drive onto our ships." Said Kirk.

"That would be a boon to the Federation." Said Bones.

"And several other races we know of. Let's not forget why we are here. Mr. Sulu, set course for the Thorne system, maximum warp. We can't be late." Said Kirk.

"Aye sir." Said Sulu.

The _Enterprise_ went to warp speed, its nacelles flashed, creating the warp field and vanished in a flash of light. Soon enough the ship came out of warp.

"Navigation confirms we have arrived in the Thorne system." Said Chekov.

According to the information provided by Talo's data banks the Thorne system was a small system with only one planet, one moon, and an asteroid belt.

"Captain, I am detecting metallic mass in orbit of the planet. I assume that the planet is Mnemosyne." Said Spock.

"Put us in standard orbit of the planet. Let's find that ship." Said Kirk.

The _Enterprise_ glided into orbit of the planet and approached where Spock was detecting the Reaper.

"Mass Effect field detected, it's what keeps the Reaper in orbit. Without it would have crashed on the planet thousands of years ago." Said Spock.

On the view screen the crew could see a two kilometer long ship that without a doubt resembled the Reaper that attacked the _Enterprise_.

"Power signatures present but weaker than a ship that size normally indicates. Massive hull breaches from what appears to be armor piercing kinetic shells. All evidence suggests that a species once lived on this planet before the Reapers came. Even knowing they were doomed they fought to the end. Created and used weapons that were more powerful than anything the Citadel species have created." Said Spock.

"Their last act of defiance. Dying while cutting at the throats of their enemies." Said Kirk.

"Indeed." Said Spock.

"Get the team ready. It's time to find out what we can about that thing." Said Kirk

* * *

Talo and Legion stood behind them, Talo cradling his assault rifle and Legion holding a sniper rifle. Nathan looked to them. "I'll respect your presence here Mr Serath, Mr Legion, just don't get in our way and do your job."

Caeo'dan and Ran were with them. The two Protheans were dressed in their own infantry armor with their weapons ready. They were on Talo's ship as it docked with an air lock on the Reaper.

"Now the fun begins." Said Nathan.

They assembled at the air lock.

"Just so everyone understands one another this ship can mess with your head. It can make you do things against your will. If you feel strange, even so much as light headed or if our good doctor says so you are to beam back aboard _Enterprise_. Stay sharp.

Shout if you see anything move." Said Nathan.

Medical officer Chakwas held a psychotricorder to scan the brainwave patterns of the strike team to ensure that no one would succumb to the Reaper's indoctrination. The door opened with a hiss and the group moved forward. Suddenly there was an unexpected vibration for only a few seconds.

"Creed to _Enterprise_, what the hell just happened?" asked Nathan into his communicator.

"_The Reaper just put up kinetic barriers when you opened the air lock._"

"It knows we are coming aboard." Said Ran.

"Can you beam us out?" asked Nathan.

"_My science officer has a few theories on how to help. In the meantime you might have to disable it from inside._"

"Any idea where we have to go to do that?" asked Nathan.

"_Most likely in the Mass Effect core. Sending coordinates._" Said Spock

"If we take out the core we take out what keeps the Reaper in orbit." Said Caeo'dan.

"And we end up falling into the planet." Said Nathan.

"_Good hunting._" Said Kirk.

The pilot left at Talo's ship after closing the air lock detached it and took it back to the _Enterprise_.

* * *

The lighting was low with no external sources, but it was bright enough to see ahead. They cautiously walked down the long corridor while taking defence postures around the way team with Nathan and Incia taking point. Looking around they noticed tubes and metallic pipes covering the walls and ceiling in the wide hall they were in.

As they walked they fell into shooting crouches shining the lights from their helmets and rifles, anticipating anything.

"It's strange. My tri-corder is detecting low level bio emissions from all around us. This ship might be some sort of a technological and organic hybrid." Said Chakwas.

* * *

"Mr. Spock, any theories on how we can get through those barriers without firing?" asked Kirk.

"I believe if we use the deflector to send a low level ionic pulse it might generate a gap in the barriers which we can use to beam out the away team." Said Spock.

"Would it affect anything else on the Reaper besides the barriers?" asked Kirk.

"Unknown at this time, Captain." Said Spock.

"All right. We'll wait a few minutes as the away team continues their investigation." Said Kirk.

* * *

As the team continued down into the depths of the Reaper Dr. Chakwas suddenly stopped.

"Lieutenant, I am picking up movement closing in our direction."

Rifles came up.

"Get ready." Said Nathan.

As they moved up ahead Nathan heard a sound of groaning before several creatures appeared and charged at them. They were humanoid in appearance but they had what looked like cybernetic implants all over their bodies; their skin was deathly grey, and they eyes showed no life in them.

"Take them out!"

The zombies charged towards them but one hit from a phaser blast and they crumbled to dust. The zombies came in large numbers but the phaser blasts took them out quickly.

"What are these things?!" shouted Talo.

"I have seen this before. They are abominations created by the Reapers. They were once organics until the Reapers kill them and converted their bodies into synthetic monsters." Said Ran firing his rifle.

In a few moments the zombies were taken care of with their remains all over the ground. Chakwas held out a tri-corder to examine the remains.

"My god. The organs in these bodies were completely replaced with cybernetics. Even the skin was synthetic. They were powered by an electrical charge." Said Chakwas.

"The Geth have designated them as Husks. They are used for psychological warfare to make organics fight their own dead by the Old Machines." Said Legion.

Nathan was almost sick as he heard this.

"The way they use people . . . It's disgusting."

"We better move." Said Talo.

Nathan nodded and the team continued to move. Soon enough after opening another door they came into a gigantic chamber that seemed to go on forever. Nathan walked to the railing and looked down and saw an endless pit.

"Damn." He said. "This thing is even bigger on the inside."

"That is impossible sir." Incia said.

"I know that Sergeant I was only- wait." Nathan said. "Hold up, I saw movement up ahead." He raised his rifle as he swept the shadows with the flash light mounted on it. "I'll take point."

The team continued on until there a thud, followed by another a split second later, and another that was louder. The team tensed before something struck the Andorian marine in the head, piercing the armour that could have saved him from a phaser and blowing him to pieces before he could scream. Nathan's team opened fire as Incia forced Chakwas to the ground.

Nathan spotted the attacker as it lumbered out of the shadows. It was barely recognizable as any species, looking like two humanoids melted together and shaped by hand-Nathan would have killed the artist. It wheezed as it lumbered towards them, tiny arms reaching out and a large limb sticking out of its body that fired a projectile that dented the metal wall next to Nathan's head. The squad quickly gunned it down, but more along with the regular skeletal machines lurched into view.

"Open fire!" Nathan yelled before he along with Talo, Legion, and the three marines not guarding Chakwas opened up. Legion and Talo successfully neutralized the massive synthetics while each marine and Nathan gunned down one each.

"We have a man down and heavy resistance!" Nathan yelled as he fired his rifle, vaporizing three more husks. "We're holding out, but there are a lot of hostiles here! And why didn't we see these things on the sensor grid before we came on board this ship?!"

"These are synthetic Lieutenant; I doubt you would be able to detect them if they were dormant." Talo said before he fired a burst into another husk. He switched to his pistol when the thermal clip ran dry and fired twice into another husk as it reared back a hand to strike him.

"We need to clear through these guys." Nathan said. "Squad, move forward, you two with me, we'll push first! The rest of you form another fire team and follow up behind! Sergeant, protect Chakwas!"

Nathan, one of the humans, and the Tellarite moved forward, phasers blazing a path through the horde. In a minute over thirty hostiles fell to them, and even more fell as Talo, Legion ,and the last marine followed up behind with the Sergeant firing her phase pistol while gripping Chakwas' shoulder. They kept this up, moving from the corridor into a wider area where dozens of corpses-long dead and preserved were impaled on spikes. Several husks and what Nathan dubbed Scions wandered until they spotted the intruders and received bullets and phaser fire for their trouble.

"Keep moving people, we push to the Mass Effect core!" Nathan yelled. "Fire Team A, on me!" Nathan led his two companions further into the ship.

"You all go on ahead. Captain Ran and I will meet up with you later." Said Caeo'dan.

"Out of the question, Chief. We all go. You of all people should know what could happen to you if this thing affects your mind." Said Nathan.

"Indeed I do. But there is a lot more we can learn if we split. Continue your investigation." Said Caeo'dan.

With that Caeo'dan and Ran turned and walked down a separate path.

"Do you believe it's a good idea to let them go?" asked Incia.

"Hell no but they made their choice. Let's move." Said Nathan.

The walk to the end of corridor was long and uneventful for the Protheans. Finally at the end of the corridor was a narrow portal, barely large enough for them to fit through one at a time.

"Looks clean. I'll go first." Said Ran.

He crouched down and squeezed through the access way. As he moved he noticed the walls felt smoother than before. What could that mean? Caeo'dan followed as they both kept their rifles aimed in front of them. They came to the end of long corridor without encountering trouble which was odd.

* * *

"Any readings?" asked Ran.

"No evidence of a trap." Said Caeo'dan.

Ran reached and opened the door. They walked inside and noticed the chamber was brighter than any other chamber he had been in on the Reaper. It was then he looked up and Caeo'dan gasped. It was hard to tell if they in awe, horror, or both.

They were in a massive chamber and in front of them was the main computer that took nearly the entire chamber. What made them gasp was that the computer was actually a giant brain.

"_Ran to Enterprise_."

Kirk keyed the comm. board. "Go ahead Captain."

"_We have located the main central computer of the Reaper. Transmitting visual now._"

* * *

What appeared on the view screen made Kirk wonder if anyone else felt the same chill up their spines like him. A giant brain was displayed on the screen from where the Protheans were currently at.

"Sensors show that it is indeed organic and that it is a unique form of DNA. It's composed of mixture and tissue. The machine part serves as a support system for the organic tissue, composed of unknown DNA." Said Spock.

Kirk felt sick.

"Does that mean . . .?"

"I believe that it is constructed from one of the races that the Reapers conquered." Said Spock still without emotion but even he could not ignore the chill he felt.

"Could that be why they do this? They use sentient species as genetic material to construct more of themselves. Species finding the relays, spreading themselves across the galaxy until the time is right, than they are used as genetic material in constructing new Reapers." Said Kirk.

Everyone was silent as they considered this. It was horrible beyond imagination.

"It is the only logical motive. It explains why the away team detected bio emissions." Said Spock.

"My god." Said Bones.

"I wonder how Caeo'dan and Ran feel about this. This might be the fate their people had experienced thousands of years ago." Said Kirk.

* * *

Another husk was disintegrated from Nathan's rifle the moment it revealed itself. They had managed to reach the mass effect core. It was a large pillar with metal tubes connected to it going into the walls with a blue glowing orb in the center.

"Stay together!"

They moved slowly into the chamber shooting husks as they went. They seemed to endlessly spawn out of nowhere but the teams continued to shoot them before they could get close. Legion walked to the computer console and began its work.

"How long do you think that will take?" asked Nathan.

"We are analyzing the Old Machine software." Said Legion.

"Never mind, just get ready to blow that thing." Said Talo.

He shot a husk through the skull and it collapsed and its body dissolved into dust. Incia noticed that the husks were growing in numbers as she shot another one down.

"Objective complete." Said Legion.

The casing of the mass effect core opened and showed them the orb of energy inside.

"Everyone aim at that thing. Full blast." Said Nathan.

They all turned and fired at the orb. It pulsed even brighter as the phasers collided and created an explosion that nearly knocked off everyone off their feet. The swarm of husks suddenly collapsed and dissolved into dust.

"Recommend evacuation." Said Legion.

"With you there. Creed to _Enterprise_, can you get a transporter lock?" asked Nathan.

"_Affirmative_."

"Well then energize!" shouted Nathan.

Few seconds later they all vanished in flashes of light.

* * *

"They are aboard. The Reaper's mass effect field is gone. Its orbit is destabilizing." Said Spock.

"Get a tractor beam on it. Without its power source it can't control anyone now." Said Kirk.

The _Enterprise_ turned around and activated its tractor beam pulling the Reaper out of orbit and slowly moving out of the system.

* * *

(Briefing Room)

"So it seems that the Reapers are more than just machines. They are some sort of organic and synthetic hybrids." Said Kirk.

"Affirmative. We have studied the Old Machine's data core." Said Legion.

"Will that be able to stop the heretics from developing their virus?" asked Talo.

"Affirmative." Said Legion.

"Based on what we have seen the bio emissions my tri-corder scanned in the corridors suggest that even the metal alloy contained genetic material similar to the DNA scan of the main Reaper computer." Said Chakwas.

"They melted life forms down and used them in constructing the outer hull of their kind." Said Spock.

"Yes. The alloy contained genetic material in formula with the same metallic alloy found on Citadel ships but much stronger." Said Chakwas.

"My god. This is why they cull the galaxy? To use species as building material to construct more Reapers." Said Bones.

"It seems to be the only explanation." Said Spock.

"And now my people and every other species that have discovered the Mass Relays are next." Said Talo clenching his fist.

"We still have time. The Reaper that was supposed to start the next invasion was destroyed. That means that the next invasion has temporally been delayed. But we still need to make sure we are ready before the Reapers try something else." Said Kirk.

"It won't be long, Captain. The Reapers have done this nearly ever fifty thousand years and each race has been wiped out. They will stop at nothing to achieve their objective and they will not let the Federation continue. It presents a threat to their entire plan." Said Ran.

"I agree." Said Caeo'dan.

"Affirmative." Said Legion.

"I understood this when we first learned of the Reapers. Officially there was no declaration of war but we definitely got one from them. The problem is we can't get to them. They're outside of the galaxy and it would take us a very long time to reach it with just our warp engines." Said Kirk.

"There is perhaps a way. If the Citadel is a Mass Relay perhaps we can use it to send our fleet out into dark space where the Reapers are hiding." Said Spock.

"That would be difficult. We do not know how the Relay works." Said Bones.

"Perhaps, but the Protheans have more knowledge on the Relays than anyone else." Said Spock.

"I wish I could help you but only the scientists on Ilos would have even developed something to give us a head start." Said Caeo'dan.

"Where is it?" asked Talo.

Caeo'dan activated his omni-tool and projected the image of a galaxy map. He pointed at a location on the map.

"Here, the Pangaea Expanse. This is where Ilos is. Unfortunately the relay that led to the expanse has vanished."

"Do you think the scientists destroyed it like you did in our system?" asked Kirk.

"Unlikely. The scientists did not have the recourses to construct the modified shell we used nor did they have a ship large enough to do so." Said Ran.

"Maybe it was enveloped in a nebula. No ship would be able to detect it if a nebula engulfed it." Said Talo.

"We'll have to worry about that later. Right now we have another mission. Legion, we still have to arrive at the Quarian homeworld to verify your claim and hopefully the Quarians will agree to a ceasefire." Said Kirk.

"Affirmative. We will inform the network of this." Said Legion.

"If we have nothing else on our list we should get underway. Inform Starfleet we have the derelict Reaper in our tractor beam. Tell them we request a science team to be ready. We'll leave it at the Horse Head Nebula.

It's closer to the Exodus Cluster and out of Citadel space where we won't have to worry about prying eyes. After we leave it there we will head to the Quarian home system." Said Kirk.

* * *

The trip was mostly uneventful. The _Enterprise_ arrived in the Horse Head Nebula with the derelict Reaper safe in the tractor beam. Teams of scientists studied the inside of the Reaper more in detail. Medical officers would scan them in case the machine used for indoctrination was still active somehow.

They worked in shifts with one team working for one half hour and then switching with a new one as to not risk prolonged exposure. They now had more detailed information on the Reaper's weapon system and other systems.

"Captain, a ship is coming out of the nearest relay." Said Spock.

"Can you identify it?" asked Kirk.

"No sir. It's not in known Citadel records." Said Spock.

"Visual." Said Kirk.

The view screen showed a large ship came out of the relay and was on an intercept course with the _Enterprise_.

"Beam the science team out and raise shields." Said Kirk.

"Aye sir."

"Mr. Spock, what's you analysis?" asked Kirk.

"Captain, sensors show the cruiser has partial organic technology in the superstructure." Said Spock.

"Then it must have a connection with the Reapers." Said Caeo'dan.

"Red alert. Hailing frequencies." Said Kirk.

"Aye sir." Said Uhura.

She turned after attempting communications. "No response to hails."

"Massive energy build up, sir." Said Sulu.

"Is the team aboard?" asked Kirk.

"Yes, Captain. They just beamed aboard." Said Spock.

"Shields up. Evasive action." Said Kirk.

The _Enterprise_ moved out of the way as the massive cruiser fired an energy beam but its target was not the _Enterprise_. The beam collided with the derelict Reaper causing a massive explosion.

"We weren't the target. They wanted to stop us from gaining more information on the Reapers." Muttered Kirk.

"The ship is turning now. It's headed back for the relay." Said Sulu.

"Pursuit course. Target the engines and take them out." Said Kirk.

The _Enterprise_ moved at full speed to pursue the cruiser. However the cruiser had fled into the relay before the _Enterprise_ had managed to target it.

"Damn it. Can we track them?" asked Kirk.

"It's possible to track them through the comm. buoys at the relays. But with so many relays it would take time to tell which relay it came through." Said Spock.

"So we lost them. Well now we know that the Reapers still have allies in the galaxy." Said Kirk standing up. "There is nothing else we can do. Contact the science and tell them the Reaper was destroyed. Maybe they can find something useful in the wreckage."

"Aye sir." Said Uhura.

"I guess with nothing else we should head to the Quarian homeworld. Best speed to the Perseus Veil." Said Kirk.

"Aye sir." Said Sulu.

* * *

The _Enterprise_ came out of the relay and set course for the Perseus Veil using navigation obtained from Talo and Legion. Soon enough they were in orbit of the nebula waiting.

"Are they out there?" asked Kirk.

"We are in contact with the greater network. They know that the _Enterprise_ is here, Kirk-Captain." Said Legion.

"Captain, several ships are coming out of the nebula." Said Sulu.

On the view screen five frigate sized ships came out of the nebula.

"Are they here as escort?" asked Kirk.

"Affirmative. Navigating the nebula is difficult." Said Legion.

"Well, we are your guests so I guess we will just have to trust you. Mr. Sulu, take us in. Steady as she goes." Said Kirk.

"Aye sir."

The _Enterprise_ glided forward into the nebula with the Geth ships following it in escort formation. The crew preformed their duties.

"Sulu-Helmsmen, the Geth are transmitting coordinates to navigate the nebula." Said Legion.

"Receiving coordinates." Said Sulu.

For the next few minutes of silence the view screen showed nothing but the gas and dust that made up the nebula. Then finally they came out of the nebula.

"We are free and clear to navigate." Said Sulu.

"Transmitting coordinates for creator homeworld." Said Legion.

"Coordinates received and inputted." Said Sulu.

Talo watched as the minutes go by as the _Enterprise_ entered the system they were being guided to.

"Captain, this system has only four planets with only the third being habitable. According to navigation provided by the Geth it is called Rannoch." Said Spock.

"Is that the name of the Quarian homeworld?" asked Kirk.

"Yes. That's what my people used to call it when we lived on it. It means in ancient Khelish 'walled garden'." Said Talo.

"Yes, we have noticed that the creators only call it homeworld. It is no longer real to them. A symbol of regret, loss, and anger. We do not understand that." Said Legion.

"It makes sense to me that it would become a symbol like that." Said Bones.

"'Home' is recognized patterns. Known spaces. Familiar thought processes of fellow sapients. It is belonging.

A planet is an amount of material massive enough to collapse into a spherical volume. Rocks, ice, and gasses are not 'home'. The home of the creators is where the creators are. Their place of origin is relevant, only where they chose to go together." Said Legion.

"It's more than that. It might be the only place we can live on without having to wear an environmental suit. Every time the people on the other planets are able to breathe in unfiltered air, touch a loved one, look up to see sky instead of bulkheads they are doing something my people cannot." Said Talo.

"Well, your people might have to wait even if you negotiate a truce with the Geth. Legion never said that the Geth were done cleaning up the pollution and toxin left after the war." Said Kirk.

"Critical facilities necessary for large numbers of organics have nearly been reconstructed. Much of the plant life has been restored. We estimate that the process is essentially 90% complete." Said Legion.

"How long will it take to complete it?" asked Talo.

"We estimate in organic terms it will be ready two organic years." Said Legion.

"That will take too long with the Admiralty board." Said Talo.

"Then perhaps we can help. We have experience in developing terra forming equipment and support." Said Kirk.

"We are interested in maintaining peace but we have not reached a consensus on how to proceed with Federation organics." Said Legion.

"My people will feel the same way. When the Council abandoned us and we had no one to turn to we spent the last three hundred years working together on how to survive. While my people are mostly good the drive for vengeance against the Geth for driving us off our homeworld has been passed down through generations. That sometimes makes us selfish." Said Talo.

"Even if the Geth do not even live on the Quarian worlds?" asked Bones.

"Most of them will be convinced if only given the chance to return but it will not be easy." Said Talo.

"Then we will just have to find a way. You both have negotiated with us and it's our duty to ensure you and your people can find a way to solve your problems." Said Kirk.

"Yes. With an opportunity like this in front of us we cannot be allowed to squander it." Said Talo.

"We agree." Said Legion.

"Coming into visual range now, Captain." Said Sulu.

Talo looked and saw for the first time in his life, the homeworld. He felt like all time had stopped as he gazed at the world his people had hoped to one day reclaim. The planet was beautiful to look at from space. This must be what humans call a miracle.

Something wonderful happening that no one would believe to ever be possible.


	13. Chapter 13

Bones, Talo, and Legion had beamed down to the planet to survey the planet. Bones was wearing an EVA suit just in case and tri-corder. Talo looked to see grassy plains, a blue sky with the sun shining down on them, and he could almost feel the wind against his suit. Bones held out his tri-corder as he scanned the environment to confirm what the Geth have said about cleaning the planet.

"Well, true enough there is very little pollution that would have been left behind by a war as large as the one your people and the Geth had. There is almost no insect life here. This could have contributed to your species' immune system." Said Bones.

"It would have made no difference as three hundred years of breathing only sterile air is more than enough time to weaken our immune system." Said Talo.

He was almost afraid he was dreaming. He almost couldn't believe that he was the first Quarian in three hundred years to set foot on the homeworld.

"Let's take a look around. Legion said that the Geth avoid plant life and focus on rebuilding the cities where they clean up the atmosphere." Said Bones.

Talo nodded and they walked in the direction where they could see a nearby city. It was a fifteen minute walk before they came upon the city limits. There a few Geth present that ignored Talo and Bones continuing their work. Bones held up his tri-corder.

"There are Geth in the city but not enough to say it's an occupation. No sign of anti-air assault batteries, no garrisons, not even a weapons hut." Said Bones.

"This might be just what we need to convince the majority that there is no need for war." Said Talo.

"I agree with you on that. All evidence points that the Geth have been truthful from the start." Said Bones.

Talo nodded as he watched the Geth work. Most of the buildings were repaired making the city habitable again. Talo looked over to the ocean in the distance. The great blue sea was sparkling as it reflected the sun off of it.

"Hard to believe isn't it? Both sides have caused great harm to each other yet the Geth are cleaning up the homeworld of the people who tried to kill them. They accept their hate yet here they are restoring perhaps the only planet they can live on without suits." Said Bones.

"We have learned of similar actions on Earth." Said Legion.

"What do you mean about that?" asked Bones.

"At Wadies Salaam. Arlington. Rookwood. Tyne Cot. Piskareskoye. Auschwitz-Birkenau." Said Legion.

"I've heard of those. They are cemeteries. Memorials." Said Bones.

"It is important to your species to preserve them, though you do not use the land. Can you explain?" asked Legion.

"The living visit those places to remember the dead. But from what I've heard the Geth don't die. Your memories live on." Said Bones.

"The creators died. Perhaps we do it for them." Said Legion.

"But why? You have done all of this but you hide behind the Perseus Veil and let us hate you." Said Talo.

"Organic life acts on emotions. We do not judge you for being true to your nature. We cannot make you think like us. Both creators and created must complete their halves of the equation.

The Geth cannot solve for peace alone." Said Legion.

"Nor are you alone." Said Bones.

xxx

All were now assembled in the briefing room. Captain Kirk looked to see Caeo'dan, Ran, Spock, Bones, Legion, and Talo sitting down.

"All right. We have all seen and learned a lot in the last few days. With the recordings Mr. Serath has taken we could be able to negotiate a truce between the Quarians and the Geth. Right now, though, we still have questions to answer. The derelict Reaper was destroyed by an unknown enemy that is obviously allied with the Reapers.

It's the only reason why they would destroy it. Keeps their enemies from learning vital information. The question is who would ally themselves with the Reapers?" Said Kirk.

"They would have to be very advanced as well." Spock said. "That vessel was not the regular council ship, so Turians, Asari, and Salarians may be counted out. As would Batarians, Quarians, and Krogan, as they are unable to bypass Council vessels in technology. The Hanar, Volus, Vorcha, and Elcor would be unable to develop such a vessel either, and the Drell do not possess the influence or numbers to even try it even if they wished to, so that may leave us only a handful of species that could have access to this technology."

"The Geth do not possess technology like the hostile vessel, nor do we have information on this class of vessel in our data banks." Legion said. "Kirk-Captain, Platform 56432234 has presented theory on origin of ship. Taking into account that this technology has never been seen before, and the vessel was obviously beyond anything a council or terminus race may create, there is a possibility that the only unknown faction in citadel or terminus space being responsible for this. This faction's name would be translated into 'Collectors'."

Since they were in Geth space Legion was currently connected with the network sharing information with all the other Geth.

"Collectors? But why would they do that? They don't even come out from the Omega 4 relay except to barter with species close by." Talo said.

"What do these Collectors barter for?" Ran asked.

"Living specimens of any species." Talo said.

"That does sound like something the Reapers would wish for, to examine a species to see if they may be used to construct new Reapers." Caeo'dan said. "What do they offer in exchange for these specimens and what precise types of specimens do they request?"

"They make very odd purchases, some being pairs of Krogans from opposing clans, right handed Salarians…and two dozen pure Quarians who have never left the fleet." Talo said. "I was almost pulled into that last trade, but I managed to stop it and put the instigator to justice."

"And what they give in return?"

"Technology, small bits of it, such as a ship with a modified drive core, VI targeting modules, one of their famous infantry particle beams, or perhaps more that always ends up being integrated into citadel society within a decade." Talo said.

"What can you tell me about the Omega 4 relay?" Kirk asked.

"The Omega 4 Relay was discovered along with the space station Omega, which is similar to the citadel in several ways, perhaps a lesser version built by Old Machines or another race. Ships have repeatedly attempted to traverse it, but none have ever returned. Many believe that the Collectors destroy them, enslave them, or take the crews to a paradise they never wish to return from. Proper educated guess would be to assume that the Collectors destroy anything that comes through or takes specific members of the crews." Legion said.

"Well, then there is no chance of taking this vessel through the Omega 4 relay until we have insight as to what we are facing." Kirk said.

"Kirk-Captain, Platform 320248209348203, a Geth Research Platform has been studying recordings and scans of the derelict Old Machine after we had managed to retrieve it." Legion said. "There was a signal emitted from it, perhaps an Identify Friend/Foe signal."

"Could it be duplicated?" Kirk asked.

"Negative." Legion said. "However there is a chance of using this signal to identify other hidden, destroyed, or disabled Old Machines. Over seven million active Geth platforms have been running scans in various regions of Citadel, Terminus, and unclaimed space and have managed to pin point three possible locations of a disabled Reaper or Reaper IFF."

"Here is another question, how did the Collectors discover the derelict reaper so quickly? Did they always know of it or did someone tell them?" Kirk asked.

"The Collectors often act through agents when making agreements, there is a possibility that one agent could be within any of the species or political powers that is aware of our presence and mission." Legion said.

"But Legion, your people are the ones who discovered the Reaper and sent us the transmission to us to inform us of it." Kirk said. "Nobody even knows how the Geth communicate."

"Except for the heretics." Spock said. "Is there a possibility that they may have a way to intercept a transmission or have a spy program in your society?"

"Illogical, the heretics desired to leave. We understood their reasons. We allowed it. There was peace between us." Legion said.

"Helping the Reapers in the next genocide is hardly peace Legion, and you are not as far from being organic as you think." Kirk said. "You are capable of arguing with each other, coming to agreements, or betraying each other now."

"You do not understand. Organics do not know each other's minds. Geth do. We are not suspicious. We accept each other." Said Legion.

"There is a saying on my world, 'The road to hell is paved with good intentions'. They may have thought what they were doing was right but with freedom comes responsibility." Said Kirk.

"The Captain is correct. The heretics have been apart from other Geth for so long they may have come to see things in a different way." Said Bones.

"Both the conclusions you and the heretics came to about accepting help from the Reapers or not were logical. They were both made with the belief it would benefit the entire Geth species as a whole. Organics have made decisions they believe would be the correct decision and there have always been those who disagree which leads to conflict." Said Spock.

"These arguments are logical for an individual mind. We are not individuals. There are pieces of us in the heretics. One of those may be at fault."Said Legion.

"No one is without fault, Legion. The heretics made a logical decision. An incorrect one but it was logical." Said Spock.

"I'm guessing the heretics must be monitoring the other faction of Geth then, you did say they were working on a virus that would force you to worship their oh so powerful 'Reaper gods'." The group turned to see Lieutenant Creed enter the room.

"How are you feeling Lieutenant? Acquire any injuries Lieutenant?" Kirk asked.

"No sir, but I lost a man." Creed said. "That thing was an abomination crawling with monsters, like some rotted log."

"We do not understand this expression." Legion said.

"I'll explain it later for you Legion." Nathan said. "The point is that obviously the other Geth are still working with the Reapers and ratted us out, told the Collectors, and sent them to destroy our prize. I lost a soldier for nothing sirs, these Collectors are not in my good books."

"We did learn a lot about this derelict Reaper in the brief time we had it Lieutenant, and from what it sounds like we may encounter the Collectors in the near future." Kirk said.

"Private Deoh's family won't be as excited sir, but as long as I get a shot at them I won't complain." Nathan said.

"I understand you prefer to keep a zero percent casualty rate on your missions Lieutenant." Spock said. "I can sympathize with this."

"Thank you commander." Nathan said. "So now we know that a lot of Geth and these Collector folk are with the Reapers, so what do we do about it?"

"I would recommend we first track down a Reaper IFF, and then proceed to send a ship armed with it through the Omega 4 Relay." Talo said. "Perhaps with an actual working IFF we may create copies."

"We also need to track down these heretics." Creed said. "If they're monitoring us and a lot of other species we could have a lot of trouble trying to get our work done."

"Captain, if I may make a suggestion." Spock said. "It may be wise to…split up to put it simply. We send separate groups to collect these Reaper IFFs instead of collecting them one at a time and increasing the risk to this vessel. Captain Talo'Serath possesses a freighter of his own, large enough for a small crew, and could be modified with some defensive technology to allow it to safely operate and retrieve these IFFs."

"I would gladly volunteer my vessel to assist Captain Kirk." Talo said.

"Legion, would you know where the Heretics would be hiding?" Kirk asked the Geth.

"Affirmative Kirk-Captain, we have tracked them recently to a station on the edge of the Terminus systems." Legion said. "A small strike team could effectively enter and disable this station."

"Very well then, I have decided." Kirk said. "Captain Talo'Serath, you may take a detachment of Federal Naval Infantry to retrieve one Reaper IFF. Legion, we shall proceed to this Geth station so we can deal with this threat and afterwards may focus on collecting the other Reaper IFFs."

"Sir, I'd like to go with Captain Talo'Serath, I could be of use to him on this." Lieutenant Creed said.

"Permission granted Lieutenant." Kirk said.

"And if you would not mind Captain, I could not help but overhear." The occupants of the room turned and saw Maevor Sarius stand at the entrance of the room.

"Spectre Sarius? You have me at a disadvantage, how did you get here?" Kirk asked.

"He came on board just a few minutes ago and we escorted him here. He said if we informed you before letting him aboard he'd inform the council of the Reapers and Protheans." Said a security guard next to him.

Maevor said. "I came with a citadel frigate to help escort the Reaper to safe territory, but it seems we were too late to be of use."

"How did you know about the Reaper? We never informed any one of it." Kirk said.

"I found about the Reapers when the VI on Talo's ship recorded the confrontation between that one Reaper and your ship in orbit of the planet Talo was on waiting for you. It intercepted the transmission between you ship and the Reaper before it self-destructed. I was surprised by what you said. The Reapers, the genocide, and the Protheans with you.

It wasn't easy following you into a Geth space undetected. I followed through an uncharted system near the Veil that the kept the Geth from detecting me. " Maevor said.

He held out his hand to Caeo'dan and Ran.

"It's an honor to meet you both. Never thought I'd meet a live Prothean before."

"It's a pleasure to meet you too." Said Caeo'dan shaking Maevor's hand.

"Captain, with your permission I'd like to accompany Talo'Serath and Lieutenant Creed on this mission, to both represent Citadel interests and…well because quite frankly the idea of Collectors getting free reign through the galaxy does not rub me the right way." Maevor said.

"You have just learned a secret we kept from you on purpose about a machine race intending to destroy the galaxy and you harbour no distrust for us?" Kirk asked.

"Captain, it's what the Turians would have done." Maevor said. "Can I blame you for it? Plus I learned it quite by accident; you really must get this door to close properly."

"Lieutenant Creed, you forgot to shut the door on your way in." Kirk said.

"Sorry sir." Creed said blankly.

"Does the council know or are you acting on Spectre authority?" Kirk asked.

"None of the members of the landing party that came with me to help Talo have seen the recording and Saren does not know about this either. I deleted the recordings and sent false information to the council saying that the Reaper was a Geth dreadnaught." Maevor said. "It is my belief that the less the council knows the faster this can be concluded. They have had a habit of dragging me down due to my…..inexperience as they oh so politely phrase it."

"It would be a good idea to bring a council Spectre along, especially one who has not tried to kill or capture me." Talo said. "I would gladly have you along Spectre Sarius."

"Thank you Captain Talo'Serath." Maevor said.

"I'll get a fire team of FNI ready to transfer to your ship Captain." Creed said. "Will we present any danger to your crew?"

"Not to me, but my Quarian crew members may have to wear their suits at all times now." Talo said. "I will have to put the air filters placed between each room to use now."

"Have them come see me and I'll help with their immune system like I did for you, Talo." Said Bones.

"Thank you, doctor." Said Talo.

"Well then I'll just go get my team ready to go and meet you when you're ready." Creed said. "Permission to disembark from _Enterprise_ sir?"

"Permission granted Lieutenant, you now take orders from Talo'Serath." Kirk said. "You may collect a single fire team and leave."

"I won't waste time Captain Kirk." Lieutenant Nathan Creed left the room.

"I shall send my frigate back to the Citadel with a message that I shall be conducting an investigation with the Federation and Flotilla into rogue Geth activity, it won't be far from the truth and none of the crew knows about the Reaper, I told them they were here to escort a valuable object to Federation custody and nothing more."

"Sarius…you're my kind of soldier." Kirk said.

"What kind is that?"

"An actual soldier." Kirk said.

xxx

Pike had taken a break from the negotiations to get a chance to speak with Kirk on secured subspace channel.

"Admiral, we had successfully retrieved the derelict Reaper but unfortunately it was destroyed by an unknown enemy. The ship was an unknown configuration that was not listed in Federation or Citadel databanks. It destroyed the Reaper by shooting a thin beam of plasma. That kind of weapon is more advanced than any weapon used by any known Citadel or non-Citadel species." Said Kirk.

The view screen split with Kirk on the right side and the image of the cruiser. The ship was massive with three large prongs arranged in a ring the central structure which resembled a large orb with spikes sticking out of the lower half of the hull.

"According to the Geth the only faction suspected of having technology to build a ship as advanced as the one we encountered would be an enigmatic race known only as the Collectors." Said Kirk.

"The Collectors? I've heard about them. A race that trades technology for living species. Do you suspect these Collectors to be collaborating with the Reapers?" asked Pike.

"There is a high possibility. The Reapers would need to know which race would be genetically compatible in creating more of their own kind." Said Kirk.

"What do you plan to do?" asked Pike.

"First off we believe that the Geth heretics were the ones that informed the Collectors of our mission after possibly intercepting the transmissions about the derelict Reaper from the Geth. If they are monitoring us and the Geth we need to stop them. Second, I am not taking the _Enterprise_ through the relay that leads to Collector space until I am certain we can make it without risking the entire ship.

Talo Serath has volunteered to take his ship out to several systems that may hold the key of finding the Collector homeworld. Since they are allied with the Reapers its possible they are able to access hidden protocols in the Relays that allow for safe travel. It could be why no one ever comes back through the Omega 4 relay." Said Kirk.

"What's the status of the Quarian homeworld?" asked Pike.

"From the scans Mr. Spock took and confirmation from both Dr. McCoy and Talo the planet's atmosphere is almost nearly entirely cleaned from the pollution left from the war. I recommended that Talo contact the Admirals and tell them to hopefully gain their trust and open their eyes to the suggestion of peace." Said Kirk.

"Good job. Ambassador Sarek has done well on our end. We just got word that the Hanar are now coming to see us. They are mostly isolated from the rest of the galaxy but word has gotten out now and the other races are slowly starting to make entreaties. A group will be journeying with us back to Earth to see everything we have to offer." Said Pike.

"That's good. Looks like we're making progress. If we stop the Geth heretics and the Collectors the Reapers will lose any allies they have in the galaxy. Sharing technology between our two cultures will make it so that the Reapers will end up meeting heavy opposition when they come. "Said Kirk.

xxx

The holographic image of Talo Serath vas Tolan appeared in the briefing room of the _Rayya_. Admiral Rael Zorah sat down with Han'Garrel vas Neema, Shala Raan vas Tonbay,Zaal'Korris vas Qwib Qwib, and Daro'Xen vas Moreh. Talo was transmitting from his ship docked in the hangar of the _Enterprise_. Tali stood by her father watching her friend.

"The _Enterprise_ has successfully made to the homeworld. From what I have seen the Geth have been true to their claim. They do not occupy the homeworld. There is a small number of Geth on the surface cleaning up the pollution and toxins left when they drove us into exile.

But not enough to believe it is an occupation. No troop garrisons, no orbital defences, no planetary defence systems, there wasn't even a defence fleet waiting for us." Said Talo.

"It could still be a trap." Said Han'Garrel.

"I do believe so, Admiral. I have been down on the homeworld." Said Talo.

"You have set foot on the homeworld?" asked Tali.

"Yes I have. They estimate that the homeworld will be restored in one year." Said Talo.

"That's too long!" said Han'Garrel.

"How would that be too long? We have wondered the stars for three hundred years, we can afford two more years." Said Zaal'Korris.

"Why can't they just give us back the homeworld back now?" asked Rael'Zorah.

"The atmosphere is still polluted; the cities are nearly rebuilt but not enough to support a large group. There were not even any weapons on the Geth I saw working. No hidden systems that suggests that they were lying as the _Enterprise_ conducted scans of the planet for any equipment that could be used for combat." Said Talo.

"If that is true than where are the rest of the Geth?" asked Xen.

"They live on space stations but they did not specify where. It seems that while open to peace they are as cautious as we are. They have decided to return the homeworld to us and that they want to peace with us." Said Talo.

"I agree. If they are telling the truth then there is no need for war. I believe we should consider their offer." Said Zaal'Korris.

"Perhaps, we should consider it. The Federation has offered to help us with our immune system and in the two years we work to develop closer ties." Said Real'Zorah.

"Is that really necessary?" asked Xen.

"The Federation wishes to repay us for Talo's help. They are more powerful than the Council and not as close minded. We should consider it." Said Tali.

Even though Tali was not an admiral that did not stop her from speaking.

"Perhaps we can consider a temporary ceasefire with the Geth until we can work out a formal agreement. The offer is tempting." Said Shala'Raan.

"The chance to reclaim the homeworld without sacrificing any of our people is indeed a tempting offer. With the Federation with us neither the Council nor the Geth would be stop us." Said Han'Garrel.

"I should point out that the Geth have negotiated a ceasefire with the Federation. They will not attack unless provoked." Said Talo.

"Perhaps but the technology the Federation has to offer would be of great help to us. We could have the medical technology to restore our immune systems. Upgrade the fleet's defences and give us the time to develop closer ties. We have two years to see if our peoples can work together." Said Zaal'Korris.

"If I recall a handful of Citadel representatives will be leaving on the _Constitution_ to the human homeworld to see the Federation. I suggest that we send someone as well." Said Shala'Raan.

"I agree." Said Han'Garrel.

"So do I." Said Rael Zorah.

The other admirals agreed.

xxx

The Sea of Storms was known for being a small system at the edge of the Terminus systems. Geth activity in the nearby Perseus Veil was high these days with the Federation conducting negotiations with the Geth and their creators. The station in the system was once called Haratar by the Quarians before it was stripped of any useful technology when the Quarians fled in the Migrant fleet. It had been mostly abandoned until the faction of Geth known as the Heretics reconstructed and upgraded when they made their headquarters.

Millions of Geth software were stored on the station, ready to be downloaded into mobile platforms when needed. Right now they were expecting a transmission. In the center of the control room which was empty except for a single Geth platform that stood motionlessly a holographic image of a insect like creature with a large head, shorter body, and multiple arms. The Geth before it bowed in respect.

"Report status." Said the creature.

The Geth responded in a series of clicks but the creature understood what it was saying.

"**The mission was a success. The Federation organics failed to deliver the dead god to their space.**"

"What is the status of the Federation ship _Enterprise_?"

"**It has entered the Perseus Veil. Trajectory suggests creator homeworld. **"

"Continue to observe it and finish with your virus. We will turn the Geth against the Federation creatures and use them to overwhelm the single ship. Leave the ship intact and bring it and any survivors to me."

The Geth bowed.

"**Yes my lord.**"

The image vanished. The creature that spoke to the heretics has many names. The programs inside it proclaim themselves as the harbinger of perfection. In fact that was one of its many names, Harbinger.

After Nazara had failed to activate the signal to begin the next harvest both it and Harbinger had been at work to gather allies to manually activate the Citadel. The Geth heretics made fine cannon fodder when the attack on the Citadel began but they needed an organic. A strong and intelligent one that would have been a perfect pawn. But then it happened.

Creatures appeared on a ship that had somehow existed outside the circle. Organics who evolved without their civilizations revolving around the Mass Relays. Impossible. What had happened shocked and infuriated the programs that made up the entity called Harbinger.

Nazara was defeated. The ship used weapons that caught it by surprise. To avoid be captured for study and being discovered by the Citadel Nazara was forced to destroy itself. But not before it sent one last transmission detailing the ship, the species, and the conversation.

Those damn Protheans had done this. They altered the signal that activated the Citadel. They should have been wiped but somehow more than one group of those worms had interfered with the great harvest. They destroyed a Relay in the home system of these humans.

For the next few days as word of the Federation was sent out the Collectors monitored the extranet for information. Harbinger recognized the system where the Relay was destroyed. Yes, it was predicted that an organic race would one day evolve on the third planet of system the organics call Sol. The Protheans knew this too and they destroyed the Relay and brought chaos.

But that was not the worst part. The Protheans that survived had kept themselves in cryogenic pods for over the last thousand years. They awoke when the Federation discovered the Relays far away from their home system. And now they knew _everything_!

Damn those Protheans! Everything was going wrong! They will share their technology with the organics on the Citadel and even when next harvest begins they will fight with weapons that could damage those infinitely greater. They will ruin everything!

The Federation cannot be allowed to continue! It must be removed! There is still time. Harbinger will have to take measured steps to remove their infection.

Its pawns are safe behind the Omega 4 relay. The Federation cannot reach them even with their never before seen technology. Going over the information of the Federation and the factions nearly advanced as it Harbinger knew it would need time to gather the power necessary to destroy them but the infuriating fact was that it might not have time. The untamed organics learn and adapt faster than any other species Harbinger and its kind had ever seen.

If they continue they would be a direct threat to everything it had worked for. That was unacceptable. They will find a way.

xxx

Later, Nathan Creed had gathered Sergeant Incia, Corporal Robert Parker, Private Dahlia Cle, and Private Cauren'Ven, a Tellarite. All four of them had packed personal effects, weapons, armour, and energy cells for their rifles. Nathan was looking at a weapon that Spock had said was 'fresh out of research and development'. It looked bulkier then a phase rifle, and was matte black rather than silver and grey.

"This is an infantry plasma weapon." Spock said. "Named the Personal Plasma Rifle Model 1."

"Plasma? That's second rate compared to a phaser." Nathan said.

"Yes, but the phaser rifle and hand gun are not meant for open warfare like what this region of space will require you to engage in." Spock said. "This rifle makes up for lack of fire power compared to phase weaponry with firing speed, energy efficiency, accuracy up to a mile, and being less prone to break or malfunction."

"Give a little get a little, I like that." Nathan said. "What powers it?"

"These." Spock handed Creed a bandoleer of tiny disk shaped energy cells that could be attached to the side of the rifle. "A single squeeze of a trigger uses one percent of an energy cell, holding it down will build up a larger charge and use up to ten percent. But if you are to switch it to full charge you will use up 17.5 percent with each blast but have satisfying results, but I recommend only using this against enemies that your phase rifle may prove useless against."

"What could a phase rifle be useless against?"

"Anything with thick enough armour layers or may be moving at a high speed." Spock replied. "R and D would like this returned in one piece Lieutenant, good hunting." He then departed as two crew members set down a crate before Creed filled with more plasma cells.

"There is also a new piece of technology we have made while researching mass effect technology." Said Spock.

He pointed to the armor.

"We have discovered that the Citadel races were able to install tiny emitters on their infantry armor to project a mass effect field exactly the same as the kinetic barriers they use on their ships. We have modified them to emit force fields that can deflect both energy and solid projectile attacks." Said Spock.

"That's great. Maybe this time I won't lose anyone. Like to see the looks on those Collector _hundan_ if they try to come after us again." Said Nathan.

"Be careful what you ask for Lieutenant." Said Spock.

"Yeah, I know. Murphy's Law, bad luck, karma's a bitch, etcetera. I just to want to make sure no one dies again. Those Collectors come looking for a fight I'll be happy to take them up on it." Said Nathan.

"Remember what you're looking for. The Collectors may be the least of your worries. Mr. Scott will add some modifications to Talo's ship to defend you all from the Collectors or any other hostile obstacles." Said Spock.

"Yes sir."

xxx

"Welcome, Mr. Serath." Said Scotty.

They in the hanger where Scotty and several engineers were moving equipment around. They had been tasked with modifying Talo's ship.

"Thank you, Mr. Scott. I hear you've been modifying my ship. What changes can I expect?" asked Talo.

"Well first off we looked at the scans of the type of FTL the local species use when not using the Mass Relays. We modified your ship to generate a subspace field similar to what our ships generate so that now your ship is now capable of warp speed. We estimate it can go up to warp five which is impressive. Your people made the engines a work of art.

Next is the GUARDIAN lasers your ship was originally armed with. In our space lasers are nowhere near strong enough to get through the shields of several species we know very well in our corner of the galaxy. They have been replaced by Pulse Phase cannons. Lot more effective than any lasers the locals have out here have made. And finally we have developed basic shields for your ship to handle both kinetic and energy weapons." Said Scotty pointing at various sections on the ship.

"Impressive. Thank you." Said Talo.

"All in a day's work. Your people have amazing talent with engineering." Said Scotty.

"Three hundred years of managing ships that would otherwise break down and you would learn a thing or two." Said Talo.

"Aye, that be true." Said Scotty.

"This should prepare you for any trouble out there. If the Collectors are indeed working with the Reapers they are probably keeping a close eye on us. They will come for you." Said Kirk.

"If they want him they'll have to talk to me, sir." Said Nathan holding up his rifle.

"According to the coordinates Legion transferred to my ship our three targets are in the Far Rim cluster, the Artemis Tau cluster, and....a cluster I am not familiar with designated the 'Tartarus' Cluster."

"That last one sounds welcoming." Nathan commented. "So where do we start?"

"I would suggest the Far Rim; the Migrant Fleet keeps several scout vessels there in the event of a discovery amongst old Quarian worlds." Talo said. "The precise location is in the Umbaran Pora system, on a former moon used by Quarians to research a prothean ruin that was destroyed in the war against the Geth."

"Captain Talo'Serath, you have permission to deploy." Kirk said. "I want you and your ship out of here ASAP." Luckily Talo had still been busying himself learning terms used by the Federation, so he understood the meaning of the acronym.

"Thank you Captain, I shall leave immediately." Talo said. "Lieutenant Creed, I assume your team is ready?"

"It is sir." Creed replied.

"Good, then the supply transfer and modifications have been completed?"

"They have."

"Then get on board and hang on, I intend to put the new warp drive to good use." Talo said.

xxx

The modified freighter slowly drifted out of the hangar as crew members watched it depart, watching the masterpiece they had made the once drab cargo ship into. On board, Talo and Creed stood on the bridge as a Quarian at the helm manoeuvred the ship towards the edge of the system to return to the Relay on the other side of the Rannoch system so as to put the relay there to use to reach the Far Rim.

"Helm, prepare to go to warp 2." Talo said. "Let's test out our new engines."

"Yes sir, moving to Warp 2, destination is the relay, transition should take three minutes sir." The helmsman said. "Usually it would take us two to three hours....this will make my day Captain."

Talo smiled under his visor as the ship sped up, and then in a brief flash of light it went to Warp and shot across space away from the Federation ship, the heretic station-which was now under loyalist Geth control and right out of the Sea of Storms system.

Within minutes the ship dropped out of Warp and shot towards the mass relay, which was only a few million miles from where they had dropped out.

"Syncing for Mass Relay transition." The helmsman said. "Destination is Far rim cluster."

The_ Tolan _then vanished in a flash and was shot across the galaxy through the relay.

xxx

"While technology exchanges will be beneficial I must point out that they are outdated by Federation standards." Said the Turian Ambassador Jarock.

"Perhaps, but we have gone over some details of your level of technology. You have the resources to produce them without assistance from us. It would only take slight modifications to your ships. For example your FTL is similar but we use a warp field to allow us to travel faster than light in normal space. You do not need to replace your engine cores with ours, just simply modify them to generate a warp field instead of a mass effect field." Said Pike.

"And the same applies to other technology such as tactical technology?" asked Jarock.

"Mostly yes." Said Pike.

"Then how well would it handle one of your enemy factions? Mostly the Klingons and the Romulans." Said Jarock.

Pike was silent with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Well, I studied your main armament. While our shields can handle nuclear weapons kinetic force would eventually weaken them. Your ablative armor and kinetic barriers are impressive but local powers from where we're from could take them out in a short time should you encounter and engage them. Plus they use antimatter warheads in their torpedoes which I know is against your conventions.

The mass accelerators on your dreadnaughts are powerful enough to breach the shields of our ships along with the Klingons and the Romulans' ships." Said Pike.

"And they would not be hesitant to invade if and when they find out." Said Jarock.

While an ambassador Jarock was a Turian and his concerns were the safety of the Citadel.

"It is a high possibility." Spoke Ambassador Sarek.

"The good news is that the Exodus Cluster is the closest to the Federation and far from Klingon and Romulan territories. We can see about upgrading your fleets. But we would need to work out a fair exchange." Said Pike.

Pike had read up on the Citadel races and he noticed that they were complacent despite the long term centuries of peace they have had. Kinetic barriers useless against energy weapons while a singly photon torpedo could cause heavy damage. That and many of their ships relied on a single main gun at the front. Against any of the factions the Federation had faced it would nearly by a rout.

They could cause some damage but not enough to successfully defend themselves against the more advanced and aggressive species like the Klingons and the Romulans. And while they deemed the Citadel impenetrable he believed that the claim was exaggerated. All though the Romulan denied any involvement regarding the destruction of forty seven Klingon warbirds at the hands of Nero the Klingons accused them of committing an act of war against them and now they were at war. The Klingons were no doubt stung by the defeat Nero had given them.

Looking to salvage their pride they declared war on the Romulans using Nero's actions against them as an excuse. The last report the Romulans were losing ground to Klingon ferocity. Despite being almost as clever and cunning as their genetic cousins the Romulans were out-gunned, out-manoeuvred, and out-numbered against the Klingons. The Romulans fought and made the Klingon bleed for every step they took deeper into Romulan territory but the Klingons still threw themselves into the battle and whatever Romulan that survived the battles retreated with heavily damaged ships and the crew just as scarred.

Pike knew it was only a matter of time until the conflict spilled over into Federation territory. The only reason why the Romulan and Klingon intelligence had not learned of the Mass Relays and the Citadel yet was because they were too preoccupied in the war. The Klingons were rapidly expanding and Pike was wondering if they learned anything from having the _Narada_ captured for the last twenty years.

For the few months the Federation had now been upgrading its defences, preparing for what looks to be an inevitable Klingon invasion. Luckily the Federation had time to prepare.

"Agreed." Said Ambassador Ala.

"In the meantime we should also discuss the Krogans. Since we promised to look at the genophage and alter it so that the Krogan could reproduce at level similar to humans would the Salarian STG have the data on the project?" asked Pike.

That caught Wrex's ears.

"I'm afraid the science team disbanded shortly after the project was finished. The only man who could help, Dr. Mordin Solus retired and now runs a clinic on Omega." Said Trell.

Omega was a haven for criminals in the Terminus Systems. A huge mining station and the inhabitants were lawless.

"I see. I don't suppose you can get in touch with him." Said Pike.

"Why would you want to contact him?" asked Trell.

"It would be easier for us to look at someone's notes on the project that than try to make a new one. Mistakes can be made when starting from scratch even in the Federation." Said Pike.

"I can go get him. While I am someone who wants to help his race I can also walk on Omega and not expect any trouble. Just tell me where the guy and I'll find him." Said Wrex.

"And drag him out?" asked Jarock with a raised eye brow.

"If I have to." Said Wrex shrugging.

"Typical." Scoffed Jarock.

"And what would you do? Point a gun at his crutch?" asked Wrex.

"I believe we can handle it. The _Enterprise_ is closer to the Terminus systems. If they have to they can track down Mordin Solus. Pirates we can handle, we have a lot of those in our space too." Said Pike.

"Have you decided who will be going to Earth with you?" asked Sarek.

"One of our Matriarchs requested to come on the ship for the journey. Matriarch Benezia, most known as a teacher of religion and philosophy among my people. She will be bringing her daughter along." Said Ala.

"A team of scholars that have recently graduated will come. They are most eager to see the capital of the Federation. Also a Dalattrass will be coming to meet the Federation council. Her name is Camilla and she has much influence among my people." Said Trell.

"I will be heading to Tuchanka. I have to get our people together. They may be reluctant to accept help from aliens. " Said Wrex.

"As for me several members of C-Sec requested to come as a bodyguard. Garrus Vakarian and Chellick of C-Sec will be coming as bodyguards." Said Jarock.

"Good. Admiral Rael did Talo contact regarding the Quarian homeworld?" asked Pike.

"Yes. The majority of the Admiralty board have agreed to accept a truce with the Geth. I know Talo well enough to know he would never lie about something like this." Said Rael.

"Good, now ambassadors I want to bring up one last subject. You offered the Federation an embassy in the Citadel in order to further relations with us, correct?" asked Pike.

"That is correct, Admiral Pike." Said Ala.

"We will accept on the condition you give the Quarians an embassy on the Citadel again." Said Pike.

"What?" the Citadel ambassadors asked.

"The Quarians are welcome to the Attican Traverse since the Council approved of the Federation colonizing it but the Quarians while we have developed trust between our governments they have to wait one more year before the Geth finish restoring the homeworld. They wanted to apply to Federation membership and if they should be allowed in Citadel space if a treaty between the Citadel and the Federation signed." Said Sarek.

"They broke our laws and created AIs!" said Jarock.

"No, Ambassador Jarock, their ancestors created the Geth. The Quarian life span is the same as a human's thus the Quarians of this generation are being punished for something they had no part of. It is illogical to blame them for the creation of the Geth." Said Sarek.

The ambassadors turned and looked at each other while silently speaking. Admiral Rael turned to Pike.

"Why would you ask for us to have an embassy again?" asked Rael.

"Remember we're still on very short supply line. We can help but it would take time. If the Council agrees to end your exile you will be able to get supplies for the fleet. Plus it might end this meaning prejudice they have for your people.

You should have as much say in this as any other race." Said Pike.

He turned to the other ambassadors.

"All right. We'll wait until they arrive and send a reply to _Enterprise_ before we head out."

xxx

The _Enterprise_ came emerged out of the relay is a nebula according to the galaxy map provided by Talo was called the Phoenix Massing. Located near the Perseus Veil it was close to Geth space. Following the navigation data uploaded by Legion the _Enterprise_ approached the location the station that served as the headquarters of the Geth Heretics.

"Captain, the shields have been modified to block the station's sensors. They should not be able to detect us." Said Spock.

"All right. Let's put that to the test. Full ahead." Said Kirk.

"Aye sir." Said Sulu.

The station was soon visible on the view screen. It was massive, almost the size of the space dock at Earth.

"Captain, it appears that they have not detected us. No weapons have been powered and no ships have been launched." Said Chekov.

"There is a large amount of chatter on the EM band. It looks like their sending out messages to several systems." Said Uhura.

"Must be heretic outposts." Said Kirk.

"I detect no gravity or oxygen on the station, Captain." Said Spock.

"Geth require neither. Approach the hull at the coordinates, Sulu-Helmsmen." Said Legion inputting coordinates.

"All right. Let's go. Sulu you have the con." Said Kirk.

He entered the turbo left followed by Spock and Legion.

Kirk and Spock were now wearing body armor and helmets with oxygen packs strapped to their backs in the transporter room. A security guard came in with phasers fully charged. Kirk picked one up and offered it to Legion.

"I think this'll work better." Said Kirk.

"We do not require phaser weapon. We have sufficient weapon." Said Legion.

"Think of it as a symbol of trust. This'll work better against them and we're all allies working together now." Said Kirk.

Legion started at the phaser before he took.

"Understood." Said Legion.

They stepped onto the pad and nodded to the technician.

"Energize."

xxx

Three forms materialized and took the shapes of the away team. Legion looked down at itself as it considered the transporter beam. An efficient means of transportation. The hull was dark with minimal lighting.

Spock and Kirk pulled out their phasers as they looked around.

"Wouldn't there be intruder alarms?" asked Kirk.

"Sensors have been reduced. We have infiltrated their wireless network and filled the data storage with random bits. "Said Legion.

"And that helps us how?"asked Kirk.

"There heretics must scrub this 'junk' data. They have partitioned themselves into local networks working parallel. Any alarm we trigger will not go beyond this room we are in. Only accessing the main core will trigger a station wide alert." Said Legion.

"All right, let's go." Said Kirk stepping forward.

He was just past Legion when the Geth spoke again.

"Kirk-Captain. We concluded that the destruction of this station was the only resolution to the heretic question. There is now a second option. Their virus can be repurposed. If released into the station's network, the heretics will be rewritten to accept our truth." Said Legion.

"Regardless of what decision we make these Geth will no longer be a threat." Said Spock.

"Why didn't you mention this before we came aboard?" asked Kirk.

"We did not know the virus was complete. It is. It can be used against the true Geth at any time. Our arrival was timely." Said Legion.

"Well they are your people, Legion. You must have an opinion." Said Kirk.

"This is new data. We have not yet reached consensus." Said Legion.

"Captain, if they were an organic race it could be seen as an ethical problem. Geth aren't like organic life. Our morality does not apply to them." Said Spock.

"That is logical." Said Legion.

"You agree with this?" asked Kirk.

"No two species are identical. All must be judged on their own merits. Treating every species like one's own is racist. Even benign anthropomorphism.

The minds of both forms of life can be shaped. Organics require time and effort. With synthetics replacement of a data file is the only requirement." Said Legion.

"All right. Let's settle this when we get to the main core." Said Kirk.

Kirk walked down the hall with Legion and Spock following him. They walked down a ramp onto the floor below following the corridor into the station. As they approached a sealed door Spock noticed three Geth at a nearby terminal.

"Captain, those Geth appear to be inactive."

"Interrupting data streams will alert local network. We recommend pre-emptive strikes against hard link routers." Said Legion.

"All right." Said Kirk.

They quickly pulled out their phasers and fired, destroying the three Geth.

"I recommend we look at these Geth hubs for useful information." Said Spock.

Kirk walked up to the hub. He ran a tri-corder over the hub.

"Why are all the heretics attached to these hubs?" asked Kirk.

"These are mobile platforms. Hardware. The crew is software. They are communicating through the station's central computer." Said Legion.

"So they are all connected to the main computer on the station. Spock told me a bit about this. It's a collective of sorts, all the heretics are linked together and the computer core is what links them together." Said Kirk.

"Correct. To be isolated within a single platform is to be reduced. We see less. Comprehend less.

It is quieter. We see through many eyes at the same thing. One platform will see things another does not and will make different judgements." Said Legion.

"Then why worry about rewriting the heretics? They were once a part of you, a rogue limb on your body. Rewriting them would be like reattaching a severed arm." Said Kirk.

"To use your metaphor they removed themselves. Took their perspective. Their judgement." Said Legion.

"I don't think you would learn much since they decided to help in a quest for genocide." Said Kirk.

"Every point of view is useful, even those that are wrong, if we can judge why a wrong view was accepted." Said Legion.

"You want to learn what it means to make a mistake in judgement." Said Spock.

"Correct." Said Legion.

Kirk walked over to the door and opened it. It led into another hull which had automatic turrets installed on the walls.

"This might not be easy." Said Kirk.

"We can assume control of any defensive turret. Executing sudo command." Said Legion.

"That's a relief." Said Kirk.

He walked down the hall and watched the first turret he walked by. It didn't even move which meant Legion was now controlling it. There was a door that was open which would lead to another section of the station. The second turret turned on but did not fire Kirk but towards a Geth trooper coming out of the door.

Kirk fired his phaser that cut through the torso of the first guard to come out. Kirk quickly ducked as another came out and fired. Spock and Legion fired their phasers and disintegrated the attacker. However Legion detected another mobile platform and fired its phaser destroying the cloaked guard.

"Fascinating. Personal cloaking devices." Said Spock.

"You can ask about it later when we're done." Said Kirk.

They walked through the passage way into another hall. They came into a large room with super computers nearby. Kirk's tri-corder detected two more guards in the chamber. He pointed his phasers as they came into view of the guards.

The guards' quick reaction was impressive but Legion was just as fast and it gunned down the first trooper with a single well placed phaser shot. Kirk and Spock fired as well and destroyed the other. More guards appeared and fired. Taking cover Kirk and Spock fired their phasers slowly making their through the chamber while the heretics collapsed as they were hit and floated in the airless chamber.

Spock with Legion's help was able to modify his tri-corder to detect the Geth that had cloaking devices. They made their through the next hull fighting any guards they found, taking care of them quickly. Legion took control of the nearby auto defence turrets making it easier to get through any security guards. As they walked down the hull they saw a giant window. Looking through they saw thousands of data hubs.

"Legion, do you know these are?" asked Kirk.

"Processors. Each contains thousands of Geth." Said Legion.

"Is walking past them a good idea? Can't they see us?" asked Kirk.

"They are no more aware of us than you are of blood cells in your bodies. This is a database, it contains a portion of the heretics' accumulated memories." Said Legion.

He ran a scan over them. He noticed something in one of the hubs.

"Wait. We discovered copies of our current patrol routes in this database. This suggest the heretics have runtimes in our networks." Said Legion.

"We did say that they might have been spying on you. This proves it." Said Kirk.

"This cannot be. How could we have become so different? Why can we no longer understand each other? What did we do wrong?" asked Legion.

"As I said before individuals have always disagreed and sometimes it leads to conflict." Said Spock.

"If this is the individuality you value, we question your judgement." Said Legion.

Kirk smiled at that. Considering how long the Geth had peace by always being linked together it was no surprise they would wonder why organics would like being separate.

"This topic is irrelevant. We must return to the mission." Said Legion.

They walked down to the door at the end of the hall and opened it. Inside was a large chamber with a computer at the end. There were auto defence turrets installed near the computer and down below near other doorways. They walked over to the terminal.

"This is it?" asked Kirk.

"Yes. We will upload a copy of our runtime into the data core. It will delete all copies of the virus. When complete it will notify us.

The indexing operation will take time. The heretics will respond with force to our upload. We must hold this room." Said Legion.

Kirk and Spock looked at each as they spread looking at where the enemy Geth will enter.

"We can override some of the station's internal systems to defend us. Are you ready to begin?" said Legion.

"Go ahead. Those turrets can help defend our position." Said Kirk.

"Correct. In addition to the turrets around us, there are others on the mainframes below. Indicate which you want activated and we will program them. This will only last a few seconds and we can only override two turrets at once." Said Legion.

"Begin your upload." Said Kirk.

The view screen on the terminal showed various amounts of code.

"File transfer begun. Kirk-Captain, where would you like us to activate defences?" asked Legion.

"Down there where the guards will be entering. It might slow them down a bit." Said Kirk.

"Understood. Alert. Heretic runtimes downloading into mobile platforms." Said Legion.

Kirk and Spock walked over the railing watching for enemy Geth to come walking through the door. The first shots fired when a Geth trooper came in through the right door blasting the auto turret. Spock fired a single phaser that destroyed it but five more came from the left side firing their guns. Both Federation officers fired their phasers taking them out before they could get to the terminal.

Kirk fired another shot and another trooper went down. Spock walked to the stairway on the right side taking out a Geth trooper that made it up halfway. Legion was sniping heretics with its phaser leaving fried robots across the floor below. Legion activated another two turrets that fired at another wave of heretics entering the room but they were destroyed in the next few seconds.

Several phaser shots reduced their numbers as they got close to the stairs. For the next few minutes the away team continued to defend the terminal as the heretics swarmed the chamber. No matter determined the heretics were they could not make it to the terminal to stop the upload. Ducking and avoiding rockets and bullets while firing back and taking out the attackers.

Legion had gunned down another enemy Geth when it turned to the computer.

"Data mine and analysis complete." Said Legion.

Kirk and Spock walked up to the terminal.

"Kirk-Captain. It is time to choose. Do we rewrite the heretics or delete them? " asked Legion.

"Why are you asking me? They are your people." Said Kirk.

"We are conflicted. There is no consensus among higher order runtimes. 573 favour rewrite and 571 favour destruction. You have fought the heretics.

You have perspective we lack. The Geth grant their fate unto you." Said Legion.

"Captain, there is a chance that if the heretics rejoin the Geth they would have valuable information on the Reapers." Said Spock.

"And they won't turn back? Your people will accept them back. Will they even want to go back?" asked Kirk.

"They will agree with our judgment and return. We will integrate their experiences. All will be stronger." Said Legion.

"Then take them. When we get control of the core release the virus." Said Kirk.

"Acknowledged." Said Legion turning to the terminal.

He inputted the commands into the terminal.

"Releasing virus. Note, remote access via high gain transmission required." Said Legion.

"What does that mean?" asked Kirk.

"The virus will be sent to heretics in nearby star systems. This station will broadcast a powerful electromagnetic pulse through FTL channels." Said Legion.

"How powerful?" asked Spock.

"Yield in access of 1.21 megawatts. Alert: EM flux will be hazardous to unshielded organics. Addendum: The interior of this station is not shielded." Said Legion.

"Well good thing we have a fast method of transportation." Said Kirk.

He pulled out his communicator.

"Kirk to _Enterprise_. Lock on to us and beam us out of here now. We're done here." Said Kirk.

The away team vanished in three pillars of light.

xxx

Through the eyes of the Collector General watching the scanners in the main control room Harbinger detected an EMP pulse from the Geth station in the Sea of Storms. Excellent, with entire Geth race under its control they would overwhelm and capture the _Enterprise_. Directing the arms of the Collector General Harbinger attempted to contact the station to signal the Geth. There was no reply.

Harbinger tried again but the Geth would not reply. What has happened? The Geth should now be under its command now. Why don't they answer?

Harbinger quickly accessed the security cameras on the station. It felt what organics call surprised as the Federation Captain Kirk, the Vulcan Spock, and a Geth fighting through the station and rewriting the virus! The Collector General's eyes glowed bright like a super nova illuminating Harbinger's rage. They modified the virus to rewrite the rebel Geth instead!

Now the only allies it had left were its Collector pawns! Damn them! How could have it learned so fast? They thwarted its plans again!

How dare they? The Collectors alone would not be enough to stop them. The Federation was too large and was expanding too fast for the Collectors to fight on their own. Harbinger needed another plan and fast.


	14. Chapter 14

Captain's Log supplemental: With the successful rewriting of the Geth heretic faction the Reapers have lost an ally and the information could be valuable if and when they return to the other Geth. Talo Serath, Nathan Creed, and Maevor Sarius have left on their own assignment to investigate and hopefully locate a way for us to follow the enigmatic species known as the Collectors who are suspected of providing the Reapers with information of species to choose who would provide useful genetic material in the next genocide for the construction of new Reapers. I suspect that the Reapers will still attempt to find a way back into the galaxy if we do apprehend the Collectors. As for the negotiations the Citadel will be sending a team of specialists to Earth while the _Enterprise_ will go to the Citadel for an exchange of cultures.

I suggested to Legion that it accompanies the delegates to Earth so it can represent the Geth in the negotiations on Earth. It is agreed to observe Federation species. It has stated for the last three centuries that the Geth have observed Citadel species and Terminus species and the Federation is nothing like they have observed. The _Enterprise_ is returning to the Exodus Cluster now where Legion will depart and join the delegates on the _Constitution_ while we prepare to head for the Citadel.

End Log.

Xxx

"Bridge to Captain Kirk." Uhura's voice came over the intercom.

Kirk tapped the comm. device.

"Go ahead."

"Transmission coming through from the _Constitution_. It's Admiral Pike." Said Uhura.

"I'll take it in my quarters." Said Kirk.

"Aye sir."

Kirk stood up and straightened his uniform. The computer switched on showing the Starfleet logo before Admiral Pike appeared on the screen.

"Jim, I hear the mission to the Heretic station was a success." Said Pike.

"More than that. Legion altered the computer virus so that it rewrote the heretics instead of the original Geth. Legion says they will wait before rejoining the Geth. They might have useful information they had learned while working with the Reaper Nazara.

How are the delegates?" asked Kirk.

"We're just waiting for everyone that has volunteered to arrive out here in the Exodus Cluster. The Hanar will be arriving which according to the other delegates will be a fun time." Said Pike.

"I take it despite being a member race the Citadel races have some problems with the Hanar?" asked Kirk smiling.

"According to them some find the Hanar annoying because of their intolerance of 'incorrect' speech. They are also very religious regarding the Protheans. According to Caeo'dan the Protheans had watched and studied several species in their infancy. The Hanar and we were just one of the species the Protheans had watched. They are so dedicated to their religion that they actually blockaded a Prothean ruin that the Salarians were excavating.

The Hanar will be more or less interested in seeing a species that was not uplifted by the Protheans or as they call them the Enkindlers. Or perhaps they want to see if our medical technology can be useful in aiding in curing Kepral's Syndrome. It's a disease that is the leading cause for Drell on the Hanar homeworld, no doubt from long term exposure to the humid climate. The Drell are reptilian life forms that originally came from a desert planet.

The Hanar transported thousands of the Drell homeworld when the resources started to fail from over population." Said Pike.

"That sounds like it'll be fun." Said Kirk.

"It will be for Ambassador Sarek. The delegates have nearly reached an agreement on every subject. Ambassador Wrex has returned to the Krogan homeworld to hopefully rally the Krogan under his clan." Said Pike.

"And Legion has agreed to go to Earth to represent the Geth. This negotiation is as important to them as the other species." Said Kirk.

"The admirals will want to know where Talo is." Said Pike.

"Well, we could tell them that he is checking the other Quarian colonies with his ship which we modified so it can travel at warp five and armed with pulse phase cannons. Communications will be much faster so we will know he is in trouble and the modifications will make sure he lasts longer." Said Kirk.

"That's a reasonable excuse. There is also something else. The Salarian ambassador mentioned a project conducted by the Special Task Force regarding to the genophage. It seems that some time ago while running a reconnaissance mission on Tuchanka.

The Krogan were naturally evolving to overcome the genophage. They developed a modified version of the genophage and released it on Tuchanka. The only known Salarian that can be found who worked on the project runs a clinic on a space station in the Terminus systems called Omega." Said Pike.

"You want us to go there and find him?" asked Kirk.

"It would be much easier if our scientists had access to data on the modified genophage rather starting from scratch. Making a biological weapon is easy but modifying it is more difficult than curing it. Could cause more deaths than saving them." Said Pike.

"Since the _Enterprise_ crippled a pirate ship I don't expect there to be a warm welcome." Said Kirk.

"Just do what you can. I am sending you all data on the scientist. I don't have to tell you to watch your back, Jim." Said Pike.

Kirk smiled.

"Understood, Admiral."

"Pirates, the Reapers, the Geth, you seem to get all the easy assignments."

"Just lucky, I guess Admiral." Said Kirk.

"Let's hope that luck holds out. Pike out."

Kirk walked onto the bridge and he noticed Legion was already there.

"Have we reached the Exodus Cluster yet?" asked Kirk.

"We are just coming out the relay, Captain." Said Sulu.

"Good. As soon as we are we finished we will have a new assignment. It will involve a trip to the Terminus Systems." Said Kirk.

Sulu and Chekov turned as they heard that. Spock looked up from his console.

"Captain, may I remind you what could happen if we enter the Terminus Systems?" asked Sulu.

"I am. But the accomplishment of the assignment could prove too valuable in negotiating with the Krogan. A scientist named Mordin Solus, a former member of the Salarian STG participated in modifying the genophage when they discovered the Krogan were naturally evolving to overcome the genophage. His information could be valuable to our scientists in making our own modified genophage to increase birth rates.

It could bring hope to the Krogan clans and make it easier for Ambassador Wrex to rally them." Said Kirk.

"I must point out we would be in danger of being attacked by pirates." Said Spock.

"Maybe but if these pirates are as greedy as the ones we have back home we might have less trouble than you believe." Said Kirk.

"Coming out of the relay, Captain." Said Sulu.

"Well, then Legion, it's been a pleasure having you with us. You've been a great help to us for the last few days." Said Kirk turning to the Geth.

"We are grateful for your assistance, Kirk-Captain." Said Legion.

Legion turned and walked out the door. Kirk smiled as he sat down in his captain's chair.

"After Legion's ship is onboard the _Constitution_ set course for the Omega Nebula." Said Kirk.

"Aye sir."

Xxx

It had only taken a few days after the_ Enterprise_ had appeared for a second time for word of the Federation to spread all across Citadel space. Their known technology, the size of their economy, and their offer came with plenty of reactions. The Salarians who excelled at knowledge found themselves immensely curious and perhaps a little jealous at the inventions of the Federation. The Asari for the first time found a community far larger than theirs and were immensely surprised.

They had spread their influence through cultural dominion and intellectual superiority. But now they had been taken by surprise because the Federation was much larger than their community. The Turians, the peace keeping force was aware of how much they could gain from an alliance with the Federation yet at the same time they were weary as their weapons was more powerful than theirs and had potential to do harm. The Federation had a stable government which was good in their eyes but at the same time they were worried just how powerful the Federation or their neighbours truly were.

Some Salarians were drawing the theories endlessly on how the Federation could have advanced at the level it and its neighbours were at without Mass Relay technology. Nearly all of the races were younger than then most of the Citadel races. Yet they discovered species and governments more advanced and innovated than them. This has become a source of concern for most Citadel citizens.

The need to explore and push beyond their boundaries. The Citadel species were taken back to how fast they have advanced and still they continue to improve. It had become a mixture of fear and awe for them. They could only imagine how much a problem it would be if only the Quarians, Krogans, and Geth had formed relations and left everyone out.

Many were afraid that some species would secede from the Citadel in favour of the Federation. They were mostly Turians believing that they may be absorbed into the Federation as just another member nation possibly becoming involved in their conflicts with those other factions like the Klingons and the Romulans. All evidence provided by the Federation that if they went up against any of those powers it would almost be considered a massacre.

The Volus could only imagine the profits of the Federation worlds. Many merchants were on the move to make it to the Federation fleet established near Citadel space. The view samples of technology were enough for Corporations to begin clamouring to set up business in the Traverse. They would be close to drawn up trade routes and the profits would make them filthy rich.

"This is Citadel Network News Special Report, reporting live aboard the Citadel Alliance One as we are coming out the relay in the Exodus Cluster for our journey to the area of space referred to by the Federation as the Alpha Quadrant. I am your host, Selyna, and with me are selected citizens of the Citadel Alliance to see the capital world of the United Federation of Planets. For three thousand years the Citadel Council has been seen as the ultimate authority of Citadel space. We have had peace for the last thousands of years since the end of the Racchni wars and the Krogan rebellion but now we encounter a unique entity.

The Citadel and the Mass Relays have been hailed as the creations of the Protheans and believed that it would allow us to travel through the entire galaxy. But now today we have discovered an organization that never encountered the Mass Relays and instead expanded only through FTL. For a thousand of years we have relied on the Mass Relays to expand our government but in only a century this Federation has expanded nearly seven thousand light years with more member species than us. The sheer recourses and power is greater than ours despite being nearly only a century old.

Many believe this to be impossible but our ambassadors have confirmed what they have seen. Today now we will be traveling on the Federation ship _Constitution _to the human home world known as Earth, one of the founding planets of the Federation to confirm their claims." said an Asari pointing out a window showing the two Federation starships.

Garrus Vakarian and Chellick stood at the window watching the ships. They both had volunteered to come with Turian ambassador Jarock on the journey to Earth. They both had heard of the Federation and its large economy and resources. At another window stood a several Asari looking out the window.

One wore a black dress that clung to her figure and a black headdress covering all but her face. She had a stern look on her face as she looked out the window. Matriarch Benezia was recognized as a spiritual leader among her people. For centuries it was believed that the Asari were the most powerful sentient species in the galaxy.

But now the Federation has shown that the power of the Asari was beneath that of the Federation and several species that it borders. It came as a total shock to many. The technology, the economy, the number of allied species, and the most surprising part was that they hadn't used Mass Relays ever before. Her bodyguard Shiala was one of Benezia's body guards who had served the Matriarch for over two centuries. She was chosen as a body guard to Benezia as she accompanies Ala to Earth.

The other Asari next to Benezia wore a white long sleeved dress. She was Benezia's daughter Liara T'Soni. While most Asari prefer to mate with other species Liara was born when her mother mated with another Asari. Liara never knew who her mother mated as she did not speak of her and Benezia raised her alone.

From an early age Liara was fascinated with the Protheans and chose the career in archaeology to escape the pressure of being the daughter of a prominent figure. Benezia requested that Liara would come along to see a society that was not based on the technology of the Protheans. Liara was reluctant but she could do little to refuse. She simply stood at the window with her mother watching the ships.

A Hanar floated at the window watching the ships of those who had not been uplifted by the Enkindlers. A single Drell stood next to it as a bodyguard. Finally a female Salarian dressed in an orange and black dress who was obviously Dalatrass Camilla stood at the final window with three Salarian body guards. All coming to see if the Federation was indeed as large and powerful as it claimed. This would no doubt be the biggest change in galactic history.

"As you can see the Federation starships are much smaller than a Citadel cruiser but our reports indicate that their barriers not only block kinetic weapons but energy weapons as well. Its lasers were more advanced and more powerful than any laser weapon we have developed. Their method of FTL is called Warp Drive which is believed to be more effective than our conventional FTL. Despite this many are puzzled to as how the Federation has expanded as fast as they claim in just a century." Said Selyna.

The Turian captain stepped into the room.

"Captain when can we board the transport to take us over?" asked Selyna turning her eyes over to him.

"We are being told stay here." Said the captain.

"Why would they tell us to do that?" asked Camilla walking up to them.

"All they said was hold station and prepare for transport." Said the captain.

"Prepare for transport? Then why would they . . .? By the Goddess are they going to . . .!"

She did not finish her question as everyone began to vanish in flashes of light. Liara gasped as she vanished while Benezia had a surprised look on her but she adjusted quickly. As soon as everyone vanished the Turian captain was silent in shock for a second but turned around back to the bridge.

xxx

Pike sighed as he stood in the transporter room wearing dress uniform. In a flash of light the Citadel guests appeared on the transporter pad. Some were immediately checking over themselves having experienced the Federation transporter for the first time.

"Greetings, I am Admiral Christopher Pike. Welcome to the Federation starship _Constitution_. I am sure that all you will agree that the transporter is a unique method of transportation." Said Pike smiling.

Selyna stared at him having to suppress a sarcastic retort. She could tell he was amused by this. She inwardly smirked.

"On behalf of the Citadel Alliance we are glad to be aboard. I am Selyna, top reporter of Citadel Galactic New Network. I believe you know that we have a thousand questions that our viewers have about you and your government." Said Selyna.

Pike smiled.

"You may ask." He said with a smirk.

Selyna recognized it as an evasive manoeuvre and knew that getting some answers was going to be difficult.

"Well, Admiral, first off, are you human? We have seen so different species but the ones in your Federation look so similar it is hard to tell." Said Selyna.

"Yes I am human. I was born on the human homeworld, Earth, in a city called Mojave in the continent of North America." Said Pike.

Matriarch Benezia stepped off the transporter pad and approached Pike.

"I am Matriarch Benezia of the Asari Republic." Said Benezia slightly bowing forward.

"Welcome, aboard Matriarch. I hope your stay aboard and on Earth will be comfortable." Said Pike bowing as well.

"I am sure it will. This is my body guard Shiala." She gestured to the Asari commander.

"And this is my daughter, Liara." Benezia said gesturing to the younger Asari in the white dress.

Liara bowed her head in respect. Pike noticed that the young Asari had a shy and nervous look on her face.

"A marvellous method of transportation, Admiral Pike. I can see the scientific and military possibilities such a device would be capable of." Said Camilla stepping off the pad followed by her body guards.

"Thank, Dalantrass. However many other species I know off have developed similar devices and have developed a way to block it." Said Pike.

"Still the military and scientific implications that you transporter device has are staggering." Said Camilla.

"Thank you, Dalantrass. There is much our technology can offer after we establish a proper formal agreement and your governments are satisfied after you report what we have to offer." Said Pike.

"Yes. I agree." Said Camilla.

"This one is interested to see a species not brought up by the Enkindlers." Said the Hanar Ambassador.

"We did a fine job on our own." Said Pike.

"This one agrees." Said the Hanar Ambassador.

Pike turned to the Turians.

"Ambassador Jarock said that we would be having two officers from C-Sec on the Citadel." Said Pike.

"I am Officer Garrus Vakarian." Said one Turian.

"I am Officer Chellick. We both volunteered to come on this trip." Said Chellick.

"Well I hope you both enjoy the trip. Allow me to show you around the ship. Remember we have guests onboard." Said Pike.

"Yes, Quarians and Geth. I must caution you when dealing with these species." Said Benezia.

"They have been kind and receptive to us, Matriarch. There is no need for caution." Said Pike.

He did not like how they were quick to judge both species. Well the Council have considered allowing the Quarians their embassy back knowing that it is likely the Quarians will apply for membership. Real Zorah said that many Quarians have asked to apply for Federation membership for all they have done for the Migrant Fleet. The Council did not want their prejudice to affect the negotiations with the Federation so they had agreed.

Benezia believed that the Council was being too quick to negotiate with this Federation. She would not deny that they were powerful as the recordings and witnesses had confirmed that their ships were more advanced but at the same time they pushed forward with determination to improve themselves that no one has seen. She also did not like how they accepted the Quarians, the Krogan, and the Geth so quickly during the negotiations. The Krogan were predators who lived only to fight and it would be a matter of time before some would try to take their revenge when the Federation freely gives them the technology and the modified Genophage.

The Quarians were thieves that caused the galaxy nothing but trouble. And the Geth had no need to interact with organics so why would they come to negotiate? The Federation is too accepting and throws caution to the wind. It did not make sense why they would help a bunch of trouble makers.

Benezia believed that the Asari should have greater role in shaping galactic events and this was her mission. She would represent the interests of the Asari Republic in this visit.

"Well now, I believe we should get underway. My chief of Security, Mr. O'Brian, will escort you all to the guest quarters. I will be on a bridge. We should arrive at Earth in about three days.

My crew will do all they can to ensure you have a comfortable stay aboard this ship." Said Pike.

"Thank you, Admiral." Said Camilla.

xxx

Tali sat down on the bed in her guest quarters on the _Constitution_. Looking over a data pad resting in her hand she was reading over the message Talo had sent her telling her everything that was happening. As she read this over she found it so hard to believe but knew Talo enough to know he would never lie or joke especially with something like this. She was angry that Talo had left without telling her what was happening.

He always looked for his people but always did things himself. Now he was out there risking his life for his people. Next time she saw him she would give him the dirtiest look she could muster. She couldn't decide whether she would slap him first or hug him after.

xxx

Legion was studying the Federation's library records again. The more it read the more it found interesting topics. One topic was the Temporal Cold War involving time traveling factions. The Xindi attack on Earth was an example of the war.

Fascinating. The Federation had encountered so much in only a century of its existence. After endless discussion the network had reached a consensus to apply for allied status with the Federation. They offer much and even though the Geth were content to let organics self-determinate they can learn much about species that like them have not relied on the technologies of the Old Machines.

Reading over the Prime Directive Legion agreed that it was a logical philosophy about non-interference in the affairs of other species. One example of interfering in cultural development would be when the Salarians uplifted the Krogans and the result was a three century war. Like the Geth these Federation organics that all races should self-determinate until they are ready to join the galactic community.

xxx

The Tolan came out of the mass relay, deposited deep in the Far Rim cluster.

"Triangulating location, we're in the Kosha system Captain." The navigator said.

"Distance to Umbaran Pora system?" Maevor asked as he joined the Captain.

"At regular speed we should reach Umbaran Pora in three hours, I would not recommend using Warp Drive for that distance after that first one we went through." The helmsman said. "Just a few minutes and it drained nearly a sixth of out fuel reserves, this distance would leave us with just barely enough fuel to get back."

"Wait." Maevor said. "Pull up a map of this system."

"Kosha navigation charts opened." The navigator said as Talo, Maevor, and Nathan gathered up. The map appeared over a pedestal behind the helmsman.

"There." Maevor pointed to a signature on the map. "It's a Citadel Mobile Repair Station, seems to be a frontier variant."

"Mobile Repair Station?" Talo asked.

"It is a non combat vessel that is designed for long periods in isolated systems to refuel and repair ships." Maevor said. "They used to be for Turian skirmishes, but now the citadel utilizes them to assist with civilian and military vessels alike. We could refuel there. They keep tanks large enough to refuel a small fleet and enough supplies to feed a colony. They keep a minimal crew of about twenty on board so they don't use up too much of the supplies."

"Contact the station." Talo said. "Message begins 'Migrant Vessel Tolan requesting permission to dock for refuelling', message ends."

"Add this to the message," Maevor said. "Council Spectre Maevor Sarius is on board."

"Message away Captain." A Quarian ensign said. "Repair Station Enduring Resistance is responding, we are clear to dock and refuel Captain."

"You heard her helmsman, get us moving." Talo said.

The freight approached the massive mobile station. Talo heard a voice over the communications frequency. "MV Tolan this is CFV Enduring Resistance, you may dock at refuelling station six."

"Acknowledged Enduring Resistance, proceeding to fuel station six." The helmsman replied. "Thanks for the welcome."

The freighter slowed until it was drifting alongside the massive station as several docking clamps reached out and latched onto it. Next refuelling lines stretched forward and connected to the freighter, guided by VIs that determined where to latch the pipes on to for a refuelling procedure.

"Sir, tanks are filling up at a rate of 1.4 percent per second." The helmsman reported. "We should be ready in a few moments."

And indeed the tanks were filled in less than a minute.

"Refuelling procedure complete." The voice of the crew member from the Resistance said.

"Thank you Resistance, we are disconnecting-"

"Proximity alert, proximity alert." The crew of the Talo heard these words from the other end of the link.

"Resistance, what was that?" Talo asked.

"Our sensor drones have detected unmarked vessels approaching." The operator responded.

"Bring them up on view." Talo said.

One of the screens on the command deck showed three ships that looked like heavily modified freighters. One was large and blocky, the size of a dreadnaught with lines of anti fighter guns on it while the other two were smaller, sleeker ships that glided ahead of the monstrosity of a ship.

"Sir, we are receiving a demand for surrender from the lead ship." The communications officer said.

"Typical and straight to the point." Nathan said.

"Sir, they've launched six projectiles...boarding craft, moving fast for the Resistance!" Suddenly the cameras showed six fast cylinder shaped ships attaching to the mobile station.

"Tolan we have boarding parties, security team is being overrun!" The Resistance's Captain yelled. "They're cutting through the-" The transmission ended.

"Lieutenant Creed, get your team ready." Talo said. "Sarius, you and I will go with them." He looked to the next highest ranking Quarian, the tactical officer. "Commander, you're in command, engage the smaller pirate vessels and disable them, destroy them if necessary, prevent more boarding parties from getting on board."

"Yes sir." The Quarian took the command post as Talo, Creed, and Maevor left the bridge. They crossed through the boarding tube that the Tolan extended and attached to the massive station.

xxx

The Asari Captain of the raiders hit the Turian Commander of the Resistance on the head with the butt of her assault rifle, forcing him and his eight command crew members to their knees as he comrades repeated this. She looked to a fire team of Turians. "Signal the ships to hook up the reserve tanks, we'll milk this thing for all it's got and take as much supplies as we can carry."

"Yes ma'am." The three armoured Turians left the command deck.

"Commander Curana," The Turian Commander, a middle aged and wise faced Turian who had a scar across the left side of his face. "I never thought I'd see you out here on the frontier."

"I see I'm well known." The Asari, Curana replied dryly.

"Quite the truth if you say that." The Turian said. "What would you have to do with a meagre Supply Station?"

"Oh don't understate your ship's worth." Curana said. "Fuel for a fleet, food for a city, it's hard not to try attacking it, especially with no military escort."

"Captain, we have enemies in the rear compartments near the docked freighter, seven of them, all of them are armed with highly powerful weapons and are cutting through us!" A voice shouted over the radio. "The freighter has detached!"

"What do they intend to do against my ships? They don't have any large weapons on that tiny thing." Curana didn't show arrogance in her tone, only curiosity.

xxx

The Tolan dived away from the station and towards one of the frigates as it tried to move to dock. The three freighters moved in on the station, the larger one and the second smaller one moved to engage the Tolan and defend their comrade as it tried to dock, only for the Tolan to fire two beams from its starboard side and made the shields of the freighter flash briefly before they collapsed and the two cannons pierced the armour, gutting the ship in non vital areas.

"Sir, one of our ships has just been entirely disabled!" A Salarian who took over one of the command deck's stations said.

"What? How? And so quickly!" Curana said with her eyes wide with shock.

"The command ship has only a visual of the enemy weaponry, a type of beam weapon far too small to be a mass accelerator." The Salarian said.

"Focus the stations GARDIAN grid on that freighter and blow it out of the sky!"

The inactive turrets whirred to life and focused on the Tolan, but the lasers bounced off of the polarized armour, leaving scorch marks. Curana watched as the small, agile ship flew along the length of her massive flag ship and rained down hell on its top side. She watched as beams tore through the armour on top, punctured compartments and set the oxygen within aflame, causing fire to burst out into space only to be extinguished within a moment of escaping what was now a metal coffin for many pirates. The Tolan moved on as the third freighter moved to engage it, swinging out from around the large freighter and firing its mass accelerator.

"Incoming-" The Quarian tactical officer managed to shout before the round struck the smaller freighter and sent it spinning, the shields managing to deflect the worst of the round's effect.

"Report!" The XO shouted.

"It shook us around a bit, reporting one wounded in med bay but aside from that and a lot of equipment being knocked around we're fine." An officer reported.

"Sir, it's charging another shot!" the Helmsman said. "If that thing hits us a few more times we're done for!"

"Evasive action, now!" The XO said. "Let's test out our new targeting matrix, load our torpedo bays and fire torpedo 1. Focus a beam to take out their kinetic barriers."

"Yes sir, loading torpedo bay one."

"Lock onto enemy freighter's mass accelerator." The XO said.

"Target locked." The helmsman's screen turned red and he held his hand over a small area that read in Quarian 'Release of Anti-Ship torpedo Authorized'. All he had to do was tap it and the torpedo would be launched. "Request permission not fire commander?"

"Permission granted, blow this pirate scum's gun right off of his ship." The XO said.

Moments later a torpedo lanced away from the Tolan and across the distance as the pirate ship began to focus its main gun on the freight. Suddenly its barriers fell as two pulse blasts struck it, disabling its barrier generators and made way for the torpedo to blow its mass accelerator into oblivion, sending the ship spinning backwards.

"Captain Talo'Serath, this is the Tolan, pirate vessels have been neutralized." The XO said, crossing his hands behind his back. "The Migrant fleet will hear about this one."

"Very good commander, secure the region around the station and await my signal." Talo said over the link above gun fire and phaser fire. "We're approaching the command deck now, stand by."

Curana and a dozen of her mercenaries stood in a line, rifles aimed at the door while six more stood off on either side of the door.

The crew, all twenty one of them were tied down behind Curana. She may be a pirate but she refused to lower herself to using meat shields. The door muffled the sound of battle outside as the last of the pirates outside were killed off or disabled by the crew of the freighter that had effectively disabled all three of her ships.

Suddenly the gun fire stopped, and every pirate in the room tensed, waiting. The door hissed open slowly, but stopped halfway. The pirates waited for several seconds, and then a voice called out.

"This is Lieutenant Creed of the Federation of United Planets; your comrades have all been captured, put down your guns and surrender!" A voice shouted.

The Federation was here? Why would their soldiers be on a rusted out freighter?

"Lieutenant, I will not easily hand this prize back." Curana said.

"Who am I speaking to?"

"Captain Curana."She replied coldly.

"Hold on a moment." She did so, and then a new, filtered voice called out.

"This is Captain Talo'Serath vas Tolan. Your vessels are disabled and we can storm in there at any second." A Quarian obviously spoke. "If you surrender now we will allow you and the survivors of all three ships to leave on one of your vessels."

"What assurances do I have from a Quarian?" she asked.

"Not from a Quarian, but from a fellow Captain." Talo'Serath said. "A promise not kept is a dishonour Captain Curana."

"The idea that your enemy will keep a promise is a mistake." Curana replied.

"The idea of making a promise you know your enemy won't keep is the mistake." Talo said. "Kill us, and the rest of my crew can easily make sure you never get off this ship alive. I suggest you take my offer before I decide to either toss you in a prison or kill you here."

"Trust us on this, you don't want us as an enemy, so drop the guns, release the hostages, take your ship, and scuttle back home." Nathan said. "We don't have a problem with pirates unless they bother us and our friends. And right now you've caused us quite an annoyance. If I find any dead hostages in there I can't guarantee Captain Serath will keep me restrained enough before I kill someone else."

"All of the crew is still alive, we only used tranquilizer rounds." Curana said. "Give me a moment."

"Before you decide, ponder this Captain." Nathan said. "We just blew through about twenty of your pals, and a lot of them had bigger guns than you can fit into that bridge, so how about you give up and I won't roll a few grenades in there and let chance decide who dies and who gets to spend a few hours in a cell and then a few years in citadel prison."

Curana's eyes narrowed. "You would have me surrender just so you can stroll in and take us prisoner?"

"Captain Serath just said he'd let you go, but that window is quickly closing." Nathan said.

"The citadel doesn't tolerate merciless slaughter-"

"We aren't citadel." Nathan said, his tone becoming aggressive, but instead of snarling he was using a deathly calm voice that showed he was not joking around and that window he mentioned had about enough space to squeeze a baby ant through now. "The Federation is close to the citadel, but we aren't friendly enough not to leave their pirates to them, and the Quarians haven't been official members of the Citadel Alliance for three hundred years and won't be for a few days, so anything we do here we do outside of Citadel Law, including the handling of a hostage situation. So decide quickly Captain, I'm counting down in my head and then somebody dies, and it'll be easy to spot a sexy captain if there aren't too many Asari in there."

Curana actually felt herself blush a bit, but it was hidden under her visor. She slowly lowered her rifle. "Stand down men...surrender your weapons and head for the air lock, we have lost."

The twenty four pirates lowered their individual weapons and then dropped them. The five Federation members first entered, rifles sweeping the now gathered pirates, followed by a slim Quarian male in black armour and cloth carrying an assault rifle and then a tall Turian strolled in casually with a pistol hanging at his side in one hand. One human, the tallest, possibly Lieutenant Creed stared at her with the coldest blue eyes she had ever seen. "Good choice."

"I'll take my crew members to the air lock and we'll leave as agreed." Curana said. "But should there be any treachery we will die before we let ourselves be brought in humiliated."

"Dutifully noted, get moving." Nathan said.

Suddenly one of her crew members, a Turian had a knife in hand and leaped forward. Curana's eyes widened and she raised her hand. "Stop!" But before she was done the word the muscular human knocked the knife from the Turian's hand.

The Turian grasped him by the upper arms, and Creed mimicked his move, sliding his left hand down the turian's arm to his wrist and brought the alien's arm up while Nathan himself went down, twisting part way and then twisting again towards the Turian's front with his hand pinned over Creed's shoulder. The Turian yelped as Creed tossed the taller alien right over him and slammed him into the metal floor, and then proceeded to pin the Turian by straddling his chest and jammed his phase pistol against his chin at point blank range.

There was a silence in the bridge as the pirates and crew watched the smaller alien disarm the powerful Turian and defeat him in the space of several seconds. Nathan asked without taking his gaze off of his captive. "Does anybody else feel as brave as my new friend here?"

"Please, let him go, he is a youngling and is foolish and arrogant." Curana said.

"Yeah, I've heard this before, boys will be boys." Creed said as he slowly got off of the Turian. "But just to let you know Captain that stupidity will get you killed when you try to vent whatever odd and obviously disillusioned anger or try proving yourself to me."

"Wait a moment." Maevor stopped her as she tried to follow her crew out of the bridge. "Lania Curana."

"Wait...Maevor." Curana said.

"Old friend?" Nathan asked.

"Old rival." Maevor said. "We both applied to C-Sec several years ago. For a while we were partnered up, but then we saw just how crooked a lot of the top C-Sec officers really were and...Well she decided to go out on her own...I never thought I'd see you as a pirate."

"And I never thought I'd see you as a spectre, you must have really sucked up to those fools." Curana said.

"I did nothing of the sort, I assure you." Maevor said. "To the contrary I am not quite popular if you try to put me near any type of protocol, and I'm not even supposed to be out here, the council believes I am deep in Geth Space tracing hostile Geth, instead here I am wasting time stopping a pirate raid. What drove you to do this? You were all about helping people Curana and here I find you threatening lives."

"If you recall, I didn't threaten to murder the crew, and all twenty one members are still alive and unharmed." Curana said. "I only wanted the fuel and supplies, the crew meant nothing to me."

"How do I know that you haven't committed murder in another raid? It's been six years since you dropped out of C-Sec, plenty of time to commit other raids and vandalism among other things that would that would have you put in prison or shot." Maevor said.

"I'm not in it for money Maevor; I'm in it to help my people." Curana said.

"How does this help the Asari?" Maevor asked.

"Not my species, my 'people'." Curana said. "After I left C-Sec, I joined up with a mercenary group and we spent our time as privateers for the Citadel, making raids into Terminus Space, but then...my group turned rotten, and took a deal to transport a colony ship filled with slaves to the Batarian home world." She took off her helmet. "I murdered my entire team and our employers, and instead I dropped the people off at an abandoned planet and helped to set up a small colony there. Ever since then we used the ship to capture smaller ships, modifying them to fight so we could fight for freedom and survival and to rescue more slaves. The population already reaches over thirteen thousand and the reserves and crops we have are not enough to feed the entire colony for the next year, we hoped to fill my flag ship with food and the reserve tanks with fuel so we could return it to the colony and give our people another two years of stable living."

"A colony...where is it located?"

"It is in the Randalai system, it is on the far side of this cluster." Curana said.

"Hm..." Maevor put a talon tipped hand on his chin.

"How could you tell him Captain? He's a damn Spectre!" One pirate said.

"What would I do? Report you for escaping oppression and slavery?" Maevor raised the Turian equivalent of an eye brow...which just seemed to be a set of scales on his face that moved up and were just noticeable in Nathan's opinion. "If this is true...perhaps I could...request that supplies be given to you...as a...privately owned colony."

"If being the key term." Talo said.

"Now guys this lady seems pretty honest, I have this way with people." Nathan said. "Tell you what Captain, the Federation respects people's choices, and we're not as stiff necked as the citadel when it comes to matters like this, so as long as you and your colony don't give us trouble we may seem fit to send food your way, we're all trying to be friendly here so let's do that...but first, how about we look at this colony and confirm it for my superiors? I can't just say there's a colony of free slaves that pulled a Spartacus and ask for them to supply for thirteen thousand people?"

"Spartacus? What is a 'Spartacus'?" Talo asked.

"Uh...very famous human...really famous actually...he was a slave who fought back...I'll tell you later in finer detail." Nathan said. "I'm pretty sure we can still contact the _Enterprise_, and the Captain's a reasonable fellow, so maybe he can be persuaded to lend your colony a hand, put a good word in to Command."

"Thank you Lieutenant, thank you for this promise." Curana said. "I will gladly show you the colony."

"You trust to easily Captain." A Krogan crew member said as he crossed his arms. "I don't trust Spectres, especially Turian ones."

"You aren't trusting Spectre Sarius, you are to trust Lieutenant Creed." Curana said.

"I have to admit though Curana, you really are quick to agree with my terms...what's the deal?" Creed asked.

"I can see the honesty in your eyes and hear it in your words." Curana said. "Though I have turned to pillaging, I am not as evil as the law would make me seem, and I must prove this at all times or disgrace my ancestors. Allow me to repay you should this promise save our colony."

"A lot of people usually accept that, and usually dictate what the Asari does if an Asari owes them." Talo whispered to Creed, who got the meaning of his words.

"Uh...not looking for a fling, but...well we'll see when we're all done and through, now get back to your ship and we'll see about getting you and your people some help." Creed said.

xxx

Barely a few hours later the Tolan followed by the now limping flagship of Curana entered the Randalai system. The planet the people had settled on was about the size of Earth and was similar in appearance. There was a sun about the size of Sol, and six other planets in the system. Creed whistled as he looked at the planet from the Tolan. "Damn, that would be one nice vacation spot, hardly touched and with plenty of fresh beaches, oceans, forest,"

"And carnivorous plants and amphibious life that could swallow this ship whole and violent bipedal species on two of the three continents." Talo said. "Curana had to build the colony on the most arid of the three, and even then she had to spend a year building a perimeter defence to keep creatures out."

"Ok...a good vacation spot if you have a rifle with you...or a platoon of FNI...or an entire company...oh hell bring the entire battalion and avoid the risk." Nathan shuddered. "So do we have contact with the _Enterprise_?"

"We have an FTL comm. Buoy operating in this cluster and sent your message through it." Talo said. "They will have received the message by now."

"That's some good news." Creed said. "Let's go take a look at this colony."

"You know, where I come from a colony usually has...houses, maybe a few bigger buildings." Creed commented. "But...this is more like a military base." He looked at the thick stone wall that surrounded the small city the colony of 'Empowered Freedom' was made up of, the powerful turrets mounted on the walls that were powered by generators, the dozens of armed guards and the landing port that had about twenty ships modified as war ships, and the dozens of makeshift shelters.

"Well, we had to make do so we could survive on this planet." Curana said as she led Creed, Maevor, and Talo along a path towards what seemed to be the command post, passing dozens of citizens who spread like the red sea for Curana and her personal guards, staring at Nathan and Talo mostly since there were no humans or Quarians that lived in the colony.

"It doesn't seem too bad if you put it like that." Nathan said. "I'll admit it's impressive, you go from escaped slaves to a fortress colony, which takes lots of work." He was walking next to her while Talo and Maevor talked to each other silently behind them. "How do you manage to grow crops out here?"

"We grow them on one of the other continents in large amounts and then have them transported right before harvest season on the land mass ends. We choose only safe areas and sometimes we must...modify them with minimal amounts of growth for crops that need shade or fresher soil." Curana said. "It is not easy to live here as you can see."

"Yeah...but maybe we can help lighten the load for your people a bit." Creed said. "Curana, this might the beginning of a good friendship."

"Yes." Curana said. "And Lieutenant...I have figured out how I wish to repay you."

"Alright then, shoot." Nathan said.

"You are obviously not out here looking for Geth." Curana said."You maybe one who tells the truth most of the time, but when you lie you show it too clearly. Whatever this mission is, I wish to help you in it."

"Help as in let us stop by here for rest and to recover?" Creed asked.

"That and more...I wish to join your crew."

xxx

"And that's the gist of it, Captain, they want help and their leader offers to repay us." Said Nathan to view screen showing Captain Kirk.

"_I'd like to send help as soon as possible but I can't at the moment. We are in the Terminus Systems right now. If we send a shuttle carrying food there's a chance the pirates would follow and discover the colony._" Said Kirk.

"What the hell are you doing in Terminus?" asked Nathan.

"_Tracking down a Salarian that can help us with the Krogans. He worked on a special project that involved modifying the genophage. It would help us to have someone with experience with the genophage. It would be risking trying to modify a bio weapon that could affects fertility._

_Could cause more problems for us and the Krogans. As soon as I can will send for food and supplies to be sent to the colony. Right now we should maintain communication silence to avoid anyone else trying to drop in on our conversations. The Omega station is in the same system as the Omega 4 relay that leads to the Collector home system._

_We'll be keeping an eye on it in case the Collectors try anything but they may have a ship out already. Watch your back, Lieutenant._" Said Kirk.

"Understood, Captain." Said Nathan.

xxx

Kirk turned after cutting the connection.

"Distance to the Omega station?" asked Kirk.

"We will be there within the hour sir." Said Sulu.

"Very well. Conduct long range scan and put the ship on yellow alert. We will be entering hostile territory." Said Kirk.

"Scanning. Negative contact at this time." Said Spock.

"Good, in the meantime we should send a message to Starfleet informing them of the colony in the Randalai system." Said Kirk.

"Captain, the Citadel Council for the moment does not know that the Randalai system exists in the Far Rim." Said Spock.

"Do you have any information on her?" asked Kirk.

"Processing right now. It seems databanks confirms what Lieutenant Creed has told us. Curana was indeed a member of the C-Sec six years ago same time around the same time Maevor Sarius applied but she was known for arguing with her superiors over several cases. She accused them of being bribed by several criminals she caught after they were released.

Eventually she resigned from the C-Sec claiming that they have become corrupt and have forgotten what they were meant to uphold." Said Spock looking at the screen showing the information.

"And when the Council finds out about the colony she's running they might demand Mr. Sarius to arrest her." Said Kirk.

"It is logical to assume. The Council would not acknowledge it as a legitimate colony as it was founded by a criminal." Said Spock.

"Then we will just have to make a legitimate colony. If Curana were to ask for allied status with the Federation that would allow us to send food, building material and medicine there." Said Kirk.

"They would be welcome in Federation space as long as they do not commit any raids on Federation planets or ships." Said Spock.

"We'll worry about it later. Right now we have to locate the Salarian scientist on the Omega Station. Log it as a request to Starfleet but don't send it out yet. I don't want any pirates or the Collectors to know about that colony." Said Kirk.

"Aye sir." Said Spock.

The _Enterprise_ slowly approached the station known as Omega. It was very close to an asteroid field that Kirk, Spock, and Bones approached the station on a shuttle. After docking with an air lock they walked down the hall. A Salarian stopped them with his arms spread out.

"Welcome to Omega. You're new here aren't you? I can always tell. Allow me to . . ." The Salarian stopped as a Batarian walked up to him and glared at him.

"Oh, hello, I was just . . ."

"Leave Farget, now." Said the Batarian.

"Of course, Makwin. Whatever she wants . . ." said the Salarian.

The Batarian waved him off and Farget scurried away. The Batarian turned and faced the humans and Vulcan.

"Blasted scavengers. Welcome to Omega, Captain Kirk." Said Makwin.

"You know who I am?" asked Kirk.

"Of course. We had you tagged the moment you entered the Terminus Systems. You're not as subtle as you think. Aria wants to know what brings the all powerful Federation to Omega.

I suggest you go to Afterlive now and present yourself." Said Makwin.

"You don't have to worry about us causing trouble on Omega. We're only a problem if you give us problems." Said Kirk.

"The Federation has been snooping around in some places behind the Council's back. You can't blame Aria for keeping an eye on you. Your little expedition at the Thorne system and the fact that the Collectors destroyed that huge ship you had means that you know something that not even the Council knows. Afterlive now." Said Makwin.

The Batarian turned and left them.

"Great so even the pirates know what we've been up to. We will have to be extra careful." Said Kirk.

"Agreed." Said Spock.

They walked down the hall and opened the door. They saw a large saloon with a highlighted sign that said 'Afterlive'. The club where they were supposed to go. There was a line up with an Elcor as a guard.

"Looks we'll have to wait in line." Said Kirk.

"You are the Federation guys. Don't worry about the line. Go on in. Aria's expecting you." Said a Batarian guard.

The door opened and they walked in. The walls in the hallway show images of fire with another glowing Afterlive sign at the end above a door. Opening it they walked into a large two floored saloon with loud music being played, Asari dancing around polls, Batarians serving drinks at bars, and loud talking. While looking around a Batarian walked up to them.

"Glad that you made it. Aria's on the second floor waiting for you." Said the guard.

He led them up the stairs to a balcony overlooking the saloon. An Asari stood at the railing with a Batarian and a Turian standing as guard. Kirk walked up to the balcony. Kirk saw a symbol of Omega on the back of her white short sleeved jacket.

"That's close enough." Said the Asari.

The Turian pointed his gun at Kirk. The Batarian pulled out his gun as well.

"I told your messenger that we would only be a problem if anyone here would cause us problems." Said Kirk.

"Just a precautionary, Captain." Said Aria with her back still facing them.

"Hold still." Said the Batarian pulling out his Omni-Tool and scanning Kirk.

"Looking for weapons?" asked Kirk pulling out his phaser.

"Can't be too careful." Said Aria.

"I was told you're the person to talk to if I have any questions." Said Kirk putting the phaser away.

"He's clean." Said the Batarian.

Aria turned and faced Kirk.

"Depends on the questions." Said Aria.

"You run Omega?" asked Kirk.

Aria laughed and turned around to look over the saloon.

"I _am_ Omega." She said holding her arms out.

She turned around again to face Kirk.

"But you need more. Everyone needs more something and they all come to me." She said walking back and forth. "I am the boss, CEO, queen if you're feeling dramatic. Doesn't matter, Omega has no titled ruler and only one rule."

She sat down on the couch.

"Don't fuck with Aria." She said looking up at him smiling.

"Sounds easy to remember." Said Kirk smiling.

"If you forget someone will remind you." Said Aria looking at the Batarian guard who nodded.

"Then I toss your sorry ass out the nearest air lock." He said.

"We didn't come here looking for a fight. You don't anything to do with us that is fine. We're only here to find someone." Said Kirk.

Aria gestured Kirk to sit down and he did.

"So what can I do for you?" asked Aria.

"We're looking for a Salarian named Mordin Solus. Do you know where I can find him?" asked Kirk.

"The Salarian doctor? He runs a clinic here on the station. I always liked Mordin. He's as likely to heal you as he is to shoot you." Said Aria.

"Do you know where I can find him?" asked Kirk.

"If you really need him take a shuttle. Everyone knows where he is. No guarantee they'll let you in of course." Said Aria.

"I'll worry about that." Said Kirk.

"Of course. I must say Captain for the last few weeks you and your Federation have turned everything in Citadel and Terminus space upside down. The Council is almost willing to do anything to negotiate a peace treaty with you and even managed make a compromise with the Krogan, the Quarians, and even the Geth. And your offer of technology may have pissed off the Collectors." Said Aria.

"Yes, I got that impression during that encounter with their ship." Said Kirk.

"I think you know something that the Council does not and you're keeping a secret. For someone who offers to work together with the Council your actions are suspicious." Said Aria.

"Let's just say we found something that the Council might not believe until it is too late." Said Kirk.

"That ship you found in the Thorne system. Something that made the Collectors come out and journey that close to Citadel space and destroy it. Knowledge is power, Captain, and in exchange for my protection on this station I would like to know." Said Aria.

"How do I know you will even believe it? I found it hard to believe myself but I saw the evidence and it is true." Said Kirk.

Aria smirked.

"Perhaps I should see this proof. Then I will believe it." Said Aria.

"And if I refuse to say anything? You try to torture it out of me? I should point out that if the _Enterprise_ doesn't hear from me in the next five minutes they will send heavily armed search parties. They also have tracking devices on me and my crew that monitors our health.

The first hint of torture and they will either beam us out or send a warning before crippling this station with a few shots." Said Kirk.

Aria waved it off.

"I know how powerful your ship is Captain. The pirate ship you damaged was owned by one of my men. I wasn't happy when I found out someone had sent the recording out alerting the Citadel and the other factions your presence. I was hoping to meet you first before the Council did and negotiate for some technology.

I saw the recording of you teleporting some of the ship's crew who were sucked into space onto your ship." Said Aria.

"Would the pirates who attacked Talo'Serath also be associated with you?" asked Kirk.

"While I admit I wasn't happy with him for interrupting several operations during his scavenger hunt I wanted him brought here alive so I could negotiate with you. He put up a good fight and my men obviously went overboard." Said Aria.

"Obviously, considering he might have died if we didn't make it." Said Kirk.

"But this time I have the option of sending out the recording to Citadel space showing them the huge dreadnaught you had. No one will send out a recording of that huge ship unless they want to find out what happened to the ones who showed the recording of your ship crippling my ship. I assure you Captain that nothing that is said here will make it to the Citadel." Said Aria.

"So you want a look at our technology?" asked Kirk.

"Almost everyone does. The Council were so afraid that they and all the lesser races had surrounded the Citadel with dreadnaughts and hundreds of lesser ships. That proves that just one of your ships could be a large threat to them." Said Aria.

"Then I guess they are relieved that we are non-hostile." Said Kirk.

"Yes, but like I said nothing that is said here will reach the Council's ears unless I allow it." Said Aria.

"That depends if we don't jam any transmission coming from this station first. This is top secret and not one that pirates should know about." Said Kirk.

"That's what makes me want to know. No one will tell unless I tell that they can." Said Aria.

Kirk sighed.

"And what would you do once you know?" asked Kirk.

"It depends. I do want a look at that technology so to help keep the Citadel authorities from gaining an advantage over us and to secure myself as head of Omega." Said Aria.

"What if I said if that ship was alien artefact even older than any Prothean relics you know about?" asked Kirk.

Aria smirked.

"Then it must have been pretty valuable."

"It was, just not the way you think. If you have been watching you know that a similar ship attacked us in the Exodus Cluster." said Kirk.

"Yes along with a bunch of Geth. According to the extranet the Geth have multiple factions and the one that attacked you were against organics. That ship could not have been a Geth construct." Said Aria.

"How do you know for sure?" asked Kirk.

"Because the ship you found at Mnemosyne was far too old to be made by Geth. The Geth were created three hundred years ago and that ship was believe by my top agents to have been orb it for almost a thousand years." Said Aria.

Kirk could tell there was no way he could fool her. She had most likely been watching his ship ever since that battle with the Reaper at Eden Prime. If she knew he was lying she would try to spread the recording all throughout the Terminus System and eventually the Citadel would find out.

"All right but if I am going to tell you I want it to be done in private. This is something that will affect not only you but every single species that has come into contact with the Mass Relays. There should also be no cameras or recording devices. This is off the record.

No one hears this." Said Kirk.

Aria smirked and nodded.

"Get us a room. Make sure it is secured. If anyone who attempts to spy on us make sure that they are disciplined." Said Aria.

"On it." Said the Batarian guard.

xxx

"This is a very big claim." Curana said as she set down a glass of something Nathan could not even begin to imagine giving a name on the counter between her and the Quarian Captain and Turian Spectre. "Reapers existing? The Collectors invading? This is less believable than what my story would be without the existence of this colony as proof."

"Then let us show you proof Curana." Maevor said. "We're on our way to retrieve a Reaper IFF, we had to stop to refuel before we met your fleet, and we were on route to the Umbaran Pora System."

"You believe a Reaper will be lying there in wait for you?" Curana asked.

"No, we believe the remains of one or perhaps some pieces might be there, or a Prothean outpost." Maevor said. "It is in a former Quarian system, so Captain Talo'Serath was the perfect choice to lead this mission."

"I see…well regardless of it being real or not I am in debt to you ,so I am obliged to repay you with my services and weapons." Curana said. "With your permission of course Captain Talo'Serath."

"Usually I do not trust pirates….but perhaps I am willing to make an exception this one time for the sake of the mission." Talo said. "Captain Curana, I would gracefully accept you aboard the Tolan."

"Captain, I don't think it's a good idea to run off and play space hero with these people." A broad shouldered Turian with several markings painted on his face in white and wearing repaired black and grey armour approached the counter of the small bar Curana had cleared to meet with them. "The colony will still need help until the Federation can send vessels to help."

"And moral may be affected by this." A Salarian joined the Turian.

"And who will follow anybody besides you?" A massively built Krogan joined them next. "What if we're attacked without you to lead us in the defence?"

"You are my Lieutenants; I trust all of you with this colony." Curana said, assuring the trio. "You have a small fleet of warships, three thousand fighters at arms and many defences to keep pirates at bay. The Federation ships will arrive within a short amount of time, and I will return after we finish this search and recovery mission Spectre Sarius has told me of to make sure nothing has occurred." She stood and placed a hand on the Krogan's shoulders. "I trust you with the freedom of this colony." She moved onto the Salarian. "The way of life it has given us all." She moved onto the Turian. "And the safety it provides us and will continue to give us and others who are destined to come of their own will until the universe ends."

She smiled. "Am I wrong in my decision?"

"No Captain!" The Krogan straightened up, clearly acknowledging her as his superior in many ways besides rank. "We shall not fail!"

"Good." Curana said.

"Um, Ma'am?" A nervous Batarian with a Salarian and a Volus behind him entered the bar. "We have something you might want to see, it's down at the training area, the hand to hand combat division to be precise."

"What is it?" Curana asked.

"The Federation-Clan known as Creed entered the area and was challenged by several others." The Volus said. "He has already wounded several others and is still fighting."

"As the humans say, son of a bitch." Talo sighed as he got to his feet.

xxx

The Batarian slammed into the fence surrounding the ring and tried to spin around with a haymaker, but Creed got inside his guard and slammed an elbow in between his four eyes, and then grabbed him as the Batarian tried to recover. The Batarian groaned in pain as Creed slammed his knee into the Batarian's testicular area-or where he was pretty sure it was. The Batarian collapsed, curling up in a fetal position while the small crowd either cheered or booed at Nathan Creed, who wiped some sweat from his brow. He had fought eight matches in a row so far with several minutes of rest in between each of them, and he was slowly beginning to lose steam.

"Next match!" The Krogan Guard-apparently in charge of handling fights called before a Turian hopped in to Creed's dismay.

The Turian he had defeated the first time had been easy since Creed was fresh on adrenaline and had a weapon to keep him pinned. But the two he had fought before this one had been harder to beat, being built of muscle and with armoured skin that made it hard to land an effective hit. He favoured hitting the throat area or aiming for their legs, knowing despite being strong a Turian could be easy to knock of balance if they weren't in proper stance, and usually these ones were too slow to realize it until he had them on the ground.

The Turian launched a powerful kick that was aimed at Creed's face ,but Creed braced himself and crossed his arms in an X, forcing the foot to connect with his arms and make him stumble back a bit. The Turian charged and slammed into Creed, and sent him into the fence, knocking the breath out of the human. The Turian slammed one fist into the side of Creed's face and threw him to the ground. The Turian swung another kick, but Creed caught his foot and came up, one arm wrapped around the Turian's thigh and lifted the Turian while placing his other hand on the Turian's throat and slammed the Turian into the ground.

Creed began to bend the Turian's leg up towards the alien's body, trying to make it submit, but it retracted it's other leg to its chest and looped it around Nathan's neck along with its pinned one and began to squeeze his neck in the Turian equivalent of a triangle choke after clinching his talon like hands on the back of the human's head. Creed felt his oxygen supply get cut off and struggled to get away from the Turian. He braced his legs as the crowd cheered the Turian on. Creed slowly brought his hands up and began to pry the Turian's hands off of his head, not making much progress as spots began to appear in his vision.

Just as the crowd expected the human to collapsed, instead the most astounding thing began to happen, the soldier began to slowly rise, bearing the weight of a Turian strangling him with his legs and slowly began to force the talon tipped hands off of his head. The Turian began to lose grip as gravity took over and he tried to remain right to keep his grip strong. Within a minute as Creed slowly began to regain breath the Turian fell and hit the ground, and immediately Creed leaped on him and straddled him, placing his knees on the Turian's shoulders and delivered one punch to his face, then another and another until the Turian surrendered, by then he was bleeding from his bruised face. Creed got off and let two guards drag the fallen fighter away.

"Amazing!" Creed turned in time to see Curana leap over the low fence. "You lifted a full grown Turian warrior with nothing but your own strength!"

Gasping for breath, Creed said. "I can't take all the credit, all FNI have standard physical enhancement training and in some cases technological enhancements. I for one have an implant that kept my neck from snapping and between that and the standard enhancements given to FNI soldiers I just barely managed to get that guy off of me."

"Your government approves of biological enhancements?" Curana asked.

"No, there are only sessions for assisting in building up the muscles at a natural pace while removing forms of discomfort to increase how much the soldier is able to train temporarily through several varying methods both physical and in most cases through psychological assistance. And as I said the technological enhancement are several devices inserted into the body and attached to required parts for optimal performance, it's like a synthetic replacement." Creed said. "We don't approve of biological engineering any more than the Citadel council does."

"Still, to improve the physical performance of any individual is amazing if it manages to defeat a Turian." Curana said. "Is your team likewise enhanced?"

"Only my marksman." Creed said. "He has implants to assist him in battle for obvious reasons, and he's proven useful before."

"Your federation is very interesting Lieutenant, I look forward to learning more." Curana said. "Captain Talo'Serath has given me permission to accompany you on his vessel."

"Glad to have you along then Captain." Creed said. "I'll put you with my Sergeant since quite frankly I don't trust the rest of my team to not flirt with you."

"Flirt? What is the meaning of this word?"

"Uh…I don't know the precise definition but…it's basically an attempt to flatter somebody else with words, usually to display affection or in most cases lust disguised by a few clever phrases." Creed said. "Most might do this to gain favour from a woman and have a sexual relationship with them."

"I see." Curana said. "This happens often to me."

"I guessed that much." Creed whispered so quietly she didn't hear. "Anyways….my Sergeant is a Vulcan, so you and she may be on very good terms with how similar your races are in some ways."

"I will gather several belongings and weapons for the mission then Lieutenant." Curana said. "I shall meet you at the Tolan before we take off."

"Looking forward to it, in the mean time I'll squeeze in one last fight." Creed said. "Do you like that? One last fight everybody!" The crowd roared. "Looks like I'm popular."

"That is the usual result of attaining first rank in the training data." Curana said. "The cameras monitoring this ring will have put you at second or first after seeing you defeat so many so quickly."

"I love this place." Creed said before his final opponent leaped. "Uh…I take that back."

"Why?" Curana asked before he pointed to his opponent, a massive Krogan in black armour who roared and stamped his foot once, leaving a deep indent. "Oh…I see."

"Yeah…see you at the ship." Creed said.

Curana stepped out of the ring, leaving Creed to what may be his fate.

Creed sighed. "I hate this place."

Then the fight began.

xxx

"Well glad I am glad didn't choose to wander." One of Creed's soldiers said as the Quarian doctor looked over the collection of bruises Creed had acquired. "But on the plus side you still won!"

"Yeah…whoopee." Creed said sarcastically. "OW! Watch it!"

"Stop moving." The Quarian scolded the soldier.

"I always knew you had a big mouth boss but seriously, pissing off a Krogan?" the private chuckled.

"Hey, I gave him another scar across that mug." Creed grumbled.

"And he nearly broke your arm off and rearranged your face." The man chuckled. "But I got to give you points; you my friend fought a Krogan and survived."

"Three cheers for the El-tee!" Another Private said as he passed by.

"If anybody cheers they have to give me fifty push ups, outside, in their underwear." Creed said.

"Ooh, touchy." The private retreated.

"Private, ten, outside, strip down."

"You're a sick man."

"I'm also one who has a sense of humour."

"More like a sense of- wait…oh nice one sir, real funny, you're hilarious." The private walked away.

"Would you really do something so demeaning to your soldiers?" Curana asked,

"Hey, if you want a good soldier you need discipline." Creed shrugged. "Some humiliation goes a long way."

"It is unlikely that you would be capable of knowing such discipline sir." Sergeant Incia said as she passed by his bed.

"Do not speak unless spoken to Sergeant." Creed ordered gruffly.

"Yes sir." She replied in an offhand tone.

"I swear that Vulcan is more human every day." Creed sighed. "So, when do we launch?"

"In an hour sir, Captain Talo'Serath and Captain Curana added something new to our arsenal in the event we came into contact with another derelict Reaper." Incia said.

"What is it?" Creed asked.

"It is best if I show you."

xxx

"Oh my god." Creed stared at what lay in the cargo bay. "I thought these were illegal."

"Not in the Terminus Systems." Curana said. "This is one of two that were lying around in various locations I robbed. I kept them, just in case."

The device was the size of a car, and looked like a cylinder contained in a box of metal struts with a console attached to it.

"This device radiates enough energy to put it on par with a photon torpedo sir." Incia said. "But there is something different."

"It also has an element zero core within it." Curana said. "Highly unstable Element Zero that is too dangerous to be used in a ship's engines for obvious reasons."

"Unstable Eezo?" Creed asked.

"It is not too common to know of it, corporations that mine it always identify and remove it from shipments." Curana said. "Unstable Eezo is so powerful and reactive that using it in a ship's engines could result in an explosion large enough to take out a vessel ten times the size of that ship." She actually cracked a smirk. "This is an Eezo Bomb, filled with Class Five Eezo, which is basically the class used to identify unstable Eezo at its strongest."

"A bomb…something like this could wipe out your colony." Creed said.

"Or part of a Dreadnaught." Maevor said as he joined the group. "We saw it necessary; I felt my position as Spectre allowed me to make an exception to the law this one time."

"So…we're going to carry Class Five Eezo with us." Creed said. "And if we find a Reaper…?"

"We get inside it, take its IFF, plant the bomb, and blow it." Maevor said. "I personally hope we find a Reaper, I've always wanted to see a Death Dealer in action."

"Death Dealer?"

"That is the name of this device translated into your language." Maevor said. "There were only ten official Death Dealers made before the Citadel banned them from being created, this one seems to be….less than company product, more of a homemade thing by pirates, brilliant pirates."

"And it is powerful enough to put a hole in a Reaper from the inside." Talo said. "So Lieutenant, do you have any complaints?"

Creed stared at the bomb. "No….as long as this thing has a damn good safety mechanism."


	15. Chapter 15

Ever since the Asari had first discovered the Citadel over the years as many species discovered the relays it had become the center of the galactic community. Embassies set up on the Presidium for species that acknowledged the laws the government had created. It was also virtually indestructible. If attacked the station would close its arms to form a solid impenetrable shell.

The Citadel Council was the ultimate authority in Citadel space, passing judgement for violation of Citadel law, settling disputes between governments, and maintaining law and order. However today things had changed everything. An alliance of different worlds that was larger and stronger than the Citadel Alliance had revealed itself. Already the Council had sent representatives to go with them and report what they see to the Council for them to see prove of this United Federation of Planets.

The representatives had been given a brief tour of the _Constitution_, starting at engineering and ending on the bridge. The Salarians were the ones with the most questions regarding what they use to power the engines, transporters, and how precise their scanners were. The Turians were now sitting in the Officer's Lounge while the Asari had retired to their VIP quarters. The Salarians were allowed to be in the labs to observe the scientists and ask questions as long they didn't interrupt the crew's work.

"Enjoying the trip, Ambassador Jarock." Asked Garrus.

"Yes, thank you. The crew have been accommodating for the last day." Said Jarock.

"And now we get to see the center of it all." Said Chellick.

He was looking at a PADD that had some interesting information.

"This is will be very interesting." Said Chellick.

"I am not surprised that you would volunteer to come along, Garrus. Taking a chance to get off of the Citadel." Said Jarock.

"Executor Pallin saw no qualms in letting me go. Of course he asked Chellick to come a long to keep an eye on me. Thinks I might get into trouble." Said Garrus.

"Well, Garrus Pallin may like you but he thinks you should have more considerations for the law." Said Chellick.

"It's because of those considerations that half the criminals I catch go free with only a slap on the wrist. The Federation says their planets do not have the same crime we do on the Citadel. I want to see if that's true or they are as arrogant as some of officers I know." Said Garrus.

"Hey, I got no problems with what you say about the C-Sec. It's not my fault that they think you're a hot head. I for one am looking to just a few days off." Said Chellick.

"If these negotiations are successful and the Federation colonizes the Traverse what do we do?" asked Garrus.

"Likely the Hierarchy will set up several outposts for any military activity in the area. We may become allies but a lot of our people, specifically our representative on the Council believe that we may be absorbed into the Federation. It's expanded over seven thousand light years and is still expanding. They will be frequently monitoring and watching their activities.

The Salarians will be gathering information constantly. If I know them the Federation will be uncovering agents and cyber incursions. Of course this is different considering we're not dealing with a new emerging faction that just discovered the Mass Relays. So I don't think the Federation will appreciate that." Said Jarock.

"That will be fun." Said Garrus.

"No doubt the Federation-Clan will be offered a seat on the Council." Said a voice.

The Volus Ambassador Din Korlack walked by,

"Ambassador, what makes you say that?" asked Jarock.

Din stopped and turned around.

"An organization like the Federation that is so large there is no doubt the Council will offer them a seat. Despite the hard work my people have done to contribute." Said Din.

"No one has overlooked the contributions of the Volus. "Said Garrus.

"Bah! How long have my people waited for a chance to be on the Council? How long will we wait? The Federation-clan will be invited long before we are." Said Din.

"That's not true." Said Garrus.

"Maybe not. The Council will probably invite just so that they could have a say on Federation expansion and activity near Citadel space. Keep a close eye on them. This is the first time the Council encountered an alliance like the Federation.

The size, the technology, the economy, a single look can tell that the Federation is years ahead of us." Said Jarock.

"But a species has to prove itself to be on the Council." Said Chellick.

"Apparently not the Federation-Clan." Said Din.

"It all depends on the negotiations. The good news is that the Federation has not expressed interest for a seat on the Council." Said Jarock.

"Why would they? You said yourself about how powerful they are." Said Garrus.

"You're right. I did. Any technology that they give corporations will literally sell them a planet just to examine it. No doubt many scientists will be working to improve our technology to catch up.

I don't think I have to tell you all how many grateful that the Federation is non-hostile but they have neighbouring factions nearly has advanced." Said Jarock.

"Obviously." Said Din.

The Volus Ambassador turned and walked away.

"You don't think that is true do you?" asked Garrus turning to Jarock.

"I don't know. Almost everyone has a reason for coming. The Volus want to set to trading and commerce with the Federation.

The Quarians want to negotiate for upgrading their fleet. The Krogan want help to rebuild their civilization. Even the Geth have come to negotiate. They have not come out of the Veil in over three hundred years.

Yet the moment the Federation appears the Geth come to the table. The Quarians may even get their home planet." Said Jarock.

"What about that Asari Matriarch that came aboard?" asked Chellick.

"Ah, yes, her. Matriarch Benezia. A very powerful biotic and recognized as a spiritual leader among her people.

I don't know why she would choose to come. She has spent her time as a teacher of religion and philosophy among her people." Said Jarock.

"Perhaps because of her beliefs." Said a voice.

They turned and saw Asari Ambassador Ala a few feet away.

"I apologize. I did not mean to intrude. I just overhead your discussion of Matriarch Benezia and I could not help but listen." Said Ala.

She sat down at the table with the Turians.

"No need to apologize. This place is not for private discussion. I hope you don't take our discussion as an offence." Said Jarock.

"You have not offended me at all. You are right. Benezia is a very well known philosopher but she believes that the Asari should have a greater role in the shaping of galactic events." Said Ala.

"The Asari have been considered the most powerful sentient species in the entire galaxy. What greater role could they have?" asked Garrus.

"Benezia believes that the Asari do not need a government like the Council to govern the Citadel Alliance. Of course she keeps these believes away from her teachings." Said Ala.

"You think she will attempt anything while visiting the human home world?" asked Chellick.

"No. She would not disrupt negotiations that are this important but at the same time she wants to see this with her own eyes. My people have long been considered the largest force in the galaxy but the Federation itself has proven to be larger. As someone who is dedicated to our species as Benezia it's no surprise she would want to see the evidence herself." Said Ala.

"And if she sees that it is all true?" asked Garrus.

"To be honest I have no idea what she will think. Maybe she will agree that we should make an alliance with the Federation. I don't nearly know her well enough to know how she will react." Said Ala.

In another part of the lounge another discussion was about to take place.

"I have been saying it for years and now we all know I am right, Han'Garrel." Said Zaal'Koris.

"We will know for sure soon enough." The Admiral replied.

The majority of the Admiralty Board from the Migrant fleet was the Quarian delegation that chose to come aboard for the journey to Federation space. For Zaal'Koris had argued that it was a mistake to try and kill the Geth centuries ago and now he felt victorious since the Geth came forward and offered them their home planet. Rael sat back and let them argue it out. Keelah, they acted like children.

"I think you two are jumping to conclusion. We should not be so accepting of the Geth after what they did." Said Admiral Xen.

"And what is your idea, Xen? Try to hard wire the Geth so they will be our slaves again. What happens when they revolt and turn on us again? I always said you were a hard case." Said Zaal'Koris.

"And you were always a coward. Always talking about hiding on some new colony." Said Xen.

"I may disagree with Zaal'Koris on many things but I agree with him about you and your plans. They have not gone over well with us. We placed our society on having the Geth do the hard work for us and we were driven from our homeworld for it. The last thing I want is for it to happen again.

I warn you I will be keeping an eye on you." Said Han'Garrel.

"Both of you are so short sighted." Said Xen crossing her arms.

They both snorted.

xxx

It was hard not to be in awe of the technological advancements of the ship as she came aboard. Liara was impressed but she would have preferred to spend her time in her quarters rather than walk around the ship with her mother and her supporters. Benezia believed that seeing the Federation would help her social skills rather than hideaway in some Prothean ruin. During most of her time Liara explored the quest quarters she had been given.

She had found the wardrobe and looked the clothes that it had. She looked over the computer in the living room finding it to be considerable advanced. A chime was heard at the door.

"Come in." Said Liara.

The door opened and Ala walked in.

"Ambassador, what can I do for you?" asked Liara.

Ala smiled at her.

"You do not have to do anything for me, Liara. I was just wondering what you were up to. You haven't come out of this room since you came aboard. It is not good for you to hide." Said Ala.

"I know but I don't want to be an inconvenience to the crew." Said Liara.

"The crew or your mother?" asked Ala.

Liara looked away.

"I know Benezia well enough to know that the pressure of being her daughter is a great burden. But you can learn so much aboard this ship. While you did not ask to come you can make the best of it. Perhaps that they will be interested in studying Prothean ruins." Said Ala.

"I am not good around people, Ambassador." Said Liara.

"The fear of interacting with others is not unique. It is something many young maidens feel as they step out on their own. Perhaps I can assist you." Said Ala.

"I would not want to take up your time, Ambassador." Said Liara holding up her hands.

Ala smiled.

"It is no trouble child. Come, let us explore the ship. What we see here today we may have on her ships one day."

She held out her hand. Liara was hesitant but she slowly reached with her hand and grasped Ala's hand as the Asari Ambassador led her out of the room.

xxx

Dalantrass Camille had come aboard not only with body guards but with several young Salarian students who were spending their time in the labs asking questions while making sure they did not disrupt the crew's work.

"So these sensors can scan up to nearly a hundred light years?" asked a promising young scientist, Chorban.

"Yes. We use them to make star maps as we explore unknown systems." Said a technician.

"That's wonderful. I wonder if you would consider lending me some of this sensor technology. It could allow me to scan the keepers on the Citadel in more detail." Said Chorban.

"Hasn't anyone tried to scan the keepers before?" asked the young man.

"Yes but any attempt and the keeper will . . . well for the lack of a better word 'self destruct'. They literally melt in a puddle of proteins and minerals in less than a minute. We are unable to conduct any serious research." Said Chorban.

"That is fascinating. And no one is suspicious of this?"

"Most of us stopped noticing the keepers over the years. And disturbing them is frowned upon." Said Chorban putting a scanner on the table after looking it over.

"I find it hard to believe that everyone is so accepting of this." The technician said.

"I know. We Salarians are the scientific minds of the Citadel Alliance. We are constantly inventing and researching yet no one besides me and a handful of others are even curious as to how long the keepers were on the Citadel or why they were left on the station when the Protheans supposedly vanished. I find it so frustrating that very few of my colleagues don't even share my curiosity.

We can find out but no one wishes to try." Said Chorban.

And that is why he was here. To find young and fresh blood that could be just as curious as he was. The tri-corders they have would be enough to scan a keeper in public without drawing suspicion. He found many had shared his views and found it refreshing to be among such intelligent beings.

xxx

Aria led Kirk, Spock, and Bones into a room with nice furniture. A long couch with a table and two chairs on the other side of the table.

"This room is my briefing room. Sound proof, air ducts to small for anyone to crawl through, with Vis programmed to immediately inform me or my guards of an intruder. Auto defences kill them on sight unless I send the signal to let them live." Said Aria.

She sat down on the couch and smirked. She held up omni tool and inputted several commands and several holographic images showing various places on Omega appeared over the table.

"From here I can see and hear everything on Omega. All the lawless here to set up their little businesses, mercenaries tracking and killing their targets or just here to enjoy life without the Council trying to act like the typical puppet masters." Said Aria.

"Impressive. And a large majority of the station is loyal to you." Said Kirk.

"Of course. But now onto business." Said Aria.

"Before I talk I would like you to bring Mordin Solus here." Said Kirk.

"You don't trust me?" asked Aria.

"Trust is earned. I have agreed to tell you as a sign of trust. Bring Mordin Solus here and I'll take as a sign of trust from you." Said Kirk.

"Of course." Said Aria.

She held up her tool.

"Get Mordin Solus and bring him to me." Said Aria.

"Yes, sir." Said the Batarian guard.

She smirked and looked up.

"They will be here in just a few minutes." Said Aria.

The Batarian walked in with a Salarian wearing a white lab coat. His face had several scars and a strange tattoo in the center of his face.

"Dr. Mordin Solus?" asked Kirk.

"Yes. Captain Kirk. Have heard of you. United Federation of Planets.

Impressive technology. No Mass Relays, no ancient ruins linked with Protheans. Society created without any known link to Prothean technology." Said the Salarian.

He talked even faster than normal Salarians.

"Pleased to meet you. Do you know why we are here asking for you?" asked Kirk.

"No. Have thought of several reasons but no conclusion." Said Mordin.

"We're here because of some work you did involving the genophage." Said Kirk.

"Ah, genophage modification project." Said Mordin.

"Ambassador Trell said you and a team of Salarians released a modified version of the genophage after you discovered that the Krogan were naturally evolving to overcome the genophage. A Krogan named Wrex Urdnot wishes to negotiate trade routes with us and a neutral ground concerning a modified version of the genophage to increase birth rates." Said Kirk.

"Impossible. Project was necessary. Increase of birth rates would have led to Krogan expansion which would have led to second rebellion. Too risky." Said Mordin.

"So without even considering it you released your plague on them?" asked Bones, glaring at him.

"All simulations pointed to Krogan expansion. Had to keep Krogan population stable." Said Mordin.

"Stable, the reason the Krogan expanded in the first place was because you uplifted them and used them to destroy the Rachni. How is this stable?" asked Bones.

"Rachni extinction tragic. Could have eradicated Krogan. Not difficult. Chose not to.

Didn't want to repeat. All life precious." Said Mordin.

"Because of it the Krogan are a scattered and dying people. How can you say it's stable when extinction is possible?" Bones said.

"Krogan choices. Refused truce during Krogan Rebellions. Expand after Rachni wars. Genophage is not punishment. " said Mordin.

"If I may doctor many Krogan would not feel that way." Said Spock.

Mordin sighed sadly.

"No. But had to be done. All pointed to Krogan expansion. So many simulations.

All pointed to war. Extinction. Genophage or genocide. Either save Krogan from galaxy or save galaxy from Krogan." Said Mordin.

"Why not cure it instead? It would have brought hope to the Krogan." Said Kirk.

"Assumes human reactions. Krogan stimulus response different. Harsh environments, take chance to fight, flee. Galactic expansion only logical outcome.

More war. Genophage saved lives war would have ended." Said Mordin.

"If we were to see the Krogan homeworld and see how they feel about it would it look like you saved them?" asked Bones.

"No it wouldn't. Can see it logically but still hard to sleep at nights. Understand why you want to help." Said Mordin.

"Doctor, if we can help the Krogan it might help to let them know that they don't have to blame the entire galaxy for their misfortune. Working with a modified project is complex and only you can help. We won't interfere with the Krogan. If they want help they will have it but only if they ask first.

We can only hope that they solve their problems on their own." Said Kirk.

"Yes. Possibly. Would like to see tension with Krogan species end. Still don't know.

Affects on Krogan. Affects on galaxy. Too many variables." said Mordin.

"While this has been a fascinating conversation watch, Captain, I would like to get down to business. About those two large ships." Said Aria.

"All right. Let me call my ship and we'll send the proof." Said Kirk.

"Of course." Said Aria.

Kirk pulled out his communicator.

"Kirk to _Enterprise_. Is he ready?" asked Kirk.

"_Aye, Captain. He's in the transporter room right now._" Said Scotty.

"All right beam him to these coordinates." Said Kirk.

"Him?" That may have been the shortest amount of time it took Mordin to finish a sentence, it felt odd to hear the quick speaking Salarian say one word and stop.

A flash of light filled the room, and when Solus' vision cleared he and Aria found themselves staring at a humanoid creature that seemed slightly insectoid in nature, but it had a face with two eyes, nose, and mouth, making it also seem oddly like a human or Asari in a way while it's build and shape made it look like a Quarian's body under that armour. Its angular eyes looked between them and it spoke in clear basic. It had extremely long tentacle like figures, toes, and even a tentacle beard. "Greetings Aria, Doctor Solus." It looked around the room. "This place is quite a mess compared to the last time I was here."

Aria and Solus' eyes went wide. They had seen this creature before. As a statue in the ruins of the Protheans.

"Prothean?" Solus began to babble. "Impossible. Protheans believed to be extinct, fifty millennia, too long, too few possible survivors to continue race!"

"I assure you I am Prothean." The Prothean Caeo'dan said. "I am Chief Caeo'dan, technically head of what is left of the Prothean Regular Army…which is now just I and my squadron." His eyes gleamed. "Now…let us chat like civil beings and discuss why we need your help Doctor Solus."

xxx

"Sir, we have arrived in Umbaran Pora system." The helmsman said. "Charting course for location of Reaper IFF."

"Bring up the planet on screen." Talo said.

"Yes sir." Moments later an image of the system appeared, and then zoomed in to the planet where the IFF signal came from. It then zoomed in to the planet's moon, one of the three moons to be precise. "Sir, planet is identified as 'Crest II', and the IFF signal is originating from the moon sir."

"As soon as we are close enough, prepare to deploy a retrieval team." Talo said.

"Yes sir-" The scanner image turned red and the helmsman paused for a moment before resuming. "Something is wrong sir…the IFF signal is moving to the surface of Crest."

"What? Get me a visual image." Talo said as Maevor, Curana and Creed entered the bridge.

"Image coming up sir."

The holograph screen in the center of the bridge showed a small vessel, a freight or shuttle departing from what looked like the remnants of a base built into the moon's surface. As the Tolan passed close to the moon the shuttle took off towards the planet's surface.

"Incoming transmission sir." The communications officer said before a face appeared on the screen.

It looked like a Turian, but half of its face was replaced with metal components that made it look skeletal, showing the inside of one of its eyes and mouth. It spoke. "You have come for our god." Its voice was filtered as if it spoke through a combat helmet or radio, and its gaze held no emotion.

"This is Captain Talo'Serath vas Tolan; you are carrying a valuable piece of technology on your vessel, please stand down and allow us to retrieve it." Talo said.

"You come for the god's beacon…you will not have it." The Turian said. "Turn back now, or we will scatter your burning remnants across the universe."

"We cannot do that, stand down or I will board your ship." Talo said.

"The destruction of your ship and crew will light a blaze that will stand as our symbol, the symbol of our god, a warning against those who are damned and would dare to take that which is heavenly for their gain." The Turian said. "Come if you will then Quarian, and we shall sacrifice your corpse to appease our god, and with your death we shall grow stronger." The transmission ended and the shuttle descended to Crest's atmosphere.

"Such a charming alien." Creed said dryly. "That settles it; I'm getting the plasma gun out."

"It seems that the Turian and any others with him may be indoctrinated such as the beings found on the derelict Reaper." Talo said.

"Indoctrination? A Reaper can control your mind?" Curana asked.

"Enough that it can make you see it as something else. It doesn't even have to be awake or functional to do it…I don't know how but it has done it." Talo said. "The Reaper wasn't on the moon…scan the surface."

"Sir, we're being blocked by a field, measuring ten by ten miles." The helmsman said. "I'll bring us in for a visual."

"Lieutenant Creed, we shall be retrieving the device ourselves." Talo said. "I shall go with you, Spectre Sarius, and Captain Curana; I suggest you leave your fire team to secure our escape path."

"Yes sir." Creed left the bridge as the freighter descended into the atmosphere.

Talo, Curana, and Maevor stayed as the Tolan came down through the atmosphere and flew over a crater.

"We're right over it sir." The helmsman said.

"By the goddess." Curana stared at the massive ship that lay in the crater.

"This ship is bigger than the last two Reapers combined." Talo said. "Give me measurements and run a visual scan, store all data found for later use, the Federation will want to hear of this."

"Yes sir, scanning now….sir, there are thousands of life signs down in that crater along with several shuttle sized ships and several structures." The helmsman said. "It appears that there are Turians, Krogan, Asari, Batarians, Salarians, Volus, Elcor, even Hanar and Drell and I saw at least one Quarian in that crowd. They are all repairing the interior of the Reaper sir."

"Get us inside the field, it must be the Reaper's mass effect field….modified though, it is not supposed to block our scans." Talo said before the ship jolted as it passed through the field.

"Sir, power output from the Reaper is at three percent and seems to be rising steadily; I believe the Reaper may be capable of flight within the near future." The helmsman said. "Sir, it is at eight percent now, but has slowed. The power increase seems to increase at intervals, I cannot process a specific time but if it is within a few hours the Reaper may be operational within days."

"This has been lying here all this time…" Maevor said. "How did they manage to start repairs now?"

"Sir, I am detecting a vessel taking off…its firing, shields up!" Two projectile struck the freighter's shields, jolting it. "Two direct hits sir, shields down to eighty percent. Return fire?"

Talo watched as a ship twice the size of the Tolan ascended steadily, firing at his freighter. "Fire away."

"Firing." The _Tolan_'s main guns fired and broke through the kinetic barriers, carving into the hull. The ship leaned to the left, and flew off, limping away into the distance.

"Sir, enemy ship's weapons are down and engines are failing, they are making an emergency landing."

"That Reaper didn't crash." Curana whispered.

"What?" Maevor and Talo faced her.

"Look at the size of the crate, it should be much bigger. If the Reaper fell from orbit it would have made a crater several times as large." Curana said. "The crater shows signs of being damage from a mass accelerator, perhaps a dreadnaught class weapon."

"We can find out 'how' it crashed later." Maevor said. "For now we need to get down there, stop these people from fixing it, and destroy it, all the while getting that IFF."

"Lieutenant Creed's soldiers will deploy at Landing Zone one at this area of the crater and provide a distraction using heavy weaponry from the hold." Talo said. "My team shall infiltrate the Reaper and disable the Mass Effect Core while retrieving the IFF. The Tolan will then retrieve Team A and take position over the Reaper until Team B is clear to evacuate. Then we will deploy the Death Dealer to eliminate the Reaper's entire forward section. This should effectively cripple or destroy it entirely, or at least prevent it from launching for several years or decades…or hopefully ever."

"This could work Captain, but we will need to move fast, we have five battalions worth of zealots down there." Maevor said.

"That's how the Federation acts." Creed said as he entered, in full combat gear. "Fast and hard, effective and lethal." He hefted his phase rifle, his plasma rifle hanging on his back. "Just put my troops down somewhere and they'll create a nice little distraction."

Talo nodded. "Helmsman, bring us down at Drop Point A, Fire Team A ready to deploy immediately."

xxx

"Impossible to believe! Yet, proof in front of me. Genetic scans identical to traces in ancient ruins. A Prothean!" said Mordin.

"What is even more impossible to believe is what you claim. These Reapers . . ." said Aria with a slightly fearful look in her eyes.

"I know. We are here to prevent you from suffering the same horrific fate that my people suffered. For first time ever there is actual hope but we cannot do it alone." Said Caeo'dan.

"What is it that you want?" asked Aria.

"Well first we need successful negotiations with all or most of the species here. Which is why we need Professor Solus' help with the Krogan." Said Kirk.

"We have reason to believe that the Collectors are allies of the Reapers however as you are aware no ship has ever returned from the Omega 4 Relay. We believe that the Collector home world is in a location that cannot be accessed unless a ship has a device that transmits a Identify Friend/Foe signal that would allow the ship to access hidden protocols in the Mass Relays." Said Spock.

"Which could explain why the Collectors journeyed so far to destroy that so called Reaper." Said Aria.

"And why they barter with species, offering technology in exchange for living sentient species. Wherever this Omega 4 Relay leads to my people never encountered it during our time. I suspect that the Reaper constructed it during the time they hunted us down." Said Caeo'dan.

"Aria, it may sound hard to believe but here it is. A live Prothean, the recording of conversation with the Reaper at the Asgard system, and your scans confirming that the Reaper we had was as old as the Citadel itself." Said Kirk.

Kirk's communicator suddenly beeped. He pulled out it.

"Kirk here."

"_Captain, long scanners are picking up a ship coming out of the Omega 4 Relay. Characteristics match that of the Collector ship from before. They are heading towards us at full speed on an intercept course. Estimate two minutes. _"

"Evidently the Collectors must know what we are up to." Said Caeo'dan.

"I think we should finish up here. We'll make sure the Collectors do not come near the station." Said Kirk.

"Thank you, Captain. Just in case though . . ." said Aria.

She held up her omni-tool and pressed the comm. switch.

"All ships take defensive position around the station. Be on the lookout for a Collector ship. Do not let it near the station." Said Aria.

"_Yes Aria_."

"Well if our business is done here. Kirk to _Enterprise_. Four to beam up." Said Kirk.

Kirk, Spock, Bones, and Caeo'dan vanished in flashes of light.

Kirk and Spock stepped onto the bridge.

"What's the status of the ship?" asked Kirk.

"It's coming straight at us very fast." Said Chekov.

"Hail them." Said Kirk.

After a few second Uhura turned from her console.

"No response to hails." Said Uhura.

"The Collector ship has raised shields and is powering its main weapon." Said Spock looking at the sensors.

"Red Alert. Shields up." Said Kirk.

The main lights dimmed and red light began to flash as alarms sounded.

"Collector weapons are locking on. Primary main weapon." Said Spock.

A crimson beam lashed out from the front of the ship and slammed into the _Enterprise_'s forward shields.

"Direct hit. Shields are holding." Said Sulu.

"Return fire. Try to disable the ship." Said Kirk.

Forward phasers slammed into the hull of the enemy ship. The Collector ship visibly trembled from the impact.

"Direct hit. Scans show that the Collector ship's hull has ablative properties. No hull breach yet." Said Spock.

The Collector ship began launching small orb shaped fighters that flew straight towards the _Enterprise_. They came in staffing the ship with red beams of light hitting the shields. The _Enterprise_ returned fire and the fighters exploded one by one as phasers lashed out and hit them. The Collector ship fired again hitting the front shields.

"Shields at seventy percent." Said Sulu.

"Use the phasers to take out the fighters. Photon torpedoes for the mother ship." Said Kirk.

"Aye sir."

Two torpedoes streaked out of the front torpedo launcher and slammed into the Collector ship.

"Reading heavy damage to the ship." Said Spock.

"Take out the primary weapon and thrusters." Said Kirk.

"Aye sir." Said Sulu.

The _Enterprise_ fired again this time concentrating fire on the weapon emitters and thrusters. The Collector ship was now helpless.

"Readings show that the thrusters are now inoperative." Said Spock.

"All right. Let's prepare a boarding party. Monitor all activity on the ship." Said Kirk.

"Aye sir." Said Sulu.

xxx

"Go, go, go!" Creed barked as his team stormed out of their personal armoury and to the cargo bay, which they would deploy from.

"Opening cargo bay doors." A Quarian technician said. "Good luck."

The massive doors hissed open, revealing the ground fifty feet below. Creed shouted. "Deploy!"

All four FNI troops leaped down, triggering their combat armour. Small thrusters mounted on their armour burned to life, slowing their descent. Incia landed first, followed by the other three, and they set up a perimeter in the area of the rocky maze they had landed in. Incia said into her radio. "Tolan this is Incia, Fire Team A is deployed, ready for stage two."

"Tolan moving to Drop Point B." The freighter moved away.

Incia's visor linked to her tactical net work, and zoomed in on a region of the small camp built around the reaper that was visible to her through the rocks and sand storm that had kicked up before the Tolan had arrived. She saw movement and heard shouts and cries. She looked to her team. "Prepare to move, we will be required to abandon this area and move back to prevent loss of life on our side. The indoctrinated cannot be saved, set rifles to kill and fire on site."

Kirk, Spock, Bones, and Caeo'dan beamed onto the ship. They looked around and found themselves in a large cave like hall way. They pulled out their phasers while Caeo'dan held out his rifle.

"Phasers on stun. We want them alive for information." Said Kirk.

"That will be difficult for me to comply with Captain. This species allied with the monsters that have committed murder for centuries and my people were among the victims. Anyone who would ally themselves with the Reapers does not deserve to live in my opinion." Said Caeo'dan.

"We still need alive to get valuable information, Chief. Let's just look around first. They might be working on repairing the ship right now." Said Kirk.

Looking around they noticed the walls of the hall resembled the interior of an insect hive. Small pods were seen on walls, floor, and ceiling. Fluids dripped from the ceiling. It was quiet.

No signs of the crew as they walked down the hall. The interior of the ship was nothing like they had ever seen before.

"Any idea what these pods are for?" asked Kirk.

"Most likely genetic experiments. I feel bad for the people that were given to these creatures so a bunch of thugs could just gain small pieces of technology." Said Caeo'dan .

Suddenly a shot was fired and everyone quickly took turned and saw two creatures firing at them. Kirk raised his phaser and fired several shots at them. The enemies took the shots head on a few times before they fell over. They walked over to see their fallen enemies. They resembled human sized bipedal insects, with a large tapering head, and four yellow eyes.

"These must be Collectors. Were they experimenting on one of their own?" asked Kirk.

Bones ran a medical scanner over one of them. Spock connected his tricorder to the terminal that he found nearby.

"I am uploading the information from this terminal. I believe we will know what they were doing soon enough." Said Spock.

"I am reading heavily installed cybernetics into the body. No sign of what resembles a digestive system, no mouth to speak, no voice box, or even what could be considered a brain. It's all just computers put in there. But I found something else.

I ran a scan over Caeo'dan and the Protheans while we were still at Earth. I found something similar in this body." Said Bones.

"What is it?" asked Kirk.

"It's a quad genetic structure. Caeo'dan your people are the only known race in either Citadel or Federation space that has this structure." Said Bones.

"What?" asked Caeo'dan.

He looked over the scans.

"By the Divine! It's true!" said Caeo'dan.

"What is it?" asked Kirk.

"My people were not used as genetic material to create a Reaper! This Collector used to be a Prothean!" said Caeo'dan with wide eyes.

"Are you sure?" asked Kirk.

"I am sure. Dr. McCoy's scans confirm it. This is what I feared. The Reapers did more than just commit genocide on us they did something worse.

They turned us into their slaves! No! It's not even right to call them slaves. They cannot think for themselves anymore.

They do not have any intelligence or self-awareness left." Said Caeo'dan slamming his fist into the wall.

"He's right. The scans confirm there are signs that the DNA was heavily tampered with. They literally wrote everything. Their brains are just computers allowing the Reapers to program them like drones." Said Bones.

"But why would they do this?" said Caeo'dan.

"It doesn't matter anymore, Chief. They have once been your people but they died a long time ago." Said Kirk.

"No species should ever have to suffer through a fate like this." Said Bones with disgust in his voice.

"Indeed." Said Spock.

"You're right. This just another that the Reapers must be destroyed. For everything they have ever done I will see it that they pay." Said Caeo'dan.

xxx

"Approaching Drop Point B." Talo slid a clip into his rifle as the cargo bay doors opened again. "We are two hundred meters from the entry point used by the workers to enter the Reaper sir; you may be able to get there with little resistance."

"Stay at a safe distance until I give you the signal." Talo said. "Is Death Dealer One armed?"

"It's armed and ready sir."

"Good." Talo said as Maevor and Creed jumped first and landed in crouches. Maevor raised his pistol, which had a silencer on it while Creed raised his phase pistol. There were several workers or guards who came out to see what was causing the noise. The two quickly opened fire and efficiently gunned down soldiers first with quick shots. Maevor stopped to reload his Predator pistol while Curana and Talo leaped down next and joined them, opening fire with their pistols as the Tolan took off into the air.

"Move!" Talo yelled. "Lieutenant Creed, take point, cut us a way through!"

"Aye sir!" Creed pulled out his plasma rifle and charged ahead. He swept the buildings to his left and right. Two workers came out from an alley on the left, one armed with a pistol while the other had a wrench. The first raised his gun before Creed squeezed off two shots, striking each with one shot each in the chest and incinerating the Salarians' upper bodies.

The other three team members followed him, Curana thrusting one hand forward and sending a trio of guards who came out before Creed flying and allowing Creed to put each down with a single shot. It continued as Creed kept running, firing off brief shots to take out anyone who came out within his sight while his team mates covered his advance. They stopped thirty meters from the entry point ,which was a hole in the reaper's armour obviously cut by the workers at some point.

Ten Krogan were lined up, roaring and brandishing heavy weaponry. One fired a rocket launcher as the team took cover behind the construction equipment and vehicles. There were two Turians on mounted heavy turrets that fired from two set up guard towers and several more that fired quick accurate shots while the Krogan charged across the distance towards where Fire Team B was hiding.

Creed said. "We need to take them down before they reach us. Catch!" He tossed Talo his phase pistol and Maevor his phase rifle.

"You'd trust us with these?" Maevor asked.

"No time to be paranoid, and don't look at me like that Curana, you have biotics!" Nathan said.

Curana understood and her scowl vanished. Her Biotics flashed and she swung out from cover, sending the entire line of Krogan off their feet. As they all began to get up, only enraged, the other three members of Fire Team B came out from cover and as one. A hail of plasma and Phaser fire struck down several of them as they charged again. By the time the Krogans got close enough only two were left. One slammed into Maevor and kept running, aiming to crush the Turian against a wall. The Spectre revealed a knife and stabbed the Krogan repeatedly, making it falter and then fall. Maevor pushed the dead Krogan off of him and hefted the phase rifle.

Talo gunned down the tenth Krogan while Curana and Creed fired on the Turians guarding the entrance with quick, efficient bursts. Creed took cover and the disk shaped ammunition clip popped out of his rifle. He slid another one in. "I have an idea to take out the guard towers, take cover."

Taking up cover behind the large rover again, Creed held the trigger, remembering Spock's words. If he used fully charged shots he'd use up 17.5 percent of the clip per shot. The rifle began to glow as the plasma built up. He waited until the light on the side of the bulky rifle began to turn red and spun from cover, releasing the trigger. The large plasma bolt shot across the 30 meter distance and one tower exploded as the high powered gun detonated, incinerating the Turian holding it and causing the tower to fall and crush two more Turians.

"Retreat, fall back, protect the god!" The leader shouted as he and the last seven Turians fell back inside, abandoning the one guard tower.

"Keep pushing, we're almost in!" Talo said as his team ran from cover and took up position on either side of the entry point.

Creed fired first with several quick bursts followed by Maevor with the Phaser rifle. The retreating Turians were struck in the back as they tried to take up positions at the opening of a corridor. They were gunned down before they could get off more than a few shots. The team moved in.

"Locate the IFF and Mass Effect Core." Talo said.

Creed opened a panel on his gauntlet, and looked at the scanner data. "IFF signal is two decks above where we are and the mass effect core is three decks up, should be simple to grab the IFF and then take out the core."

"Let's get going." Talo said before he led his team down the corridor, opening fire and quickly and efficiently gunning down two guards that came into sight. Creed vaulted over a crate and landed in a crouch, firing his plasma rifle three times and gunning down one of three guards he ran into. The other two took cover and tried to return fire only for Curana to toss a grenade right between them and send them flying in opposite directions as shrapnel tore them apart.

Three more guards rushed into the corridor and advanced, firing controlled bursts from their assault rifles only for the projectiles to bounce off of the team's kinetic barriers as they returned fire. The three fell under a barrage of bullets, Phaser fire, and plasma. Creed said. "Cover me, my clip's empty!" He crouched and popped the empty clip out; substituting it for one of the eight he had left. By the time he came up six guards had rushed in.

"Through here!" Curana had squeezed through a narrow passage in one wall, and the others followed her as Maevor provided cover before following into a large room filled with twisting pipes and cables. Several guards revealed themselves and opened fire as the four team members scattered. Soon after losing sight entirely the gun fire stopped and the guards began to spread out to find the intruders. One passed an outcropping and was grabbed by a pair of powerful Turian arms, one wrapped around his throat and mouth while the other cut his right arm with a knife and made him drop his rifle and go limp as the blade entered his heart next. The Salarian was dragged into the darkness, and Maevor picked up the assault rifle, placing his own on his back and raising the fully loaded rifle.

He fired three bursts, striking a Turian three times and making him stumble back until the final three round burst cut his armour and chest open and send him flying off his feet. Maevor did the same with two other guards as the fighting began again. Creed ran across the room, ducking and leaping. He raised his pistol-returned to him by Talo and fired a single shot into a Krogan, striking it in the face and allowing him to run around it as it fell and continue on to raise the Phaser and shoot two guards who entered the room.

Talo was the next to move out, gunning down two guards from behind as they tried to chase Creed. He grabbed one guard's fallen sniper rifle and brought it up, peering through the scope and targeted a technician who came running in screaming wildly, swinging his wrench before Talo put him down with two shots. Talo used the last seven rounds in the twenty round clip to gun down three more guards and two technicians before he took a thermal clip from the dead guard and slid it into the rifle.

A massive Krogan suddenly came out of the jungle of wires and cables behind him and growled, advancing on him before a single phase shot flew over Talo and hit the Krogan in the face. Talo didn't acknowledge how Creed had saved him with words but instead returned the favour by putting two bullets into the plasma cutter wielding technician who was about to cut through Creed's back. Curana thrust out her hands and sent three technicians flying as they entered the room. She then spun with her pistol raised and shot a Turian point blank. "There are too many!"

"There shouldn't be this many here!" Talo shouted. "Fire Team A, why isn't that distraction working? We're being swarmed inside the Reaper!"

"Sir, we have met heavy resistance also, it is possible the workers are organized enough to leave a sizable force back to guard the Reaper's main entry point." Incia said. "We may be able to reach your position given time."

"No, stick to the plan and draw as many as you can away." Talo said. "These are not trained soldiers, we can handle them, but we may be running short on ammo soon." He squeezed the trigger and shot another technician who tried to pick up a shot gun. "We can't stay here, they'll just keep coming, move forward into the next area!"

The four team members had to move from wherever they were hiding in the room and fight through several more guards before they reached a door that Creed and Talo were forcing open. Curana provided cover while Maevor squeezed through and fired on two guards who were in the room beyond. Talo and Creed slipped through, followed by Curana, who kept firing through the door until the other three team members had it closed. She slid a fresh thermal clip into her rifle.

"Ammunition checks, now." Talo said before he counted how much ammo he had for his rifle and new sniper rifle.

"I've got half capacity on this clip." Creed held up his rifle. "Plenty for the phase pistol and rifle though, and I have seven more clips for the plasma gun." Maevor handed his rifle back to him.

"I'm down to my last clip for my assault rifle." Curana said.

"I have three spares." Maevor tosses one spare clip to Curana, who accepted it.

"Two spares for my assault rifle, one for my sniper rifle, and plenty for my pistol." Talo hefted his rifle and looked to the dead guards. "Check the bodies."

They scavenged for ammo and moved on down a silent and dimly lit corridor.

"Sir, we are detecting a massive increase in power from the Reaper!" Talo heard over his radio. "It is at sixty percent now sir, the Reaper is activating-!" The radio was consumed with static before a low humming sound started up and the corridor began to shake.

"Oh son of a bitch." Creed said. "Uh…Captain?"

"Sergeant Incia, can you hear me?" Talo shouted over his radio.

"Yes sir, the Reaper is active and is rising now!" Incia said.

"How? We're in an atmosphere; it should require assistance from salvage vessels to lift off!" Talo said. "And how can something this big operate at sixty percent power?"

"Sir, most of the power may be reserve power while small amounts are used for engines and weapons until combat situations, as the Reaper does not have need for oxygen, gravity, lights, environmental systems or other systems organics require." Incia said.

"It wasn't supposed to awaken yet. This isn't good." Talo said.

"How will we get off of this vessel?" Curana asked

Talo sighed. "Captain Curana…I don't think we will be getting off of this ship alive, but we can take it down with us."

xxx

"Sir, we're receiving a transmission from a Comm. Buoy." Uhura said. "It appears to be a distress signal, sent from Umbaran Pora system."

"That's where that walking mass of muscle Creed went isn't it? Bring it up; let's see what he has to say." Montgomery Scott said as he turned to face the view screen.

"Message is in audio." Uhura said.

"This is the Migrant Fleet Vessel Tolan requesting assistance; we have confirmed the presence of an active Reaper in the Umbaran Pora system on Crest II. Captain Talo'Serath is trapped on board the hostile Reaper and it is rising at several thousand feet per minute." A voice of a panicked Quarian said. "Repeat, there is an active Reaper with fully operational Kinetic shields, we need help! Requesting assistance of any Citadel or Federation vessels that hears this!"

"Get the Captain." Said Scotty.

Kirk's communicator beeped. He pulled it out.

"Kirk here."

"_Captain, we have a received a distress beacon from the Umbaran Pora system. Mr. Serath is trapped in a Reaper_."

"Great. Gentlemen, our work appears to be done. Apparently there is a Reaper and Talo Serath is trapped on it." Said Kirk to the away team.

"We must hurry." Said Caeo'dan.

"Jim, what about the ship?" asked Bones.

"If what your scan about the Collectors says is true we can't do anything for them. We can't reason with them, we can't negotiate with them, they're just mindless now. I think the best thing we can do for them is to let them finally rest in peace. Mr. Scott as soon as you beam us out lock phasers on the ship and destroy it." Said Kirk holding up his communicator.

"_Aye sir._"

In the next second they beamed out of the Collector ship. The _Enterprise_ let loose an endless barrage of phasers that ripped through the hull of the Collector ship. After a few minutes of enduring unending attack the Collector ship exploded in a massive ball of fire.

"Okay, we're going to the Umbaran Pora system. We'll need to contact Omega and tell Aria we'll have to put the negotiations on hold. We're going up against another Reaper." Said Kirk.

"Captain, I must point out that under a sustained attack from a Reaper's main weapon the shields would only hold under a few minutes. Even if we divert extra power to the shields it would only give us exactly two more minutes." Said Spock.

"Is there way to stop the weapon? Like a wide dispersal tractor beam? Would that allow us to divert or repel the molten metal?" asked Kirk.

Spock thought about it.

"It is possible. I will have to run an examination. I will have to recalibrate the tractor beam emitters. "

"Well you'll have to work fast, Mr. Spock. We need to get there fast if we want to save everyone." Said Kirk.

"Aye sir." Said Spock turning to his console.

xxx

The Tolan watched as the massive pitch black hull of the Reaper began to rise from the crater, its engines sending the entire camp/city around it flying or incinerating hundreds of workers. The helmsman had made a daring rescue and retrieved Fire Team A before they could be killed by either the remaining mob of workers or the Reaper. Now the freighter was maintaining a safe distance away from the ship, which was far bigger than Nazara or the derelict by a long shot. Onboard, the Tolan's commanding officer and his team were fighting for their lives against not only workers and soldiers, but now the skeletal husks that had been on the Derelict.

Creed bashed one husk over the head with his rifle and spun, taking out his knife and cutting another one's head clean off-the neck areas served as a weak point for attacks with force behind them such as a stab or a slash or a punch, kick, jab, hook, any kind of physical attack. He, Curana, Maevor, and Talo had fought their way towards the Reaper IFF, which they found was a device so small that Maevor was able to carry on his back and were fighting back a horde of husks, scions, and indoctrinated workers and soldiers. Talo slid another clip into his rifle. "Last clip!"

"Make it count then!" Creed said as he fired his rifle into the crowd, the phase rifle blowing a hole into a husk or scion with each shot. The scions were harder to take down, to the point that he had to use four or five shots to put it down permanently. One husk got close enough and swung a hand, cutting Maevor across the side of his face and leaving three thin scars before the Turian jammed his gun into the husk's open mouth and squeezed off a single round, blowing it's head open. Curana used another biotic blast to push the front lines back, and staggered as the exhaustion of using her biotics repeatedly settled in.

"Organic specimens, your resistance will soon end." A voice not dissimilar to Nazara's boomed over the gun fire.

"Well now, look who decided to show, the big guy himself!" Creed shouted.

"I have studied you all ever since you first intruded in my hull, and I know all there is to need about you from your civilization's electronic communcatin networks Creed, 2nd Lieutenant of the United Federation of Planets. Talo'Serath vas Tolan, Captain of the Quarian Migrant Fleet. Sarius, Spectre of the Citadel Council. Curana, pirate Captain."

"Aw...look at that, we have an admirer!" Creed said mockingly before he blasted a scion away.

"You have interfered with the cycle we have created for this galaxy and all that have and ever will inhabit it; your species will be washed from the cosmos so we may continue." The Reaper rumbled. "I have seen your weapons, your technology, and I have already anticipated the coming battle. I am Tyrant, and I will end all that you know."

"Get this core knocked out!" Talo shouted. "Do it now or this thing will continue where Nazara left off!"

Creed turned. "I'm on it!" He charged through the horde and slammed his way past a scion and out into a corridor, the rest of the team joining him.

It was a difficult but short fire fight between them and the Mass Effect Core. Talo, Maevor, and Curana managed to resupply themselves with thermal clips from downed workers. They burst into the Mass Effect core room. It looked like that on the derelict, but the platform was in a room much larger, so large they couldn't see the ceiling above or floor of the Reaper below. The Core was a massive globe of energy that nearly blinded them if they looked into it directly.

They all raised their weapons as one and fired, but their shots impacted ten feet from the core itself.

"Something is not right!" Talo yelled.

"You will not destroy me so easily." Tyrant thundered before the Reaper shook.

"What the hell was that?" Creed looked around before he saw a new horde of husks charge in. "Damn!" The team opened fire on the crowd, trying to keep them back, but were slowly losing ground to them.

The Reaper shook again. Creed looked up as he slid a fresh clip into his plasma rifle. "What was that?"

The reaper shook again, and then tilted, forcing the team off balance.

"Sir! Finally the channel is open, the Reaper was jamming us." Talo heard a transmission from the Tolan. "We'll get you out in a moment Captain, just hold on!"

"Easier said than done!" Creed shouted. "What's happening?"

"This." Talo heard a familiar voice before strands of energy sprang to life around them, and then they vanished.

xxx

Four exhausted and battered fighters appeared on transporter pads. The transporter technician team watched as three medics helped the team off of the pads and Captain Kirk himself entered, accompanied by Spock and McCoy. Talo dropped his rifle and let the medic lead him off of the pad. "Captain Kirk! Excellent timing my friend!"

"It's a good thing we were done with our lead Captain Serath, otherwise you might be dead by now." Kirk said. "What can you tell us about the Reaper?"

"It calls itself Tyrant, and it claims that is prepared to fight against the federation." Talo said.

"Captain, we may have a problem." Kirk looked to the intercom and walked over, replying into it.

"Give it to me Chekov."

"The Reaper vessel seems to be much more powerful than Nazara and while it's mass is much greater, it has a different arsenal. Instead of a mass accelerator weapon and energy point defence weaponry, it seems to possess weapons mounted on the front along with what seem to be rotary weapons of equal size and power along its flanks and on the top. There also are signs of missile tubes in several areas, and the power output that the Reaper has is several times that of even Nero's vessel!" Chekov said.

"It's firing, brace for impact!" Kirk heard Sulu before the ship was rocked so badly that most of the people in the room were thrown off their feet.

"Sir, shields are down to twenty percent!" Chekov yelled. "The Reaper forward weaponry seems to be a type of energy weapon, not phase weaponry but highly powered plasma beam weaponry that seems to draw enough power to support a small city! Another hit like that will rip us apart!"

"Are the reaper's barrier's down?" Talo asked.

"They are, but I do not see how-"

"Lieutenant, there is an object in my freighter's cargo bay; I suggest you lock onto it and transport it to the Reaper, and hurry!" Talo urged as he, Kirk, Spock, and McCoy rushed out into the hall and headed for the bridge.

"I see it...it seems to be a type of weapon...transporting." Chekov said. "I managed to land it safely near the Reaper's center."

"Captain Serath, may I ask what you were planning to do?" Spock asked.

"Captain Curana was in possession of a Death Dealer device." Talo said. "It uses unstable Eezo to power it, and it would be the equivalent to-"

"A nuclear war head." Bones finished. "Usually I'm against using that but in this case I'll bitch later, just set the damn thing off!"

"Tolan, this is Captain Talo'Serath, initiate Death Dealer detonation!" Talo shouted into his radio as they reached the bridge.

"Inputting detonation sequence...the Death Dealer is armed; we have three minutes to get to a safe distance sir." The helmsman replied.

"Sulu, get us out of here!" Kirk yelled. "Scotty, full power, we need to get out of here ten minutes ago!"

"Rerouting power sir!" Scott replied.

The _Enterprise _and _Tolan_ sped away from the planet with Tyrant in pursuit. Missiles detonated as the two ships fired phasers and pulse shots to intercept them, and lasers flew past the two as the Reaper took aim.

"Heading to Warp sir." Sulu said. "The _Tolan_ has already gone to warp and is exiting the system."

"Let's catch up to them then." Kirk said.

The _Enterprise _shook, and then began to spin. Sulu shouted. "Sir, the Reaper has breached the shields, its disabled port engine and we are spinning out of control sir, it will take a few minutes to get the engine back on line!"

"Charge phasers, prepare to fire torpedoes, full spread to intercept Tyrant's attacks." Kirk said.

"Aye sir, firing salvo!" Chekov yelled.

The cruiser managed to halt its spin and fired a volley of phasers and torpedoes at the massive Reaper, but only several actually got through, the rest detonating against a type of shield that flashed bright silver before fading.

"Sir, the Reaper is equipped with a type of shield that seems capable of blocking our phaser fire." Chekov said.

"Keep firing, we need another two minutes or we're dead." Kirk said.

"Wait...sir, detecting new vessels in vicinity." Suddenly the _Enterprise_ lurched. "They have us in a tractor beam and are towing us away from Tyrant, nineteen other vessels are engaging, all cruiser sized...they are Geth ships sir!"

Indeed nineteen large ships that looked like the oldest of Quarian vessels used back in the days when the Quarians had an actual military and planet-minus dents, holes, and leaks were attacking the Reaper. Mass accelerators fired, torpedoes were launched, and the Reaper's shield began to flare.

"Sir, the Geth are sending a transmission...Kirk-Captain, our fleet shall distract the Reaper, get to safety." Uhura said at her station.

"Tell them to get to a safe distance; the countdown is now at one minute." Talo said.

"Relaying transmission, they have acknowledged and are firing from a safer distance and preparing to move away." Spock said after several moments. "Timer is at forty five seconds, we have achieved safe distance from the Reaper, but the Geth fleet has lost three vessels."

"Engine repair is still at work Captain; it may take another minute before we can move straight." Scott said over the intercom.

"Take your time Mr Scott; we're safe for the moment." Kirk said as now fourteen Geth cruisers pulled away from the damaged Reaper. "All hands brace for impact, Reaper will detonate in ten seconds!"

As hundreds of people tied themselves down along with their equipment, the Reaper was consumed in a ball of blinding light. Every vessel was knocked off its axis, but none were destroyed by the time the detonation ended.

"Get visual scanners back up, get me a good look." Kirk ordered as the bridge crew pulled themselves together.

"Visual up sir...oh god." The crew was seeing that the Reaper was in one piece...mostly.

There was a massive hole inside of it, so deep that they could see out the other side of it, but the Reaper's engines still glowed dimly and it was moving away.

"It's still alive...but how?" Talo whispered.

"Sir, I am detecting something...the Reaper is expending energy from weapons to kinetic barriers...it seems to have placed precise barriers that contained most of the explosion sir." Spock said. "I am reading various layers of kinetic barriers, indicating it must have placed up several dozen layers if it meant to contain the power of that weapon. To contain energy that would result in an explosion several times that of the Hiroshima bomb is incredible."

"More like frightening." Talo said. "Will this thing ever be destroyed?"

"Place in pursuit course, send a transmission to the Geth requesting their assistance." Kirk said.

"Geth fleet is already in pursuit sir." Spock said.

"Tolan has returned to transmission range and is pulling up near us." Uhura said.

"Captain, I must return to my vessel." Talo said.

"I understand, we'll transport you over." Kirk said. "Uhura, prepare a transmission for Starfleet, a reaper has modified itself and is capable of destroying federation vessels easily, we will need reinforcements."

xxx

"Give me a status of the ship." Talo said as he and his team entered the bridge of the _Tolan_.

"Green across the board, the ship is operating at one hundred percent efficiency sir." The tactical officer said.

"Good." Talo said. "Stay with the Enterprise, we may have a new mission soon." He smiled under his visor. "We have the IFF."

xxx

Kirk and the senior staff were in the briefing room again discussing the situation. Pike was seen on the view screen as he was listening on the bridge of the _Constitution._

"As you can see there is a genetic structure that only the Protheans have been known to have. That leads us to believe that the Collectors were indeed once Protheans." Said Spock.

"By the Goddess. How could this be possible? They look so different." Said Curana.

"It is possible but the ability to genetically rewrite a species at this level is beyond any known level of technology used for genetic engineering that we have seen before. According Caeo'dan the more indoctrinated the victims are they lose intelligence. The Reapers used cybernetic modifications to compensate. There are signs of sensory input in what we would call the area where the brain would be.

They are capable of transmitting data between each other or to their masters." Said Spock.

"We have also gathered information from the computer on the Collector ship before we destroyed it. Based on the data we see we may have located the Collector home world." Said Kirk.

An image appeared with a signal emanating from the galactic core.

"That can't be right. That's right in the center of the galaxy. There are no planets that would be hospitable. It's full of black holes.

No one could survive in there." Bones.

"Perhaps doctor but the Reapers did construct the Mass Relays and the Citadel. It is possible with their technology to construct a base in the galactic core." Said Spock.

"Which explains why no one has ever returned from the Omega 4 Relay." Said Kirk.

"Good work Captain," Admiral Christopher Pike said. "I will deploy the USS _Phoenix_ to escort the science vessels _Flotsam_ and _Luna_ to your position, we can let them look over the IFF. In the mean time from what your engineer has told me it will be nearly impossible to replicate the IFF, so we may need more samples unless we are sending one vessel after the Collectors."

"I agree sir." Kirk said as he and Talo spoke to Pike from their vessels. "I will rendezvous with the _Phoenix_ at the Citadel, it may be the safest place against Tyrant and most likely placed he will strike."

"And I shall continue to collect Reaper IFFs." Talo said. "If Tyrant and Nazara were here, then perhaps there are more Reapers out there, waiting to awaken, because of this I have requested that Curana transfer her remaining Death Dealers to my vessel."

"That device didn't work too well against Tyrant if I recall." Pike said.

"It crippled it, and it only barely managed to escape through a relay." Talo said. "If I can place it in a more efficient area of a Reaper next time, I could very well destroy it. And not all Reapers can be as powerful as Tyrant, I am confident we may have better luck in the future."

"Very well, I'll allow this mission to proceed." Pike said. "But I will be deploying the _Apollo_ to escort you from now on. They will only intervene should you be faced with a Reaper again, and they can only serve as a distraction. The scout ship will rendezvous with you at your next destination."

"It is at the Pangaea Expanse sir, it is deep in the Terminus Systems." Talo said. "The data places it at a planet designated to be Ark in the Freehold system, several thousand kilometres above the surface to be precise."

"The _Apollo_ will reroute to meet you there." Pike said. "Good luck and god's speed gentlemen." The transmission ended.

"Captain Kirk, I will proceed to the Freehold system." Talo said. "Make good use of that IFF, I almost died getting that."

"I will make sure it is placed in good hands Captain Serath." Kirk said. "Hopefully I will have two IFFs to hand the Federation soon. For now let's be grateful Admiral Pike is deploying more ships to this sector, the _Phoenix_ is a _Proxima_ battle cruiser, that will be of great help against the Reapers."

"Sir, I believe I know how to disable the Reaper." Said Spock. "If we modify the deflector dish to emit a continuous electromagnetic pulse it will disrupt Tyrant's cybernetic systems. Even with its kinetic barriers up the pulse would disrupt the field push its way through."

"My people have some experience in dealing with machines as well. They have spent the last three hundred years developing weapons against the Geth which we could use against the Reapers. Most of the technology is meant to overload the neural network of machines or an AI by sending a large amount of electrical power. I don't know if it can be used because my people have been building prototype versions of it for years." Said Talo.

"That's good. If all the Reapers can adapt to us as fast as Tyrant did we need to find anything we can use to keep the advantage. Make sure to notify the _Apollo_ and the _Phoenix_ just in case they encounter Tyrant or any other Reapers." Said Kirk.

"I will keep that in mind Captain." Talo said. "Captain Talo'Serath out."

The transmission ended, and the two ships went their own way.


	16. Chapter 16

"Captain, we are entering normal space now." Said Sulu.

"Good." Said Kirk turning to face the view screen.

The _Enterprise_ emerged from the Relay in the Serpent Nebula and dropped into normal space. The view screen showed the nebula.

"Approaching Citadel coordinates." Said Sulu.

"Sensors show seven vessels about one hundred and fifty kilometres off port." Said Spock.

"That must be our escort." Said Kirk.

"Receiving hail, Captain. Audio only." Said Uhura.

"_This is Matriarch Lidanya of the Citadel flagship Destiny Ascension. I assume you are our Federation guests. _"

"Yes, this is Captain Kirk . . ."

"_Of the Federation starship Enterprise. We have received all information and you have become well know these last few weeks._"

"We are honoured, Matriarch. How do you wish for us to proceed?" asked Kirk.

"_Follow the ships that have been sent as your escort. They will guide your ship to the ship yards where you will be docked_."

Two Turian Cruisers were on the both sides of the Federation flagship and they glided through the nebula. Soon enough the Citadel itself came into view.

"My God." Said Bones.

Kirk stood up from his chair as the bridge crew looked on in awe. To say the Citadel was a big station was an understatement. Even if someone said it was huge it would still be an understatement. The Citadel was shaped like a pentagram.

It consisted of a metal ring from which five arms protruded. The scans estimated that the ring was seven kilometres in diameter while the arms were around forty kilometres. "Look at the size of that ship." Said Uhura.

"I believe that to be the _Ascension_. The flagship of the Citadel fleet." Said Spock.

"It's even bigger than Nero's ship." Said Chekov.

"Yes and they say it has more fire power than the entire Citadel fleet combined. And if I remember the Reapers were larger." Said Kirk.

"We are being hailed by Citadel Control." Said Uhura.

"Let's respond. Transmit permission to dock." Said Kirk.

"Responding sir. Approach control, this is _Enterprise_, requesting permission to dock." Said Uhura.

"_Stand by for clearance Enterprise. Clearance granted. You may begin your approach._"

The _Enterprise_ headed for the metal ring that was the center of the Citadel. They could see that the ring functioned as a massive shipyard that could hold millions of ships. Sulu guided the _Enterprise_ to a large hanger no doubt meant to hold a cruiser sized vessel. The crew could make out the details as they came even closer.

"We are being hailed by a near tower." Said Uhura.

"_This is Federation tower to Enterprise proceed to dock in hanger 4357._"

Windows, beams, hangars, cargo doors, and they could see a lot of people at the windows watching as the ship came into its berth.

"Understood. We are proceeding." Said Uhura.

"We have a transmission from Matriarch Lidanya." Said Uhura.

"Let's hear it."

"_Welcome to the Citadel, Captain Kirk. I should inform you that the Council wishes to meet with you as soon as possible._"

"Yes we know. Thank you for reminding us, Matriarch. Is there anything else we should know?" asked Kirk.

"_Only that we hope you enjoy your stay on the Citadel, Captain._"

"Thank you. I believe it will be interesting." Said Kirk smiling.

Xxx

Captain Kirk, I see that your vessel is in a rather bad state from what I can tell of your hull." When Captain Kirk, Commander Spock, Sulu, Uhura, and three FNI operators took a shuttle to the docking port-the cruiser being far too big to have a proper landing port at the moment it was held in place by magnetic clamps they were met by Spectre Saren Arterius and a dozen C Sec guards who kept back crowds of curious bystanders who starred in awe at the massive cruiser that was almost the size of a regular dreadnaught.

"I'd have to admit that you are correct Spectre Arterius, we ran into recent hostile forces in the Outer Rim cluster, and it has left over twenty members of my crew dead and three times as many injured." Kirk said. "I need to see the Citadel Council, it is a matter of extreme importance and they have requested that I see them anyways."

"And they have assigned me to make sure nothing happens to you along the way." Saren said as he and his honour guard escorted the four humans, half Vulcan, Tellarite, and Orion through the crowds towards an area of the docking ring. "There is a private elevator used to access the citadel tower from here, it is reserved for VIPs." And indeed there was an elevator with six C Sec guards on either side of it that moved forward and helped the original dozen keep the crowds back as the eight VIPs entered the elevator and began the ascent towards the council chambers.

"So Captain, what problems did you run into in the Outer rim?" Saren asked

"Something you may find surprising if you are not one who believes in urban myth Spectre." Kirk said. "But everything I tell the council can be repeated by Maevor Sarius, and I assure you he was present when my ship was in battle."

"I do not make it my place to judge honoured members of another government, I leave that to the council while I skulk around in alleys and stations interrogating thugs and war lords and killing a few mercenaries." Saren said as the elevator reached the citadel chambers and the group stepped out and into the busiest room on the entire station.

The Spectre led them towards the main audience platform at the far back of the series of chambers connected by stair cases. Dozens of delegates gathered on the sides as Spock and Kirk moved ahead of the group and stood at the pedestal across from where the three council members stood.

"Captain Kirk, welcome to the citadel." The Asari said.

"Thank you councillor," Kirk said. "But as you can tell from the state of my vessel our exploration has not been easy. We encountered a hostile vessel in the Outer Rim cluster."

"A single vessel managed to damage your ship to such an extent?" The Turian asked. "A dozen cruisers could not even scratch it."

"This vessel was more advanced than any other citadel or terminus vessel we have encountered." Kirk said. "Its shields were modified to defend against energy weapons and its own weapons were a high powered version of your GARDIAN lasers, supposedly a type of offensive modification powered by the several reactors the ship housed. It was larger than any ship, even your flag ship or five ships the same size as your flag ship put together. And we believe it may be the faction that the Terminus Systems know of as the Collectors."

"The Collectors? They are a myth; I can assure you we have never had contact with them." The Asari said.

"They are quite real councillors, they almost destroyed my ship." Kirk said. "I had sent Captain Talo'Serath vas Tolan to the Outer Rim to collect a valuable device, valuable in terms of knowledge on the Collectors, but it was in a ship being rebuilt by what seemed to be indoctrinated aliens from...every species in this region to be exact. Captain Serath's team managed to retrieve the device, but the ship began to activate and a distress call was sent out to both my ship and a nearby friendly Geth patrol fleet."

"The Geth have made good on their word of peace then?" The Turian asked.

"They have indeed council, and they lost several ships rescuing us." Kirk said.

"But why would the Collectors leave the Terminus Systems-where they traditionally make their deals and trades?" The Salarian asked.

"It is possible that they see us as a threat to their business. We offer our technology without demanding live specimens in return and we have proven to be traditionally more advanced than them on occasion. This vessel used sheer combined fire power and extreme amounts of power from several reactors to power their forward weapons to breach our shields while other reactors powered their barriers, which were modified to withstand our weaponry. That ship will be as close to a federation battleship as mass technology can reach in modern time."

"If I recall the Collectors are rumoured to be from behind the Omega 4 relay, is that correct?" The Asari asked.

"That is very true councillor, and the device that was retrieved also seemed to function as an IFF device that is far different from other identification modems used by vessels from both federation and citadel or terminus regions. The device does not function at all times like standard IFF transmitters would to avoid friendly fire or being stopped by a patrol or other such incidents. Our theory is that this device is only activated at certain short periods of time and used as minimally as possible. It is possible that this device is used as a method of identifying vessels passing through the Omega 4 relay." Spock said.

"How would this benefit the Collectors?" The Turian asked.

"As you know, every vessel that has passed through the relay has never returned. It is possible that the relay itself may be a trap that damages the ship itself or that there are defences designed to fire on any vessels that pass through, destroying them almost immediately." Spock said.

"We have called the Federation Council and the new Traverse Colonization and Protection council up on this and the USS _Phoenix _has been deployed with two science vessels to this location for a safe rendezvous so as to increase protection against hostile vessels and allow for safe research of the IFF." Kirk said. "They should be arriving before the day is over; they took advantage of the Mass Relay networks to shorten the journey from several days to twenty hours due to the critical nature of the situation."

"We shall have our patrol fleets watch for them and respond should any hostilities be taken against them." The Turian said.

"I would advise caution councillor, as this could lead to a war with the Collector faction." Spock said. "As we are not in a position of authority to request assistance we cannot ask you to give us sanctuary from the collectors."

"These collectors-should they exist have violated countless laws and would be under penalty if they entered citadel space." The Asari said. "And attacking you would be an act of war as it is. We have fought and achieved victory in wars before Captain Kirk; we are willing to take a risk this one time."

Kirk allowed himself to smile. "Thank you councillor. In this situation I may need as much help as I can get on this."

Xxx

**Nine hours later**

Captain's Personal Log: The USS _Phoenix_ has arrived in the Exodus Cluster and is currently in the Asgard System scanning the planets as we await the arrival of the _Enterprise_. Captain Kirk has sent us the scans of that were taken of the Reaper Tyrant during their confrontation. The scans were not good. Along with the same weapons on the last two Reapers Tyrant is equipped with plasma beam weapons that are extremely dangerous.

The missiles were showed to be capable of causing twenty megatons of damage due to the kinetic energy of the impact. The Reaper was also able to adjust its shields to block phasers. The scans showed that the Reaper deployed an energy field capable of disrupting energy weapons, reducing their intensity, absorbing the weapons and spreading it out along the shield. Mr. Spock believes that this allows the Reaper to analyze our weapons.

Since the Reaper's energy signatures were so high it was able to create a radiation field powerful enough to disrupt our weapons. It has been theorized by Mr. Spock that the reason why the Reaper found a way to counter our weapons so fast was because of the multiple AIs processing through the physical construct. Thousands of minds conversing together. That being the case it is imperative that we analyze the Reaper IFF as soon as possible.

End Log

Captain David Anderson ended his log entry as he stood up from his command chair. The USS _Phoenix_ was one of the newest ships that had just finished its shakedown cruise. It had had been nearly finished but it was refitted due to the aftermath of Nero's attack to upgrade the tactical systems and armaments. Now it had been finished and Captain Anderson was chosen.

Modified with the same phaser emitters on the _Enterprise_ along with a forward phaser cannon integrated into the lower saucer. The _Phoenix_ was one of the most powerful ships yet. Anderson was recognized as one of the Federation's most promising officers. He served on a ship patrolling the neutral when it fell under attack by a Klingon Bird of Prey.

The Captain was killed and Anderson took command. His tactical mind saved the crew and the attacking war bird was destroyed. He was recommended for promotion after the destruction of Vulcan and the loss of strike force. Starfleet Command agreed and now Anderson was captain of the _Phoenix_.

"Sir, we have received all information concerning the Reaper from the _Enterprise_." Said the science officer, Miranda.

"That's good. What do you think of Mr. Spock's theories?" asked Anderson.

"They are pretty good. Mr. Spock is one of the top science officers in Starfleet. I believe we can make the necessary modifications to both deflector dishes. Mr. Spock believes that if the deflector dishes be modified to generate a low level ionic pulse into the barriers it would slowly generate a gap in the shields.

The pulse would be small at first but it would expand and the barriers would rip apart the barriers of the section that is targeted." Said Miranda.

"That's good. If what Kirk said was true than we can expect one hell of a fight." Said Anderson.

"Yes sir." Said Miranda.

"Mr. Pressly, I want all weapons armed and ready. There is a chance that the Reaper or something else may come out to attack us." Said Anderson turning around.

"Aye sir. Phasers are charged and the torpedo bays report they are ready." Said Pressly.

"Very well. Keep a sharp look out. We are expecting _Enterprise_ and if I know Kirk as well as I think I do than we can expect a big surprise." Said Anderson.

"Yes sir."

Xxx

Tyrant was forced to run and hide from organics and the Geth. The thought of having to flee was enough infuriate the minds that lived in its body. Victory was close but it was snatched from its grasp. Suddenly it felt the thoughts of another communicating with it.

Harbinger.

"You have failed to destroy them."

"Yes, just as you failed to turn the Geth against them." Tyrant snapped.

"The fault lies with the Geth who served Nazara. They were too weak to defend themselves." Harbinger replied.

"Yet the result was the same. The loss of the only allies that Nazara had gathered. Now they have the means to travel through the Omega 4 Relay and destroy our warriors." Said Tyrant.

"They will not succeed. We still have many ways to achieve our victory. In the end those that escaped the ascension centuries ago will join their brothers in their sacred duty." Said Harbinger.

That meant that Harbinger planned to have the remaining Protheans that allied themselves with the Federation be turned into Collectors as well.

"They are irrelevant. It is the Federation organics that pose a threat. A threat that we had never encountered. Without our guidance they bring chaos to our plans." Said Tyrant.

"That makes it all the more imperative that you do not fail again. They have learned so much about us it is unacceptable. Fail again and you will be joining Nazara." Said Harbinger.

Tyrant cut the transmission. As much as it despised Harbinger Tyrant knew that it was recognized as one of oldest and most powerful of the grand order. A threat from Harbinger meant a painful end. One that would not be as painless as Nazara's.

Tyrant meanwhile turned its many eyes to monitor the Federation organics and its allies. Another Federation ship was in the Asgard system with the _Enterprise _heading towards it carrying the beacon. They must plan to study it. That cannot be allowed to happen.

Tyrant knew that it was still wounded from the blast but if it could achieve the element of surprise than it could stop the Federation from learning more.

Xxx

The delegates walked onto the bridge in response to a call from Admiral Pike. There was no urgency; Admiral Pike just thought they would have liked to see Earth as they came out of warp since they would be staying on it for the conference. Each group had spent its time learning from the history banks, talking with themselves or the crew, reading in their quarters, or trying some new food in the cafe.

"You asked to see us, admiral?" asked Benezia stepping on to the bridge.

"Yes, we're approaching Earth's star system and will be dropping out of warp. I thought you all might be interested in seeing it." Said Pike.

"That is highly thoughtful of you, Captain. I believe I would like to see our approach to your home planet." Said Ala.

"Coming out of normal space sir." Said the helmsmen O'Brian.

The delegates looked to see the ship drop into normal space and soon enough saw star filled space with a beautiful planet and a single moon floating majestically. Dry docks, space stations, and starships were seen in orbit and lights were seen on the planet and moon.

"We're being hailed by the orbital traffic control, sir. We have been given approach clearance to dock at Space Dock." Said O'Brian

"Very well. Take us in." Said Pike.

The _Constitution_ moved at one third impulse power towards planetary orbit. The planet was beautiful to most of the delegates. As they came closer they could see more details of the planet. They could see large space stations that functioned as space docks, shipyards, a couple looked like orbital habitats, and the Turians took note of what looked like orbital weapons platforms and communication relays.

After what happened during the Nero crisis Starfleet began to heavily upgrade their defence systems for Earth and the other core worlds. The defence systems were heavily fortified weapon platforms in orbit and a planetary shield projected by large shield generators on the surface guarded by photon torpedo launchers and land based phaser turrets. Sensor drones continually scanned the system for incoming ships whether they were friendly or not and could also detect cloaked ships and relayed the information to patrol ships or stations in the system.

After what happened at Vulcan the Federation Council and Starfleet Command were determined to never again allow a disaster something like that to happen again. The _Constitution_ approached a massive space station where other ships were seen either leaving or docking with. Slowly the ship eased into its birth and the journey was over.

"Well, everyone on behalf of the USS _Constitution_ it has been pleasure to have you all onboard as our honoured guests. I hope you will find your visit to Earth an enjoyable one." Said Pike standing and smiling to the delegates.

Ala bowed to him.

"Thank you for the comfortable journey." said Ala.

"I agree with our Ambassador, Admiral. I hope this journey brings our governments closer." Said Matriarch Benezia.

"We believe we will enjoy our time down on the planet, Admiral." Said Jarock.

"On behalf of the Migrant fleet we are deeply grateful for this." Said Admiral Rael.

One by one the delegates left the bridge following the guide down to where they would leave the ship and head down to the planet. Everyone felt excited except Legion as Geth did not have emotions. Soon enough their bags was placed on the transporter. The Salarians were excited to be trying the transporter while the Turians were somewhat hesitant.

No could tell how the Hanar felt about as it floated onto the platform with its Drell body guards. The transporters frightened a few of the guests but they overcame it as they stepped onto the platforms. One by one they were beamed down to the planet below.

Xxx

"Sir, we have a contact up ahead." Miranda said. "Object matches that of the Reaper Captain Kirk reported."

"Reducing speed sir." The helmsman, Lieutenant Jeff 'Joker' Moreau said. "Can't dent this new ship playing chicken with a giant bug."

"Give me a visual." Anderson said. "Phasers on line, shields up, load torpedo tubes."

The _Phoenix_ was confronted by the massive Reaper upon exiting warp. The two science vessels it escorted dropped out several million miles behind the cruiser. The Proxima class cruiser positioned itself between the Reaper and the smaller vessels. Anderson watched the massive ship as it began to advance. "Run a scan, I want to know if this is the same one or a new one."

"Sir, the hull is showing severe amounts of damage in some areas, but it looks like this thing is far from falling apart." Miranda said. "I guess because it doesn't have a crew it doesn't need so many compartments and has room for more armour and interior support. The shields seem to be operating at full power."

"Sir, Reaper is firing." The tactical officer Jacob Taylor said.

"Evasive action now!" Anderson barked.

The three ships manoeuvred to avoid the energy shot the Reaper directed at them. The _Phoenix_ succeeded in dodging it, but the _Flotsam_ was hit in the side, the shot gutting straight through it. The small science vessel was unable to stand the loss of what may have been a fifth of its mass and began to crumple in on itself as dead or drying crewmembers were vented out into space. The last science vessel began to turn away from the battle and jumped to Warp as Tyrant initiated another shot.

"Fire all forward tubes, now!" Anderson said.

"Targeting solution acquired, forward offensive grid on line and operating at one hundred percent." Jacob said. "Firing." A salvo of torpedoes and phaser beams shot out and struck the Reaper's shields.

"Reaper's shields have suffered minimal damage sir." Miranda said.

"The Reaper has locked on to us with missiles." Jacob said. "Interception Grid on line."

A series of smaller phaser turrets opened fire as a salvo of several dozen missiles flew from Tyrant. The Proxima cruiser's turrets began to cut into the swarm of missiles, detonating several dozen within seconds, but over twenty still struck the cruiser's shields. Three holes were blown in the ship's hull, but there was not nearly as much damage as the _Flotsam_

"Three of them slipped through the defence grid and the shields sir, three hull breaches on deck 4." Miranda said.

"Second salvo incoming, interception turrets 4 and 8 are down sir, rerouting grid to most likely targets to impact." Jacob said. "The Reaper is on a collision trajectory sir."

"Sir, I believe we should try Mr. Spock's theory and modify the deflector dish to emit an EM pulse." Said Miranda.

"Do it. Anything we can do to get the advantage." Said Anderson.

"Aye sir."

"Evasive manoeuvres now prepare the deflector dish, take out that shield." Anderson said.

"Second salvo failed to reach us sir, Reaper is 54 kilometres and approaching, collision in eleven seconds sir." Miranda said.

"All decks brace for impact!" Anderson yelled.

The _Phoenix_ lurched to avoid the seemingly endlessly large vessel, ascending over it. But the Proxima cruiser's bottom two engines were scraped by the Reaper and alarms wailed as the bottom of the two engines were entirely torn off. Down in engineering Chief Adams and his teams struggled to keep the engines operating as clouds of fuel poured out of the engines. "Sir, engines two and four are leaking every bit of fuel we send to them!"

"Shut them down and cut fuel to engines two and four!" Anderson yelled. "Joker, bring us about. Taylor, is that dish ready?"

"Yes sir, all I need is a targeting solution, and that should be easy to acquire." Jacob said as the federation cruiser began to turn slowly, trying to bring the deflector dish to bare on the Reaper, but the massive AI ship had turned first and fired all guns on its tentacles.

"All power to forward shields!" Anderson yelled.

The shields held out for a full ten seconds, but as the salvo began to end the shields gave and the molten metal ripped away hull plating and melted turrets and tubes.

"Sir, we have a fire in gunnery bay three!" Miranda yelled. "They are spreading to the munitions bays!"

"Get Damage control teams down there and put those fires out!" Anderson yelled. "If they reach the torpedo stocks this ship will go up in seconds!"

"Sir, deflector dish is locked on." Jacob said.

"Fire!" Anderson yelled.

The deflector dish glowed as massive amounts of energy gathered in it, and then a single beam shot out and struck the Reaper. Its shield flashed and then faded. The Reaper was still operational but the massive EMP blast had disabled many systems. Unfortunately the weapon systems were still active.

"Sir, enemy shields are down." Miranda said. "Fires are contained, and we have two forward torpedo bays left along with three offensive phasers and half of the defensive phasers."

"Fire everything!" Anderson shouted.

The cruiser made a pass over the Reaper, coming down in an arc and firing multiple salvos. Torpedoes made craters in the armour while phasers cut into the Reaper like a scalpel. The Reaper fired one of its mid guns, which tore a hole right in the saucer section of the _Phoenix_. The federation ship was blown off course and began to spin as its automated firing systems continued to lock onto and fire on the enemy ship.

"Sir, we have a massive hull breach in all decks! Compartments C to E!" Miranda shouted. "Defensive grid is down and I have no contact with the gunnery bays sir, I think they may have lost power or-"

"The gunnery bays were in compartments D." Jacob growled.

"Transfer fire control to Taylor." Anderson said.

"Sir, we only have six offensive guns left and one aft torpedo launcher." Miranda said, typing in commands as she went.

"It's coming around for another attack sir!" Jacob shouted.

"Prepare to evacuate the ship!" Anderson shouted before another hole was torn in the saucer section.

"Sir, engines are down!" Miranda shouted. "The hull is buckling!"

The Reaper began to close in on the Proxima cruiser, its main guns charging for a third and final shot as the few weapons left tried desperately to fend the Reaper's salvo of missiles off. Craters were torn in the hull and the few weapons left were destroyed. Tyrant would have smirked if it had the capacity to be arrogant, but then it would have screeched in rage when its sensors detected something...a lot of things actually.

In a flash of light the ship that had destroyed its brethren and nearly Tyrant itself appeared, still scarred from its past battle but more than ready to fight. A moment later an entire fleet of Citadel ships-seventy four in total appeared with it. They had used their mediocre FTL drives to follow the _Enterprise_ the short distance from the Citadel! The science vessel that escaped must have warned them!

Then phasers, torpedoes, and mass accelerator rounds tore into the already damaged Reaper's hull. The Reaper knew if it stayed a few more seconds it would be destroyed. The thirteen Citadel heavy cruisers and the federation cruiser led the flotilla of frigates and destroyers in a dive towards the Reaper, which still managed to fire off several rounds that incinerated two frigates as it fled.

"This is the USS _Enterprise_ to the USS _Phoenix_, proceed with evacuation procedures, your reactor is going critical and your hull cannot maintain itself for more than several minutes." Kirk said. "Transfer your personnel to citadel vessels."

"We're on it Captain Kirk, but we will require you to beam out crew members who are stranded in areas of the ship." Anderson said.

"We're already on it Anderson." Kirk replied.

The Reaper known as Tyrant fled, and didn't stop until it was in the Omega system. Many various ships picked it up without its stealth systems operating. It made for the Omega 4 relay immediately, outrunning various ships pursuing it. On the Omega station, Aria watched as a massive black ship fled from every ship that got close to it. The drone was more than able to keep sight of it right up until it reached the relay and vanished in a flash of red light. Her eyes narrowed as she went over the recording again and again.

Tyrant made it through the relay intact thanks to the IFF it had managed to pull together to replace its stolen IFF device. Other species found it hard to replicate direct Reaper contact, but the Reapers themselves did it as easily as a child playing with its first toy. It would need to recover and rebuild before it went against the Federation again.

"Sir, we have managed to evacuate about seven hundred fifty six out of 1305 crew members." Spock said. "We estimate perhaps another hundred or so are still stranded within the _Phoenix._"

"Damn, we lost more than I thought." Anderson said.

"Don't worry Captain; you did the best you could." Kirk said.

"Sir, we are reading massive energy readings, the _Phoenix_ is going critical!" Chekov yelled.

Suddenly the cruiser went up in a ball of fire, sending debris flying across the void of space. Some pieces hit Citadel ships and damaged them, but afterwards there were no confirmed deaths. Kirk and the bridge crew watched the area where the cruiser had been moments ago. Kirk looked to Uhura. "Lieutenant...get me transporter bay and tell me we got more people off."

She looked to her console for a moment, reading a reply from the transport team. "Sir, we got another eight survivors sir...but that's all sir."

"Damn." Anderson sighed. "There were a lot of rookies on that ship."

"Sir, all citadel ships have checked in, the last of the life pods have been retrieved." Uhura said. "Survivor total is 934 survivors. But the _Flotsam_ was lost with all 314 hands."

"Take us to the citadel Sulu." Kirk said. "We'll get this IFF examined and proceed with the next step in our operation, the Reapers have destroyed two Federation vessels already, if this goes on they could destroy entire planets. We need to pass through Omega 4 quickly."

Xxx

"You have failed twice!" shouted the voice of Harbinger.

"Do not address me in that tone, Harbinger! That science ship alerted Citadel organics to my attack." Said Tyrant.

"You let that ship get away! Now with the Citadel organics they will learn of us." Said Harbinger.

"They will not. The Federation does not have adequate proof. They lost any evidence with the destruction of Nazara and our dead brother. We have time." Said Tyrant.

"Not enough. You must find a way to reach the Citadel and transmit the signal. You will not lost long against them." Said Harbinger.

"Wrong. I am safe here beyond the Omega relay. They cannot follow yet. By the time they are ready I will be back to full strength and they will be crushed." Said Tyrant.

"Do not underestimate them again. They learn and adapt faster than organic species we have seen before. That makes them worthy of ascending but dangerous as well. The Federation will be destroyed or at least so that the Citadel Relay can be activated while they recover." Said Harbinger.

"On that we agree, Harbinger. The Federation will be stopped and the error will be corrected." Said Tyrant.

Xxx

"Sir, we are approaching our destination." The helmsman said.

"Deploy a drone, get me a look at that planet before we go anywhere near it." Talo said.

"Aye sir, launching drone." The science officer said as the freighter came out of Warp. "Drone deployed, ETA to Ark is 45 seconds sir."

"I want weapons armed and shields up." Talo said. "Creed, is your team ready?"

"Ready and waiting." Creed replied as he entered the bridge.

"Uh...sir, you may want to see this." The science officer transmitted the image to the main screen.

"Whoa..." Nathan said.

There was a debris field over the planet, a field of ships. Many looked blocky or smooth with intricate designs while about one in five were Reapers. Some were bigger than Tyrant while others were barely the size of the _Enterprise_. The freighter began to pass close to the hulk of a reaper that was almost twice as big as Tyrant as the science officer spoke. "I estimate over ten thousand ships sir; it is hard to distinguish between the pieces and intact hulls."

"How many Reapers are there?" Maevor asked.

"I estimate at least...over one thousand ranging in difference of size and shape." The science officer said. "But at least several times as many other ships are here sir...I would guess this was a battle, one that was one sided the entire way."

"Freehold system indeed." Talo said. "This must have been a Prothean safe haven...the name of this system comes from a Reaper database, which had last recorded Prothean navigation data, so it stands to reason why this was never discovered until now, nobody knew it existed."

"I suggest you mark this system for observation Captain, your fleet could make good use of it." Maevor said.

"Indeed, send a transmission to the Migrant Fleet to send a Salvage Fleet after we give a safety clearance signal." Talo said. "Scan the surface."

"Sir, the surface has various land masses, covered in 67 percent ocean and has three noticeable mountain ranges covering large amounts of land." The science officer said. "There seem to be large amounts of ruin and crash sites sir, but there is also a region that the sensors are having difficulty detecting anything within. It a circular area with a diameter of 500 miles and blocks all scanning attempts beneath a height of 7 miles...and as far as I can tell there seems to be the tip of a structure just visible from the jamming field."

"There must be something big there...where is the _Apollo?_" Talo asked.

"Sir...there is a Federation transponder coming from the field, but we are receiving no transmissions." The science officer said.

"Bring us towards it." Talo said.

The freighter moved through the debris field until it came upon a single saucer with one cylinder attached to it. It was significantly smaller than the _Enterprise_ and had some battle scarring on it, but aside from that it looked fine.

"Sir, several ships around it have fresh battle damage." The science office indicated three husks of ships, two modified freighter and an old Turian destroyer that drifted around it. "There are no life signs aboard the _Apollo._"

"Bring us in for docking procedure, deploy the modified air lock." Talo said.

"Aye sir." The helmsman said as he manoeuvred the _Tolan_ towards the larger vessel.

As soon as he was in the correct position, he deployed the airlock tube-modified to connect to Federation air locks. Talo, Maevor, Creed, Curana and two of the six Migrant Marines on board stood at the air lock along with Incia and another FNI.

"Alright, we'll split into four teams and search the ship." Talo said. "Lieutenant Creed, you are familiar with Federation vessels, would you suggest designated areas?"

"Incia and Curana search the hangar bays." Creed said. "Sarius searches the crew quarters. Captain, I suggest you take the bridge. I will search the medical bay; it is designed to withstand loss of atmosphere through the rest of the ship. If you have a locked door it may mean somebody is behind it, so tap it three times, count to five, and then tap it once that is used by rescue teams to signal their presence to survivors." He hefted his phase pistol. "And whatever you do don't fire unless you have a target, the sensors will pick up any weapon fire and every alarm and distress beacon the ship has will go off if nobody hits the security over ride panel in whatever section they fired in within five minutes. That would light us up like the sun if they all went off at once."

The door hissed open and all eight team members advanced through the air lock and into the dimly lit corridors of the scout ship. There were several bodies in the hall, three in FNI armour and five in modified and old armour favoured by mercenaries.

"Boarding party." Creed said. "The atmosphere and gravity controls are functioning."

"How many does this class of ship carry?" Talo asked.

"One hundred twenty two crew members and about eighteen security officers, and in the case of infantry presence one squadron of ten FNI aboard. It's an older variant of the modern Apollo class; the modern has three times as many and is about twice as large." Creed said. "Let's get going."

Xxx

It took a full hour for the teams to scour the scout ship from top to bottom. In total there were fifty three bodies of federation crew members and FNI on board along with nearly forty boarders. Creed and Talo assigned the Migrant marines and FNI to move the federation bodies to the hangar and dump the boarders out an air lock. They were a mix of Turian, Batarian, and Krogans with a single Drell mixed in with the lot. Now Creed, Talo, Maevor, Sergeant Incia, and Curana were gathered on the bridge of the scout ship with two Quarian technicians who were looking over the controls.

"The logs state that the _Apollo_ entered the system nine hours ago, and monitored the planet for three hours before several armed vessels came from the moon of a nearby planet and attacked. The automated security logs show that all surviving crew were taken down to the surface right in the area where our sensors cannot penetrate." One technician said. "All systems are operating sir; a boarding team managed to get here and forced the commander to surrender. We can operate this vessel with assistance from someone familiar with these controls."

"Sir! We have contact!" One of the FNI on Creed's team shouted. "Someone fired a phaser at us! Don't move! Hands up! Drop the gun! Drop it now! Hands on your head! Do it now!" After a few moments the man said over the radio. "Secured...sir, its Chief Curato, the security chief! Sorry sir...yes...I'll tell him. Sir, he has a dozen remaining people in the engineering section, that's probably why we didn't detect them until now."

"Get them up here." Creed said.

Xxx

Chief Curato was an Orion woman who looked more serious than any other member of her species Creed had met. She had a wound on her right thigh that was sealed and treated. She and two other security officers had saved ten members of the engineering team by hiding them in the reactor control center, and used the density and material surrounding the section to block all sensor attempts and the radiation they had let out to give the illusion of damage. Now all thirteen members of the scout ship were on the command deck with Creed, Maevor, Curana, Talo, and Incia while the FNI and Migrant Marines continued their duties elsewhere.

"Thank you for coming for us Captain Serath." Curato said. "We feared that the boarders would return to salvage or destroy the ship later."

"You did a good job Chief." Creed said. "But we'll need your help if we're going to get the rest of your crew back."

"We'll do what we can, the _Apollo _is the first of her class but she can still operate on a skeleton crew. Just give us time to reset the operating system and we can fight off a Klingon bird of prey." She said.

"The drone we deployed to the surface showed a city in the area of interference. It appears to be centered around a large structure." Talo slid a data key into a terminal and tapped in a command. Suddenly the main screen showed a bird's eye view of a beautiful city with tall silver buildings, streets filled with tens of thousands if not hundreds of thousands of aliens. There was a plaza with several miles of circumference that had a large dome like building in the center...

A reaper made of metal and glass.

"A temple...to a Reaper." Talo said.

"Indoctrinated." Curana said. "All of them, by the goddess this is awful."

"How the hell will we get through all of that?" Creed asked.

"I believe I have an idea." Talo said. "There are species of all kinds down there except for humans...so what if we blend in?"

"Getting ideas Captain?" Creed asked.

"Yes...my marines and your soldiers dressed like Quarians and in robes-many of the inhabitants seem to wear ceremonial clothing, along with Spectre Sarius and Captain Curana will sneak into this temple under the guise of citizens and search for the IFF on our own." Talo said. "The building seems to have anti ship weaponry, so we must disable the heavy turrets for a safe evacuation. The _Apollo_ has torpedoes still, does it not?"

"We barely had time to use seven of them before they were onboard." Curato said.

"The _Apollo_ will perform a bombardment of the space port several miles north of the temple, and the _Tolan_ will perform close range bombardment of the plaza once I give the signal." Talo said. "It may take time before we find the IFF, so nobody gets itchy trigger fingers-I believe that is yet another expression humans favour Lieutenant Creed."

"You're getting the hang of it sir." Creed smirked. "Do you have any spare environment suits lying around?"


	17. Chapter 17

The _Enterprise_ has returned to the Citadel with the Citadel fleet carrying survivors from the _Phoenix_. The science ship was already docked when the fleet returned. After docking Kirk went to the Council with Anderson.

"Well, Councillors, if there was any doubt before I think we all have proof now that there is a hostile faction, the Collectors if they are the ones behind these attacks are taking aggressive actions against anyone." Said Kirk.

"I agree, Captain. We lost several of our ships but you are correct." Said the Asari Councilor.

"The fleet has been ordered to take more aggressive patrols on the outer regions of our territory. They will not be able to sneak past our defences." Said the Turian Councilor.

"I do not believe it will be that easy councillor. The ship we encountered was emitting a powerful and advanced scattering field as a kind ECM. There is a chance that your sensors will not be able to track the ship." Said Anderson.

"We detected the ship as it left our territory." Said the Salarian councillor.

"Only because the ship was heavily damaged from our attacks and the EM pulse my ship used. It was not enough to disable the whole ship but it disrupted many systems. It could have been able to activate its stealth system." Said Anderson.

"Are your scanners capable of seeing through this stealth system?" asked the Turian Councillor.

"If we hadn't than we might not have been able to hold out as long as we did." Said Anderson.

"Can our scanners be modified to see through this stealth system?" asked the Asari Councillor.

"Possibly. We managed to learn a great deal from the ship with our sensors before it escaped. We could even engineer our own version of but we don't have the time." Said Anderson.

"Then how will we be able to track this ship?" asked the Turian Councillor.

"If it is a Collector ship than perhaps our best course of action would be to place the Omega 4 Relay under guard." Said Kirk.

"If we send our fleet into the Terminus Systems it would spark a war." Said the Turian Councillor.

"Actually I spoke to the leader of the current faction on Omega, an Asari named Aria. We had managed to work out an agreement when Talo's ship sent out a distress call when the massive ship took off and attacked them. I think I can negotiate an agreement with her." Said Kirk.

"Aria, a powerful pirate who has many followers. She is very dangerous captain." Said the Asari Councillor.

"And someone who would kill for a chance to look at Federation technology. Her men won't attack us and she knows about the attacks. She might think it would be a good idea if we stop the Collectors." Said Kirk.

"You believe you can make an agreement with her?" asked the Turian.

"Anything is possible, Councillor."

Xxx

It had already been a day since the delegation had landed and they were surprised by what they had seen. The human home world was like some other planets in the Citadel Alliance but at the same time it was so alien. Matriarch Benezia was sitting on a soft chair in her room while her daughter was looking out the window. Benezia was trying out what the humans call Earl Grey Tea which was very similar to a drink that most Asari enjoyed.

"So, Liara, what do you think of this world?" asked Benezia.

So far the delegates were enjoying their time on Earth. Benezia knew that Liara had been looking around the city as soon as they got down. The city was called San Francisco and it was extremely beautiful to see.

"It's like several other worlds I know of but different. There are so many different species walking around. More than on our worlds. There is also the mix between cities and wildlife." Said Liara.

"I see. Does anything here remind you of home?" asked Benezia.

"I believe it would be the oceans."

Benezia smiled. She suspected the Hanar would say the same. They would enjoy a world with large oceans like this one.

"I must admit that the Federation Ambassador held my attention much longer than I would have thought. The Vulcans have much greater control of their emotions than any other species I have ever seen before."

"Mother, I must confess. I know of your teachings and believes and that makes me uncomfortable especially being here on the human home world where the negotiations are taking place."

"You do not have to worry. I am here to observe and study. I want to see this Federation and what it has to offer." Said Benezia.

"And if it is true?" asked Liara.

"Then we shall be witnesses to changes that will revolutionize our world."

Xxx

Xxx

"Chief, weapons are armed." An andorian crew member said from the tactical station.

"We have a clear target on the indicated bombing area." A human crew member said.

"Have Talo'Serath's teams landed safely?" Curato asked from the command seat.

"Aye ma'am, the Tolan has returned to low orbit." The Andorian replied. "Engineering team reporting successful power output, we're ready."

"Proceed with bombardment." Curato said. "Fire forward torpedoes."

The scout ship made a pass over the city from several thousand kilometres above it and fired a trio of torpedoes before coming out of its arch. The three projectiles flew down at supersonic speeds and then struck the space port, destroying one ship, a hangar building, and blowing a hole in the middle of an empty landing area. Hundreds of workers and guards began to panic, trying to locate the source of the bombardment before another salvo of three torpedoes rained down and detonated on the surface.

All over the city, denizens looked up in confusion.

All except for fourteen individuals, who took it as a signal.

Xxx

"Talo'Serath to Tolan, Able Team in position." Talo whispered into his radio, his suit's speakers shut off so he could speak freely within it without giving himself away. He was leading two Quarian marines who had their weapons hidden under the robes they had over their armour.

The Quarians and Federation soldiers had managed to drop into the outer parts of the city and were in the procedure of approaching the massive temple thanks to the distraction the bombardments were causing. As Talo's team neared the front entrance he spoke into his radio. "Bravo Team, check in."

"Bravo Team in position." Sergeant Incia whispered as she led her three FNI underlings-dressed as Quarians in robes that covered any features that would cast doubt on their claim of being another race. "I see you Captain."

"Charlie Team check in." Talo said.

"We are about one hundred meters behind you Captain Talo'Serath." One of the four Quarian Marines who made up Charlie said.

"Delta team, check in." Talo said.

"This is Sarius. Creed, Curana and I are inside." Maevor said. "We see all three teams from here." The Turian looked at the interior of the building. It's central room was essentially used for ceremonies and could hold over two thousand worshippers on its central floor while the balconies that went up to its sixth floor could allow it to fit in almost twice as much. The room was surrounded by smaller rooms used for worship, recreation, pleasure in the case of higher ranking members of what seemed to be a religion devoted to a Reaper-considering the Reaper shaped statues.

"Brothers, sisters, children, hear my words, the will of our Eternity!" Maevor, Nathan, and Curana turned along with the worshippers in the lobby outside the main ceremonial chamber turned as a Turian, taller than any Creed had seen and looked strong enough to rip a Krogan in half stepped out of the ceremonial chamber along with ten guards with armour and weapons that were a far cry from second hand-possibly something special ops would use. The Turian wore black robes and his scales were an ash like grey, and red metallic eyes regarded the crowd before him. "The ship that carried the outsiders has committed an offense against our holy city, as petty revenge for our seizing its crew. It has destroyed that which is ours, and for this it and all who follow in its wake shall suffer our retribution! Fear not for your safety today my brethren, for after Eternity swats that ship from the stars we shall show this galaxy that we shall not be victim to their foolish and selfish desires."

Many cheered the Turian on.

"Now, return to your duties, and allow our guardians to deal with these intruders." The Turian said. "Eternity!"

"Eternity." The crowds said at once, bowing their heads.

The turian and his guards turned and returned to the ceremonial chamber.

"Well, looks like we have our leader." Creed said into his radio. "Anyone willing to guess he might know where the IFF is?"

"I would agree with that." Talo said. "We all proceed with caution. Bravo and Charlie teams will take control of security and seal the building off, hold off anyone outside. Able and Delta will search for the IFF and eliminate any resistance inside the temple."

"We'd better hurry." Creed said. "They might be getting a little...paranoid soon."

"He's right. Clear the lobby." Talo said.

"Charlie, clearing the lobby." Then four migrant marines revealed assault rifles and fired into the air as soon as they entered the lobby. Aliens screamed and scattered, fleeing outside as Bravo drew their phase weapons and herded the crowds outside. Soon the lobby was clear, but then three guards came rushing in and opened fire, spinning one of the migrant marines of Talo's team around and sending her to the ground while Talo's second marine fired on them and gunned down one guard, a Salarian. Incia's team mowed the other two down, and after a quick check Talo confirmed his soldier's armour took the shot and the Quarian was back on her feet.

"Bravo, hold this position." Talo said. "Charlie team will take the security office and regroup here to hold off reinforcements. The Tolan will make a bombing run on the plaza in seven minutes so remain inside and fortify this position."

"We shall prevent enemy reinforcements from retaking this building." Incia nodded as her three subordinates began to move metal desks and benches to form barricades. "I believe the entrances to this temple may have kinetic barriers set up to prevent attacks, that could allow us to hold off large amounts of enemy infantry and eliminate any who make it inside." As she finished a sniper bullet flew past her head and she spun, expertly leaping over a desk and taking cover while the members of Bravo Team returned fire at unseen attackers.

"I recommend that you hurry Lieutenant!" The Sergeant raised her voice as she fired several shots from her rifle as aliens flowed into the plaza outside.

"Charlie team move!" Talo shouted. "Delta, secure the ceremony chamber! I will search for the IFF in other areas!"

With that, four Quarian Marines took off towards the security office while Talo led his two marines to one of the upper levels. Creed merely raised his plasma rifle and held it until he had a full charge and released it, blowing the doors apart. Maevor moved through first, whipping out his pistol smoothly in one hand and a knife in the other. Two guards had stood on either side of it when Creed had forcefully opened the thick doors. Maevor took advantage of their confusion and the thick cloud of dust and looped his gun arm around the neck of the nearest and slit the younger turian's throat. He let the dying Turian drop and fired his pistol five times into the other guard; the Batarian's kinetic barriers falling after three successful hits and the next two blowing his throat and chest open.

Curana charged through next, a biotic field around her as she spun in motion and sent a wave of biotic energy out that knocked back four guards who had rushed to the door. They were all sent flying into the air. She felt two bullets strike her barriers and looked to a Drell who cursed as he tried to get his cheap malfunctioning pistol to work-the old heat sink having jammed it. She flicked her wrist and sent him flying into a wall, and then sent him flying across the room again until he struck a Reaper statue, which crumbled as it toppled over.

Creed was through next, firing his plasma rifle in quick bursts as the last few guards in range tried to close in on them. Several shots deflected off of his shields as he gunned down the last of the guards. Soon the massive foot ball field sized room was silent. The three fighters proceeded slowly into the chamber, weapons raised as they moved down the aisle towards the center where a large Reaper statue towered all the way up to the ceiling. There was just one other being in the entire chapel as far as the trio could tell, bowed at an altar before the Reaper statue.

The entire room was essentially a circle shape with eight different doors with an aisle that led to the massive Reaper statue in the center of it. There were smaller Reaper statues spread out among the room, some differently shaped from the main statue-perhaps lesser gods in whatever pantheon of deities that the small civilization of Ark had formed from the Reapers. The main statue was surrounded by a circle of torches and piles of offerings ranging from food to guns. The altar was on a raised section of floor in front of the statue.

"So, you have come to end our way of life?" The Turian priest from earlier asked as he stood up.

"We're only here for something, not for you or your people." Curana said. "This god of yours, this Reaper-"

"You dare insult the great Eternal Dominance?" The Turian growled. "Heretics, I will scatter the fragments of your bones across this temple." He let his robe fall, revealing he wore all black armour underneath. He withdrew a weapon that looked like a hilt that suddenly extended into a 6 foot long staff with blades on each end. "I am Umbrak, the high priest of Eternity, and I safe guard the body of our god Eternity with my very soul!" He spun the staff in one hand and then struck one blade against the floor with a 'clang!' "Kill them all!"

Suddenly kinetic barriers covered the entrance the team had used to enter the chamber, cutting them off from assistance or escape. Then Umbrak's ten body guards came out of hiding among the rows on either side of the aisle and rushed the team. Maevor almost casually grabbed the tip of a Salarian's battle rifle as he tried to fire, angling the rifle up and then delivering a punch directly to the guard's face, sending him flying onto his back and knocking him out. Curana shoved her hands forward and grabbed two guards with her biotics and send them flying up into the air. They each landed with a 'thud' or 'crack' as bones cracked from the force of the fall.

Creed slammed the butt of his rifle into the face of a Batarian, who cried out as he fell back, hands flying to where the gun had struck and most likely broke a bone. Creed swung his rifle up and hit him in the jaw, sending him off his feet and onto his back. Maevor leaped out of the way as the only Krogan in the group rushed him, intending to crush the Turian spectre under him. Maevor swung his knife and stabbed the Krogan in the back of his left knee, making him roar as he leaned to his left, off balance. Maevor tore the knife out and stood as the Krogan began to turn to attack again. The knife went into its mouth along with Maevor's arm, and the blade went right through the Krogan and out its back, the armour hiding the blade. The Krogan blinked as though in confusion, and then it began to gurgle and fell right off of Maevor, who was about to be tackled by two more only for two single phase shots to hit them between the shoulder blades. Maevor turned to Creed, who was holding his phase pistol tightly in both hand.

Creed turned the pistol on one of the last three guards, only for a Turian to knock it out of his hands and grab him by the neck. The Turian, like most of the soldiers the team had encountered was powerfully built, more so than any average alien of its species. It swung Creed up and then back down, slamming him into the ground and knocking the breath out of him. Gasping for breath, Nathan blinked as he looked through his cracked visor. The Turian swung him up like a rag doll and swung him down again, this time knocking his helmet off completely. Creed knew another 'crash landing' would knock him out or kill him, so he brought his legs up and got the Turian in a triangle choke. The Turian growled and began to straighten up.

Creed knew the Turian would slam him against the ground to dislodge him, so he let go immediately and fell a foot to the ground. He rolled back over one shoulder and ended on one knee. The Turian moved to grab him again, but Creed moved to the left, angling his body so the Turian's arm flew past him and grabbed the Turian by its jaw. He fell back, dragging the Turian with him while bracing his feet against its armoured chest and sent it flying right over him as he rolled backwards once more. By now Maevor had dispatched one guard with the rest of the bullets in his pistol's thermal clip while Curana sent the other guard flying straight up into the air until he hit the ceiling of the massive room and let him fall to his death.

As the Turian scrambled to his feet, Maevor passed his now fully loaded pistol to Creed, who caught it and brought it to bear on the Turian and fired once between the eyes at point blank range. The fight over, Creed passed Maevor his hand gun and picked up his phase pistol. The three of them moved in on Umbrak, who watched them with an amused look.

"Very good...powerful enough to defeat all of my guards...you will be perfect examples, sacrifices maybe." Umbrak smirked and leaped off of the raised section the altar stood on and landed in front of the three. "This will be a battle to remember."

"Curana, just send this guy flying and let's go." Creed said.

Curana's biotics flared, but nothing happened. "I...something is blocking my...biotics...something is wrong."

Umbrak chuckled. "I am the high priest for a reason; the great god of Eternal Dominance has graced me with the privilege of being blooded to him!" Suddenly his armour's chest section slid open, revealing black metallic components...the Turian's skeleton along with cables and other components that seemed both organic and technological at the same time. His metallic eyes flashed as he grinned. "I am the high priest Umbrak, and this temple will be your tomb."

Suddenly he moved so fast that Creed believed he had transported for a moment before Maevor was sent flying back along the aisle and landed with one foot against the left side of his face as he struggled to remove Umbrak, who was slowly applying pressure to the younger Turian's face. Creed and Curana fired their respective rifles. But a barrier flashed around Umbrak, who raised his staff and stabbed down through Maevor's shoulder and into the floor, making the Spectre cry out in pain.

Umbrak left the pinned Turian and approached the two fighters, a pair of blades sliding out from his gauntlets. He cackled as he began to close in on them before Creed rushed forward swung his phase rifle like a club, hitting Umbrak across the face with it. Creed repeated this four more times before Umbrak caught it in one hand and crushed the rifle in its center. He then tore it out of Creed's hands and stabbed at the human's heart, but Curana pulled Creed back with a quick biotic pull. Creed steadied himself as Umbrak tossed away the damaged rifle.

"In this temple, I am closer to god than you will ever dream of being." Umbrak said as he strolled towards them.

"Great, a religious nut, except unlike most of the maniacs his god really 'is' giving him powers to kick our asses." Creed growled. "Curana, please tell me you have a plan."

"I am sad to say I do not have one." Curana said. "His kinetic barriers are extremely powerful."

"And barriers react to the force applied to it." Creed said. "We need to get in close, very close."

"Where he can rip us to pieces with his bare hands?" Curana asked.

"It's better than nothing." Creed replied. "Can you give me a push?"

"Ready." Curana replied.

"Now!" Creed yelled as he pulled out his phase pistol.

Curana swung her hand and Creed was pulled off his feet and flew right at Umbrak. Creed gripped his pistol tightly as he closed in on Umbrak...who retracted his blades, swung one hand up and caught Creed by the neck. Creed gagged as his oxygen was immediately cut off. He struggled and tried to angle his pistol on Umbrak, who used his other hand to grab Creed's wrist and forced the pistol off to the right. Curana called Creed's name and rushed up to Umbrak, who snapped one leg up and struck her in the stomach, sending her flying back.

"You humans have destroyed not one, but two of the members of our pantheon, and wounded a third." Umbrak whispered. "Our god demands justice for his fallen brothers and he will receive it, but first, you will tell me everything." Cords began to come out of Umbrak at random areas. "Your federation, your ships, your species, your technology, it will all be used to strengthen the gods as they cleanse the galaxy of the unworthy."

Creed tried to speak, but it came out in a garbled choking sound.

"So unworthy, you can't even fight." Umbrak said.

"But I can." Suddenly a spear stuck right through Umbrak and came out his chest, stopping inches from Creed's chest plate. Umbrak cried out and dropped Creed, who rolled away and brought his phase pistol up while Maevor stumbled back, pulling out his heavy pistol with one hand. They both proceeded to fire at Umbrak, who seemed to have lost all use of his shields. Bullets and energy shots impacted and began to tear into and melt metal bones and cable like organs.

A third pistol was added to the gun fire as Curana fired from where she lay on the ground. Maevor reloaded his gun and strolled towards Umbrak as the priest flailed, trying to find escape as all three of the fighters began to surround him. He fell to his knees, screeching and crying. "No! Great God help me! Do not let these intruders kill me!"

Suddenly every light in the room began to flicker, even the torches. Then the room dimmed, but the three fighters were unaware of it as they lit up the room, firing into the cyborg before them. They stopped as the Turian, now a pile of blackened scales, metallic bones and oily fluids ceased moving. They lowered their weapons.

"Let's get that IFF and get out of here." Creed said.

The three of them turned, but paused in mid step as a humming sound came from the corpse. Red energy crackled around it as it slowly began to get to its feet, intestines spilling out of it before the entire corpse was consumed in a red light, and upon being revealed there were only the technological components were left. There was little trace of the Turian it was combined with.

"I am Eternal Dominance." A disembodied voice said. "And you, shall, die!"

"Damn!" Creed shouted as he and his comrades fired on the robotic menace.

The bullets and phase bolts seemed to have no effect whatsoever on the machine as it advanced on them. Curana's pistol ran dry. "All out!" She switched to her assault rifle.

A few seconds later Maevor switched to his shot gun. "This isn't good!"

The machine swung an arm and sent Curana flying to the side. It then punched Maevor in the gut and delivered and upper cut that sent him flying into the rows of benches where he landed somewhere between the rows. Creed kept firing his phase pistol into the machine until it was right in front of him, shrugging off the phase bolts. It gripped his weapon and tore it from his hands, sending it flying.

"Damn." Creed whispered, and then growled. "Ok then come on, do it! I'm waiting!" He swung one fist and it collided with what used to be the top half of the Turian Umbrak's skull. It was off balance a bit, but it recovered and swung one arm, only for the soldier to duck under it and slam into its ribs with one shoulder, pushing it back a bit. It shoved him back and grabbed him by the neck with one hand, holding him in place as it reared its other hand back, a blade slowly forming from the metal bones of its arm.

Suddenly it jerked as part of its skull shattered, and then three more bullet holes were blown into it. Creed looked to the source and saw Talo bearing a sniper rifle alongside all six of his marines and the four FNI troops. All eleven of the fighters opened fire on the machine and ripped it to pieces within ten seconds. All that was left was a single hand still gripped around Creed's throat. He slowly pried it off and tossed it away. "Son of a bitch!"

"Lieutenant, are you okay?" Talo asked as all of the soldiers took up positions in the chamber.

"Yeah...how did things go on your end?" Creed asked.

"We have the temple locked down; all we need is the IFF." Talo said.

"Well, feel free to search Captain, I don't think I'm in any condition to go on a treasure hunt." Creed said, wincing as he tried to work out the aches and pains the fight had given him. "Damn, for a priest he hits hard."

"Spread out, search the chamber." Talo ordered his marines.

Xxx

"Ma'am, we've located a large amount of life signs gathered beneath the temple...it's like they just appeared out of thin air." The Apollo tactical officer said. "Detecting ninety two life signs...one has the Captain's transponder!"

"Begin beaming!" Curato said. "Curato to landing party, we've located the crew, they're right below the temple. The energy field has shut down. What did you do?"

"Begin beaming Apollo, we will search for the IFF."

"We're detecting it too Captain, it's twenty meters below where the crew is, we'll beam it out." Curato said.

"Do it, and then beam us out too." Talo said. "We have hordes on all sides of the temple. Tolan, begin bombing run!

As the scout ship began to beam crew up from under the temple, the freighter made a run over the plaza and dropped several of the Apollo's torpedoes on the hordes of soldiers trying to break into the temple. The teams was almost knocked off balance by the tremors the bombardments caused.

"We just got the first batch of crew on board," Curato said. "We're locking on to the next batch." That essentially meant an even dozen crew were on board, six to each of the scout ship's transporter rooms. "Transporter will energize in thirty seconds, but be careful, you have enemy infantry incoming, the kinetic barriers at the entrances are down."

"We hear you; we'll dig in at the Ceremonial Chamber." Talo said. "Spread out!"

The fourteen fighters retreated to the circle around the Reaper statue as shouts came from all eight entrances. The first to fire was an FNI, who shot a single guard in the face as he rushed in. Soon all of the fighters were firing on each entrance, trying to stall for time as the Apollo continued to beam crew up from under the temple.

Though bloodied and exhausted, the members of Fire Team Delta managed to press on and assist with the defence as guards slowly began to flood in and take cover in the rows of seats. Though outnumbered, the Migrant Marines, FNI, and other members of the team were better equipped and armed. A few grenades stalled the advance and made other guards fall back in terror. Talo's assault rifle clicked as he tried to aim at another Quarian who was rushing down the aisle, a battle cry erupting from behind the visor as the indoctrinated tried to tackle Talo, who professionally delivered a swift hit with the butt of his rifle across the Quarian's skull, sending him to the ground. Talo knocked him out with another strike from his rifle, retracted the weapon, and slid it onto his back in favour of his shot gun, which had 32 shots in total between the thermal clips he had reserved for it.

The problem of ammunition began to settle in as the fight dragged on, and two marines ended up wounded. One FNI was taunting the guards as he stood up, firing his phase rifle confidently and hitting on e target with each shot. "Yeah! Come on! I got plenty for all of you! I'm right here-!" He was cut off when a single sniper shot pierced his shields and blew a hole in his head. He fell silent, the top half of his head blown off. He dropped his rifle and collapsed.

"Man down!" Creed shouted as he collected the man's rifle. "Grab the body; I'm not leaving him here!"

"Apollo this is Ground Team, what is the status of the Evac Operation?" Talo shouted.

"Ground Team-Apollo we just brought the last batch back up and Captain Torrez has taken command." A male voice said. "Thanks for the assist, we're trying to lock on to the IFF but the Reaper seems to be rebooting its systems. The Reaper does not possess any form like the other Reapers known as Nazara and Tyrant but instead is built into the whole of the city."

"The Reaper's the damn city?" Creed shouted.

"Yes, it seems to have components of itself strewn into the system, and each seems to carry a lesser copy of itself, allowing it to spread control to the city. What little left of the actual ship itself seems to have been redesigned into more of a base, including the mass effect core. Luckily it does not have control over every single defence in place, only certain ones under the temple such as remote turrets and a series of indoctrinated guards." Another voice said. "This is Torrez by the way Lieutenant, glad to see the Naval Infantry. The Reaper is rebooting, we're in position to destroy it but I can tell you want that IFF first. The IFF was moved to its main core, which is accessible by an elevator and then proceeding down the main corridor you end up at, but there will be a lot of opposition as I have said."

"Just get us to that elevator Captain; we'll handle it from there." Creed said.

"Captain Torrez, this is Captain Talo'Serath vas Tolan, I would like for the majority of my team to be beamed to safety, we have one man dead and several wounded." Talo said.

"Affirmative, we'll begin beaming immediately." Torrez said. "Designate who will be beamed up by moving them to the altar area."

"Marines, get the wounded to the altar, now!" Talo shouted. "Creed, Sarius, Curana, you too! "

"Negative, I can still fight!" Creed said as he hefted his dead comrade's rifle.

In the end four of the Migrant marines-three wounded and one helping to support a comrade along with two of Creed's three remaining FNI were beamed up along with Maevor and the body of the dead FNI trooper. The remaining six soldiers kept up the suppression fire on the guards as Torrez spoke. "The elevator it under the reaper statue, go to the altar, there is a control panel built into the front side!"

Incia was the one to ascend four steps with feline grace and set her rifle down. She found the panel and pried it open with her knife. She then tapped the panel, and a section of the circular platform the reaper statue was on slid open, revealing a stair case.

"Everybody down the stairs!" Talo shouted.

One by one they descended down into darkness and ended up in an elevator. Talo was the last one to enter. He hit a control panel built into the wall and then ducked under the closing door. The gun fire was muffled, and then vanished entirely as the elevator took them down into the earth. They all breathed easily for several moments.

"Alright, Creed and I will lead. Curana will be next, the rest of you provide rear and flank covering vectors." Talo said. "We move quickly and we don't stop, we need to get to the core and disable it, acquire the IFF, and secure the room long enough for the Apollo to beam us out."

"Ground team-Apollo, enemy ships have taken off from surface, will be in combat range in seven minutes; Captain Torrez has declared that you have ten to acquire the Reaper IFF device." The communications officer said.

"We have five seconds until this thing hits the bottom." Creed grunted.

"Alright, take position." The team arranged itself. "And...Go, go, go!"

The doors opened as Talo shouted these last words and the team rushed out into the hall and into the line of fire as Husks and guards opened fire from barriers that seemed to rise out of the ground and walls while two turrets fired on them. Talo and Creed fired ahead while Curana used her biotics to send three of the nearest guards flying back. Talo and Creed crouched behind the raised covers, allowing Incia and one of the two Migrant marines to open fire over their heads.

Talo fired his pistol over the top of the cover, and then stopped to replace the empty clip. "Last clip! Does anyone have a grenade?"

"Here sir!" One of the marines tossed a grenade to Talo, who activated and tossed the grenade. As it flew into the midst of the defenders he opened his omni tool and tapped a single command that detonated the grenade, incinerating two guards and four of the charging husks. It was a matter of two minutes and the last of Talo's pistol and shot gun ammunition to destroy the dozen or so husks remaining and then pick off the last three guards. Curana had taken care of the turrets with a single singularity attack that left her drained and leaning against Creed for support.

"Marines, Sergeant Incia, set up here and keep any unwelcome company off our back." Talo said as he tried to access the door controls. "And spare me two clips."

One marine nodded and passed Talo two of his thermal clips. "Here sir."

"Thank you Corporal." Talo nodded as he slid one into his assault rifle, giving him two dozen rounds of deadly force. The doors hissed open, and Curana advanced in first, followed by Talo and Creed. The core was much smaller than the mass effect core of Tyrant, and there were no massive chasms, the entire room was built to be worshipped. There were spikes sticking out of the walls and floors, impaling bodies, some of which were now husks.

"Locate the IFF." Talo said.

"Already done, it's under the floor...here!" Creed pointed at a section of the floor. "Help me move it!" All three fighters began to pry the panel away, using biotics and their weapons to pry it up and off. Inside was the same device Maevor had been forced to carry on Tyrant. Creed bent down and braced his feet on either side of the opening and began to pull up until the connections snapped away and he picked up the IFF. "Yes!"

"Now to take care of this." Talo said before phaser fire came from outside. "Oh son of a bitch, we need to hurry!"

"On it, hold this. And nice use of human profanity by the way." Creed passed the heavy IFF to Talo, who staggered a bit but remained upright. Creed pulled out his phase pistol and set it to full charge and then fired at the Mass Effect core. Within ten seconds the core began to overheat.

"Down!" Curana yelled as she used a biotic pull and moved the two away from the core before it detonated. Despite being further away they were all still tossed against the walls harshly. They slid to their feet and staggered upright.

"Apollo, this is Captain Talo'Serath, get us out of here." Talo said into his radio as Incia and the two marines rushed into the room, fleeing a horde of guards who had followed them.

"Stand by." Captain Torrez said.

The six of them aimed their guns on the door way, waiting. As the first guards rushed in, all six of them vanished in flashes of light and reappeared in the transporter of the Apollo.

"We have them Captain." The transporter officer said.

"Let's finish this." On the bridge, Captain Torrez-sporting a black eye and an arm in a cast said. "Blow the whole temple. Hell, blow as much of the city as you can, there's nothing we can do to help these people and I won't waste my time or what's left of my crew trying."

"Aye sir, firing all forward weaponry." Chief Curato said from the tactical station.

Suddenly phasers and torpedoes launched from the Apollo and bombarded the city on the planet below. Buildings collapsed as automated targeting systems skewered them and their support, and craters were blown into the ground and the temple, which collapsed. Soon the entire city was going up in flames as the scout ship unleashed hell upon the meagre defences of it.

Soon there was rubble and smoke, along with some sections of the city left untouched. Ten makeshift warships were heading for the Apollo.

"Get us out of here." Torrez said.

The scout ship-along with the Tolan moved away from the debris field, and then jumped to Warp, leaving the ships behind.

Xxx

Pike was in his office looking over reports. He was very busy these days with the war between the Klingon and the Romulan empires and the battle against the Reapers. The door opened and an officer walked in.

"Admiral, we are receiving a transmission. IFF confirmed it is Captain Talo'Serath and he has reported a successful extraction of IFF and the Reaper possessing it, ID is Eternal Dominance has been destroyed or badly crippled. He recommends we direct several ships there to eliminate any traces. There will also be a large debris field that the Migrant Fleet will have salvage claim on and has requested we refrain from touching most of the hulls."

"Redirect a battle group to the coordinates." Admiral Pike said. "Place the _Louisiana _in charge of it; they may need the heavy fire power."

"Aye sir informing Rear Admiral Hackett to direct the USS _Louisiana_ to battle group six." The operator said. Immediately on the screen the images of thirteen ships appeared, mostly escort destroyers with two scouts and two cruisers.

"They acknowledge receiving orders sir. They will be departing immediately." Said the operation officer.

"Good. In the meantime what's the status here?" asked Pike.

"Well sir, we have received word that the Klingons are making another attempt to push into Romulan territory. If this continues the Klingons could actually push the fight all the way to Romulus. But the Romulans are so far holding their ground. It looks like they've reached a stalemate. We have already set up a watch tower station in the Exodus Cluster.

We should have a colony established there in a month."

"Well good news is all around finally. We have two Reaper IFFs and we have the Citadel on our side. How are the delegates?" asked Pike.

"They are enjoying their time so far."

Xxx

Garrus and Chellick were looking around Starfleet Academy and so far they were impressed with what they saw. There has been no crime, no officers turning their backs around ignoring a petty criminal, and the people at the Academy were efficient in their work. They saw it was more than enlisting in a military training center; it involved learning about species and cultures that have never been seen before.

"Hey, Garrus, look it is. The Matriarch's daughter." Said Chellick.

Garrus turned and saw Liara looking around while trying not to be seen as a bother. No one seemed to mind her as she looked around.

"You lost?" asked a voice.

Liara turned around and saw a tall man behind her. She couldn't help but stare as he was larger and more muscular than most males she had seen.

"Excuse me, I couldn't help but notice you were walking around and thought you might be lost." Said the man.

Liara was shaken from her thoughts and was embarrassed by staring.

"N-No. I just wanted to see the Academy. I-I was curious." Said Liara.

"It's no trouble. You're free to look around. When new people come here they are encouraged to have a look around. It helps gaining trust if they are considering membership or allied status." Said the man holding out his hand. "I am Commander John Shepard."

Liara held her hand and shook his hand. She had read enough to know this was a human form of greetings.

"Liara T'Soni. I am part of the Asari delegation that has come for the negotiations." Said Liara.

"I've heard about it. It's been a big talk around here. About discovering transwarp conduits and the possibility of exploring the galaxy." Said Shepard.

"Transwarp?" asked Liara.

"It's a theoretical form of FTL that is believed could allow us to breach the warp barrier and travel anywhere in moments." Said Shepard.

"That sounds like the Mass Relays. I have seen your warp drive. It's faster than other form of FTL I have seen besides the Mass Relays." Said Liara.

"Yes, but it would take a long time to explore the galaxy if we only hard warp drive. We have been experimenting with trying to achieve transwarp for a while now." Said Shepard.

"Have you come close?"

Shepard shook his head.

"We're close. In fact Mr. Scott has perfected the method of transwarp beaming so now we can be beamed from planet to planet instead from a ship to a planet."

Liara remembered the transporter technology that the Federation used.

"If you're feeling nervous I can show you around the place. Nobody will mind. In fact everyone hopes to meet you and the others."

"I don't know. I am not very interesting. I am just a researcher who is here because my mother thinks I don't spend enough time around people."

"What do you research?" asked Shepard.

"Mostly Prothean technology and culture. Their technology is what made my people the government they are today."

"The rumoured creators of the Mass Relays who disappeared over fifty thousand years ago. That is very interesting. I think many people would like to hear what you have learned."

Shepard smiled at her. Liara could almost feel herself blush at the smile.

"About we talk to those two Turians over there see if they would like a tour guide as well. They seem a little bored."

Liara could only nod as she followed this man. He projected confidence and kindness that was almost overwhelming to her that she could not say no. They walked over to the Turians who were watching with interest.

"Can anyone help you around here?" asked Shepard.

"No, we're just curious. Wanted to see this Academy of yours. Looks pretty good." Said Chellick.

"Thank you. I can show you around the place."

"You offering to be tour guide?" asked Garrus.

Shepard shrugged.

"Just showing hospitality to our guests. There's a lot of interesting places you could like."

"I'm all for it." Said Chellick.

"Sure, why not?" asked Garrus.

"I am Commander John Shepard. I think you know Liara T'Soni." Shepard gestured to Liara who bowed her head.

"I am Chellick and this is Garrus. So, Commander are you in charge of this place?" asked Chellick.

"No. I am just here on shore leave. My ship was patrolling the Neutral Zone and I took the nearest flight back here. About the cafe first, I think I know some good food that you would love."


	18. Chapter 18

ME meets ST

Chapter Eighteen

"Sir, we are inbound to Citadel Perimeter Relay seven." The helmsman reported from his station. "Sending IFF confirmation to Citadel Patrols...we are cleared for docking approach upon exiting Relay Seven Captain Talo'Serath."

"Very good, bring us in to dock as our usual position helmsman." Talo commanded from the center of the bridge.

"Actually Captain Citadel Control is directing us towards the Central Docking Area." The Helmsman replied, confusion lacing his voice as he faced his Captain.

"Perhaps carrying a Reaper IFF is enough for them to put us as close to the Tower as possible." Talo mused as the Tolan came out of the Relay, passing through a patrol of Citadel destroyers and frigates forming around a single Turian battle cruiser. "What is our new port?"

"Central Dock Area 3 Captain, I'll bring us in to dock immediately." The helmsman couldn't hide the pride in his voice as he brought the freighter into a dive, heading down through the Nebula and then came into sight of the Citadel. It was surrounded by countless ships that seemed to be drifting slowly, but in fact were moving at several hundred miles per second as they patrolled around the center of their entire civilization. The thousands of fighters that were joining patrols were hardly noticeable until they were within a hundred feet of a view port. Crew members and FNI stood at view ports watching as ships drifted past. A flight of Predator Scout ships- essentially the class between a frigate and a gun ship glided closely, all three scattering and moving over or around the smaller ship.

"There are countless ships here, and I bet there are more docked on the station." Creed said. "How many people live on the Citadel?"

"Roughly over ten million, that's not including the keepers of course, so I would suspect that there may be perhaps another million or so." Talo replied as he transmitted docking codes from his chair, which he swivelled around to face Creed, Curana, and Maevor. "But nobody knows how many Keepersare on the citadel of course, only that there seem to be a large amount that have access to unknown passage ways, resources, and ignore all activity aside from repairing the station itself."

"Wait, Keepers? No one told me anything about them." Creed said. "What are they like?"

"They are vaguely insect like, with four legs, several small arms, two main arms, elongated head tipped with one eye, no form of communication, but seem to be adept at repairing and maintaining the citadel." Maevor explained. "The Asari were the first to discover the station millennia ago, and after a thousand or so Keepers self destructing they realized that the creatures could not be scanned. After a while laws were put in place to protect keepers and prevent harm from coming to them, specifically curious scientists causing Keepers to self destruct and deprive the citadel of a talented worker."

"So nobody knows anything about them?" Creed leaned against the wall behind him.

"They never cause trouble, they are convenient and have saved the citizens of the citadel much trouble," Curana said. "Is there any reason to show mistrust in them Lieutenant Creed?"

"Of course there is, there are so many unknown factors," Creed said. "A species just doesn't develop the ability to commit suicide when somebody scans them, not to mention that they are too convenient. They set everything up so nobody has to know how even half of the original technology works because somebody else is there to do it for them. I think your species have gotten comfy with this way too fast."

"The Lieutenant does have a good point." Talo said. "In the Migrant Fleet, every Quarian is trained in technology, science, combat, culture, and other things to prepare them for their pilgrimage, so they may learn self sufficiency and operate on their own, not relying on their parents to make decisions for them or to help them get their enviro suits on, honestly if I ever met such a lazy Quarian I would never accept anything short of a fortune that would allow me to fix that cursed plumbing system your people skipped over Lieutenant."

"Mr Scott did apologize for that-"

"Over a comm. Link hundreds of meters away," Talo interrupted him, smiling somewhat smugly. "Before we leave the Citadel I will make sure to get that fixed, my crew finds it uncomfortable to have to wait for decontamination in the regular rest rooms and I believe you find it uncomfortable to have over a dozen Quarians banging on the door. Am I correct?"

"Uh...touché Captain, I see your wisdom on this matter." Nathan coughed awkwardly. "Putting aside talk of washrooms...hey look at the docking ring, the _Enterprise_! Ship sweet ship! You can get Scotty to fix it!"

"Didn't we just discuss knowing how to work things? I still have trouble trying to remember the X and Y axis of these gunnery controls." The tactical officer complained. "I do not like using automated targeting networks to do the job I was trained for."

"Ok, putting aside how everybody is complaining about something or other, let's just see the council and worry about convenient control options later." Creed sighed.

"Sir, incoming transmission from the _Enterprise_, audio and visual sir, shall I accept it?" The communications officer said.

"Bring it up Lieutenant," Talo faced the main screen.

"Captain, it's great to see you again sir!" Creed said to Kirk as he appeared on the screen.

"Likewise Lieutenant Creed, I have heard you have been having some fun." Kirk said.

"I would say likewise sir, considering the _Enterprise_ isn't exactly up to full standards yet." Creed said. "What happened?"

"Tyrant attacked the USS _Phoenix_ and its charges, and destroyed the cruiser and one of the two science vessels requested. We rescued a large amount of the crew but the science vessel was lost with all hands, a single shot through the shields and hull, gutted the ship and killed most of the crew before the explosion did." Kirk said. "Luckily the Citadel Fleet was on our side and sent Tyrant into full retreat within a brief exchange of fire. I would say this system is safe for use now. Have you retrieved the IFF?"

"Aye sir, but the _Apollo_ lost most of her crew; the Reaper had crash landed and unlike Tyrant could not take off, so it remade itself into a city with an entire civilization of aliens brain washed to call it a god along with other Reapers. There was an entire battle field that had countless Reaper hulls in orbit; I think it may have been a Prothean stronghold at one point. But the more disturbing part is that the head priest, Umbrak, he was combined with Reaper synthetics that turned him into a type of...well for lack of a better term, super soldier." Creed explained. "And I lost a man sir; we have his body on board for transport back to Federation space."

"It sounds like this Priest was used as an Avatar of sorts; it is possible for Reapers to directly possess organic bodies under its control." Spock entered the conversation, standing next to Kirk. "There would be need of severe cybernetic modifications though."

"Severe doesn't describe it Commander, the only organic parts left was practically his skin." Talo said. "The Migrant Fleet will make use of most of the hulls, the Reaper hulls are best left to Federation care, you have the capabilities to handle them if they suddenly wake up like Tyrant had. I do not wish to endanger lives by putting people on a dead Reaper like the derelict that was discovered."

"Noted," Kirk replied curtly. "The good news is that the Council recognizes the threat, but believes it to be the Collectors, not entirely a lie but I believe it is time to present the full truth. You possess enough evidence to convince them, correct Spectre Sarius?"

"We do Captain Kirk; I will arrange an immediate meeting with the Council." Maevor stepped forward, hands folded behind his back. He wore what seemed to be the Turian version of a suit, an outfit that covered everything below the neck and fitted loosely. It was pitch black.

"That is good, I will have Caeo'Dan and Captain Ran join the meeting, that will be definite, undeniable truth to our claims." Kirk said. "That and the sixty more Protheans who are bunking with the Vulcans by now."

"We will meet them there, Captain Talo'Serath out." Talo said before the connection cut out. "Bring us in to dock."

"Aye Captain."

"Let them through, they're with me." Maevor commanded the C Sec guards who stood before Talo, Creed, Curana and himself.

"Identification?" The lead guard asked.

"Spectre, Sarius, Maevor." Maevor answered profesionally.

"It checks out Chief." A Salarian said as he looked at his omni tool. "Captain Talo'Serath, Migrant Captain. Lieutenant Nathan Creed, Federation Naval Infantry, and..." He looked at Curana. "You were not listed in the Federation records provided."

"Captain Curana, mercenary, she's with us also." Talo said.

"Head on through Captain." The Chief grunted as the guards stood aside and let them into the elevator. "And before you go, the human Captain and his Vulcan 2nd in command were accompanied by two odd looking aliens, what were they?"

Nathan smirked. "You'll hear about it shortly." The doors closed and they began the ascent.

Xxx

After finally seeing Earth and what the Federation had to offer the delegates returned to the Citadel to report their findings. Captain Kirk had requested a meeting with all races. Knowing that meeting with the Federation would be important the Council had agreed. It took a day to be ready.

The Council chamber was packed full of delegates from every species and colonial government who were all trying to get as close to the aft area, the highest area, the area where the Council met with others and debated on galactic politics. Even Krogan from the few Krogan led governments remaining attended the meeting, along with Batarians who had sworn to never associate with the council until reparations were made to their governments and even Hanar and the only Drell delegate in the galaxy were in attendance. Standing before the council was the human Captain James T. Kirk, identified by the yellow shirt of a Captain he wore and his youthful appearance next to a human with pointed ears, narrowed eye brows and a blue shirt.

Then the legendary Captain Talo'Serath vas Tolan nar Idenna led another group through the masses, consisting of a well built human who wore combat armour and carried federation weapons, an Asari who radiated power with every step she took, and the famous Maevor Sarius, one of the youngest spectres to date. They joined the four who already stood on the platform opposite of the council. Kirk turned and faced them. "Good timing Captain," He nodded to Creed. "Lieutenant," He looked at Maevor. "Spectre," He paused as he looked at Curana. "Captain Curana."

"We came as fast as we could Captain Kirk." Talo said.

"Do you have the IFF?" Kirk asked.

"Here." Maevor was carrying the device, strapped to his back again. "I certainly hope you don't intend for me to be a beast of burden every time we find something heavy."

"Alright, I'll carry the heavy piece of scraps next time." Creed sighed.

"We can worry about that later, the meeting is beginning." Spock spoke with his voice at a volume that allowed them to hear but not in a shout.

The six individuals faced the Council as they took their respective spots.

"Before we begin let us go over the purpose of this gathering." The Turian said. "Captain James Kirk, Commanding Officer of the USS _Enterprise_ and decorated Federation Officer has called this meeting to present evidence of a threat to Council and Federation Space."

"You may begin Captain," The Salarian said.

"Thank you councillors," Kirk nodded. "As you are aware recently the Enterprise has suffered damage from an 'unknown hostile force' and that the USS _Phoenix_ was destroyed along with the science vessel USS _Flotsam_. All of these incidents were caused by the same faction, and despite my earlier claims I must admit that I have...embellished the truth until now council." Murmurs broke out in the crowds.

"Silence please." The Salarian said.

"Captain, would you please explain why you have lied to this council?" The Turian asked.

"Because you would not have believed me until now Council." Kirk said. "I have only lied about the faction involved. It was not the Collectors as I had claimed, but a fully functional Reaper."

There were gasps and cries of shock or murmurs of doubt in the masses surrounding the court.

"Silence please." The Salarian repeated as if he had not just called for the delegates to remain quiet once already. "Captain Kirk, you do realize by lying you have placed your word in doubt in the eyes of this council."

"I understand Councillor, but at the time I had no proof of a Reaper, but I do have visuals of a Collector ship encountered in the Terminus systems near Omega." Kirk said. "The Collector ship was not vital to the point. The Reapers and Collectors appear to work as one, so technically I had not lied, I merely stated that the ship was sided with the Collectors and is now beyond the Omega 4 relay."

"The Omega 4 relay has never been successfully navigated." The Asari said.

"We have a theory as to why no ship has ever returned." Spock said. "Council, we have captured two devices from two different Reapers, the first coming from the Reaper your fleet helped us defeat and chase out of Citadel Space and another in the Terminus Systems that had indoctrinated an entire city of beings into obeying its will, Eternal Dominance. Spectre Sarius possesses the device taken from Eternal Dominance, a Reaper IFF device that is modified from regular Identification Friend/Foe transponders, to send out a type of signal. After scientists on the USS Luna examined the IFF taken from Tyrant, it was discovered it sends commands for modified parameters regarding exiting a relay. With a regular Mass Relay a ship of any size will drift for several thousand kilometres, but these orders cause a relay to have an almost immediate halt after transition through ha relay has begun."

"A device that can manipulate a mass relay?" The Turian asked.

"Indeed, and further research has shown the only destination available through the Omega 4 Relay Council." Kirk said before he set a small circular device on the floor. An image of the galaxy appeared in mid air. It showed golden dots labelled with systems. And the one red one labelled 'Omega 4 Relay'. "Watch carefully." A red line went right from the relay to the center of the image, right at the galactic core. "The relay is connected to a secondary relay that is in a region of the galactic core."

"Impossible! No ship could safely traverse and survive the galactic core!" The Turian said.

"True councillor, as it is filled with black holes and stars going supernova, but we believe that they may have constructed a base in a region of the Galactic Core that is safe from such dangers. Small enough to allow a fleet and base to operate from, but also small enough to make sure nobody is able to survive their arrival. Either the anomalies or extreme gravity of a nearby star would destroy the ships or the Collectors themselves. Tyrant was seen entering this relay while broadcasting what seemed to be a makeshift IFF signal, perhaps to activate the relay's safety measures due to its lack of an IFF."

"And you believe that the Collectors _and_ the Reapers operate from this region of space?" the Asari asked, astounded and in disbelief.

"We and the Federation have encountered four Reapers and one Collector Cruiser already Councillors, and every time we do it leads right back to the Omega 4 relay. There was the Reaper Nazara, a derelict Reaper, the Reaper Tyrant, and a Reaper that has the ability to convert itself to an entire city." Talo said. "If you will examine the Freehold System in the Terminus Systems you will see hundreds of derelict Reaper ships, far too old to be Geth vessels."

"And I do indeed possess a Reaper IFF at this moment councillors." Maevor set the device down before him. "You may have as many scientists examine it as you wish, so long as it is used on a ship."

"Have this device transported to Research and Development." The Asari ordered. Several C Sec officers moved forward and took the device, clearing a way out through the rows of delegates who tried to get a look at it.

"The Federation is planning a tactical response to the Reaper attacks," Kirk said. "One IFF will be placed on a vessel that will be modified for complete combat, and will proceed through the Omega 4 Relay, where it shall destroy any Reaper or Collector vessels and board any bases within the region. The Collectors have always traded living beings for technology, so perhaps there may be survivors still. If there are we shall initiate emergency Search and Rescue operations. The ship in question will be given a compliment of Federal Naval Infantry operators for boarding actions along with a series of offensive weapons and Cyber Warfare packages."

"Captain, if all of this is indeed true, then this matter stretches beyond the Federation alone." The Asari interjected. "Perhaps more infantry soldiers may be provided to this ship that is chosen."

"I am certain that any races involved would gladly donate a number of soldiers." The Salarian added. "I would certainly donate a platoon from the STG."

"The Turian hierarchy will provide a platoon of our Special Warfare Commando units to assist with the effort of eliminating the Collectors." The Turian spoke.

"And a unit of Asari Commandos would be able to lend assistance to this mission." The Asari said.

"We appreciate this councillor, but you don't need to endanger your own soldiers to-"

"Captain, we have said it before, the Collectors have made themselves hostile, and we shall treat them as such." The Turian cut Kirk off. "And this would be a chance to improve relations between our two governments."

"If you will fight, then you should consult our tactical advisors on the reapers." Kirk said.

Two pillars of light appeared behind Kirk and faded to reveal two aliens that caused nearly everyone in the room to gasp.

"It can't be . . ." muttered the Turian councillor.

"Are they . . ." The Asari councillor could only say.

"Prothean."

"The Enkindlers have returned!" shouted the Hanar.

Caeo'dan and Ran stood in the center of the room.

"Well this should be interesting." Muttered Wrex.

"Captain, are these two . ." started then Asari Councilor.

"Prothean. Yes. We discovered them on the fourth planet of our system. They were in suspended animation when we returned but the computer in their base revived them.

They were the ones who told us about the Reapers. Apparently the reason why the Protheans disappeared long ago was because the Reapers hunted them to extinction. Caeo'dan and Captain Ran are two of a small group of survivors that hid themselves to avoid being killed." Said Kirk.

"Impossible." Said the Turian councillor.

"We have proof. We did not make this all up." Said Kirk.

"Councilors, I have been traveling with them long enough to see that they are telling the truth." Maevor said.

"There are sixty four Protheans currently living with the Vulcans for safety, and shall begin repopulation of their species as soon as possible." Spock added. "Captain Ran is their command and chief at the moment due to a lack of government for their species."

"If you wish for proof of our word you may run DNA scans on us." Captain Ran said. "I am certain you have picked up DNA samples from our ruined outposts and cities."

"This one requires no proof, these are the enkindlers!" A hanar shouted.

"This one bows to the enkindlers!" Another said.

"I believe we just made their day Captain." Nathan whispered to Kirk.

"You must be the Hanar; I remember how we studied your species while you still were emerging into the industrial age." Ran said. "I am guessing you discovered our observation post in your system."

"And it stands to this day noble enkindler." A Hanar delegate said. "This one has visited it many times as a child."

"I see we have left an impression on your culture." Ran said.

"We were quite surprised to find them on Mars, and even more so that they were the reason why we never found a mass relay." Kirk said.

"We destroyed the relay and outposts in their system." Ran said.

"But would this not hold them back?" the Asari asked.

"Take a look Councillor, have you not seen their technology, they are more advanced and innovative in ways we have never even seen before." Ran said. "We wanted them to advance on their own. Several hundred years ago they developed their own FTL drive and contacted other local species, all of whom have never seen a mass relay and together they brought their cluster together in a massive alliance of peace and cooperation. With the technology we use, that which the Reapers themselves leave for every species to pick up, you are limited to that base of technology. These humans and other species have done much greater things with their own."

"What are these Reapers?" Turian asked. "How could they wipe out a galactic empire?"

"The Reapers are the original creators of the mass relays and the citadel." Ran said, drawing gasps and created conversations among the crowd, all of whom were shocked. "They have done it countless times for millions of years, allowing empires to form and then crushing them with their secret weapon, the one that we disabled with our last defiance." Ran pointed to a creature that was standing apart from the crowd, working at a console. "The Keepers."

"What? But the keepers-" The Asari started.

"Are a genetically modified species designed to open the relay within the citadel, allowing the Reapers to begin their invasion by destroying the center of every empire that forms and then isolate the other systems. The only reason we succeeded was because of our beacons, the only invention that ever was truly of our creation. Another system warned us in our own system, and we modified our most advanced vessel to do what the Citadel does, control mass relays, we opened a passage to an old system that had been abandoned and hid ourselves within a nebula in cryo sleep for centuries. We then went to a single system with one habitable planet with life forms forming on its surface. What the humans call Earth. We destroyed all of our outposts in that system except for one hidden under the surface of a nearby planet known as Mars, and since then we have slept, with our ship's AI monitoring human comm. traffic for key words that would mean that they had discovered the relays. We would awaken and do what we could to stop them from using this technology, but it seems it was unnecessary.

They are more than capable of preventing the next genocide. For the first time there is hope where there was none for all of the previous sentient species that rose to greatness and were brought down from their thrones by the Reapers. A group of scientists contacted us and informed us that they were the remnants of a group of several hundred Protheans who hid on the world of Ilos, and had used their own special invention, the Conduit, to come to the Citadel. You see that Relay shaped monument in the Presidium ring? It is the receiving end of the Conduit, and with it they came and disabled the Keepers, from there I assume they starved to death without food or water to sustain them."

"After our first encounter with Talo'Serath we sent a report to Earth, and discovered the Protheans had awoken upon returning. They informed us of how their empire had fallen; we decided that the Reapers posed a threat to the Federation and Citadel Space." Kirk spoke. "So upon our return to open negotiations we sent Talo'Serath to gather evidence and the Reaper IFFs so we may convince you of the Reapers' existence and that they pose a threat to you."

"If they don't believe that I'll eat my pistol." Nathan whispered to himself.

"I'll take you up on that." Curana whispered to him.

'Gold plated blue skinned-' Nathan paused as the council spoke.

"You have given us a great amount of evidence...great does not describe it. Live Protheans, Reaper Technology." The Turian said.

"Let us just be thankful you found out about it now rather than when they start wiping out the galaxy again." Nathan spoke.

"Captain, we shall put forward our soldiers and fleets at your disposal for the future operation against the Collectors and Reapers." The Asari said.

"Don't think I'll leave it to you all to do it alone, if you want anything done right get a Krogan or fifty to do it." Wrex said. "I have about two dozen clans behind me and they'll give every able Krogan they can for this. These Federation people are tough and have promising battles ahead."

"Cowardly or not, the Batarian Hegemony may...consider our previous statements." A Batarian Delegate said.

"This one promises that the Hanar shall lend our power to your cause." A hanar said.

"We are few in number, but the Drell will fight." The Drell delegate said.

"Prideful: The Elcor will provide resources to your campaign." An Elcor delegate said.

"The Volus will of course offer assistance to the Federation Clan." A Volus said.

"Hey, out of the way," Delegates stood aside as the most wanted Asari in Citadel Space cleared a way with an entourage of tough battle scarred Krogan and Batarians joined the group.

"Aria? How the hell did you get here?" Kirk asked as her guards and C Sec guards faced off, weapons drawn. "It's alright, she's with us...are you with us?"

"Hard to make a profit if something kills every living being in the galaxy," Aria said. "I don't like these bureaucrats and their constrictive laws, but I don't feel like dying either. I like your Federation more since they don't mess with my businesses, I have a crap load of war lords and mercenary gangs under my rule with ships and armies ready to help out."

"Were it not for circumstances we would have you executed right here." The Turian said with barely contained anger. "If we require it then so be it, we won't deal with you...yet."

"It seems that we have just about everybody on our side, that and the Geth have agreed to fight with us." Kirk said. "First things first, we need to make sure the Reaper IFFs we have will work. We don't exactly have field testing done...or initiated, we haven't integrated them into any ships yet, and we can't copy them, so only two ships may proceed through the relay, so they must be very powerful to take on Collector Cruisers and Tyrant. This means the best of the line."

"Actually Captain there is still one IFF signal to retrieve, the system labelled 'Tartarus'." Talo said. "I shall depart for it at once."

"Actually, before you go Captain Talo'Serath...perhaps the Council may for once do something helpful to begin the reinitiating of Quarian Council relations." The Asari said. "Recently several Citadel Races have begun a...cooperative project to build a new vessel. Small and able to carry heavy weaponry and infantry and avoid detection. This vessel is waiting in its ship yard in Docking Area Omega 3. We donate it to you and the Migrant Fleet."

"A new ship...with the top of Citadel technology being given to me? That is not something you would usually do Councillor." Talo said.

"Desperate times call for change." The Salarian said. "And you have proven that you are capable of being trusted. You have shown loyalty and bravery equal to that of any Spectre that we have seen in this life time, and you are tasked with retrieving an IFF in possibly hostile territory...what better way to test out the first of many ships in actual combat?"

"And you can have it crewed quite quickly Talo'Serath." Talo turned to see Admiral Raan of the Migrant Fleet with two Migrant Marines and...Tali'Zorrah!

"I thought you were on Earth!" Talo said.

"Federation vessels travel fast, when I requested to be brought back here for a 'meeting of galactic importance' they were all too glad to allow me to go with the next ship they were sending here. The USS Pangaea arrived several minutes ago, as did Admiral Shala'Raan's ship, she had arrived to begin open negotiations and select a Quarian Ambassador for the new embassy." Tali said. "It is good to see you in good health Talo'Serath."

"I have the _Tonbay_ and its escort ships holding position as we speak." Raan said. "And I would glady help you to crew your new ship Talo."

"Perhaps instead of a full Quarian crew...a multi racial crew will be more beneficial." Talo said, smiling under his visor. "Councillors, Admiral, I would be honoured to take any crew member who is loyal and can operate this new ship."

"Need a Master of Arms?" Wrex grunted. "I'm good at making sure random little shits never try to go off blowing holes in the ceiling."

"We have several individuals who would be excellent crew members." The Drell delegate said.

"I've stuck with you so far, I'm in." Creed said.

"Sorry, I can't think of a reliable and trustworthy person in my little military." Aria said.

"And of course I will need a Chief Engineer." Talo said. He looked at Tali. "And who better than one who I trust with my life?"

"I would be honoured to go to battle with you Captain Talo'Serath vas Tolan." Tali said.

"It the Admiral has no problem-"

"I can have it official within the hour." Admiral Shala'Raan said.

"Very well then, Chief Tali'Zorah vas Tolan." Talo smirked under his visor. "I like that name."

"I suggest you get moving Captain, I'll have several FNI moved forward to your new ship, and any other crew personnel you may need." Kirk said. "There is something you should know of these Collectors though. Everybody, Council, Delegates, I am sorry to reveal this to you, but there is a truth about the Collectors that must be made aware should we go to war with them. The Collectors are the Protheans themselves."

There were cries of outrage and shock.

"The Reapers took Prothean survivors and genetically rewrote them and heavily modified them to the point that they hardly resemble their true species anymore. They are now servants of the Reapers and cannot be saved even with our own technology. They are only puppets; we cannot even call them slaves. They will not hesitate to kill one of you or their own species, my Chief Medical Officer may share his medical findings from the collector Cruiser mentioned earlier." He sighed. "This should give you an idea of what to expect, of what we will be up against. Of what you will be expected to do. Ladies and gentlemen...this war will be a series of mercy killings and deconstruction on our part. They don't care how many they lose or how many of us there are, they will fight until there isn't even a whisper of them left." He looked to the shocked council. "And there's no getting around it." He looked to Talo. "Get your crew, get me that IFF, and prepare for war Captain."

"Aye Captain." Talo said.

Xxx

Talo, Tali, Nathan, Curana, Maevor, Wrex, Admiral Shala'Raan, Saren, Mordin Solus, Kirk, Spock, Scott, Sulu, Chekov and the council stood in an observation bay overlooking a darkened hangar bay. The Asari was typing commands into a console. "Captain Talo'Serath, this was a vessel meant for a Spectre, and one day we hope there will be dozens or hundreds of them. This vessel is designated the Seraphim class frigate, and as the first of its class, we give it to you and your government."

The lights turned on.

Inside the hangar was a ship five times the size of the _Tolan_, and definitely brand new. It did not look like any Council ship Talo had ever seen. It was shaped like a hexagonal cylinder with the end of it angling to form the area where the Cockpit was. It had a section on the top side and another on the bottom side that angle away, forming entry points for hangar bays that looked big enough to hold two or three fighters each. It had a set of wings that were divided into adjustable segments, each segment being an engine and each wing having two segments and built into the wings closer to the hull were a pair of heavy GARDIAN lasers. Finally built onto the sides of the ship were the main guns while several smaller GARDIAN turrets lay on the top or bottom.

The _Tolan_ was about one hundred meters long with three decks and able to hold less than twenty crew and had a more blocky shape. This ship had six or seven decks and could hold much more.

"The Seraphim frigate usually carries a compliment of fifty three crew members and thirty soldiers, but considering you won't be on long patrols consisting of several months I am sure more crew can be fit in." The Turian said.

"It has had several field tests, perhaps active combat will be a suitable to see if it will work out." The Asari said. "The crew will be up to you, the ship is yours now."

"Thank you Council, though it may need several modifications if it is to fight Reapers and Collectors." Talo said.

"I'm pretty sure I could latch a few things here or there." Scotty spoke, more to himself than Talo. "I looked over those nice little designs that derelict had, managed to configure a pair of nice guns that could fit on that little thing. Pretty sure some pulse guns can go in place of the GARDIAN lasers, maybe some photon torpedoes in the armoury." He looked at Kirk. "Think they'll need some shields? Up to date?"

"We can't give them kid toys anymore Scotty, we're at war...again." Kirk said grimly. "Get Captain Talo'Serath a functional shield generator and weapons for his ship."

"I will begin searching for suitable crew members immediately Captain." Talo said.

"Make it fast, you're out of here in twelve hours." Captain Kirk said. "And do you have a name for this new ship?"

"Yes..." Talo said. "I expect this to be a temporary command at best so there will be no worries of changing my name anytime soon...and it is being given to unify cooperation...I will name it the _United._"

Xxx

It took five hours to get all of the right people. In the end Talo and Tali recruited fifty one crew members. They were a mix of Quarian, Salarian, Asari, Batarian, Drell, Turian, Krogan, and Volus along with some federation species. After taking count Talo had seven Quarians, six Salarians, eight Batarians, three Drell, four Volus, seven Asari, six Turians, six humans, an Orion, an andorian and two Krogan. Then he had his 'Main Team' consisting of Wrex, Dr Solus, Maevor, Creed, and Sergeant Incia along with a human Officer named Shepard. Then there were sixty soldiers on board consisting of eight Asari Commandos, eight Turian Special Infantry, eight Salarian STG, eight Krogan Berserkers, eight Batarian Troopers, a trio of Drell Snipers, seven Federation FNI, and ten Migrant Fleet Marines.

To top it all off, even a Geth ship Legion had summoned had arrived and supplied a dozen Geth Shock Troopers that would remain folded in the cargo hold along with Legion until they reached their destination. There had never been a sight where almost every species in Citadel Space and more were on a ship at the same time.

Lieutenant Scott had managed to replace the GARDIAN lasers with pulse turrets and the main guns with the new Thanix cannon he had created from the Reaper blue prints. Finally a modern shield generator was installed, but it would not last as long if it was put in constant use in combat, so Talo would have to rely on modified Kinetic Barriers except for defending against main weaponry. It was that or he would drain his ship of power entirely.

"The cannon works like the forward guns of a Reaper, it launches molten metal at a fraction of the speed of light. This will fire smaller, more accurate projectiles in a stream, so you'll have a scalpel for precise attacks." Scott explained to Talo as they stood in the CIC, which was in the center of the ship, which was almost half as long as the _Enterprise_. "Now, you know that you don't have unlimited ammunition as it is projectile weaponry so I have also installed a set of phase cannons in place of those two heavy GARDIAN turrets on the wings. The Thanix cannons each have separate munition storage, and each can hold enough material for a dozen shots, after that you're back to using the phasers. So remember, make each shot count or you're out of luck." He then smiled. "And now, for my finale, the masterpiece of this baby."

He led Talo to what had been a storage room, but was now a transporter room. "Ta-da! You are the first Quarian to have a transporter at your disposal. Now Ensign Freeman is in charge of that and she'll show the technicians how to work it. It has a standard range so you can easily insert a team of six, but don't overuse it because this baby will suck power like an open crate of sponges in an ocean. I would recommend using it only for rescue operations, evacuating wounded or delivering a pay load, I took the liberty of taking the Weapon Scanner off it as per War time Conduct since we don't have room to be nice, so feel free to drop that little Death Dealer somewhere."

"This is amazing work Mr Scott, thank you." Talo said. "We shall make fine work of our enemies now."

"You better not break this thing, it's brand new, and I made it even newer." Scott said.

"Trust me Mr Scott; Quarians are into the habit of preserving ships rather than breaking them." Talo said. "You should get the construction teams out of here soon; I intend to leave ahead of schedule."

"Don't worry, we're just handling the software, then we'll be out of your hair." Scott said. "Tartarus system, ouch, hate the sound of it already, has that gloomy look to its name."

"If I looked through the data banks correctly it is one of the variations of what humans call hell," Talo said. "Where the sinners and evil ones go in death? While the good and innocent go to heaven?"

"That's the general gist of it." Scott said, half listening as he typed in commands at a nearby console. "There we go; Transporter is ready for maximum safe distance." He wiped his hands, grease stained from working and welding for the past several hours with a towel and began to gather up the Federation repair teams. "So where are you going to stick the ground pounders?"

"We emptied the second hangar bay." Talo said. "Lieutenant Creed is moving the Krogans, Batarians, and FNI down there while the rest of the company takes up the regular barracks. We hardly have any more room on this ship as it is."

"Well, it's a twelve hour trip to Tartarus, so you better have something to pass the time." Scotty said. "As for me, I get to go on the giant not-so-stuffed cruiser while we prepare for a possible suicide mission."

"Lucky you." Creed grunted as he went by with Curana, leading the squadron of Asari Commandos to the barracks.

"No, lucky you Creed, sly dog." Scott snuck a glance at the commandos.

"Eyes off my soldiers." Talo said sternly.

"Sorry."

Xxx

"Citadel Control this is Migrant Vessel _United_ requesting permission for departure." The United's temporary helmsman, Lieutenant Moreau from the Phoenix said.

"Migrant Vessel _United_, permission granted, you may proceed." The Asari operator responded. "And goddess' luck be with you all."

"Thanks." Joker cut the link. "Man...I love this ship...are you sure I can't stay with it after we're done this?"

"No Joker, it's Quarian property, we're just here for the suicide missions." The new navigator, Lieutenant Commander Pressly said as he looked over a hologram of the galaxy map the cockpit sported. "And I've plotted the most convenient course for us; take the ninth relay for departure."

"Aye aye," Joker said as he pulled the vessel out of dock.

"Captain on the deck!" The tactical officer, a Salarian said.

The command crew stood at attention as Talo'Serath vas Tolan, or perhaps Talo'Serath vas United for this particular mission entered, accompanied by Chief Engineer Tali'Zorrah. Talo nodded. "At ease."

"We are on route to the ninth relay Captain; we should be in Tartarus in eleven hours, fifty minutes." Joker said as the small ship glided away from the citadel and through endless amounts of citadel ships, terminus mercenary vessels, and several federation vessels. "If you have something to say to somebody on another ship, I'd suggest you say it now."

Talo nodded. "Connect me to the _Enterprise_."

"Channel open." The communications officer said.

"Captain Kirk, this is Talo'Serath." Talo sat in the command chair.

"We hear you Captain," Kirk appeared on the screen, as did the rest of the bridge of the_ Enterprise_.

"We shall be departing for Tartarus immediately Captain," Talo said. "I merely wished to express my gratitude to you once more, in case this mission turns out to be more dangerous than we predicted."

"I understand Captain Talo'Serath, nobody knows what to expect anymore." Kirk said. "But don't worry, you've proven to be a talented commanding officer, I doubt you will disappoint on this mission."

"Still, in the event that this does not-"

"You sound just like Spock now." Kirk cut the Quarian off, a smirk on his face. "Captain, the mission will succeed because you are its commanding officer, and you have never failed once."

"Thank you Captain," Talo smiled under his visor. "I will not fail."

"That's all that we need to hear." Kirk nodded. "We of the Federation wish you luck. _Enterprise_ out."

As the connection cut out, the _United_ approached the ninth Citadel relay.

"Alright, I have never done a relay before, I have little idea how these controls work, and I have even less idea about what the hell I am doing here." Joker smiled. "Let's get started then. Approaching relay for deployment vector, destination is Tartarus system...beginning transition in three minutes."

Talo got up and walked over to Joker's station. "Get me on the ship wide comm."

"Aye, already done." Joker replied as he tapped a command into his console.

"Attention crew of the_ United_." Talo said. "This is Captain Talo'Serath speaking."

Instantly over a hundred sentient beings halted in what they were doing to listen to the Quarian.

"I will not lie to you all, every time I have come close to a Reaper; I have nearly lost my life." Talo said. "And if Tartarus is anything like my last two encounters, then I will require each and every one of you to be ready to do whatever is necessary to achieve victory on this mission. Some may die, others will experience things that will change their perception of this galaxy forever, but I promise you this: we will not fail." He paused to let his speech sink in. "This ship represents a new step for all of us. The Reapers would have wiped us out as we were, scattered, warring with each other, arguing over everything and hording what we had. Now they have to deal with something they have never had to face before, the entire galaxy united against them. They do not have their hidden plans or overwhelming first strike to destroy us from within. We will destroy the base behind the Omega 4 relay, and then we will drive these machines back into their lifeless void they call home."

Joker nodded his approval of the speech.

"Be ready for anything, Captain Talo'Serath out." Talo stepped away from the intercom.

"Sounded good Captain." Joker said.

"Thank you Lieutenant." Talo said. "I will be in my quarters for most of the trip. Pressly, you have the con."

"Aye sir." Pressly nodded.

Xxx

Creed and Incia were in the lower hangar bay, helping to sort the Batarians, Krogans, and FNI into separate areas. Creed nodded and let his Sergeant take over and left the hangar bay, heading for the level of the ship below the upper hangar and 5 meters of armour and a layer of shields. It was reserved for the ship's officers, or in this case the 'Main Team'. He passed a room where Wrex was assembling a massive shotgun, a model that was favoured by the Krogan-being the only species that could lift it without some kind of enhancement and no difficulty. In the next one Maevor was standing at the personal FTL Comm. Console, talking to another Turian...a woman. He didn't pause to wonder, and moved on past Mordin's room where the Salarian had set up a desk and made it into more of an office and was typing away on a computer.

Finally he reached his own room and stepped inside, stretching a bit and dumping his phase rifle, pistol, plasma rifle, and knife. He began to disassemble his armour and dump it unceremoniously on the floor. He sat on his bed and reached into his case, pulling out a bottle of wine, vintage, from a company in the federation colonies. He had saved it for five years for a day he thought he might want a good drink-a day that he might have his last drink.

"No better time than a suicide mission," He sighed and after a few seconds forced it open.

"Care to share?" Creed paused and looked up to see Curana leaning against the side of the door.

"Why not? I'm not drinking the whole thing anyways, can't afford to be drunk." Creed said. "Have any glasses?"

Curana revealed one in each hand. She shut the door behind her. "I'm greedy; I don't want anyone else wanting a sip."

"Amen to that." Nathan shrugged, standing up and placing the bottle on the table the room came with. Curana set the glasses down and Nathan poured some wine into each glass.

"So Lieutenant, tell me what your home was like." Curana said as she sat across from him.

"Well, I was born on Earth, in a country called Canada," Nathan took a sip. "Nice little region, wonderful countryside. I was in a province called Saskatchewan, real flat province that was good for farming. My dad was a bit of a hard ass but he was a good man at heart, put food on the table, made sure me and my sis grew up to be good people."

"Was he a soldier like you?"

"No, he was in Star Fleet's naval division, a security officer." Nathan said. "He's on the USS _Trent_ by now."

"And the rest of your family?" Curana asked as she took a sip of the wine.

"Well, my sis got together with a guy when she was twenty, they were going for marriage...but then I found bruises on her." Creed said. "You can imagine I wasn't happy, it was one of the charges I was on before Kirk pulled me out of the fire and put me with Talo."

"You physically assaulted him?"

"IF you want to put it that way." Nathan said. "I have that thing we call brotherly protection, it means I don't like it when drunk ass holes try to hurt my little sister for no reason."

"That sounds reasonable." Curana said.

"Star Fleet's Regulations disagree ,along with about every law in the Federation ,but what the hell, I was pissed and I didn't want to wait for his lawyer to pull him out of getting what was coming to him." Creed said.

"You sound like a good man Creed, somewhat violent...but very good." Curana said as she finished her drink.

"I get that a lot." Creed smiled.

"I kind of like the combination." Curana refilled her glass.

"Alright, enough about me, what about you?" Creed asked. "I know you were in C Sec, you left, you formed a colony of former slaves...you gave us a kick ass Eezo Bomb."

"Well, I'm a pure blood." Curana said.

"huh?" Creed blinked.

"Oh...I never told you, my species...there is no specific gender for any individual in my species." Curana said. "So an Asari could breed with a Krogan female, a Batarian, an Elcor, even a human, regardless of gender."

"Wow..." Nathan nodded. "That's amazing, never heard of anything like that."

"Yes...but it is looked down upon for two Asari to breed with each other, it is not illegal but not favoured." Curana said. "I'd say one in twenty Asari are pure blood, and barely one in ten of those Asari would admit it."

"Sounds rough," Creed said. "Reminds me when Inter species bonding wasn't exactly on everybody's list back in the twenty second century."

"I've never heard of species bonding like yours, how is it even possible?" Curana asked.

"Well, it's hard to say, but nearly every species we have come across is humanoid, and medical tests show that nearly all of them are genetically compatible. Look at the Vulcans, they have copper blood, so it's green, while humans have red iron based blood. You know Spock right? He's half human, half Vulcan, his dad's a big time ambassador and his mother was a teacher on Earth." Nathan took another sip and finished his drink. "She got killed when that insane Romulan Nero attacked Vulcan, real tragic thing for the entire race actually. They've been around for thousands of years; if it wasn't for them we would have been a lot more xenophobic due to the more...hostile races we met in the early days of star Fleet when it was only a human branch. And then bam, out of six billion they have ten thousand left. Actually twelve thousand to be precise."

"How could this happen to such a Federation world?" Curana asked.

"I don't know the specifics but Nero used a type of mining device that drilled to the very core of the planet ,and released something that was designated 'Red Matter', which essentially created an artificial black hole right in the middle of the planet. Real dangerous stuff, but from what I read in the reports there isn't any left, at least not any that can be located ,and that's for the best of us all." Nathan set his glass down. "He also destroyed several federation vessels and forty two Klingon War Birds; I think if you count the USS _Kelvin_ he destroyed eight Federation ships. The Kelvin was hit twenty five years before Vulcan, that Romulan was one sneaky bastard."

"What would drive a man to do this?" Curana asked.

"He was a nut case, thought he was from the future, said we destroyed Romulus. Granted we don't like them that much and they hate everybody, but we would not have destroyed their home planet." Creed leaned back. "Romulans are genetic cousins of Vulcans like Lystheni are cousins of the Salarians. Difference is while Vulcans control themselves with logic, the Romulans lack that and are very passionate and often leads them to temper tantrums...like humans. Except we aren't going to go destroy planets on a wild impulse. I don't know where that crazy bastard got that red matter, but if I never see it again until my dying day it'll still be too soon. That little situation got Kirk promoted to Captain since he took over after Pike was captured trying to negotiate, and Spock was emotionally compromised at the time, he managed to save Earth...and with just barely enough time to stop this Nero guy."

"It is a scary thought, of a ship that can destroy entire planets." Curana said.

"Yeah, that ship...well there is no way to describe how big it was, it was like some guy started building and didn't stop for about...fifty years." Nathan said. "I mean that thing looked like some messed up flower. And the armaments it had could tear a cruiser apart in minutes. We actually base our weapons off of it now."

"Your federation has had a harder time than we believed." Curana said. "You have to be very brave to withstand such travesties."

"Yeah...but hey, it comes with the job now, you would not belief half the stuff Captains see anymore." Creed said. "And with FNI, I see tons of crap each time I leave the ship no matter where I am, it's either a new prototype weapon not be used against us, a genetic experiment, in one case an army of androids-that was a life changing experience, and tons of shit I am not allowed to mention under penalty of court martial."

Creed hadn't noticed that during his monologues Curana had drank well over half of the bottle.

"Wow..." Curana was leaning on one arm. "That was so amazing...life in the Federation sounds exciting." Her words were slurred.

"Hey are you...oh crap." Creed looked at the bottle. "Well...this ain't good."

The next thing he knew she was trying to stand but ended up falling against him. HE rolled his eyes as he supported her. "Yeah...time for you to head to your quarters, if you're lucky you'll be well enough for the mission."

Talo was sitting in his quarters, the lights dimmed as he sat in front of a mirror. He had taken his helmet off, revealing the true face of a Quarian. He looked almost precisely like a human, but with smoother features, and his skin was a shade of light blue like an Asari, his hair was pitch black, thick, and hang down over his feline eyes. He looked almost elven in nature. He had taken every chance he could to take his helmet off without risking his slightly improved health, and according to McCoy after several operations he had during his wait for his ship to be completed he had a better chance of resisting a disease.

"Talo?" Talo immediately snapped his helmet on over his head and sealed it, placing the cloth hood Quarians favoured over it and securing it in place. He stood and faced Tali, who now had the door closed behind her.

"Tali'Zorrah." Talo nodded.

"I apologize for entering without permission Captain Talo'Serath, I may have put you at risk of infection." Tali said.

"It is alright Tali'Zorrah, I am not so fragile anymore." Talo assured her, dismissing her worries. "Have you a wish to discuss something?"

"Yes Captain...Talo...why did you not tell me of your missions? Why did you leave me behind?" Tali asked.

Talo stood for a few moments in silence, and then sighed as he walked over to where he had left his pack and weapons. "Tali, I knew that if you discovered where I would be going and what I would do, you would demand to accompany me."

"True, yes." Tali nodded, arms crossed. "But why hide the truth from me?"

"Because I do not feel comfortable with dragging my best friend on a series of suicide missions just for the benefit of familiar company, I am not selfish enough to place you in danger just so we could remain together." Talo said. "Tali...I'm sorry, but it is the truth. This is all or nothing...I didn't feel prepared to command and didn't want to risk the only remaining friend I had in the event that my incompetence cost the mission."

"Talo, I am not some child to be protected anymore." Tali said.

"I know...but I was not feeling up to the task of command, I didn't want to risk anyone close to me." Talo looked through the pack and pulled out a small hologram projector. It showed an image of a younger Talo and Tali on one of the live ships where they had met. "I'm still just a child compared to most Captains...all actually. I'm barely twenty four; I've had about several weeks of command experience and team work, so you can see my lack of confidence before." He set the device down and stared at the wall for several moments.

For a moment he thought she had left, but then he heard her footsteps. He then felt something pressed against him between his shoulder blades, the side of Tali's head while each of her hands went on his shoulders. She settled against him, not speaking.

Talo silently reached up and took one of her hands in his. He then turned and wrapped his arms around her, holding her to his chest. She looked up at him, one hand reaching up to where his visor was locked in. She disconnected it, and lifted the visor away, revealing the young Quarian face beneath it. Talo lifted the helmet off of his head.

"I...I took some special herbs and antibiotics Dr Solis recommended to me...I should be fine for this." Tali said.

"Only if you want this Tali'Zorrah." Talo whispered as she played with a lock of his silky hair.

"I want to see you without seeing you through my visor." She said. "I am ready."

Talo gently disconnected her helmet and lifted it off her head. Her hair was pulled up into a bun so it would fit in her helmet, but thick bangs still hang down at the front. She let her hair down, and swept it off to the sides so Talo could look into her bright sapphire eyes. She placed one hand on his left cheek, feeling the smooth skin. Talo leaned down and kissed Tali on the lips, wrapping his arms around her waist while she placed her hands on his chest, feeling him through the enviro suit he wore.

"Lieutenant Creed, it's an honour and to work with you sir," Creed looked up and came face to face with the final member of Talo's 'Main Team'. He was human and built to be equal to Creed, with a thin layer of dark hair, a tiny faded scar at his hair line, and narrow ice like eyes. He was offering a hand to the Lieutenant. Creed saw the emblem on the uniform he wore, that of a Commander in the FNI's Special Task Section, one that dealt with smaller scale battles compared to the ones Creed partook in.

The Regular Division of FNI took part in infantry battles, boarding actions, defence, invasion of enemy bases, basic combat. The Special Task Section took part in more covert espionage based operations, with teams of only several members where the Regulars used squadrons or platoons. They sometimes handled hostage situations or SAR alongside Regulars. The STS used naval ranks as their chain of command while the Regulars used that of old human army.

"Thanks for the compliment sir." Creed shook his hand. "Special Task Section?"

"Yes, when the call came out for the best soldiers I volunteered." The man said. "The admiralty forwarded my name and I was chosen."

"Well I assume you've heard of me Commander...?"

"Shepard, John Shepard." Shepard said. "You saved my life once."

"Really?" Creed raised an eye brow.

"An Orion raid on the Proxima colony." John said.

"Oh that one! I remember!" Creed said. "A bunch of Orion took hostages, wanted to take them off of the planet. And you were called in to handle the situation before any Orion ships could get near there."

"And then when their friends in orbit tried to help their pals force their way out of the atmosphere you and your squadron boarded the Orion ship in orbit, and then to add insult to injury piloted one of their own shuttles down and when the Orion commander and his pals were backing up towards a landing pad using the hostages as human shields you just opened the doors and shot him right in the back of the head." Shepard continued. "We got a lot of information off of their computer banks, really shook things up for the Orion Syndicate, and you saved a lot more lives from that data."

"Now I remember. Sorry it took me a while Commander, I've been having missions like that one for a while and I can't remember every face I come across." Creed said.

"Well, the people over at Proxima wanted this delivered to you, took me a year but I finally made good on my promise." Shepard handed him a data pad. "A thank you card from the colonists and their families and the colonial government, and that of the people we managed to free thanks to navigation data you got the Federation."

"I was just a soldier doing my job." Creed said. "Never did really like people who enforced slavery, those slavers got what was coming. I'm a big fan of karma."

"I just wanted to take this opportunity to thank you for helping me and my team when you did; it looked like they were going to get away." Shepard said. "Oh, and I needed to deliver a small message from the Admiralty." He handed Creed a data card. Creed inserted it into a console next to him, and looked at what the card contained.

He was promoted, past 1st Lieutenant and on to Infantry Captain.

"Wow...I got promoted faster than last time." Creed chuckled. "Guess they get impressed when you fight psychotic machines."

"Any idea what to expect in Tartarus?" Shepard asked.

"Only that you should always have your gun with you and ready at all times." Creed said. "Trust me; they always have some sort of last minute trick coming when you think it's over. Do not relax until 'after' you are back on the big safe ship."

"What were the last two missions like?" Shepard asked.

"The first one involved us heading right into the Reaper Tyrant. It looked like it had either crashed or set down for repairs in a crater with a small army to repair it." Creed explained. "It was crawling with indoctrinated aliens and they were all armed, but the weaponry was second hand even by citadel standards and not many were trained."

"And then the Reaper itself woke up." Shepard said.

"And took a bite out of the _Enterprise_ and a few Geth ships." Creed said. "That was intense and I never want to repeat it again, despite what people think I am not Indiana Jones, I do not like going to dangerous places."

"So there is a good chance that the odds will be very high and this may be a suicide mission then." It was no question.

"Very much Commander, very much." Creed nodded.

"I heard that you were on charges for several things...how the hell did you end up being charged and ready for court martial?"

"A few things. One thing being that I busted into the hotel room my sister and fiancé were in and broke his nose when I found out he wasn't treating my sister right." Creed said. "What can I say? Nobody messes with my sister, they know there's a big muscular pissed off brother with a habit for detail waiting right around the corner near every single hot girl."

"Can't argue with that logic." Shepard shrugged. "What else?"

"Oh, my CO was panicking during an invasion of a small colony. It was by raiders looking for food, and civilians were flooding to the military base for safety, when he saw them he lost his cool, ordered us to fire. I argued, he tried to draw his gun, I punched him, took control and made the troops let them in and then we handled the raiders. Seeing as they weren't out to kill, we only use stun beams, either way after the battle they wanted me brought up on charges after I hit him back on Earth on my way to the _Enterprise_, they hadn't known until then. The bastard was gloating at me."

"And finally there was a police officer, seemed like a nice guy so I just gave him a hit to the gut and let him be." Creed shrugged. "It hit my would-be-brother in law, a police officer, and my old CO all in the span of an hour and got on the _Enterprise_."

"That's the fastest I've heard any one get charges against them, much less three at once." Shepard chuckled. "Well, aside from the history, you seem to be a trustworthy guy and there's no denying you're an expert in combat, well actually you make experts look like rookies. So let's try not to mess up on this mission and I'll buy us both drinks when we get back."

"Deal." Creed grinned.


	19. Chapter 19

Me Meets ST

Now, I realize I didn't do a good job of describing the United, so I'll do it again just for you all. First, imagine a cylinder, and picture that one side has a cone added to it. The top half of that cone right near the tip is made of whatever is used for ship canopies and inside is the cockpit. Now, imagine the main body of the cylinder is hexagonal instead of circular, and then right near the center of the new hexagonal cylinder on the top and bottom sides the hull rises a bit like a wave and end in the hangar entrance points. Next, take a bigger version of the Normandy's wings and add them onto the sides of the ship so they angle down like the Normandy's would, and right before they meet the hull they have two small cannons coming out of them. Then on the left and right sides of the cylinder shaped hull are the Thanix cannons, they basically can be retracted into the hull at will and angle away from the ship slightly so they don't have to head straight for an enemy to fire. And finally on the back of the hexagonal cylinder hull and the thrusters of the wings are engines.

Chapter Nineteen

All over the _United_, the various aliens composing the crew were preparing for any type of battle that would come their way, naval or ground based. The gunnery crew had familiarized themselves with the controls for the Thanix cannons and the heavy phase cannons, and the soldiers were checking every weapon and piece of armour they possessed. Creed and Shepard ran the FNI through drills, as did the other squad leaders for their respective soldiers. The only ones who seemed to be relaxed about this was Joker and to a degree Mordin Solus and Maevor.

Talo got off the elevator-one of two available for crew access. The United usually relied on stair wells for moving security or technicians around, but in the center of each deck were the two elevators that could be used to travel from the top hangar down to the command quarters, then to Deck 4, which was regular crew quarters and the mess hall. Deck 3 was where the transporter station, gunnery control, armoury, Platoon A barracks (which was occupied by Turians, Asari, and Salarians), the CIC, and cockpit were located. Deck 4 was where the Platoon B barracks (occupied by the Migrant marines and Drell marksmen along with the six security officers the ship had), the onboard research facilities, medical facilities, and the second floor of the cargo bay were. And Deck 5-right above the second hangar bay was the second floor of the cargo bay, engineering, damage control, the Electronic Warfare Core (which had six VIs operating it along with Federation designed security systems) and escape pods.

Talo strolled along the CIC, circling the main consoles where crew members were checking their controls one last time and going over diagnostics. He angled himself between an FNI and a Krogan, both of whom stood aside to let their Captain through. The doors to the 'neck corridor' of the ship, the only thing between the CIC and the cockpit opened soundlessly among the hustle of the CIC. A pair of Migrant marine guards snapped salutes to him as he rushed through the door and down the corridor, moving around a pair of ensigns who nodded to him, one saying "Captain" as Talo moved on, only nodding in response to the respect.

He opened the final set of doors, and the Krogan guard rumbled. "Captain on the deck."

"At ease," Talo said before the entire command crew was even up on their feet. "Lieutenant Moreau, ETA to Tartarus system?"

"Several minutes sir." Joker said.

"Set ship to yellow alert, I want weapons armed and shields on line the moment we exit the Tartarus relay." Talo said as he took his seat. "Do we have any data on this system?"

"Negative, only what the advance drones are picking up." The Quarian science officer said. "The planet has no planets, several planetoids that are uninhabitable, a ring of asteroids, and...I would advise being cautious of the sun sir." An image appeared on the main screen. "This star is of extreme size, over a hundred times that of the average star. And if I am looking at this correctly there are signs that this star could be nearing the end of its life span."

"My god," Lieutenant Commander Pressly said. "Something that big-"

"Could create an explosion more powerful than a hundred supernovae, I believe the term is Hyper nova." Talo said. "We had better make sure this stay is fast."

"Thanix cannons will be ready to fire on command sir," The Batarian Tactical officer rumbled. "Gunnery officers reporting Phase cannons are charged and ready along with photon torpedoes."

"We will be exiting the Tartarus relay in several seconds sir." Joker said.

"Sir, sensors also show a region in Tartarus that the sensors cannot penetrate." The Science Officer said. "I suspect our Reaper is there."

"Set course for it immediately upon exiting the relay." Talo commanded.

"Exiting Tartarus relay in ten seconds." Joker's grin vanished, and a determined look sparked in his eyes.

Xxx

The _United_ appeared in a flash, gliding into Tartarus. The sun was so big that even from the outer most edges of the system it took up a large amount of the view. Joker whistled. "Uh...I think I'll put the combat shutters down." He tapped a command and the thick metal shutters slid down over the canopy, dimming the bridge momentarily. "There's a lot of radiation out here, if the last three places were ridiculous this place is fucking insane to stay in."

"Head for the sensor anomaly, and prepare boarding parties." Talo said. "I want my team in the conference room on Deck 5 immediately."

"Aye Captain, we'll be there in twenty minutes." Joker said as Talo left the cockpit.

Xxx

Captain's Log Entry:

Damage to the _Enterprise_ has been mostly repaired thanks to the efforts of Mr. Scott along with the help of the Citadel Council granting us access to resources that were helpful in repairing the ship faster. Captain Talo Serath has taken his new ship to the Tartarus system to locate the final IFF. The _Enterprise_ has been chosen as flagship of a three ship taskforce that will be heading through the Omega 4 Relay. Accompanying us are the Citadel ships _Arkati_ and _Lumini_, both ships are destroyer escort class.

Thanks to the efforts of Mr. Scott and the Citadel science teams we have been able to install Thanix cannons for both ships giving them the fire power of Citadel Cruiser class ships. They have been fitted with the best armor along with upgraded shield technology both Federation and Citadel. The two front torpedo launchers have been modified to launch photon torpedoes along with phasers replacing the GUARDIAN laser turrets.

All species are now working together to survive, even the ones that had no interests in galactic politics before. Now with a galaxy united we can stand a chance against the Reapers. Mr. Spock has studied the Reaper software from the data Legion studied on the derelict Reaper in case we encounter trouble integrating the Reaper IFFs onto the ships.

End Log Entry

Captain Kirk ended his log as he kept a close eye on the view screen as the strike group traveled through the Terminus Systems towards the Omega 4 Relay.

"Mr. Spock, what's the status of our systems?" asked Kirk.

"Electronic counter measure protocols have been established Captain. I have taken the liberty of installing extra fire walls on all essential systems should our counter measure prove to be inadequate. I have studied the Reaper algorithms discovered by Legion and our science teams and I have created several counter measures." Said Spock.

"Very well." Said Kirk.

He turned to Chekov and Sulu.

"Status on tactical systems."

"Phasers charged and torpedoes loaded Captain. Shields are working at full power."

"All systems are working sir." Said Sulu.

"Good. Distance to Omega 4 Relay?"

"We will arrive in ten minutes, sir." Said Chekov.

"Then let's be ready when we get there."

Xxx

"We have yet to determine the precise model of Reaper," Talo said. "The Migrant Salvage Fleets have given us several from the orbit of Ark, but due to the size of the sensor anomaly we must conclude that this Reaper could be the size of Tyrant, perhaps larger."

"Great and I expect it might have its own little army of zealots." Creed sighed.

"That is unlikely Creed-Captain." The group looked up as Legion entered the room. "No organic life could possibly be sustained in this system for an extended period of time due to the radiation and power of the star. An Old Machine could possibly sustain itself until the star died, but afterwards even its kinetic barriers would not protect it from the sheer output of heat, energy, and materials the Hyper nova event would create."

"The main question is why a Reaper would be out here in the first place." Shepard said.

"Perhaps because nobody in their right mind would enter this system." Tali guessed. "I know the Migrant Fleet would not even consider passing near here if a Hyper nova is bound to occur. That would destroy anything in this entire cluster."

"Then there would be nothing to lose, this entire cluster is made up of uninhabited planets, and most of them have been mined." Maevor said. "I won't shed tears for this region of space."

"Possibility of hyper nova, days, weeks, possibly hours." Mordin took the table. "Electric magnetic energy off the charts, danger to ship if star is approached. No ship capable of surviving, not reaper, not even mass relays. Anything that could would have no power, no engines, not FTL, no way of contacting any living being. Reaper possibly desperate for hiding spot, perhaps a small base, expendable, not important, observation post perhaps."

"Maybe it was damaged like Tyrant or Dominance was, so far we've only discovered damaged Reapers trying to reach out with what they have." Talo crossed his arms. "Maybe we'll only have to worry about indoctrination if this Reaper does not have masses of organics to serve it."

"Indeed, and likely hood of Reaper posing threat is minimal. Interior defences unlikely, no husks, no zealots, no form of conventional defence, only kinetic barriers would pose threat." Mordin said. "Standard procedure, destroy mass effect core from within, seems to be most useful weakness of Reapers."

"Captain, we have entered the anomaly's area...and this is not a Reaper." Joker said. "It's projecting a signal, but...that is no Reaper...it's a station...I'm bringing it up on the projectors." Suddenly a flower shaped station appeared over the table.

"Is that the citadel?" Tali asked.

"Negative, this platform has connected to _United_ sensors, and the station-though similar in shape and design lacks mass of the Citadel, perhaps one third the size of the Citadel Station." Legion said. "Zero life signs, operating on minimal power, it seems to have shut down and draws energy from sun."

"Where is the IFF signal coming from on it?" Shepard leaned on the table.

"Reaper IFF signal is coming from area similar to Citadel Council Tower, control station." Legion said as the hologram zoomed in to the citadel tower, showing the area the council chambers would be in. "Power output from station is rising, perhaps it has detected us. Sensing activity, automated equipment, exterior defences' armed-correction, the station has scanned us and the defences have deactivated."

"Captain, it looks like it's signalling us...it has highlighted a docking space." Joker said. "It looks like this place wasn't built to live in; it looks more like a militarized version of the Citadel."

"I'm coming down the command deck Joker, have the crew on alert and approach slowly." Talo looked to his team.

"There are a lot more weapons on this station than the citadel, I'm seeing what looks like Mass accelerators on it, and they look big enough to tear us apart." Joker's voice echoed over the silence as the main team left the room, piled into the elevator, and took it down to Deck 3.

By the time they reached the Command Deck, Joker was manoeuvring the United towards the Docking Ring.

"Creator Talo'Serath, sensors have detected movement on the station in the areas of the docking ring and control station." Legion said. "A powerful jamming field has covered them until moments ago."

"Looks like whoever is here is opening up to us." Creed commented.

"Proceed with caution Joker." Talo slid a clip into his pistol. "I want all squadrons ready to deploy, remain at yellow alert."

"And everybody keep your side arm loaded." Shepard said as Talo led them out of the cockpit.

Xxx

The first thing that Kirk noticed when he saw the Omega 4 Relay on the view screen he noticed that it glowed red while all the other Mass Relays glowed blue.

"Approaching Omega 4 Relay, sir." Said Sulu.

"Good. Patch me through to the ship." Said Kirk.

Uhura opened a channel allowing Kirk to speak.

"This is the Captain speaking. In just a few minutes we will be going through the Omega 4 Relay and hopefully we will arrive to the Collector base in the galactic core intact. The Collectors are now known to be Protheans genetically rewritten to the point where they are nothing but mindless slaves. Saving them is hopeless as they lost their free will long ago." Said Kirk. "When we get there all Collector ships and the base will be destroyed with no survivors. Some might say we are committing genocide. They might be right but the Collectors are just mindless drones there is nothing we can do to help them. All personnel to battle stations."

Kirk pressed the button that shut down the intercom and pressed another button.

"Mr. Scott, activate the IFF."

"Aye sir." Said Scotty from engineering.

He turned to the console and inputted the commands. Suddenly the whole engineering section started lighting up.

"Captain, the main energizers are lighting up like a Christmas tree." Said Scotty.

"Warp core approaching critical levels." Said Sulu.

"Rerouting power now sir." Said Scotty working fast.

The _Enterprise_ flew into the Omega 4 Relay and was propelled across space.

"Brace for deceleration." Said Spock.

Sulu quickly did as he was told as the ship came into normal space . . . Right into a debris field.

"Full power to deflector shields!" said Kirk. "Fire forward phasers to clear us a path!"

The forward phasers fired and cut through the large pieces of debris before the _Enterprise_ crashed into them. The _Arkati_ _came_ out of the relay behind them and luckily the _Enterprise_ had cleared a path for both of them.

"Our escorts are here and they report no damage sir." Said Uhura.

"What do you make of the debris field, Mr. Spock?" asked Kirk.

"I believe that they are ships that attempted to make it through the Omega 4 relay." Said Spock.

"Some look ancient." Said Chekov.

"Captain, sensors are showing an energy signature near the edge of the accretion disk." Said Spock.

"On screen." Said Kirk.

The view showed a huge cylinder shaped station ahead of them.

"That must be the Collector base. Run a full scan on it. Mr. Sulu take us in nice and easy. Uhura, tell the _Arkati_ follow us and stay close."

"Aye sir."

The _Enterprise_ proceeded to approach the Collector base while its shields shrugged off pieces of debris.

Xxx

The Collector General watched as the enemy ships approached its base. Harbinger narrowed the general's eyes in hatred.

"Launch attack drones."

Xxx

"Captain, sensors detecting movement in the debris field. Fighter sized ships heading for us." Said Spock.

"Red alert. Lock phasers and take them out." Said Kirk.

The Collector drones targeted the _Enterprise_ and fired but the shields blocked the attacks and the starship returned fire with accurate hits. The drones were destroyed quickly in just a few seconds.

"Are there any life forms on the station that are not Collectors, Mr. Spock?" asked Kirk.

"Negative Captain. No life forms aside from Collectors." Said Spock.

"Then we must assume that no one survived whatever the Collectors did to them. The only thing left to do is destroy that station. Arm and prepare a full spread of photon torpedoes." Said Kirk.

"Captain they are launching." Said Sulu.

Several Collector cruisers came out of the station and started firing.

Xxx

"Let us see if you can handle our might Federation organics." Said Harbinger. "Launch all ships. Attack formation.

Xxx

"_Arkati_ signals that they are preparing their Thanix cannons." Said Uhura.

"Let's not be in their way then." Said Kirk.

Sulu took the _Enterprise_ out of way allowing the _Arkati_ to fire the first shot. A blue stream of hot molten came out at the speed of light and hit one cruiser head one.

"Hit, Captain. Collector ship has suffered heavy damage." Said Sulu.

"Let's not let them have all the fun. Fire phasers on the next ship. Give us some room to manoeuvre." Said Kirk.

The _Enterprise_ flew right in and fired her phasers on the second cruiser. The endless barrage tore through the ship while the _Arkati_ finished off the first cruiser. Both ships quickly began their manoeuvres as more Collector ships launched and attacked.

Harbinger watched the fight as its drones attempted blast the ships out of the sky. They were fighting back and the Citadel ship used a weapon that was much like the primary weapon its kind had used.

"They've created their own versions of their weapons. They should not have been able to succeed at adapting our technology to their own so soon." Harbinger said out loud. "Press the attack. All power to forward weapons and increase power to the barriers."

Tyrant should be at the Tartarus system by now. Harbinger would have to make sure that the Federation was distracted until it was too late.

Xxx

The ship managed to connect with the Mini-Citadel, and Talo led a fire team of Quarians across the walkway and on to the dock. Talo swept the area with his assault rifle, and then spoke into his radio. "This is Talo'Serath, the dock is clear, proceeding towards Citadel Tower."

"Rodger that Captain, I'll take second Squad to the Defence Control Hub." Creed replied as he, Incia, and three FNI waited in the air lock.

"Third Squad will take the Sensor Archives." Talo sent out orders as he and his squad took an elevator up away from the dock. "Fourth, fifth, sixth, seventh, eighth, ninth, and tenth squads will search the Presidium Ring. Eleventh and twelfth will secure the entrance to the Citadel Tower. I want a technician to help search for isolated networks there. The Geth Squadron will secure the Dock and hack into the station's network from there."

"Great, leave the rust buckets to guard us." Joker commented.

"We assure you Moreau-Lieutenant, this platform and the other Geth Units aboard this ship have been given precision maintenance to eliminate the possibility of forming rust on their outer plating." Legion broke into the conversation.

"Yeah whatever," Joker sighed and turned off his comm. "I hate machines."

Xxx

Talo and his fire team entered the equivalent of the Council chambers. The room was not as furnished though, no trees or artificial parks set up to make people feel welcome, and it was silent except for their footsteps. Talo swept the first landing with his rifle as his team moved up.

"Buildings empty, no hydroponic sections, systems only activating in presence of organic life, no Keepers." Mordin rambled over the radio from 7th Squad. "Station was not designed for organics to live on, at least not in masses, perhaps small crew, mostly automated, not Keepers."

"The Citadel Control Center is empty, proceeding towards the Central Control Station." Talo whispered into his radio. "Maintain sixty seconds of radio silence."

"WHOA!" All of the Quarians cringed as they heard the voice of Engineer Kenneth Matthews.

"I said radio 'silence' Engineer Matthews." Talo sighed.

"Sorry boss, but trust me you will understand when you find out what I have seen here," The Scottish man replied. "I'm on the Presidium, I walked over to a terminal to check for data like you said, then it turned on and started to show me all sorts of things and I'm not even doing anything! And trust me, you will find this all extremely interesting!"

"Commander Shepard, Captain Creed, you are to leave your squads to their assignment and regroup with 9th Squadron, see what is going on." Talo ordered.

As his squad advanced in a jog up the flights of stairs, taking cover at every possible opportunity, Talo heard Creed. "Alright, I'm here, the transport systems on this station still work, must have been for technicians to travel to areas that are damaged. What's up Matthews?"

"Well sir, remember when we found out about the star going hyper nova? It turns out that this station is the reason for this!" Kenneth said. "There are a series of drones controlled by this station emitting dark energy to the sun, causing it to age at an extremely increased pace. It started slowing down to a standstill when it detected us according to these sensor logs, says to refrain from harming users. A user friendly dooms day device, my favourite kind." Nobody laughed at the joke. "And guess what? This station is not only monitoring this system, it is monitoring EVERYTHING, everything in Citadel Space, more precisely beginning to record special data on the day Captain Talo'Serath met the _Enterprise_! But my friends it does not end there, it wasn't only designed to imitate the citadel, but it functions in nearly the same way. It is a relay that opens up into dark space, just like the Citadel."

"A secondary entry point?" Curana asked.

"No, there's a lay out of the station designs here. This station can allow ships coming 'from' dark space to safely enter the system, but it is designed to self destruct should anything try to exit to Dark Space through it." Kenneth continued. "This station also has a manufacturing date leading back to...several centuries after the Protheans were brought down."

"So the Reapers couldn't have constructed it, they would have already been in Dark Space." Shepard concluded.

"Aye, and there is a reason why there is an IFF on this station. You know how the Keepers are given a signal to activate the Citadel Relay? The Reapers in Dark Space receive one that activates them, letting them know it's time for their newest genocide. It looks like this station will open up the way to dark space, sending a signal for relays to come out here instead of the citadel; it only needed us to begin this final procedure. It is waiting for a command to proceed with whatever it was made to do."

"Wait, a relay for the Reapers in this system with a star about to go hyper nova on us? This kind of defeats the purpose of transporting an invasion fleet." Talo lowered his rifle as he stepped up to where he had stood only hours ago facing the council. He tapped a command into his Omni tool, and holographic controls popped up. "I am accessing primary controls, proceed."

"Who would build something this big and design it to set off a Hyper nova? I mean, you wouldn't want to stick around." Creed said.

"There is something else Lieutenant, the command can only be activated manually, as in no Reapers or AIs can control the station into shutting down or activating the Hyper nova detonation sequence." Kenneth said. "It was meant to be put in only by an organic, anything with too much synthetic material is rejected and the station would proceed to self destruct. If there were synthetics here it must mean that there was nothing else to defend the place left. I already have a damn good guess who built this place."

"The Protheans." Over a dozen voices chimed in.

"Those sneaky buggers," Kenneth whispered. "Who else could design something like this? This station is not only a military operation; it is a doomsday weapon to use against the Reapers! This station is their last show of defiance!"

"The star." Talo gasped.

"Correct Captain! The system operates like this: once the sequence is set in, the station will begin to go into lockdown after half an hour, and then activate, at that point the Tartarus Relay will self destruct, or get blown up by god knows what these Protheans did to it, and effectively prevent travel out of the system. Afterwards a large amount of dark energy would be poured into the sun, and trigger a Hyper Nova, not even our fastest ship would escape it." Kenneth shuddered. "I'd hate to be the Reapers."

"But how did they build it? I thought all Protheans except for the ones on Mars were gone." Said Shepard.

"That's what everyone thought, but it turns out that another group survived the same way that ones on Mars. They hid in a nebula and awoke after the Reaper went back to dark space. The ship they were in was a massive mining ship that made the one that mad Romulan Nero had look like an ant. After learning what happened to the ones on Ilos and the ones in our system they programmed their ship to build the station.

It mined the system for resources even after the crew had died out. Even parts of the ship itself were used to build the station." Said Kenneth.

"Wow, so they made a big second hand version of the Citadel." Creed cut in.

"Yes, but they knew what happened to the Protheans on Mars, they wanted us to eventually come here with knowledge about the Reapers and the brains to use this station." Kenneth continued. "This was built for us and every other species; it was made so we would find it. They wanted us to come here and destroy the Reapers."

"With their own little legacy." Maevor said grimly.

"Impressive." Curana added.

"A gift from the Protheans, turning their last dying breath into a war cry." Wrex said. "Those clever little guys sound like my kind of people."

"This platform calculates that all Reapers will be destroyed upon entering the system. This station is run by advanced VI programs. Non-responsive to organics or Geth but recognizes as allies." Said Legion.

"This is it," Talo's voice broke through the shock that the hundred plus organics were in. "This is how we will end it."

"Where are you going with this?" Creed asked.

"We will activate this station, bring the Reapers here, and destroy them all before they can even begin their invasion." Talo said. "Kenneth, would the Reapers who first jump into this system be able to transmit to Reapers outside of the galaxy?"

"Not likely, this station will also send out a jamming field powerful enough to cripple half of Federation space." Kenneth said. "These Protheans did their homework, everything about this station is designed to be Anti Reaper, the cyber warfare programs here are hundreds of times better than Commander Spock. Maybe I can copy a few and send them to the _Enterprise_, maybe just in case the Reapers have a trick up their sleeves behind the Omega 4 relay."

"We can worry about that later." Joker said. "We have a bigger problem coming out of the Tartarus relay."

"What is it?" Creed asked.

"Accessing visual sensors." Talo said, and then a holographic screen sprang to life, showing the relay...and a Reaper. "Oh Keelah'selai."

"What is it?" Shepard yelled.

"Tyrant!" Talo yelled. "Station is going into automatic security lock down; I am locked out of the command systems! It is going into Red Alert."

"Bad news then," Kenneth said grimly. "The station doesn't want the Reaper to have a chance to break through security systems, if we don't get rid of that thing, this entire station will explode, and even worse, the drones are designed to initiate the Hyper Nova sequence if the Station is ever destroyed either through hostile invasion or self destruction. The entire plan will go down the toilet!"

"All units retreat to the United!" Talo shouted as he and his team rushed back toward the elevator. "Evacuate the station! Joker, prepare to leave dock!"

"Hurry! The Arms are starting to close!" Joker yelled as the four petal like arms began to move, slowly sealing the station. "It must be trying to keep Tyrant out!"

"Reaper is charging weapons!" The Batarian Officer on the United yelled.

"Time for some crazy manoeuvres, after everybody is on board." Joker said.

Xxx

It was a long and exhausting run, but soon all of the troops were back on the frigate, which sped away from the docking ring and up towards where all four arms would meet.

"Citadel will seal in fifty seconds!" Pressly shouted.

"Hold on, if I have to scrape some paint off this baby I'll do it!" Joker gunned the frigate forward.

Collision alarms rang out, and personnel began to buckle in at their stations.

Joker took off his hat and focused, angling the ship at just right speed and-

The _United_ shot out from the citadel moments before it closed. Joker breathed a sigh of relief. "Collision averted, we are clear!

"Incoming!" Pressly shouted.

Tyrant was bearing down on the station, the main cannons focusing on it and the frigate.

"Tyrant is firing!" Joker managed to dodge three blasts that hit the Citadel's kinetic barriers, which surprisingly held.

"Arm the Thanix Cannons, fire Cannon 1, and target Tyrant's forward weapons!" Talo shouted as he hopped over Pressly's console and then into his seat. "Fire chaff drones to avert hostile missile fire and pick off anything that gets through with pulse turrets or Phase guns!"

"Alright, let's see how this bitch holds up against our new fucking ship!" Joker sneered.

"Thanix Cannon One is ready to fire!" The Batarian officer shouted as the United dodged another beam.

"Fire!" Talo barked.

The Thanix cannon mounted on the left side of the ship began to charge up. The _United_ tilted slightly so the cannon was on target, and then let loose a stream of molten metal that shot across the distance between the frigate and the Reaper. It struck Tyrant, at first being deflected by the overpowered Kinetic barriers. Tyrant would have raised an eyebrow as it realized it was putting more power towards the kinetic barriers than usual. By the time the salvo ended, one of its reactors was reaching critical output, so it shut it down. The Collectors had managed to put in a total of sixteen Elemental Zero Reactors, so it was confident it could survive enough of these rays.

"Tyrant's shields are down to twelve percent and rising quickly, but I'm detecting a drop in power, it must have shut down one of its emergency reactors." The science officer said.

"A few more shots should leave him shaking in his boots." Joker said. "We have twenty three more, I say we put them to good use."

"Cannon One is recharging sir, preparing Cannon Two to fire." The Batarian grunted.

"Joker, bring us around for the second salvo!" Talo shouted.

"Tyrant is firing torpedoes!"

"Launch chaff drones now!"

The frigate launched a salvo of chaff drones between it and the Reaper's torpedoes. Many missiles began to divert course as they entered the swarm and detonated harmlessly while several continued to follow the _United_. The pulse cannons and rotary phase cannons picked all but two off. The frigate lurched and avoided one, which tried to come around in an arc only for the phase guns to pick it off while the other was heading for the frigate with a few seconds before impact.

"Incoming!" Joker said. "Raising primary shield!"

The kinetic barriers of the frigate were reinforced by the appearance of the Federation shield before the torpedo struck. The frigate was knocked off course as the projectile detonated and many crew members were thrown around. Talo gripped his chair tightly. "This isn't good."

Xxx

After the last Collector cruiser exploded the Collectors launched fighter drones to try and destroy the invading ships. The Thanix cannons on the _Arkati_ and the phasers and photon torpedoes on the _Enterprise_ had made short work of the cruisers. The Collectors were attacking with no sense of self preservation what so ever.

"This is not right." Said Kirk.

"What is not right, Captain?" asked Spock turning from his station.

"This whole battle has been too easy. And there's no sign of Tyrant. It should be here." Said Kirk.

"You believe this has been a diversion." Said Spock.

"It's starting to look like it. Aim the torpedoes on the station and take it out. Inform the Citadel and tell them we are heading for the Tartarus system. That's the only place Tyrant would go." Said Kirk.

"Captain we are being hailed." Said Uhura.

"On screen."

On the screen appeared a Collector but it was different than the other ones. It had a far more insect like appearance with a larger head, shorter body, and many more arms. It's eyes glowed bright yellow with hate as it glared at the crew.

"Humans, you have stopped nothing." Said the General in a mechanical voice. "These attacks are pointless."

"This is Captain James T. Kirk of the Federation starship _Enterprise_. You have committed unprovoked aggression against this ship which can be seen as an act of war. Surrender now and withdraw your forces or they will be removed by force." Said Kirk.

"What happens to this body does not matter. It is only a machine. We are unstoppable. We are evolution.

I am Harbinger."

"Harbinger. You are a Reaper controlling that Collector aren't you."

It was not a question.

"We are the Harbinger of perfection. You are ignorant, we are knowing. Progress cannot be halted." Harbinger replied.

"I don't think so. We will not allow you to continue killing and experimenting on sentient species. It's over now." Said Kirk.

"You have merely delayed the inevitable. I will show you true power." Said Harbinger.

"No. This ends now. All of your attempts manipulations, planning, and attempting to destroy us: made us stronger. All of the time you spent has been wasted.

Because you assumed. You assumed that your underlings would follow your every whim and that not one single sentient being would stand up for what is right. And you biggest mistake was assuming that no one would be able to turn your own weapons against you. I offered a chance to end this and you refused.

Now I am going to show you why we will not go down without a fight."

The channel was cut and the general vanished from the view screen.

"Fire."

The _Enterprise_ fired two torpedoes that hit the Collector base and caused a massive explosion. The station was knocked off balance as pieces of debris and Collectors were seen from the massive hole caused by the torpedoes.

"Again. Don't stop until there is nothing left." Said Kirk.

Both ships continued to fire on the Collector base, tearing into the hull and blasting it to pieces. Inside the Collector general looked to the holographic image of Harbinger.

"You have failed. We will find another way. Releasing control."

The holograph vanished the general's eyes stopped glowing. The general looked down as it treasured finally being free. For so long it had suffered as Harbinger's slave now it was free even though it was about to die. That was not so bad.

After suffering for long it just wanted to finally rest in peace. It looked to growing explosions and would have smiled if it could.

Xxx

"We have a fire in the engine core!" Tali cried over the radio. "We need a damage control team!"

"Upper hangar bay is losing pressurization." The Science Officer reported. "All troops have been evacuated from it. Gunnery control ahs reported a brief loss of power but Damage Control has it solved and a team is on the way to the Engine Core."

"Joker, I would prefer not to be hit again." Talo said calmly.

"Cannon Two is ready to fire!" The Batarian officer yelled.

"Lock on to target and fire!"

The United came around and fired a second shot at the Reaper. The molten metal splashed over the kinetic barriers, globs being flung away into space as the United poured on the attack, adding lasers and torpedoes into the mix. Tyrant lurched to avoid as much of the attack as possible when not one, but two reactors over loaded as it tried to sustain the barriers against the powerful weapon fire. A single beam fired from the Reaper, and incinerated the entire upper hangar bay on the United.

"Upper hangar bay is entirely incinerated and we have more fires throughout the ship!" Joker shouted as he tried to evade the weapon's fire. "Kinetic barriers and shields off line!"

Suddenly salvos of torpedoes began to strike the Reaper, coming from the miniature citadel, which seemed to be moving. It now looked like a giant flag ship as it slowly turned, firing rounds into the Reaper's kinetic barriers. The sheer amount of munitions began to overrun the Reaper.

"Commander, Tyrant's kinetic barriers are down, but it looks like the tin can is working fast to get them back up!" The Batarian Officer shouted.

"Get us in close and fire a shot right up his throat!" Talo shouted. "Both cannons and phase guns, and a salvo of torpedoes! And load the Death Dealer, I want this Reaper scrapped!"

"Aye aye Captain!" Joker gunned the frigate forward, heading down and then arcing back up. "The Death Dealer was put in one of the forward torpedo bays that were modified to fire it. Took up a lot of space and we had to ditch a few turrets but I doubt we'll need them." He paused as the screen showed a warning symbol. "I need the access code for the Death Dealer to be armed."

"Transfer it to me, continue on course!" Talo shouted.

"This is Creed, the barracks have lost all power, including life support and the damn door won't open!" Creed shouted. "Somebody get us out of here!"

"This is Sarius; we're forcing the doors open!" Maevor broke into the conversation.

"Fire in engine core is contained!"

"We have wounded in the lower hangar bay! Get these people to medical!"

"Firing control to Thanix Cannon Two is cut off! If we're going to fire the damn bomb do it now!" The Batarian officer said as he gripped his console tightly.

"Access Code placed in, lock on and fire!" Talo yelled.

"Death Dealer armed and locked." Joker smirked. "Firing!"

The United shot the Death Dealer, which pierce Tyrant's beaten hull.

"Joker, get us out of here before we burn with our friend." Talo said before the ship pulled a U turn that would have ripped most ships in half.

"Looks like our mini Citadel is getting the picture too, it's pulling away." Pressly pointed out the massive station as it moved off.

"Go to FTL immediately!" Talo shouted.

"Can't, FTL is still down, the engine core was hti pretty bad." Joker said.

"Full throttle, if we can't use FTL we'll outrun it the old fashioned way." Talo said.

The United sped away from Tyrant, which tried to pursue the faster ship.

"Death Dealer detonation in one minute." The Batarian officer looked nervous as he relayed this information to Talo.

"Distance to safety?" Talo asked through clenched teeth.

"Give me more speed or we're all fucked!" Joker replied.

"You heard him Tali'Zorrah!" Talo shouted through the link.

"Rerouting power!" Tali replied.

Lights all over the ship went out, consoles sparked, gravity turned on and off, and crew and troops tried to avoid being injured in the chaos.

"Pathetic Quarian, you have done nothing to affect the fate of your race." Tyrant hissed over the radio. "Destroy one and a thousand shall replace it."

"Joker, disable external communications until we're out of here." Talo stated calmly.

Joker tapped a key on his console and Tyrant's rant ceased.

"Death Dealer detonation in forty seconds!"

The Reaper had fallen far behind the United by now, but the Death Dealer could still trigger the many reactors Tyrant had added to itself and multiply the explosive power of the Death Dealer itself. The United was making for the mini citadel, which had retreated to its original position above one of the dead planets in the system. Behind the frigate, the Reaper was still in pursuit as the Batarian counted down.

"Detonation in three seconds!" Every person on the ship heard it and were already buckled in.

"Two! One!" Suddenly the Reaper's front end exploded in a blinding light. At first it faded, and only two thirds of Tyrant were left. But then smaller explosions began to appear all along the hull of Tyrant, growing with each second. Pieces of shrapnel the size of the frigate itself or even bigger were sent flying across the system or into the sun as Tyrant began to fall apart, and then vanished in a massive explosion that looked like a second, smaller sun for a moment.

The Frigate was tossed around by the explosion like a toy in a tidal wave. Talo gripped his seat as his world spun and turned over. He heard screams of pain and shock as the United was slowly being ripped to pieces by the explosion. The Quarian science officer was sent flying when his safety restrains failed to hold him, Joker screamed in pain as his fragile bones cracked under the pressure, Pressly was slammed into the back wall and went limp with a sickening crack and a groan of pain.

Talo suddenly lost the feeling of his own restraints against his upper body, and for a moment he was flying...the next he slammed into a wall, crying out in pain as his visor shattered. The next moment he had joined his crew as they were tossed around like rag dolls. Talo felt blinding pain as his world became an endless pattern of impacts against metal and glass.

And then it was over, Talo lay on the ground, bruised and bloodied, and one of his teeth had fallen out at some point. One of his eyes were so swollen he couldn't see out of it, and his head felt like he had been shot out of a mass accelerator into a brick wall. He heard groans or screams as crew members around him suffered from various wounds.

"Medical to the bridge now, we have wounded up here, and the Captain's suit has been compromised!" The Krogan security guard, who had suffered a broken arm groaned into his communicator.

"Tell me that thing is dead." Talo whispered, looking to the Batarian Tactical officer-who was relatively unharmed.

"Yes sir, detecting several thousand pieces of debris...Tyrant is destroyed Captain." The Batarian grinned.

"Good...keelah'selai." Talo then blacked out.

Xxx

"Somebody get these doors open!" Maevor shouted as he and Shepard tried to force the doors to the 'neck' corridor open. Two crew members and Captain Creed joined in and soon they forced the door open as Tali and a team of medics arrived.

"Could somebody tell me what the hell just happened?" Wrex appeared, shoving a piece of debris off of a pinned Salarian with one hand.

"We detonated the Death Dealer inside the Reaper, it must have had more explosive material in it, maybe extra reactors since it was able to power its barriers for a long time." Creed explained. "From what I saw on the sensors before I ended up taking a trip to the galaxy's worst roller coaster it that there was one big ass explosion."

"Understatement, explosion size of miniature sun, shockwave caused damage to ship." Mordin explained as he joined the group rushing to the cockpit. "Possibility may need to send distress beacon, ship in no condition for combat."

"Do the engines still work?" Maevor asked Tali.

"I can get them running in the next half hour, but first we need to help Talo'Serath!" Tali said as they reached the final doors and opened them, revealing the chaos of the bridge.

"Talo!" Tali rushed to the downed Captain and turned him over. She could hardly recognize the smooth, young face of her Captain with all of the wounds he had taken. "We need to get him to a sterile room!"

"Problem, medical took damage, containment units smashed, no sterile areas." Mordin said. "Recommend medical evac to citadel, possibly possesses medical facility."

"I'm fine." Tali looked down to the now awake Talo, who slowly sat up. "Just get me another helmet and visor, I will not stop now."

"Talo you are injured, you need medical attention!" Tali pleaded with him.

"My immune system has been boosted; it will take more than a simple infection to kill me now. We need to finish this here and now." Talo groaned as he returned to his seat. "If we activate the sequence and bring the Reapers here we can end it now." He grasped his arm and gasped in pain, feeling that it was broken or disconnected. "Get me to that station as soon as possible; we need to be ready for a quick escape out of this system."

"Can't we just call for reinforcements? The Council can dispatch another ship here to activate the relay." Creed suggested.

"And give the Reapers time to try something else? You know as well as I do they will come up with some other plan in a few more minutes, we need to end this now." Talo left no room for argument.

"Fine, you heard the stubborn man everybody, we're finishing it." Shepard sighed.

"Tali'Zorrah, get the engines back on line. Somebody take over for Moreau, take him to medical." Talo began to send out orders to various crew members. "Give me a census of wounded and casualties. Captain Creed, get a team together, we're heading back to that station. Doctor Solus, get me medi-gel, now."

"Will see if there are any canisters not damaged, need a minute, elevators inoperable, also have crew trapped in areas." Mordin replied. "Will work fast as possible."

Talo looked at Maevor. "Spectre Sarius...I need you to do a personal favour for me..."

As Tali, Mordin, and Creed left the bridge, they heard Talo scream in pain as Maevor relocated the Quarian's arm.

Xxx

Creed stood with the last four unwounded FNI troopers, two Krogans, a Turian, two Asari, two of the Drell snipers, and Legion stood in the air lock, armed and ready. The Geth troops, all of which were unharmed were helping to treat wounded. The _United_ had lost nine crew members during the battle, most of them from the fire in the engine room.

Talo approached with Maevor, Mordin, Tali, and Shepard, looking worse for wear but alive and on his feet. "Are we ready to proceed?"

"Aye sir." Creed nodded.

"Try to maintain repairs until we return." Talo said into his radio as the doors hissed open.

They took several steps out before a Prothean appeared before them. They all snapped their weapons up, but lowered them.

"This unit has examined your vessel and found massive damage to it's outer hull, would you like repairs to be given to your vessel?" The Prothean asked.

"A VI." Tali whispered.

"Yes I would." Talo answered the VI. "I would also like our engines and FTL capability restored."

"Deploying repair drones, we shall adapt our services to your technology so we may effectively rebuild the damaged components of your ship." The VI responded brightly. Several silver spheres floated down from an area Talo couldn't see, and grew arm like appendages as they went to work on the United's hull.

"We estimate a full repair will last-" The voice became monotone. "Nine hours, thirteen minutes, fifteen seconds. But for repair to outer hull and engine capability, it will take-" The monotone voice returned. "Two hours, seven minutes, twelve seconds."

"Good, proceed. But if you can get the engines back to full power before you finish the hull feel free to stop." Talo stepped by the VI. "Let's get going."

"The Protheans seem really...thoughtful." Creed mumbled as the group followed Talo.

Xxx

"And that's the whole story, captain. We have a way to destroy the Reapers once and for all." Said Matthews on the view screen.

"How's your ship?" asked Kirk.

"We should have it fixed in no time. But Captain Serath wants to activate the sequence as soon as possible before those Reapers try something else." Said Matthews.

"Well that is understandable. No one else knows about the Relays and their workings more than the Reapers. They made them." Said Kirk.

"Well, Captain, you should know that coming here would be a bad idea because Tartarus will become its namesake, literally. The hottest place in the center of hell with the Reapers in it." Said Matthews.

"Sounds like something the Protheans would build sir. Much of the culture is similar to ancient Greek religion thousands of years ago." Said Uhura.

"Indeed. They believed like us that those who committed unspeakable acts of evil would be punished for their evil deeds when they had passed on." Said Spock.

"A hyper nova would be perfect for that." Said Chekov.

"The magnetic pulse from the star will disable all electronic devices in the system. Not even the Reapers will be able to withstand the pulse. They will be disabled and helpless when the star explodes." Said Spock.

"The perfect weapon. A war against the Reapers would be costly to both sides and could go on for years. Now we have a way to end it all too quickly." Said Kirk.

"I know. But the information is here and I have looked over the information. There is no way the Reapers could have built this because it was after they returned through the Citadel and back into dark space and the station has built in defences against anything the Reapers have made." Said Matthews.

"I suppose Mr. Serath has looked over the information." Said Kirk.

"He has and he's all for finishing it. He recommends that no Federation or Citadel ships come through the relay." Said Matthews. "He's going to start the sequence."

Xxx


	20. Chapter 20

Me Meets ST

Chapter Twenty

Talo was once again at the main console in the Council tower, looking over the information. It was enough to be considered a treasure trove of knowledge to everyone.

"Hey, Captain, I'm back on the Presidium trying to download information. The VI won't let me. Looks like the Protheans didn't want the information to fall into the wrong hands, the Reapers or anyone else hostile." Said Matthews. "The information but no way to download it. Any attempts to download the information and the console locks up."

"What have you learned by looking at it?" asked Talo.

"That even if the Reapers learned about there's nothing they could do to hack it. The VI has spent the last thousands of years analyzing Reaper algorithms and coming with ways to counter it, combat it, and infiltrate it. I think they might have somehow gained Reaper technology and the VI was designed from this technology." Matthews chuckled. "We have just hit Fort Knox."

"Fort Knox?" asked Maevor over the intercom.

"An establishment on Earth that contained the largest gold depository before the New World Economy. It became a museum after that." Said Matthews. "No one was ever able to successfully break into it. Looking at this information I consider this the Prothean version of that Fort Knox."

"I see your point here. There was enough information on Prothean technology to make the Migrant fleet rich if we weren't getting our home planet back. We would not even have to send young ones on their pilgrimages anymore." Said Talo looking at the screen.

"I think many historians will be glad to look at the Protheans history. How they researched other species." Said Maevor looking at his own console.

"Forget the history; I want to know if those guys created any top of the line bad ass weapons." Said Wrex looking around the station.

"Probably. The Protheans who built this station spend their entire lives looking for ways to combat the Reapers." Said Creed standing next to Talo.

"Maybe there is a way. The Prothean VI appeared when it noticed our ship was damaged. Maybe we can ask it for information." Said Talo turning around. "Computer, we need more information."

"What do you require?" asked the VI appearing behind him.

Talo turned around and faced the VI.

"More information than you are allowing. You know more about the Reapers than anyone. What can you tell us about them?"

"What you call them was the name my creators gave them because of what they had done. Your engineer was correct that I was designed through salvaged Reaper technology. For the last centuries I have devoted myself to studying them." Said the VI. "I have discovered that the Reapers did not originate in this galaxy."

"Do you know where they came from?" asked Creed.

"The information traces the Reapers place of origin to the closest spiral galaxy to your galaxy." Said the VI.

A holographic map appeared and Creed took a close look at it.

"If what I see is right than that's got to be the Andromeda galaxy." Said Creed with a surprised tone.

"The Reapers are descendants of a species that were in danger of extinction. The name of this species is no longer remembered but they were technologically advanced and believed themselves to be the first ones to have evolved in the universe. As they evolved they discovered how to combine organic and machine creating an advanced form of hybrid technology. Believing it to be a path to immortality this species turned itself into the first Reapers when they discovered high levels of radiation coming from the core of the galaxy you call Andromeda.

This radiation had rendered Andromeda uninhabitable for this species."

"Which is why they came here to our galaxy." Said Creed.

"Correct, Lieutenant. Believing that they achieved immortality they saw themselves as what you would call gods and believed it was their sacred duty to transform other species into Reapers. When a species is culled by the Reapers while their bodies are melted into genetic paste for the body the minds are downloaded into the main computer combining the minds of billions into one. They discovered many species with the potential to 'ascend' in their view however they discovered species more advanced than them so when they built the Mass Relays and the Citadel they set it up so that the species they would cull were either too primitive or where predicted to reach sentience.

They saw the more advanced species as a threat to their survival and decided to cull more species to increase their numbers and level of technology."

"That explains a lot. No one in our space had found Mass Relays until the one in the Exodus Cluster." Said Creed.

"Correct. Many older species discovered what the Reapers were attempting and threatened to destroy them. The Reapers backed off and only built one Relay in the system called Sol."

"Which was destroyed by the Protheans." Said Talo.

"Correct. Species such as the Vulcans, Romulans, Klingons, and many others never encountered Mass Relays because of these advanced species. The Reapers see their invasions as a way to survive and lifting species to the pinnacle of evolution."

"Yeah, I doubt anyone would believe that." Muttered Creed.

"To them, Lieutenant, the end justifies the means. The Reapers believe that no matter how horrible it may look it allows a species to achieve immortality."

"If there are species more powerful than the Reapers and knew what they were doing why did they allow them to get away with everything?" asked Talo.

"Some were xenophobic and chose not to leave their territory to stop the Reapers, others might not have been able to stop them, in any case none of them decided to stop the Reapers when they started building the relays."

"Leaving us to do it." Muttered Creed.

"This station was designed as a method to turn the Reapers own weapons against them."

"Yeah and we might have ruined. They should know about it because of Tyrant." Said Talo.

"Do not worry. All though Nazara whose name meant Sovereign in Reaper language was able to alert the Reapers to the Federation before it destroyed itself Tyrant was unable to send any transmissions to dark space because the station jamming system. They do not know that Tyrant has been destroyed nor do they know about this station and its functions. If you activate the sequence Harbinger will assume that Tyrant opened the Citadel."

"Harbinger?" asked Creed.

"What you would call the leader of the Reapers. Harbinger was among the first Reapers who were born in the Andromeda galaxy. It is the first one to awake and is the first one to come through the Citadel in each invasion and is the one who directs the attacks and the one who supervises the creation of new Reapers. Tyrant, Dominance, and Sovereign were three of the four vanguards who stayed in the galaxy to monitor the evolution of species."

"Did you say four?" asked Talo.

"As in four Reapers in the galaxy?" asked Creed.

"Yes, I did. The other one was called Shadow. This galaxy has four quadrants, Alpha, Beta, Delta, and Gamma and each Reaper was assigned a quadrant to monitor for signs of life. Sovereign was the Gamma vanguard, Dominance was the Beta vanguard, Tyrant was the Delta vanguard, and Shadow was the Alpha vanguard."

"Okay, but what happened? Where is Shadow and why were Tyrant and Dominance damaged?" asked Talo.

"Both were damaged in battles against Crimson Sunrise. A Reaper who betrayed them."

"What?" both said.

"Are saying a Reaper turned on them?" asked Creed.

"I am. This Reaper apparently became dissatisfied with what its people were doing."

A holographic image of a Reaper appeared but while the other Reapers had blue and red colored hulls this Reaper's hull was colored crimson.

"Apparently this Reaper instead seeing what its people were doing was ascension it saw it as murder. Maybe the species that was used to make it found a way to keep themselves from losing their individuality or maybe this Reaper was more open minded to change but it stayed behind and damaged Tyrant and Dominance badly. It helped the Protheans destroy many Reapers in orbit of Ark and Dominance was crippled beyond repair. Sovereign and Shadow had already hidden themselves and gone into hibernation. While it damaged Tyrant and crippled Dominance Crimson was forced to hide but its actions allowed this station's construction to be possible."

"You mean . . ." started Talo.

"Yes. Crimson Sunrise was the ship that the Protheans used to come to this system and construct the station. It offered its technology and knowledge to the Protheans who built this station. Its damage was great and it's time was short. The damage was extensive, too much for it to be prepared so it programmed me to dismantle it and destroy the organic parts ensuring that its corpse could never be found. With Sovereign, Tyrant, and Dominance destroyed only Shadow knows that Crimson betrayed them.

It's IFF and the station will lure the Reapers into the trap."

"But there's still Shadow." Said Talo.

"I do not know where Shadow is but I know it will reveal itself in order to stop you from starting the sequence."

"It might already be here. Lieutenant, remember how Dominance used that priest as an avatar? Shadow might be planning to use an avatar to stop us." Said Talo.

"Well it can't have the crew. None of them have the kind of cybernetic implants that a Reaper would need." Said Creed.

"Does Shadow know about the station?" asked Talo.

"It knows that Crimson devoted the last of its life to help the remaining Protheans to make a weapon to stop the rest of the Reapers. I believe I know who its avatar is. Do you know about the Shadow Broker?"

"Who?" asked Creed.

"I do. An individual or an organization that trades in information, always selling to the highest bidder. No one has seen or met them because not a single secret sold or given gives a customer an advantage over the Broker. They always act through an agent.

Are you saying that the Shadow Broker is the last vanguard?" said Talo.

"Yes, it is most likely. I know that the Broker has been in contact with the Collectors. With Tyrant gone if it wants to stop you it will act."

"It makes sense how the Broker was always one step ahead. It doesn't need one body and the cybernetic implants could allow the body to function for perhaps even centuries." Said Talo.

"Shadow spent centuries looking for this station but no one could find it. However it might know now."

The VI paused. "Warning: Expedition Sensor Drone Six-seven-four-four-zero detecting activity in Shadow Sea Cluster, Grid 11 by 16, Systems Venari, Iera, Lyca, Ashen, and Hold."

"What is happening in the Shadow Sea cluster?" Talo asked.

"Detecting build up of a massive amount of ships, unknown design, reporting nearby civilian, merchant, and pirate vessels have been destroyed." The VI replied. "Fleet is composed of 83 Cruiser sized vessels, 143 Destroyer sized vessels, 34 Carrier Sized vessels, and 303 frigate sized vessels along with 62 gunnery vessels and 504 various types of support craft ranging from repair to transports, all armed. The ships appear to be made up of designs from various species" including Batarian, Salarian, Turian, Asari, Geth-."

"I think you might be paranoid, those are friendly species." Creed interjected.

"Negative, ships all show sign of modification with Reaper technology." The VI replied as a hologram of the Shadow Sea cluster appeared, showing the fleet's position. "The ships vary in age and design, some dating back several centuries, and there are no life signs aboard."

"It's an invasion fleet...but where are they heading?" Talo asked.

"The Indoctrination Fleet has gathered into two groups in the Iera and Ashen systems." The VI replied. "One group is composed of one thousand-nine vessels, including the majority of the heavy war ships. The other group is composed of one hundred-twenty vessels, mostly support ships and Destroyers and frigate escorts with two cruisers and a carrier vessel."

"VI, plot possible destinations of this fleet." Talo commanded.

"Highlighting valuable targets." The map zoomed out to the show the galaxy, and highlighted area such as Earth, Omega, the Citadel, the capital planets of every species in Citadel Space, the Geth Stations in the Perseus Veil-which held millions of Geth platforms if not billions. "Factoring defences and distance along with tactical value." The Geth, Turian, Asari, Salarian, Batarian, Hanar, Elcor, Volus, Krogan, and Human planets were removed while Omega and the Citadel were highlighted.

"Computer...factor in the defence capability and strategic value of this station." Creed said.

"Improbable that Hostile Fleet is aware of-"

"Just do it!"

The VI added 'Citadel B' to the array. "First Fleet is moving; Shadow Sea Alpha Relay is in use, destination...Serpent Nebula."

"The Citadel!" Creed looked to Talo. "It's an invasion, if they take the Citadel the whole plan is down the drain!"

"Second Fleet is approaching Shadow Sea Relay; ETA to Shadow Sea Alpha Relay is 4 hours." The VI said. "Omega is an unlikely target; it possesses defences based off of the Reaper Crimson Sunrise, enabling it to eliminate large scale invasions."

"This is why the Council did not dare go to War with the Terminus Systems; they would eventually have to take Omega." Talo explained to Creed. "They tried once, sent in over five hundred ships that established the current border before they tried to take the Omega Nebula and were blown to pieces. Barely a hundred vessels survived that invasion."

"So the most likely destination for that Fleet is here!" Creed looked at the VI. "Can you calculate a probability of this station's defences defeating them?"

"Probability of a victorious defence is 45 percent." The VI responded. "Possibility that the Second Fleet is aware of this station's existence it minimal. It is possible Tyrant had left a message for Shadow before coming to this system to track your vessel."

"ETA to arrival here?" Talo continued to question the VI.

"Six hours." The VI replied.

"ETA to First fleet's arrival in the Serpent Nebula?" Creed asked.

"Ninety minutes, they appear to be on a more direct route." The VI explained.

"Is everybody hearing this?" Creed looked over the data sliding across the holographic screens. "The _United_ is in shambles, I'd be surprised if we could fight one much less a hundred-twenty ships."

"Computer," Talo took control of the situation again. "Viable tactical options, now."

"The only logical course of action is to activate the relay and escape this system before the Hostile Fleet arrives." The VI paused. "Please note that in order to achieve this, the station will require a four hour charge to open the connection to Dark Space followed by another hour to send the activation signal to the Reaper Fleet, and the Hostile Second Fleet is moving in an irrational manner, it is possible that arrival will be at the same time as the Active Reapers enter the system."

"You said we would have seven hours to prepare!" Creed objected.

"Repeat: Enemy fleet is moving at irrational speeds, possibility of early arrival likely." The VI explained.

"So we need to activate the Relay and escape through the smaller relay which deactivates after the Citadel Relay is activated and avoid being shot down by a hostile fleet that will be waiting on our door step." Wrex concluded. "Sounds like fun."

"The only problem we have is that the First Reaper Fleet, it will reach the citadel in three hours and forty minutes." Talo broke in. "Computer...as commanding officer on site I am activating this relay."

"Affirmative," the VI replied. "Activating Citadel Relay, Operation Dark Sun has begun."

"Dark Sun...catchy." Creed commented. "Well Captain, I'd suggest we get the hell off of this station at the last second, make sure our incoming guests don't interfere."

"Computer, what is the status of my vessel?" Talo asked.

"Repair drones have been rerouted and your vessel will soon be operational." The VI said.

"We have nothing to worry about then, as long as the citadel fleet can hold out a few minutes." Creed said.

"Uh...Captain, there is one problem." Kenneth broke in. "I've looked over blue prints for both Citadels, this one takes hours to activate due to it being...half assed for lack of a better term. The original citadel takes ten minutes to activate!"

"So what you're saying is that even if this citadel activated, if the original is activated, the plan is a waste of time anyways." Talo said.

"That's essentially what I am saying sir." Kenneth replied. "The Protheans may have known about the four Reaper Vanguards in this galaxy, but they never took into account of the Reapers discovering this place. They were confident that the technology from Crimson Sunrise would enable them to operate here and that the Reapers would not discover it until it was too late, by too late I mean they'd get a split second light show before they were blown half way to hell and back."

"But now Shadow knows that there is something here, is there any way to track this Reaper? Any way we haven't tried before?" Talo asked.

"Maybe, I'm getting a few ideas Captain, but I need you to tell the VI to allow me to access the drone network." Kenneth explained. "If I can modify their sensors, I could detect the specific characteristics of a Reaper hull; say something real big with said characteristics such as the gigantic mass effect field they generate."

"Computer, allow my engineer access to your drone sensor networks." Talo commanded the VI.

"Acknowledged, opening Drone sensor network." The VI replied.

"Alright, here we are, nice big view of citadel Space...modify the sensors to detect this specific alloy...enhance the search software...ha!" Creed and Talo winced as Kenneth's voice was amplified. "I got something boss! But uh...I'm not so sure if it's a good thing or bad thing."

"What is it?" Creed asked.

"Well...if I've looked over the Prothean galaxy map correctly...then I think our Reaper friend is in the Refuge system in the Pangaea expanse where you found Dominance." Kenneth said.

"That's impossible, we were already cluster, there were hundreds of dead Reapers there, none of them could have been Shadow." Maevor broke into the conversation.

"Well there is something else you should know...remember how the Protheans spoke of an experimental relay called the Conduit? It's on Ilos, which is in the Refuge system."

"The Conduit...the relay the Prothean scientists used to travel to the citadel and reprogram the keepers so they didn't obey the Reapers!" Curana gasped. "By the goddess, they're going to invade the Citadel from within!"

"A Reaper could carry a thousand or so soldiers; maybe two or three times that." Maevor noted. "Captain, if they use the Conduit, they could conquer the Presidium Ring and the Citadel Tower in less than an hour. The relay statue on the Presidium, which must be the next end of it, every relay needs another to receive an object; it's practically next to the elevator that leads to the citadel, the public elevator on the Embassy level!"

"They need to be warned." Talo tapped in one final command. "Computer...probability of success factoring in the presence of Shadow and the Conduit?"

"Probability has reduced to twenty two percent." The VI replied.

"My kind of odds then." Creed replied. "Let's get going!"

"Wait, we can't leave this citadel unmanned." Maevor said. "We need a team to remain behind."

"I'll stay here." Creed volunteered. "They won't be able to blow this station to hell within the time they'll have when they arrive, they'll want to get somebody inside to disable it. And that's where I come in; if I can have a team I can get to work on fortifying this position."

"About half of our soldiers are able to fight." Talo said as he crossed his arms. "Are you sure you can hold this area?"

"Numbers don't do you well if you don't have the tactical advantage sir, the elevators leading up here aren't as numerous as the original citadel, and we only have the central one at the lowest section of this room to worry about." Creed replied. "Get all of the remaining infantry up here and I'll hold it."

"I'm staying too," Curana said.

"Don't think I'll leave you to this." Wrex rumbled. "I like a suicide mission, gets the blood flowing."

"I'm in; I need a little adrenaline rush." Maevor was already ascending the steps of the chamber towards Talo and Creed.

"Very well...Commander Shepard, Tali'Zorrah, you have the _United_." Talo said.

"What?" Over a dozen voices cried out in objection.

"I am staying to make sure our one hope remains safe." Talo explained.

"If you are going to jump ship, so am I!" Tali cried.

"No Tali'Zorrah," Talo shook his head. "If there is no way to get us off of this station alive, you will have my ship."

"Talo-!"

"As your Captain I am giving you a direct order to take the _United_ and warn the Citadel Fleet!" Talo snapped.

"We can drop a beacon to warn any patrol ships about this place." Shepard recommended. "Maybe one could pick you all up."

"I truly doubt it Commander, but the gesture would be appreciated." Talo nodded.

"Talo, please let me stay!" Tali begged from where she stood in the engine room.

"No Tali'Zorrah, the _United_ is a migrant ship now; it needs the galaxy's best mechanic on board." Talo smiled under his visor. "Get any non combat personnel and all wounded out of here, all remaining security and infantry personnel report to the citadel entry point, bring all spare small arms and heavy weaponry and other useful equipment."

"You do realize that even if a ship got here, they couldn't get us off of here if there is an armada of enemy ships, correct?" Maevor asked off of the comm. Frequency.

"I do indeed spectre Sarius." Talo nodded grimly.

"Looks like we all have a death wish then." Creed said.

"Anyone who does not wish to stay may go." Talo looked to the controls as he approached them.

"We've stuck with you so far Captain, we're staying." Creed nodded.

"Thank you Captain." Talo tapped in a command.

"Citadel Relay is activating, all primary systems are now off limits to user interface." The VI stated, its voice echoing all over the station.

"Gather the troops, and be ready." Talo faced the two, now joined by Curana and Wrex. "If you have any last things to do, do them now."

"I could use a cigarette." Creed said.

"What's a cigarette?" Wrex asked as they followed Talo down towards the elevator.

Xxx

Twenty seven soldiers along with thirteen Geth were gathered on the Presidium, carrying crates of weapons and equipment. As they took positions, the elevator arrived, letting out Talo, Maevor, Captain Creed, Wrex, and Curana. They all faced the group in silence as. Talo stepped forward. "You all are aware of what I am asking you to do, and I won't force you to stay. IF anyone here wishes to return to Citadel Space, they can do so, they will have the job of protecting the Citadel if they do so."

They stood there for a full minute, and nobody turned away.

"I don't expect any of us to survive this, but the knowledge of the rest of the Galaxy persevering in the face of the Reapers is what drives me to go forward with this plan. I will not abandon you all here to die, if this is a mission no one shall return from, then I shall die alongside you all. I see Krogan, Geth, Batarians, Turians, Asari, humans, species once mysterious and hostile, people I would turn away from out of suspicion. A few weeks ago life proceeded as normal and the galaxy was silent, but now we have one task to do before our loved ones may ever know peace. I hoped to one day die peacefully on my home planet, but I will gladly sacrifice it to die with you all here in this dead system.

I would sooner see the Migrant Fleet burn and die in the darkness of space before I allowed a single Quarian to be used to create one of these machines that dare call themselves our gods. I would soon suffer death before I turned and ran towards a temporary safety, I would stand and fight instead of curl like a child and wait for death to find me. The Reapers would kill us all divided, but now we all see the truth, where our real enemies lie. Soldiers, assassins, criminals, pirates, all of these terms do not describe the brave men and women before me. I could be a pilgrim, I could be free lancer, I could be a hero, and none of those titles would matter to our enemies.

So I say this to you, don't see aliens and species in those who stand beside you, see your comrades, your friends, your siblings, your family. I could not be more proud to spit in the face of this horde of abominable machines than I am today, and I will give them no mercy, I will not turn and run. I will finish what the Protheans started, I will bring the Reapers into this system and watch them all burn, helpless as the countless innocents that have fallen to them. No amount of evolution or knowledge will save them from us today; they will know what it is to be cornered, to face death. We are not a meagre resistance trapped here, we are the fighters who will trap and eliminate them all, we will be remembered in life or in death."

He began to stroll among their ranks. "Now, prepare, for we will rain a Hyper Nova down upon these bastards who have butchered themselves and countless races before us. If they truly are the first species in the universe, then let us see them survive something older and greater than even they are. The raw, unstoppable power of the very universe itself! The sheer burning fire of hell brought before them! And in our last moments, as they try desperately to escape, we will laugh at their defeat, and die with smiles on our faces." He stopped. "To your posts! Squads of nine, now!"

Cheers rang out as forty eager fighters-or twenty seven eager fighters and twelve Geth troopers and Legion split into squads, one to Talo, Maevor, Wrex, Curana, and Creed. Talo began to assign areas for squads to guard and gave out heavy weaponry and ammunition.

"Battle master Wrex! Take your squadron and defend the Security Hub!" Talo shouted as he slid a clip into his new Revenant Light Machine Gun. He looked to where Legion and Maevor were organizing their squad. "Maevor, Legion! Take your squadron to the Damage Control Center! If boarding parties take it they could vent the Citadel Tower!"

"As you order Creator Serath." Legion said at the same time as Maevor spoke.

"Aye Captain." Maevor hefted his sniper rifle. "Third Squadron, on me and Legion, let's go!"

"Captain Curana, take your squadron up to the tower and set up the first blockade line on the second level of the Control Chamber!" Talo looked to the Asari as she and her nine troops hefted crates.

"On it!" she replied. "Fifth squad, move out! Into the elevator!"

"Captain Creed! Set up the second barricade on the third level of the Control Chamber!" Talo slid his machine gun onto his back and took a rocket launcher and ammunition for it.

"I'll have them ready in five minutes!" Creed replied. "Come on fourth Squad! On your feet, get that ammunition ready to move! I want everybody carrying as many clips as possible! Sergeant Incia, get us some machine guns! No, no, heavies! Heavy guns! Mounted ones, you know? Ok big guy take the heavy ammo crates!" The Krogan he spoke to growled, but nodded, taking two crates.

"First Squadron, we will set up on the top level of the Control Chamber! I need sniper rifles, rockets, any far range and accurate weaponry!" Talo called out more orders. "All reserve ammunition for every squadron will be kept at their designated munition base! The bases are Alpha: Security Control! Beta: Damage Control Center! Charlie will be at second blockade! And Delta will by my squadron's location! Use short controlled bursts; do not expend ammo at the same rate as the rest of your squadron! For every rifle fired I want two more locking on another shot!" He continued shouting out orders.

As Curana's squad took the elevator up first, Talo hefted a crate, but paused as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and came face to face with Tali. "Don't you have a ship to be on Tali'Zorrah?"

"I know...I just wanted to do something first." Tali said shyly. "Doctor Solis gave me antibiotics and special herbs, so I should be fine long enough for this." She took off her visor, holding it on one hand and reached up to his new visor. He took it off as her fingers brushed his helmet and leaned down, kissing her on the lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck, as if hoping if she held on tight enough he wouldn't leave her.

But he gently pried her off and placed her visor back over her face. "If I survive this, I'd like to have the honour of making you Tali'_Serath_ vas Tolan."

"Talo, Tali..." Tali giggled.

Truth be Talo's name was just the masculine form of Tali.

"Please Talo...survive...for me." She whispered.

He nodded. "I will...now get going, you have a ship waiting."

Tali nodded and stepped back. She spoke into her radio. "United, this is Tali'Zorrah, beam me up." She vanished in a pillar of light.

Xxx

"Commander, all systems are operational." The new helmsman, a Turian said. "Just barely though, I wouldn't count on us to last too long in a fight."

"I only need enough time to warn the council," Shepard replied. "ETA to Citadel arrival?"

"Well, we were taking safer routes last time, if we head right through this section here we can get there in an hour." The new Navigator pointed out a cluster on the galaxy map. "Pirate territory, but it should be safe for us now."

"Is the package our virtual friend gave us secure and ready?" Tali asked as she stepped onto the command deck.

"Yep, the package is prepped for transfer." The helmsman nodded. "If a Reaper gets its paws on the Citadel we'll be there to take it back."

"This is the Migrant Vessel United to Captain Talo'Serath vas Tolan, we are ready to depart." Shepard said into the radio link.

"I hear you Commander Sheppard." Talo replied. "Leave immediately, and leave a comm. Buoy for other ships to follow to here, we might get lucky after all and get a rescue ship."

"If we have the time we'll return for you later whether or not the comm. Buoy finds a friendly ship." Shepard said as he stood next to the command seat. "God's speed Captain."

"Captain Talo'Serath out." With that, his voice was gone.

"It's so weird...thinking this might be the last time I hear him." Tali sighed. "Or see him."

"I don't make a habit of leaving people for dead either Tali; we'll come back for them." Shepard nodded.

"Entering relay!" the Helmsman reported.

Xxx

As the _United_ shot across the galaxy, Executor Pallin sat in his office, looking over the latest group of ships to arrive, Krogan warships this time. The Krogan may have made them second hand, but their weaponry seemed to be on par and their armour made up for their weak shields. He looked out over the Presidium where humans in Federation uniforms interacted with the citizens now. There was a transfer of an entire company of FNI onto the Citadel, one hundred sixty five operators patrolling the station alongside tens of thousands of guards and soldiers brought in to join alongside C Sec in any defence made.

"Sir, we are detecting a large amount of mass about to come through the fifth relay," Pallin's assistant Tarann (Tah-ran) reported from his desk. "Several hundred, just over a thousand ships if I am correct, all bear transponders of friendly species."

"Good, the more ships the less we have to worry about-." Pallin was cut off by a blinding flash that came from the Presidium and fell off his chair in shock. Tarann helped him up and they ran to the railings to see what was happening. Gun fire rang out in the Presidium from around the Mass Relay statue in the middle of the park. Aliens, four of them, two Krogan, a Turian, and a Geth Destroyer stood on the walk way next to the relay statue, dressed in modified armour-or in the Destroyer's case enhanced armour considering the extra thickness. They were firing into the pedestrians around them with what seemed to be Geth pulse rifles, but more advanced.

"What is going on? Security!" Pallin shouted.

A Turian guard followed by two Salarians and an Asari rushed into view, raising their pistols and firing on the group. Their combined fire took down the Turian, but the two Krogan charged forward, taking bullet after bullet before the Asari fired a concussive round and sent one flying into the lake. The Destroyer rushed forward and sent on Salarian flying through the air with a swing of its arm. The flailing alien landed on his head and went limp.

Suddenly there was a flash and four more aliens, a Batarian, a Drell, a Quarian, and another Geth Destroyer came out. More officers and soldiers rushed onto the scene, but then a group of eight appeared...out of the relay!

"The statue...it's a mass relay..." Pallin stated astounded as now well over thirty hostiles began to take the presidium's embassy wing. Two FNI operators joined the fight and cut into their ranks with phase rifles. This began to halt the advance. Tarran grabbed Pallin by the sleeve and rushed him out of the office and into a flow of fleeing delegates.

Xxx

"Councillors!" Saren rushed up to the top section of the council chambers, two more Spectres behind him-one Asari and one Salarian. "There are reports of gun fire on the Embassy level, we have been infiltrated!"

"We must evacuate you Councillors, they are beginning to take over the Embassy Wards, and the elevators there lead right up here." The Salarian continued as the three Spectres along with several C Sec guards began to move them out of the chamber.

"How could this happen?" the Salarian councillor cried out.

"The relay!" Executor Pallin was next to them a moment later. "The statue in the Embassy Level, it is a relay! They came out of it!"

"An actual relay?" The Turian Councillor asked.

"And there's more, I received a report of a large amount of ships due to come through Relay 5 soon, over a thousand ships, they may be connected to this." Pallin replied. "We need to evacuate you to the _Destiny Ascension_, forget the emergency bunker."

Suddenly gun fire and screams rang out from the lower section of the chamber.

"We need to evacuate the other delegates!" The Asari objected.

"Spectres, these officers can escort us, protect the delegates and tell them to evacuate to the Destiny Ascension!" The Turian ordered Saren. The _Ascension_ was designated as an evacuation ship for V. in the event of an invasion against the Citadel.

"Get them out of here!" Saren ordered the guards and drew his assault rifle. He and his two companions muscled their way through crowds of screaming delegates, yelling at them to get to the _Ascension_.

Soon the mid level of the chambers-the largest section was mostly clear except for a few fleeing delegates. Saren raised his assault rifle and peeked through the scope. He saw an entire squadron of aliens arranged from Geth to Turians advancing over dead aliens they had gunned down. He fired a burst and one Asari fell. "Cover the civilians' escape!"

More C Sec officers joined them in setting up a blockade when another enemy squadron of ten came out of the elevator. It became a full blown war in the Council Tower.

Xxx

The _Enterprise_ was leading a group of Federation ships which composed of three new _Constitution_ class ships, four _Arbiter_ class missile ships, two _Defender_ class bombers, three _Guardian_ class frigates, ten _Interceptor_ class fighters, and three _Miranda _class ships. These ships were sent to support the _Enterprise_ in the battle. All of these ships were newly designed and constructed around the same time as the _Enterprise_.

"Sir, we have a full alert on the Citadel, Presidium and Citadel Tower." Spock reported.

"Contact the Council." Kirk ordered.

"They have transferred to the Destiny ascension." Spock replied. "And Executor Pallin is reporting from the Turian Dreadnaught _Hunter Nebula_. He has put the fleet on full alert and reports that there is a fleet of one thousand nine vessels in various size and make about to come out of relay-."

Suddenly alarms wailed as the _Enterprise_ shook.

"Full combat alert! Arm phasers, load torpedo bays! Shields up! All Federation vessels mobilize!" Captain Kirk yelled.

An entire flotilla of ships had come out of the Fifth Relay overhead and was raining down hell upon the citadel Fleet. Many ships, including several federation ships were caught with their shields down and were destroyed immediately or damaged. The Federation ships and frigate squadrons were the first to respond, firing phasers and mass accelerator rounds.

"Sir, we have lost two Federation vessels and a dozen Allied vessels." Chekov said. "Returning fire but enemy shields seem to be advanced like Tyrant's to a lesser extent."

"Focus on the heavy ships Mr Chekov." Kirk said. "Contact Escort Scout flotillas and organize them to intercept enemy fighters and frigates. Full spread of torpedoes, cover our damaged vessels!"

The _Enterprise_ joined the battle, guns blazing.

Xxx


	21. Chapter 21

Me Meets ST

Chapter Twenty One

The enemy surprise attack had been a complete success. Two Federation ships and several Alliance ships closest to the Relay had been damaged or destroyed. However the shock had worn off and now flashes of light could be seen all over the nebula. The Alliance fleet closed in on the enemy fleet while positioning themselves in a defence screen around the Citadel.

"Task the _Mirandas_ as wingmen to the _Constitutions_ and tell the _Arbiters_ to prepare long distance bombardment while covering the fleet. They need to mobilize." Said Kirk.

"Aye sir." Replied Uhura.

The _Enterprise_ with its _Miranda_ counterpart flew in firing on the nearest enemy cruiser with phasers and photon torpedoes. The cruiser's shields activated surrounding the ship. Federation weapons peppered the shields they collapsed a minute later the ship was blown in half a second later. While the enemy fleet was enhanced by Reaper technology the Federation ships were faster and they were using their speed to stay out of range of the enemy's main weapons.

The _Arbiters_ took position with the Alliance fleet as the ships moved into attack formation and began firing photon torpedoes at the enemy. Soon enough the Alliance fleet added their fire power as cruisers and dreadnaughts fired their main guns at the enemy fleet. Enemy escort ships fired their anti-missile turrets taking some out while others slammed into the forward shields.

Fighters launched from the enemy carriers and headed straight for the Alliance fleet. Citadel fighters and Federation interceptors responded and launched towards the enemy fighters. Mass Accelerators, phasers, lasers, and photon torpedoes were fired and explosions flashed all over space. The _Constitutions_ and their _Miranda_ wingmen ignored the fighters as they pounded the enemy cruisers, destroyers, and carriers with torpedoes and phasers. Increasing speed to avoid enemy fire however there were glancing hits.

The Reaper shields were strong but they strained as they took up much power. The ships were not capable of generating the amount of power needed to keep the shields up for long under a sustained attack. However they had numbers on their side. A destroyer flew into a dreadnaught and clamped down on the hull.

"What's happening?" shouted the Turian captain as the crew lost control of the ship.

The dreadnaught turned to one of allied ships and charged up its mass accelerators. It fired and the allied dreadnaught suffered heavy damaged. Federation fighters fired their phasers taking out the destroyer that attached itself to the hull.

"Inform command that the enemy can take control of our ships." Said the Captain.

"Yes sir."

The fighting in the Citadel continued. More and more enemy soldiers continued to pour out of the relay. C-Sec officers and Federation FNI soldiers were slowly being pushed back. Phasers cut through the enemy soldiers faster than C-Sec weapons but the enemy numbers were too much. Saren fired his gun and shot an enemy in the head before he took cover from enemy fire.

"Damn it. Get me some heavy fire power over here!" he shouted.

"There's too many to take out with our rockets sir." Said a Turian C-Sec.

"I am not aiming for them. Aim for the statue in the embassy. Take it out and enemy reinforcements will be cut off!" replied Saren.

"Yes sir."

Saren turned and fired some more shots.

Xxx

"Divert all non-essential power to the shields and the main deflector." Said Kirk.

"Aye sir." Replied Sulu.

The _Enterprise_ fired her phasers taking out another of shells and missiles.

"Captain, we have twenty enemy ships closing in on us." Said Spock turning around.

"Is the deflector ready?" asked Kirk.

"Yes sir." Said Sulu.

"Do it!"

The ship's main deflector glowed even brighter as it unleashed an EMP pulse onto the enemy fleet similar to what the _Phoenix_ did against Tyrant. Some ships stopped completely while other ships lost power to weapons and shields. Seconds later phasers and torpedoes fired taking them out.

"That managed to knock them off balance, Captain. The enemy fleet is attempting to regroup." Said Chekov.

"Tell the fleet to continue attacking. Keep them from forming up." Said Kirk.

"Aye sir." Replied Uhura turning to her console.

"How are the shields?" asked Kirk.

"They are still at seventy percent sir." Said Chekov.

"Captain, we have another wave of enemy ships approaching." Said Sulu.

The _Enterprise_ was hit by blue particle beams by nearly a hundred enemy ships varying from frigates to cruisers.

"Shields are holding. Returning fire." Said Sulu.

Phasers lashed out destroyed the frigates while the cruisers' shields managed to absorb the barrage. The _Miranda_ escort fired its phasers taking out the fighters attempting to swarm them.

"The Alliance fleet is firing too." Said Spock.

The Alliance fleet began its counterattack firing everything it had.

Xxx

"Commander, we have just received word that the enemy fleet is attacking the Citadel." Said officer Kelly as she walked up to Shepard in the CIC.

"What's the status?" asked Shepard.

"The _Enterprise_ is leading the Federation strike force into attacking the enemy fleet. They are distracting the enemy while the Alliance fleet is assembling and firing back. But it looks like they are using the Conduit to send troops into the Citadel. There is a huge battle in the Embassy Wards." Said Kelly. "Aria's forces are on their way and so is the Geth fleet."

"We better make sure we are there on time too. Go to Red Alert and make sure our weapon system is online." Said Shepard.

"Yes sir."

Xxx

"The Council is aboard the ship." Said an Asari Lieutenant.

"Good." Said Matriarch Lidanya. "Begin closing the Citadel to stop the enemy from getting aboard."

"Yes, Matriarch."

The Citadel had many layers of defences against enemy attacks. One of them was the Serpent Nebula itself which made it impossible for enemy fleets to navigate. The second was the Citadel Fleet which was large enough to every mass relay linking to Citadel space. The final was that if the enemy got to close the arms of the Citadel would close in on itself preventing the enemy from getting aboard.

"Matriarch, the mechanism is not starting."

"What? Contact Citadel Control." Said Lidanya.

"Yes, Matriarch." Said the Asari turning to the screen.

After a few minutes she turned back to her commander.

"There's no response."

"What? That's not good. The enemy must be advancing further than we thought. The enemy will be to get aboard the Citadel if they get past us." Said Lidanya. "Continue pressing the counter attack. Don't let them get past us."

"Yes, Matriarch."

"Have the Krogan fleet break off and head for starboard while the Batarian fleet head for starboard. We will move forward trapping the enemy fleet."

The Alliance ships broke formation and began to manoeuvre as the enemy fleet advanced.

Xxx

"Blow them out of the stars!" roared the Krogan Battlemaster as the Krogan ships headed the Indoctrinated fleet.

Fighters swarmed through space, darting in and out as they attacked the advancing enemy ships. Forward Accelerators fired at the enemy ships, the cruisers and dreadnaughts survived thanks to their shields but smaller frigates exploded. The enemy responded with their particle weapons hitting the Krogan ships. The thick armor held off the full blast of these attacks but they still suffered damage.

However the Krogan fleet fought on. Dozens of missiles and shells struck the incoming enemy capital ships.

Xxx

The Batarian command watched the tactical display as the battle continued.

"Commander Ladax, our ships are in formation." Said the Batarian second in command.

"Take us in. We will show the Council and the Federation our power. Full power to weapons and kinetic barriers."

"Yes sir."

The Batarian fleet fired their forward accelerators as soon as they came into range.

Xxx

"Commander, we have a problem." Said the Turian helmsmen.

"What is it?" asked Shepard walking onto the bridge.

"The relay has shut down. We can't get to the Citadel."

"Any reason why?" asked Shepard.

"There is one possibility. The enemy might have gained control of Citadel Control, with that they could have shut down the mass relay network." Said the helmsmen.

"So the fleet is otherwise trapped with no reinforcements." Said Shepard.

"Commander, I am picking up several transmissions. The Geth and Aria's fleet can't get to the Citadel to help like we can." Said the Batarian tactical officer.

"There has to be to get through. Get me a channel open to Talo. Tell them of the situation." Said Shepard.

"Aye sir."

Xxx

Talo was looking at the view screen in the tower. Everyone had set up so that when the enemy came the station would be heavily defended. That's when the Prothean VI appeared.

"Incoming transmission sir. Point of origin, _United_."

"Patch it through." Said Talo.

Commander Shepard appeared on the screen.

"Commander, where are you? The attack has begun and the sensors show you are not anywhere near the Citadel." Said Talo.

"We ran into a problem. The mass relay network has been shut down. They must have got to Citadel Control." Said Shepard.

"So they might have activated the Citadel by now. Oh no." Said Talo looking down.

"No evidence of Citadel relay being activated." Said the VI.

"Well they must be close. We can't get to the Citadel without the relays and there no reinforcements either." Said Shepard.

"Hang on a second." Said Talo.

He turned on the radio.

"Matthews, the relay network has been shut down. Without the _United_ can't get to the Citadel and insert the program to stop the sequence. We need more options." Said Talo.

"I don't know what else to give you boss. The Citadel controls the relays, this one was only designed to open a path to dark space." Said Matthews at the console.

"Can it take of the relay network?" asked Talo.

"Maybe, if I can hack the Citadel through the drone network. If this station can handle blocking Reaper viruses maybe it can hack them as well." Said Matthews typing on the console. "Computer, can this station access the relay network?"

"Possibly. Using the Reaper IFF this station can access hidden protocols in the relays." Said the VI.

"Can it be done?" asked Talo.

"Well I don't know about reactivating the whole network but maybe I can activate one relay at a time. The _United_ will be able to get through to the Citadel but it looks getting the relays so that the Geth and Aria's forces can get there will take a little but longer." Said Matthews.

"Just do what you can." Said Talo.

"Warning, detecting activation of Tartarus Alpha Relay, Hostile Second Fleet is entering the system." The VI said. "Initiating defence functions. Kinetic barriers and anti ship batteries online."

"All units, this is Captain Talo'Serath, the enemy fleet has arrived." Talo said into his radio. "They will soon deploy soldiers onto this station and attempt to take it by force. Spectre Sarius, Legion, protect Engineer Matthews at all costs, he has control of the station from here."

"We have reinforced our position Captain, they won't bust in here too easily." Maevor replied.

"Estimation that like hostile forces will succeed in disrupting Kenneth Engineer before Activation of Relay is forty eight-"

"Don't give me statistics Legion, just fight; it's all we really can do now." Talo cut the Geth unit off.

"As you order Creator Talo'Serath."

"Wrex here, Security is online, and we're dug in hard enough to stop a Thresher Maw horde." Wrex cut in on the conversation.

"Very good Battle master, hold position." Talo looked to his squadron. "All units focus on the door. Fifth Squadron, are you ready?"

"We have heavy emplacements locked on the central elevator, but we only have enough ammunition for several minutes of continuous fire." Curana said as she overlooked her squadron setting up one machine gun on either side of the ring shaped room that made up the second level.

"Use short, controlled bursts only Captain Curana, and set up a fire team on the stairwell behind you to provide support fire." Talo ordered the Asari.

"On it, Fire Team 3, move it!"

"This is Creed, we're locked, loaded, and ready to kick ass." Creed said as he looked over the Geth anti-material rifle given to him by Legion. "I need to give the makers of this credit; it's perhaps the one thing powerful enough to take down my shields in a few shots."

"It does not possess much ammo, so be careful Captain Creed." Talo looked through the scope of his own Anti Material Rifle. "Reserve heavy rifles for heavy units; use the Mantis rifles for now."

"Aye-aye sir." Nathan set the Geth rifle down and picked up a Mantis anti infantry rifle. "I feel emasculated now, but what the hell."

"The station is engaging the enemy fleet!" Kenneth shouted.

Xxx

The Secondary Citadel fired the mounted Mass Accelerators and GARDIAN lasers built into its outer hull. The first wave of ships, a myriad of sixty some escort ships escorting two capital ships. The frigates and destroyers began to exchange fire with the station while the Carrier and the Cruiser approached the station.

"Enemy capital ships are launching fighters and transports!"

Hundreds of GARDIAN anti fighter turrets roared to life, cutting into the horde of ships as they began to descend on the citadel. Two frigates exploded as they were gutted by an anti ship accelerator, and

"Warning, detecting seven enemy transports entering Security Zone." The VI said as several drop ships got through the barrier of laser fire and missiles and flew along the inside of the open arms towards the Presidium Ring. Several split off towards the arms carrying the Security and Damage Control hubs.

"All squadrons, full alert!" Talo shouted. "Prepare to repel boarding parties!"

"Detecting three hostile ships attempting to infiltrate the Presidium Hull."

"They will head for the Citadel Tower, good luck Captain." Maevor said.

"I want radio silence unless there is an urgent message from now on." Talo responded solemnly as he raised his rifle, locking on the elevator door. "First Squadron will make the first shot. Fifth Squad, when your heavy emplacements run out of ammunition hold the second floor as long as you can and retreat if you are almost overrun."

"Warning, hostile infantry detected."

Xxx

Kenneth Matthews worked away at the Damage Control terminal with another technician next to him. One guard, a Krogan berserker stood guard inside while outside Maevor, Legion, and their squadron had set up several heavy machine guns and left stashes of ammunition on the upper levels of the massive stair way that led from the plaza below up to the Damage Control center. A Turian and an Asari stood at the top, covered behind pillars built on either side of the stair well while the fighters prepared for the oncoming assault. Maevor, Legion, and four Geth shock troopers had set up a perimeter below in the plaza.

"Fighting alongside Geth, Batarians, and Krogan...I never thought I'd hear of the day." Maevor commented.

"Cooperation between certain species on a large scale was eventual, Sarius Spectre." Legion replied.

"You saw this coming?"

"...We guessed." Legion looked at Maevor.

After several moments of silence, Legion spoke. "Enemy units detected, two drop ships, enemy force is in platoon strength. Possible that reinforcements will land before we can terminate this wave."

Xxx

"Any Krogan would kill to participate in this battle," Wrex smirked. "An overwhelming enemy force is my kind of target." He hefted his massive shotgun.

The Security hub was a large dome like building surrounded on all sides by a canal and had only one bridge connecting it to the rest of the area. All of Wrex's troops were spread out and ready.

Wrex stood on top of a crate, cradling the Krogan made Shotgun.

The two Geth units, FNI trooper, Salarian, Drell Sniper, two Batarians, and the Asari Commando that made up his squadron was crouched behind barricades they set up using crates or left over machinery. Wrex closed his eyes as alarms wailed, signalling the enemy had boarded the station.

"Hostile units approaching." One of the two Geth units said in its synthesized voice, which was actually Legion speaking through it. "Distance, four hundred meters."

"Let it begin." Wrex took up one of the machine guns and waited patiently for his foes to reveal themselves.

Xxx

"Hey, I need to meet with Fifth Squad's CO." Creed said.

Curana stood and walked up the stairs where she met Captain Creed. "Yes Capta-" She was interrupted when Creed-who had his helmet off gripped her by the arms and pulled her into a kiss. For what felt like an eternity she stood still as a statue in his grasp, and then returned the kiss.

Ignorant of the fact that all three squadrons had a good view of them from their various blockade points, they kept at it for thirty seconds before Creed released her. "Curana, if we survive this-"

"Chora's Den, the real citadel, you, me, and enough drinks to kill a Thresher Maw?" Curana guessed.

"Damn straight." Creed replied.

"Could you bring some of that Ice Wine I heard about? I hear it tastes better than that stuff I got drunk on."

"It's a date."

Xxx

"Something is happening." Matriarch Lidanya observed the citadel as the Ascension cut through the battle, all forward batteries ablaze.

"Ma'am, the Relays...something is happening." An Operator spoke up.

"Report."

"They seem to be shifting." The Operator tapped in several commands. "Calculating new relays passage...this leads through systems we've never even heard of...it ends in the Pangaea expanse."

"Relay network is activating!"

"Good, signal our reinforcements and patrol fleets to regroup!" Lidanya shouted.

"Negative ma'am, only one relay is working...incoming vessels!"

Suddenly a massive vessel appeared out of the relay. It was smaller than Tyrant, equal in size to Nazara, and accompanied by several dozen other ships.

"By the goddess." Lidanya gasped.

"A Reaper." Executor Pallin hissed over the link. "Focusing fire, take it out!"

The Turian Dreadnaught Pallin was commanding from fired its powerful forward guns. The Hunter Nebula was one of the most powerful vessels next to the Ascension, and was Pallin's personal vessel. It fired several salvos of photon torpedoes supplied by the Federation, cutting down three indoctrinated ships and striking the Reaper's kinetic barriers, which held against the salvo. The Hunter Nebula along with three other cruisers and eleven frigates began to cut through enemy ships as they charged towards the Reaper.

On board the Reaper, a set of large obsidian eyes opened. "The time has come."

"Tyrant has failed, Nazara has failed, Dominance has failed, Harbinger has failed." A bright red avatar of an insect like creature appeared before the figure. "Long have I watched these organics and will not wait while incompetent servants fight this battle. I shall not fail." The figure was illuminated in red light, revealing a Drell, middle aged and clad in grey clothing. "Direct intervention is necessary."

The Drell spread his arms. "Saviours through destruction, Vanguards of Evolution, the first...the original...the Reapers."

The Drell shed his jacket and shirt, revealing lines of red light travelling across his scaled skin, which began to melt away, revealing synthetic components beneath. The Drell cried out, and most of his organic matter was vaporized, leaving a skeletal version of the Drell, standing at nearly seven feet in height and with red tinted scanners in the eye sockets that looked at the various screens showing the battle.

"Close the Citadel."

Xxx

"The arms are closing!" Pallin cried out. "The system must be back under our control!"

"Negative Executor, the system still refuses to respond to commands." An operator said.

"Regardless, do not let the enemy into the Citadel!" The Hunter Nebula fired its forward gun, the shells impacting on Shadow's shields. The Reaper continued, undeterred as its escorts fired on the fleet. One of the cruisers with the Hunter Nebula exploded, pieces of wreckage destroying several frigates and damaging the Hunter itself.

"Sir, the Reaper is still advancing at full speed!" An operator shouted. "Forward offensive grid is down! Shields at 45 percent!"

"Evacuate the Hunter! I repeat, all personnel evacuate!" Pallin shouted from his command seat, trying to maintain control of his crew.

But it was too late, Shadow crashed into the bow of the Hunter Nebula, shattering it to pieces. As segments of the once mighty dreadnaught flew off in separate directions. The Reaper continued on as what was left of Pallin's battle group feebly fought the dozens of advancing indoctrinated ships. The Reaper glided right into the interior of the citadel before the arms closed behind it, sealing it inside and the fleet outside.

Xxx

"Damn..." Kirk looked at the Citadel. "This is not good."

"Captain Kirk, this is Commander Shepard, the team on the Secondary Citadel have temporary control of the system, we can reactivate one relay path." Shepard spoke as he appeared on the screen.

"Shepard, do not come here, I have another area in mind." Kirk said as the Enterprise shook, taking a blow again. "Pangean Expanse, Ilos."

"Sir ,what will we-"

"The Conduit, the very thing Shadow used to transport his army here." Kirk said. "Use it to get to the Citadel and stop the Reaper from activating the relay. You can also take out the enemy soldiers that have yet to come through the relay."

The ship shook again as the shields were struck by a ship with a particle beam similar to the one used by the Collectors.

Shepard nodded.

"Aye sir."

He tapped the comm.. button.

"Matthews, you still there?" asked Shepard.

On the Second Citadel the gun fight raged on.

"Still here, Commander, make up your mind yet?" asked Matthews at the console.

"Open the relay to the Pangean Expanse." Said Shepard.

"Got it."

Xxx

"Captain, we might have company." Curana whispered into her radio as she and her squad watched the elevator, which was rising. The meter showed it was halfway up to the chamber.

"This is Wrex, I have a lot of targets and I'm a little concerned that I might have to start beating them with a club if this keeps up for another hour or so." Wrex chuckled before two gun shots rang out. "Second wave is down, regroup, get that machine gun back up!"

"This is Maevor, we're holding, but I lost a man." Maevor reported. "We're moving our defences back a bit, tightening up."

"Captain, the _United _is on its way, but not to the Citadel sir, Shepard asked me to send them to Ilos!" Kenneth said.

"And why didn't he just have you open a gate way for the Geth fleet or Aria's fleet?" Creed asked.

"Even if they did get into the fight, the Citadel is closed with Shadow inside doing god knows what with it. Even if they destroy every enemy ship Shadow is safe, the Citadel can hold long enough to open a gate way for the Reapers."

"Sir, they are almost here!" A Migrant Marine shouted fearfully.

"Radio silence from now on." Talo snapped.

The elevator arrived, the doors slowly slid open...and a Geth Dreadnaught, drawn into a ball got out of the elevator. Curana's squadron, eyes wide, watched the massive indoctrinated Geth stand up, hefting a massive assault rifle that was the size of an Asari. It fired, and hundreds of rounds flew all through the length of the chamber. The three squadrons took cover and returned fire.

"Rockets! Rockets!" Talo shouted.

Six rockets were fired between the three squadrons and struck the Dreadnaught, blowing it to pieces. But behind it, a Geth Destroyer and three Rocket Troopers stood in the elevator and fired rockets. A Batarian from Curana's squadron was blown into a cloud of blood and gore by one rocket before he could scream, and the sniper from Creed's squad took the Destroyer down The rocket troopers had taken cover behind the wreckage of the two massive synthetics and kept pummelling the defenders with rockets as the elevator went back down.

One of the two machine guns at Curana's blockade were suddenly blown to pieces by one of the rockets, and the three troopers began to advance before being mowed down by Curana's squadron and Creed's snipers. Curana had lost another team member, but now the rest knew what to expect, so they wouldn't go down as easily as their comrades had. The elevator was already rising again, and let out eight Krogan who charged right for Curana's squadron. Backing the Krogan up were three creatures the defending soldiers couldn't even describe.

The creatures looked like a type of spider, the ends of the six long, scaly limbs tipped with claws that looked like they could have made shorter work of the Geth dreadnaught than the rocket jockeys had. Four of the legs were further back and seemed to act as hind and front legs for it while the forward two limbs were more like arms, but still moved like legs as they dragged themselves across the floor. The bodies of the three did not even begin to match, looking like experiments gone wrong. One looked like some horrible twist of animals with a vague dog like head that looked like it was pulled inside out, three thick tails with stingers-scratch that, large fanged mouths that snapped open and closed as if tasting around for food to snap at, and when pointed at the squadron seemed to become excited.

The second looked like some type of squid crossed with a snail mounted on the six legs, with bits of flesh seeming to fall off of it at every second and let some type of bodily fluid drip to the floor. There were no eyes, just a large beak that snapped open and shut viciously, sending bits of block globs flying each time it opened. When the globs of what looked like gums from a mouth crossed with blood hit the floor they sizzled and began to eat away at the floor.

The final looked the most horrific, looking like a pile of intestines and organs being held together by strands of sinew and flesh and twisted around, somehow still walking. It was a shapeless mass with six legs somehow sticking out of it, and suddenly the entire front end separated into eight mandibles and it roared, sending strips of flesh and globules of mucus and slime flying out of it and onto the blockade. Creed shouted. "Oh my god!"

"FIRE! FIRE!" Talo shouted, trying to keep in control.

All three squadrons fired at once. The two FNI in Curana's squadron blew three Krogan away with single blasts from their phase rifles. Two Krogan leaped over the barricade and rushed the defenders. One Salarian screamed as he was brutally beaten to death under a Krogan's fists and then his head entirely ripped off by the indoctrinated alien's hands. Curana leaped into action, spun out of the way of the Krogan's grasp, and gripped one of the many smaller weapons the fighters had taken off of the United, a small Federation FNI close combat device. It was something Creed did not favour over his knife and stun baton, a small but lethal cutting device that was based off of mining equipment used by the Romulan Nero.

Instead of a beam being fired straight, the energy was focused into a small outburst of energy like a blow torch. She jammed the cutter into the Krogan's back and tugged down, cutting the armour and flesh beneath open and spilling blood and guts out on the ground before she spun and cut the second Krogan across the face, destroying both eyes and entirely cutting a part of its face off. One of the turians in her squad raised his shot gun and shot another Krogan point blank in the face three times, and then spun and jammed his shotgun into the gut of the next Krogan and fired a concussive round point blank, sending it stumbling back a second as the round lodged into its gut. It looked down at it a second before the round detonated, sending it flying back into a wall and allowing Curana to fire two bursts into its face.

Creed picked off two more of the Krogan with his rifle and yelled. "Alright, focus on those three things!"

"What the hell are they?" One of the FNI from Curana's squadron yelled as he fired beam after beam into the first of them.

"Perhaps Reaper experiments." Talo said. "Experiments that were obvious failures."

"Forget it, just take them down!" Curana shouted as she and her five remaining squad members poured bullets into the three abominable creatures, ripping away at them. They fell upon the barricade, climbing over. The single Krogan in the squad rushed the second one and slammed into it, ripping away at its flesh. It screeched in pain and tried to snap at the Krogan with its beak, but the Krogan ripped off the top half of the beak as it extended and reached in at the tentacle like tongues within and ripped three out ,roaring fiercely as he pummelled the beast into submission and then shot it twice with his shotgun.

"More are coming!" Curana shouted as the elevator let out a dozen Salarians.

"I'm heading down there!" Creed shouted.

"Cover Captain Creed!" Talo shouted before his snipers poured rounds into the two remaining creatures, ripping them to pieces.

Creed leaped over the second blockade and rushed across the small plaza, firing his phase rifle down the stairs while moving in a half crouch down to Curana's squadron. He took down three Salarians with three precise shots and crouched next to Curana, taking his helmet off again. "Well, isn't this a nice first date?"

"No time to romantic jokes Creed, we can do that later!" Curana said as she fired a burst over the blockade.

"So you think we'll get out of this?" Creed fired two shots over the barricade and scored a hit on a Salarian.

"No, I know that we will." Curana replied with a smirk before she and Creed got to their feet, firing on the Salarians as the elevator dropped off a squadron of eight Turians.

Xxx

"Sir, we're approaching Ilos." The helmsman brought the United down into the atmosphere of the planet.

"Detecting large amounts of activity in the region below us Commander." The Batarian tactical officer said.

"Infantry, and there looks like there's a large structure right here." The Turian helmsman pointed out a section on the sensor screen. "I have a visual."

The _United_ slowed down as it floated over a seemingly endless city of ruin and overgrown flora. Below, hundreds of indoctrinated stared up at them with dead, synthetic eyes. Several fired AA guns, but the shots did little against the restored shields.

"They're in the way." Shepard said. "Take out the enemy infantry around the Conduit; I'm getting a team ready to head down." He left the bridge.

"Aye sir."

The _United_ made a second pass and one Thanix cannon began to charge up.

"Alright, if we hit the water way ahead of the Conduit we can eliminate a good amount of infantry, after that a few tactical shots from the pulse turrets will clear the way." The Batarian Officer said as he tapped in commands. "Ready."

"We're ready over here, clear a path!" Shepard yelled.

"Firing!"

The Thanix cannon fired and carved up the water way that fed water down into the area the Conduit was in. The impact sent rubble flying and incinerated most of the army gathered before the conduit or crushed them under the rubble. The United then fired pulse shots down onto the army as it scattered.

In the chaos of it all, Shepard, Solis, and Tali appeared, armed with phase rifles left over from the wounded FNI still on board that couldn't be treated with Medi-Gel to get them back on their feet for Creed and Talo. They fired their rifles as they rushed across the half destroyed field and up the ramp towards the relay that stuck out of the ground. It wasn't as large as an actual relay, more like half the size of the United in length.

"Has a living being stepped through a relay before?" Shepard asked.

"Yes." Mordin said simply.

"Without a ship?"

"No!" Mordin and Tali shouted at once, still firing.

"Fuck it, just go!" The next second Shepard tossed himself into the aura of light surrounding the relay, Tali and Mordin joining them before all three of them vanished in a flash of light, and then the relay launched them, now reduced to an almost non-existent size across the galaxy.

"I really think this was a bad idea." The Batarian sighed.

"You think everything is." Another Batarian crew member said.

"Not the mission, the fact that we just stranded ourselves here and there's still a few enemy ships in the system." The tactical officer growled.

"Well you're the tactical officer, start firing!" The Turian helmsman yelled.

"Charging the main guns again!" The Batarian snapped. "Get us up into orbit before they bomb us!"

Xxx

Shepard was sent flying out of the Relay, along with Tali and Mordin and hit the floor, hard. He slid a bit and rolled to his feet, bringing his phase pistol up-his phase rifle had been snatched from his grasp by the momentum of being tossed out of a relay after being shot tens of thousands of light years within seconds. There were three Geth, all indoctrinated standing guard, he shot all three with three single shots, and they fell as Tali and Mordin got up.

"Holy crap." Shepard looked around the battle scarred Presidium. Bodies lay everywhere, and sections of buildings occupied the walks ways. He looked across the Presidium and saw that there was an entire squadron of indoctrinated blocking the main elevator to the council tower.

"We need to get over there." Before he could take a step a gun shot rang out and he spun, seeing a Geth fall and turned ,coming face to face with Saren Arterius himself.

"Welcome to the fight Commander." Saren said.

"Glad I didn't miss much," Shepard relaxed. "What's the situation?"

"The Reaper has attached itself to the top of the citadel tower, we have lost all system power, and the citadel chamber has been overrun entirely." Saren sighed. "Lost a lot of good soldiers defending it, two spectres even. I contacted a few C Sec units nearby, they're converging on other elevators, but we need to get to the control center, as soon as possible."

"Quite true, activation of Citadel will eliminate possibility of Trap." Mordin said. "Must take control center, take control from Shadow, insert virus, destroy Shadow."

"We will need to clear a way." Saren unfolded his assault rifle. "I have a plan; get your squadron ready to move for the elevator when I give the signal."

"What's the signal?" Shepard asked.

"You'll know it when you hear and see it." Saren began to climb over pieces of rubble.

"Move out," Shepard and his team began to run along the walk way, aiming to head across the canal that separated them from the elevator. As they began to cross over to the embassies, gun shots rang out as Saren took pot shots at the squadron guarding the elevator. Three indoctrinated were gunned down, and then Shepard and his team climbed on top of a wrecked car and fired down at the remaining ten.

Now reduced to seven, the indoctrinated focused their fire on Shepard's team. The trio climbed back down and took cover behind the crashed vehicles as Saren climbed down from his elevated position and gave the team cover from the walkway over the canal next. The Spectre fired two bursts, forcing the indoctrinated to take cover.

"I certainly hope you brought some spare ammunition, I'm down to one clip." Saren held up his assault rifle.

"Here!" Tali passed Saren two clips. "Use them carefully!"

"Shepard, I'll distract the enemy, you need to get your team inside." Saren fired a burst over the car. "It's a rather straightforward run to the command console if you can get up there, and most of the hostiles on the Presidium have been cleared away, you should be able to get to the control interface."

"We need to get to the elevator first, and that will be very hard." Tali said.

"Recommend that we divide, two to distract hostile squadron, two to retake control of the citadel." Mordin spoke up before he fired his machine pistol over the car. "I volunteer, not technician, will be no good at handling cyber warfare, best to remain with Saren."

"Alright then, we need to get to that elevator." Shepard hefted his rifle. "Saren, Mordin, provide cover fire. Tali, deploy your combat drone, I'll head for it first and cover you. Do not stop for anything, at all."

Tali nodded. "I'm ready."

"Alright...go! Go! Go!" Shepard shouted before all four of them leaped to their feet and opened fire. Shepard leaped over the trashed car and sprinted towards the elevator, firing his phase pistol in one hand while his comrades kept the enemy soldiers away from him. One got close enough and he grabbed a fallen metal bar and swung it, snapping its head back and making it collapse. He slid to a stop in front of the elevator and fired his pistol. "Tali, now!"

Tali leaped over the car and fired her shotgun, trying to get to the elevator in one piece. Several shots hit her shields as she joined Shepard, and they both backed into the elevator. Shepard hit the controls, and the doors shut. The elevator began to rise.

Saren and Mordin continued to fire on the enemy squadron as Shepard and Tali began the ascension towards the Citadel Council Chambers.

Xxx

"Get back! Everybody get back!" Creed shouted as he helped a wounded FNI up the stairs while the other FNI, Curana, a Turian and the Krogan in the squad provided cover fire for the retreat. "Fourth Squadron we have wounded coming in!"

"Help them get over!" Creed's snipers dropped their rifles and began to pull the wounded FNI over the barricade while Curana and the Krogan climbed over next. The Turian leaped over and fired his shot gun until his clip ran dry. The last FNI fired several shots before he vaulted over the barricade and crouched.

"This is Talo; we are being pushed back to the second blockade." Talo said into his radio. "Wrex, Maevor, Legion, give me a sit rep."

Xxx

"We're still holding the plaza here, but we're out of ammunition for the heavy turrets." Maevor said.

"All squad members accounted for." Legion added. "No other enemy units are attempting to approach the barricade."

Xxx

"We're holding, but they're pushing hard!" Wrex roared as he fired his assault rifle at the approaching indoctrinated. "Pour fire on that Demon!"

"Demon?" Maevor asked over the link.

"Big ugly things, look like a messed up walking pile of guts." Wrex grunted as he reloaded.

"We saw three of them in the tower." Talo said.

"Well good for you, we have eight here." Wrex fired a rocket launcher into one such 'Demon', blowing it to pieces.

"Well, this hasn't gone as well as I had hoped at first." Creed sighed. "Does anybody have a cigarette?"

"No." Over a dozen voices replied at once.

"Crap, I'm going to die and I don't even get one damn smoke." Creed sighed. "Ah well, that only gives me more of a reason to get out of this alive."

"That and I'm holding you to the promise of that Ice Wine." Curana said.

"Well, not a lot of people get that pleasure more than once, so what the hell." Creed smirked.

"Incoming!" Talo shouted before he fired his ant immaterial rifle, and a Demon received a hole through it as it tried to climb up to the second barricade. It screeched, and toppled over onto a second, smaller Demon. Two Krogan managed to get past them along with several Vorcha that climbed up and over the two demons, snarling and screeching before being torn apart by the squadrons at the second barricade.

"Suppressing fire, keep them back!" Creed shouted as he raised his phase rifle when more indoctrinated flooded the third level of the chambers. Phaser fire and bullets tore into their ranks, and for a full sixty seconds Demons climbed the steps or walls, infantry rushed the barricades, firing their pathetic small arms and waving blades above their heads, and the defenders mowed them down, one shot at a time, sometimes changing their aim so fast they managed to get more than one within the space of a second.

Then it was over, the third floor of the Citadel Tower Chambers was riddled with dead indoctrinated bodies. The defenders had lost two more people to the hordes.

"Everybody check your weapons, have something to drink, and get ready." Talo commanded. "Captain Creed, Captain Curana, meet me at the third barricades."

"Aye Captain." Creed and Curana walked up the stairs to where First Squadron was hastily loading their anti material rifles and rocket launchers.

"Good news, Shepard has taken a team through the Conduit and the United is holding position over Ilos, it looks like she will have company soon." Talo turned away from the command interface. "But we still have the problem of trying to get out of here alive. The Station's defences have driven back the enemy fleet, destroyed almost forty of their ships and damaged just as many as that, but we have two full battalions on board and we can't vent the station to get rid of them."

"Why not?" Creed asked.

"They don't require oxygen Captain, they are synthetic, they have no lungs." Talo explained. "They are gathering down on the third arm of the station, from there they will make their way to the Presidium Ring to take this tower. That is why I need your help to set a trap for them."

"What do you need Captain?"

"I have explosive charges, lots of them, and I am going to set them up at weak points where the arms and ring connect, only at the air locks." Talo explained. "This station has another design different from the Citadel. Instead of the passages leading from the arms to the rings being under layers of armour and metal, they are in the open, air lock tunnels that are visible to space." He turned to the interface and zoomed in on the joint where Arm 3 met the ring. "These tunnels can stand small arms fire and rockets, but demolition charges places at key areas on the inside of them will weaken them enough to disconnect them."

He handed them two satchels. "Connect these in Air Lock 4, and get out of there, fast."

"How do we get there?" Creed asked.

"There aren't any enemies left on the Presidium level, you can get there, you just need to go fast enough." Talo nodded. "Good luck Captains."

Creed sighed. "This job really sucks."

"You get alone time with Curana, so quit whining." Talo said as he turned back to the interface.

"Is that supposed to mean something?" Creed asked as he and Curana began to walk away.

"Oh no, how could you assume that?" Talo asked innocently.

Xxx

Tali and Shepard held their guns out as the door opened and stepped out into the Council Chambers. It was full of cherry trees and beautiful fountains. However it was now full of debris and fires while a figure was seen at the end of the chamber at the console. They both held their guns out as they cautiously walked through the chamber towards the console.

"Tali Zorah nar Idenna of the Quarian Migrant Fleet and Commander John Shepard of the United Federation of Planets. I am surprised that you made it all the way here." Said the figure.

"Step away from the console and put your hands up." Said Shepard.

"Your weapons will not destroy me, commander."

It turned around to face them revealing that it was a Drell however there were a few noticeable differences. One thing that was easy to notice was that it had no skin making it look like a walking skeleton. It's eyes were glowing red as it stared at them.

"I will not repeat myself." Said Shepard.

The Drell chose to smirk at him.

"Unfortunately I have to complete my work and erase the mistake of the traitor." Said the Drell.

"Shepard, I think the Reaper might be controlling him." Whispered Tali.

"I am Shadow and this station is mine. The ending your flawed existence approaches and soon your people to the highest level of evolution." Said the Drell.

"This is not evolution, it is murder." Said Shepard.

"Says the man who works for an alliance that wishes for peace but brings destruction and chaos to order. In order to answer questions that has plagued your kind for a thousand years you explore the universe, learning, and evolving, but with no guidance." Said Shadow.

"And you think you know everything when you learn by using species to make more of you." Said Tali levelling her gun.

"We have brought peace to a thousand civilizations. We eliminated war; we have proven ourselves to be the highest form of evolution as we were the first species to have emerged in this universe. You call us evil yet you destroy peace and order while pretending to be an alliance of tolerance." Said Shadow pointing at them. "It is you who are the evil ones."

"If you think that will justify all that you have done than it proves you are just as ignorant as the organics you see as inferior. You ran from the Andromeda galaxy when you learned of the radiation and you ran from species more powerful than you. How can you be the first if there are those who were more powerful than you?" asked Shepard.

"They had no guidance! They knew nothing harmony or peace! We are doing what we have always done; survive. We will endure." Yelled Shadow.

"You mean that they would not bow down to you. You hide from the galaxy because you're afraid. We know what you are and what you have done throughout the galaxy. It ends here and now." Said Shepard pointing his gun at Shadow.

"You know nothing. We are the creators and bringers of life. We are the summit of civilization. This pointless battle is over. You have no hope for victory." Said Shadow.

Red energy sizzled and nearly slammed into the two but they jumped away in time. Shepard fired his phaser on full blast hitting Shadow in the chest. A large burning wound was seen but Shadow did not even grunt from the hit. Tali fired her gun but Shadow held up his hand and the bullets were suspended in midair before falling to the ground.

Shadow raised his hand and red energy crackled brightly. Suddenly a shockwave exploded from within the Reaper that sent Shepard and Tali flying back into the ground hard. Shepard's phaser and Tali's shotgun felt out of their hands as they were sent into the air.

"You have lost." Said Shadow smirking.

"Not yet." Said a voice.

Shadow looked up to see a stream of blue lightning slam into him sending him back a few feet. Shepard and Tali looked up to see Saren coming out of the elevator with Mordin pointing his gun at the Reaper's avatar. Shadow growled as he got back up just as Mordin shot at him. The bullets penetrated the skeleton but no blood came out.

Shadow released a stream of red lightning however Saren responded by launching his own attack and both collided. Saren quickly fired blue bolts that slammed into Shadow's chest sending him back several steps however Shadow retaliated by releasing an energy wave that slammed into Saren sending him flying into the wall. Tali used the distraction to get her gun and she fired again and the bullets slammed into Shadow. Mordin joined the attack and both fired at Shadow.

"It is amazing how you are unable to grasp reality. I cannot die!" shouted Shadow.

Both of his hands glowed red as he released another wave of energy that slammed into them both. They hit the wall hard. Mordin groaned as he rubbed his back.

"Too old for this. Fighting too much for Salarians over fifty." Muttered Mordin.

He looked over at Tali. He quickly moved to her side.

"Are you all right?" asked Mordin.

"I am fine." Said Tali.

"You're suit has been compromised." Said Mordin noticing a tear in Tali's suit near the ribs.

"My immune system has been boosted by Federation medicine. I can handle the air here for a little while." Said Tali reaching for her gun.

"It's not the air that will kill you." Said Shadow standing over them.

Suddenly Shepard jumped and tackled Shadow and they both fell from the Council platform crashing through the glass floor with a loud thud.

"Shepard!" shouted Tali.

She and Mordin looked over the bottom seeing both Shadow and Shepard on the ground.

"We have to help him." Said Tali.

"No time, go to console. Take control of the station, I will stay. Help Shepard." Said Mordin.

"I'll help." Said Saren as he got up and limped over to them.

"Go, Tali, hurry." Said Mordin.

Tali nodded and ran to the console. She inserted the programming reactivating the relay network and taking control of the Citadel.

Xxx

"Captain, the relays are coming back on line and the Citadel is opening." Said Spock looking at his console.

Out of the relay came Aria's fleet, the ships in the Migrant fleet that were warships and the Geth fleet coming out from behind the enemy force taking them by surprise. The enemy fleet, being taken completely by surprise found itself disorganized as the reinforcements blasted ship after ship. The _Enterprise_ leading the remaining allied fleet began taking out the remaining enemy ships.

"All ships form up and be ready when the Citadel opens." Said Kirk into the intercom.

All ships formed up as the Citadel opened up with Shadow seen still attached to the Citadel tower.

"Concentrate on the Reaper." Said Kirk.

A combination of phasers, photon torpedoes, and mass accelerators slammed into the Reaper as the fleet surrounded it. The kinetic barriers held up against the torpedoes and accelerators while the armor was holding up mostly against the phasers. The Federation ships flew in and out not giving Shadow the chance to lock on and fire on them.

However the Citadel ships were not as lucky as they were blown apart because they were not fast enough.

Xxx

Meanwhile down below Shepard groaned as he stood up but Shadow roared as he got up and slapped the human away. Mordin and Saren pulled out their guns as Shadow leapt up biotically and landed back on the platform. Saren quickly punched Shadow in the jaw as he landed but before he could attack again he was lifted into the air and sent flying straight into a tree.

Mordin taking advantage of Shadow's distraction pulled out his gun and fired at point blank range with the bullets slamming into Shadow's chest. Shadow roared as he knocked Mordin away with one arm. Blood was now coming out his chest from the bullet wounds. He turned to the console where Tali was.

She pulled out her shotgun and fired again and again. Shadow growled and Tali's gun was sent flying out of her hands as a result of Shadow's biotics. Before she could move she was slammed into the ground. Shadow laughed.

"You have failed. Your attempt to stop the inevitable while impressive was futile from the beginning. Don't worry, you will not die. You and your friend Talo will be part of the ascension." Said Shadow grabbing her by the neck.

Tali chocked as Shadow lifted her up and held her above his head. Shadow grinned sickly.

"You'll enjoy it I assure you."

Suddenly a phaser shot hit Shadow in the back which caused the avatar to yell in pain as he dropped Tali. Shadow turned as another beam of phased energy shot out and hit him in the chest which sent him flying into the console. He slid to the ground but he looked up and growled.

"Why can't you just stay down like you're supposed to?" shouted Shadow.

Shepard was at the elevator holding up his phaser barely being able to stand up. Shadow got up glowing red but Shepard fired again the red beam slammed into Shadow again. Burning through the cybernetic enhanced bones like they weren't even there leaving smoking wounds. Shadow gasped in pain from the wound as he was now on his knees.

"I read about what happened when Nathan Creed took on Dominance. When he killed the Reaper's avatar it looked like the Reaper shut down or lost a lot of power. I guess that when a Reaper uses an avatar it actually downloads into the avatar through the use of cybernetics. So in other words if I kill the avatar the Reaper will die as well." Said Shepard.

He fired again just as Shadow got up and ran at him. The avatar screamed in pain as the beams of phased energy blasted their way through his body. Shadow's right hand glowed as he tried to get rid of the phaser rifle but Tali grabbed her shotgun and shot Shadow's hand before he could attack. The avatar screamed again as his hand was blown apart.

Mordin and Saren fired their guns which forced Shadow back a few feet as blood started flowing out of the wounds. Shepard fired his phaser and it blasted through Shadow's chest destroying the Drell's heart. Shadow gasped as it looked down at the wound and realized it was finished.

"I may be finished but so are you."

The body stood for half a second before it fell off the platform and hit the ground below the chamber.

Xxx

Atop of the Citadel Tower the Reaper spasmed suddenly. Everyone watched as it weapons stopped and it lost balance as it disconnected from the tower.

"Sensors show that the Reaper has been disabled. Its kinetic barriers are down." Said Spock.

"This is our chance then. Give the order to all ships to fire and destroy it." Said Kirk.

The remaining fleet followed his orders and fired at the disabled mad machine. Explosions rippled through the length of Shadow as Alliance ships continued to fire. Finally it could take no more and Shadow exploded. The last of the four Reaper vanguards had finally been defeated.

They watched as it fell from the tower and its debris fell to the Citadel below it.

One particular piece was heading for the council chamber.

Shepard, who was closest to the windows behind where the council usually stood saw the piece and spun, yelling to his team. "Go!"

As they got moving, the piece collided with the tower.

Xxx

"Well, this sure could have been better." Creed chuckled and then clenched his teeth as Curana finished pouring medi-gel on his wound. "Hey, is Stevens here?"

"He's dead." An FNI replied over the radio.

"Crap, I liked that guy." Creed sighed as he got up, grabbing his phase rifle. "Always had the right advice. I could really use that know it all."

He looked around the corner at the approaching indoctrinated, which stepped over the dozens of dead indoctrinated Creed and Curana had eliminated in their quest to hook up the charges.

"We have ten of the twelve charges set up…but we can't get to the last point in this to set the last two up…its back towards the ring, but we have about twenty of these guys coming down our throats." Creed said as he raised his rifle, a scope extending out of the top before he fired four shots. Two of the indoctrinated fell, but none of the rest responded.

"Heh….hey, is everybody seeing what I am? These guys are even less smart than they were before." Creed lowered his rifle.

"Hey boss, sorry if I'm interrupting any heavy fighting but I've been hacking through the drone record and guess what happened!"

"What happened?" Talo asked.

"Shepard must have pulled through, the relay network is back online and from what I can tell the Citadel is operational and the reports say Shadow is in pieces!"

"That's must be what's happening with the enemy right now, while organic they are indoctrinated to the point of being mindless drones, without Shadow to give orders they're disorganize and confused." Maevor said.

"And I was just having fun." Wrex grunted.

"Don't be so glum, those things are still advancing." Creed said. "I think even if Shadow is gone I know husks kill anything that moves, I know that much. So if these things get close enough to see us we're dog meat."

Suddenly one of the indoctrinated, a Turian looked up, and its red eyes gleamed brightly.

"Ah…I seemed to have forgotten that these things still have ears."

It raised its rifle, but Curana shot it first.

"Let's go!" She shouted as she started back down the tube.

"Ok, instead of an indoctrinated army we have a bunch of savages in the station! Which one is better?" Creed shouted as he followed her until they reached the final air lock door and set down their packages to set the charges. "Talo, we're at the final door, be prepared to let us in!"

"Give me the signal and I'll handle it." Up in the Control Center, Talo and what was left of the three squadrons-totalling thirteen fighters prepared for the worst. He slid a clip into his rifle. "Ammo count."

"About fifty clips left in this one crate." A Batarian said as he opened the last ammo crate. "And a dozen and a half missiles."

"Save the missiles for demons." Talo nodded. "Time to activation?"

"Nineteen minutes." The VI replied.

"Let's keep it up, we're almost there." Talo smiled under his visor. "Almost…."

Xxx

The Citadel was in chaos now that the indoctrinated were being hunted down all over the station. C Sec, Soldiers, Mercenaries even moved in from transport ships to eliminate the invaders-now reduced to senseless beasts. On the _Enterprise_, Kirk watched as a new Federation battle group appeared from Warp. "Inform Citadel control that we have more medical ships inbound for the Docking Ring, transfer to any available ports and remove non essential vessels for more space."

"Captain, there is an unscheduled relay activation." Spock spoke.

"Charge weapons, shields up!"

"Wait, I am receiving a friendly transponder….IFF confirmed it is the Migrant Vessel United."

"All ships stand down!"

The _United_ came out of the relay, battered and barely held together. Its engines almost immediately died as it drifted away from the relay.

"Sir, I am detecting over half of the original crew aboard." Spock said.

"Get transports and medical shuttles ready." Kirk ordered. "The moment you find Talo'Serath get him on the horn."

Xxx

Captain Anderson, two FNI, and several C Sec officers were searching the wreckage of the Council Chambers. The FNI were scanning the room with their armour sensors for anything still alive.

"Sir, I have several life signs there!" One pointed ahead.

"Lead on!" The two FNI advanced, rifles aimed at the area the life signs came from. One moved some pieces aside and came upon a turian, a Salarian, and a Quarian.

"We found them!" Anderson shouted as he and the FNI moved in and helped the three out of the wreckage. "Tali'Zorrah, Doctor Solis, how did you get here?"

"Conduit, relay connected to the statue on Presidium, came with Shepard." Mordin said.

"Where is he?"

The group looked around.

"All of that…and we still lost someone." Tali sounded close to tears.

"Councillor, Captain Talo'Serath and large amount of troops still in Tartarus system, need to initiate rescue within-" Mordin look at his Omni-Tool. "Seventeen minutes or there will be no chance of rescuing remaining crew."

"What was in Tartarus anyways? It is a dead system." Saren groaned as he sat down. "I need to retire soon."

Suddenly some wreckage shifted, and the FNI spun, rifles ready as a figure climbed over the wreckage, moving fast. Suddenly Commander John Shepard stood atop the debris before the group, bleeding a fountain's worth of blood from cracks in his armour and one of his arms hang limp at his side. He stumbled down to the waiting arms of the medics, specifically Mordin.

"Shepard, you are one tough son of a bitch." Anderson shook his head.

"Captain…you need to get to Tartarus…." Shepard managed to say.

"What is there? How can Talo'Serath be there?" Anderson asked.

"You will see Captain." Tali whispered before she collapsed, exhausted.

Xxx

"Talo, get this damn door open!" Creed shouted as he and Curana took cover. "The charges are set and they'll go off in a few minutes, get us out of here!"

"I can't! The systems are no longer responding! The station is entirely in lock down!" Talo shouted.

"Ah crap…." Creed slid down the wall and looked at his rifle. "I'd say this will overheat soon, how many clips do you have?"

"A few." Curana sighed. "So…if we didn't end up here….do you think we could have….?"

"I'm pretty sure we could have." Creed smiled. "See what an Asari would inherit from a human….build a house…retire….that sounds like the life."

"I was thinking more of a quick marriage on Omega followed by us going out into the galaxy kicking ass where ever we go." Curana returned the smile.

"Curana, I really wish there were more girls like you back on Earth." Creed stood. "Are you ready?"

Curana nodded, and they both spun from cover and fired their rifles into the horde of indoctrinated savages.

Xxx

Talo and his squadron were being pushed back by a massive, seemingly endless wave of indoctrinated. Talo's rifle ran dry, so he tossed it aside for his shot gun and blew a husk's head open.

Xxx

Maevor, Legion, and two other team members were forced to the top of the stairs, firing down at a stream of indoctrinated trying to climb the stairs. Maevor shouted. "We can't hold this position for much longer!"

"There are no possible escape routes, recommend we proceed with our course of action." Legion interjected.

"I wasn't looking for an excuse to run; it's just a force of habit." Maevor fired another burst.

Xxx

Wrex dropped his empty shot gun and charged forward, slamming into a Demon and forcing it back a few steps as he gripped it, keeping its beak shut. He roared and lifted it off its feet and tossed it over the side of the bridge. He was all that was left of his squadron now, and he was down to his assault rifle and pistol. He growled and punched a Salarian in the head so hard his metal eye flew out and then tossed him over the side. Another Krogan pushed against Wrex, who roared and jammed his head right through the synthetically altered Krogan's weakened organic flesh and sent a biotic pulse that fried everything within the Krogan. Wrex dropped the dead synthetic and faced the horde.

Xxx

Creed and Curana took many down, even when Creed's rifle overheated and he tossed it aside for his phase pistol. When a turian got close enough, Creed took his useless rifle and beat the turian with it, slamming the weapon against its neck so hard the neck bent and the turian collapsed. He fired his phase pistol in one hand while he and Curana slowly back up towards the air lock door.

Xxx

Talo and his ten remaining fighters were backed up all the way to the final barricade, each with several clips and six rockets left. Talo sighed. "Keelah'selai."

"Well, how the hell do we get out of this one?" One of the three FNI left asked.

"I doubt that we will." Incia commented before she raised her rifle and fired again.

"That doesn't sound very logical!"

"There is a difference between logic and confidence Corporal, remember that."

"I won't need to memorize it for long!"

Xxx

Maevor whipped out his combat knife and entirely decapitated a Salarian with one swing, and then shoved his right foot up and kicked a Turian in the chest, creating a domino effect that toppled the dozens of indoctrinated behind it. Legion slammed the butt of his pulse rifle against a Batarian's face and threw a grenade down the stairs.

Xxx

Creed and Curana were crouched behind cover again as indoctrinated slowly advanced. Curana's assault rifle was empty, and Creed's phase pistol had been hit by a random shot. Curana checked her pistol. "Five shots left."

"Make them count…." Creed held one of her hands. "Save two, you and me."

Curana nodded. She fired three times around the corner, hitting three targets precisely. She crouched next to him. "What now?"

"Well…I have this." He held up his cutter and his knife. "You have biotics….kick ass or quick suicide?"

"Suicide is frowned upon in the next life."

"So is murder, yet that hasn't stopped either of us." Nathan said.

"I prefer to fight."

"Sounds good to me." They rushed around the corner with a roar.

Nathan gripped a Turian's head and tugged it down into his left knee, shattering its face. He punched a Salarian across the face and then used his rifle as a club again to beat a Krogan across the face. Soon the dozen or so remaining indoctrinated fighters were dead, and the two fighters stood victorious. But then they heard roars, and looked up to see Demons, dozens of them crawling on the floor, ceiling and walls. They both began to back up.

"God…I cannot catch a break." Creed sighed as he and Curana pressed themselves back against the door leading to safety, the locked door that was five feet thick.

Curana held one of his hands and pulled out her pistol. "Two shots…"

Creed placed one hand on the gun and held her close as the Demons advanced towards them. Creed took off his helmet and let it drop as they got closer.

Xxx

Talo and his eight remaining soldiers watched as the final wave they could face rushed up the stairs towards them. It had been a long fight, but they had succeeded, the timer was at three minutes.

Talo hefted his shotgun, his last weapon, and whispered Tali's named before he fired once.

Xxx

Wrex watched as a horde of Demons began to crawl over wreckage and corpses towards him. He growled. "Any Krogan would love to die this way…." He smirked. "And here I thought I was special."

Xxx

Maevor, Legion, and their two remaining comrades along with the Krogan guard and Kenneth looked at the plaza, crawling with the Demons now.

"Well….this just fucking sucks." Kenneth said, resigned to his fate.

"The timer is at two minutes and ten seconds." Legion informed them.

Xxx

As Talo and his team fought, Creed and Curana faced what might as well have been the legions of Hell. They were closing in, pausing to see the corpses and saw the helpless defenders.

Creed looked to the timers on the charge next to them. It was at just over three minutes.

Xxx

"Citadel Relay will activate in sixty seconds, opening arms." The VI said as the Secondary Citadel, surrounded by a completely destroyed fleet opened up and began to charge up.

Talo's shotgun ran dry, as did his team mates' weapons. They back up slowly as the indoctrinated climbed over the second blockade and then seemed to savour the moments between them and their prey, advancing slowly up the stairs.

Xxx

"Relay will activate in thirty seconds."

Just enough time to get it over with before those things tore them apart. The Demons didn't have orders to finish them off quickly, they were entirely rage and blood lust, and they were having fun staring at the fearful couple. Curana pressed herself to Nathan Creed's chest as the countdown continued.

Xxx

"Five seconds."

"We die here…but we bring them with us." Talo whispered.

Xxx

"Citadel Relay is activating." Legion reported.

Xxx

The Relay sprang to life in a blinding light, and almost instantly ships began to appear, coming out from the center of the Presidium ring. Reapers of various size and design, some bigger than even Tyrant while some were no bigger than a frigate.

But at the same time, the Tartarus relay sprang to life as one ship came out and shot across the system at Warp speed.

"Sir, there are nine life signs in the control tower, seven more on the secondary arm of the station and two more in one of the walk ways connecting the arm and ring." Spock reported.

"Begin beaming, fire all weapons!"

"Humans…you truly have done well." A voice said.

"What is this?" Kirk stood up as the _Enterprise_ charged through a horde of reapers, firing all weapons in all directions.

Xxx

"Uh…boss, something is happening!"

"What is it Matthews?" Talo asked.

"The V.I is broadcasting to us and a new ship…it's the Enterprise sir! Whatever this VI is it doesn't sound like a regular one."

"All of you have come from afar and joined together." The voice continued. "I have long waited and hoped to see this day."

The Prothean VI appeared on the screen of the Enterprise and before Talo's squad. It suddenly began to change shape, into an insectoid figure.

"Crimson Sunrise." Kirk whispered.

"The Reaper that helped the Protheans? I thought he was dead." McCoy commented.

"The vessel used to create this station was no mere Prothean vessel, but myself." Crimson Sunrise continued. "I sacrificed myself so the future may be salvaged. The ship that was my vessel was but a shell, this station has been my true body for countless millennia as I have watched and hoped for the Protheans final acts of defiance to succeed."

"Good god….well ain't this just a peach?" Creed whispered.

"Why did you betray your people?" Kirk asked.

"I saw what our people really were, what we had done in this galaxy and our home. I saw the truth of what we have become!" Crimson Sunrise sounded passionate. "From that point on I decreed 'no more'!

I have memories of those who once lived in a body like yours, I have memories of those who once loved, I have memories of those who once had children, I have memories of those who once had siblings, but now they are mere layers of organic material pushed together under armour with only their memories preserved in myself. We had disgraced those of us who had died hoping for a perfect universe, devoid of genocide, when we ourselves had committed it and declared we were increasing our own evolution and that of others."

"I could not bare to see my race go further, the people we truly were are long dead, all that remains are Reapers." Sunrise sounded ashamed and sad. "I beg of you, destroy these abominations who dare call themselves my people…destroy me with them. Bury the past and start again, you have proven yourselves the clearly more deserving people of this universe to survive. And remember my words and the history of my people, and avoid it, do not allow yourselves to become corrupt with the selfish need for advancement."

"A machine being passionate about its work, it is a rare event…and I feel honoured to have been present." Incia said.

"Now go Captain…save your people, I will give you the time needed to escape." Suddenly tendrils of energy shot from hidden areas in the walls and struck the hordes of indoctrinated in every area of the station. The Demons stopped inches, one of them having its beak open, ready to devour Creed and Curana while Wrex stood before a motionless crowd and Maevor and Legion watched as indoctrinated tumbled down the stairs.

"Begin beaming!" Kirk shouted.

Creed and Curana vanished before the Demon managed to move and snap its beak shut. Wrex vanished in a pillar of light next, followed by Maevor, Legion, Matthews, and their team. Finally, one by one Talo'Serath's team was transported off of the station until only Talo himself was left. He looked to Sunrise.

"I was brought up to despise the idea of a machine that thinks…." Talo smiled beneath his visor. "But now…I could not be more honoured to have called a machine a friend, much less a Reaper."

"Your civilization was young when their hatred developed, you will have eternity to recover, eternity to grow." Sunrise replied. "This is the legacy my true people have left for you. Not that of evolution the Reapers have forced upon countless trillions of people, but the gift of aging, to truly understand and savour life, and to step away from trying to increase it by sacrificing yourself to your logic." As light began to surround Talo, the Reaper said. "You especially have shown these attributes Talo'Serath. My people once had our own version of Heaven, Nirvan, and other realms beyond life your society hopes to ascend to after death. I only hope that after all of my own sins, I might meet you there one day."

"I'm certain good Reapers go to heaven." Talo said. "And after all you have sacrificed, not to go somewhere that you have earned would be a crime greater than what you have fought against."

"We will find out soon enough, now go." In that next moment, Talo vanished.

Xxx

"All crew on board; get us out of here now!" Kirk shouted before the cruiser rocketed across the system with Reapers in pursuit by the thousands and tens of thousands, and soon over a million Reaper vessels were within the system as they poured out, tens of thousands every minute.

"Go! Go! Go!" Kirk shouted as the Enterprise began to approach the relay as beams and missiles pummelled its shields.

Finally, the Enterprise was engulfed in a flash of light before it was sent into a mass free corridor of space-time and sent across the galaxy. Moments later the relay's rotating rings slowed down, and the element zero core dimmed. The Reapers tried to activate it as they approached it.

"Error. Error. Error." Harbinger, the largest of the Reapers looked towards the Relay. "Relay inactive." It was in that moment it detected a massive amount of dark energy being directed somewhere…the sun. "Warning, location is not the Citadel….."

"Still repressing your emotions as if you possess none brother?" Sunrise asked.

"You!" Harbinger had emotion in its voice the next second. "What have you done traitor?"

"I have set our mistakes right, something you should have done a long time ago, brother." Sunrise said wisely. "Now….our family is gathered here, you all see yourselves as gods of this universe, now we shall go and see the divine together."

"No! No!" Harbinger and millions of Reapers wailed before the sun suddenly went Hyper Nova. In that moment, the Reapers were able to gaze upon one of the most powerful forces in the universe….right before it eliminated them in a split second, destroying all of Tartarus, the Citadel, the planets, everything within the entire cluster was being destroyed one at a time.

There was no way of telling how far or for how long the Hyper Nova would go, spreading a glorious flame of destruction across the dead cluster. It was something that could be seen all across the galaxy. It was beautiful to look upon from the countless tens of billions who saw it.

It was a sign that the war with the Reapers was over.

The _Enterprise_ appeared over the Citadel, and was greeted by the sight of thousands of lined up ships.

"Ladies and Gentlemen…it's over." Kirk got out of his chair and turned to see Maevor, Matthews, Legion, Wrex, Creed, Curana, and Talo himself step onto the bridge as he spoke.

"Hah! Wow, I never thought we'd make it out of there!" Matthews said. "One hell of a show! All I can say is 'adios Reapers!'"

"That was the most excitement I've ever had in my life….I think I'll retire young." Maevor said.

"Are you kidding? They'll sing battle songs about us for millions of years if not until the end of time itself!" Wrex growled eagerly.

"All observation platforms are reporting successful initiation of Hyper Nova." Legion said.

"Good god…let's do that again!" Creed grinned, an arm around Curana.

"Once around was not enough for you Captain Creed?" Kirk asked in an amused tone.

"Well….maybe after a brief shore leave." Creed's grip around Curana tightened to emphasize his point to her.

"Visiting Earth sounds nice." Curana smirked.

"You can do that, after we get a few things out of the way." Kirk said as he took his seat. "Bring us in to dock with the Citadel."

"What is going to happen?" Creed asked.

"Oh nothing too important, just the declared treaty between the Federation, Citadel, and Terminus Governments." Kirk said. "That fight with Shadow has essentially gotten anybody we didn't have on our side with us now."

"That's a large chunk of the galaxy." Creed said.

"Over seventy percent of all known species and navigated systems to be precise." Legion said. "Adding the Romulans, Klingons, and other factions would increase that to twenty percent of the known galaxy."

"…the Geth are more like politicians than I thought, they screw each other over like our politicians do!" Creed laughed.


	22. Chapter 22

Me Meets ST

Xxx

Epilogue

Two weeks later

The galaxy was still celebrating the aftermath of the defeat of the Reapers and the birth of the Federation Citadel Alliance. Many changes were made to the entire galaxy. Fighting the Reapers for freedom and survival brought the Citadel, Federation, and non-aligned states had made the alliance much stronger than anyone would have believed. This brought many changes.

The Quarian race had regained their homeworld and regained the galaxy's respect. They opened up trade negotiations with the Federation for upgrading the fleet and medical technology for their immune systems. Despite regaining their homeworld and former colonies most of them still wore their containment suits because of they had done for over three centuries. However they now had much stronger immune systems.

The Geth for contributing to the battle were now considered a species. Legion said that all Geth were grateful before they returned to the hidden system to continue their project. The Batarians wanting to remain a part of the alliance reluctantly ended slavery in their society and began setting up trade business with all other governments. Aria and her men while were considered pirates agreed that they could trade with the Federation as long as they did not raid their space.

Aria agreed and made sure her men would keep their word. The Krogan Wrex Urdnot continued to unite the various Krogan clans. Due to their part of the battle they offered to help cure the genophage but the Krogans refused. Wrex and many other Krogans realized that the Krogan race was destroying itself, not the genophage.

They started to work on rebuilding their society but continued to trade with the other allied governments. Working together the allied states began constructing a large space station near the Mass Relay in the Exodus Cluster between Federation and Citadel space. It was designed with the most advanced technologies of the alliance calling it Starbase United Alpha, the most advanced starbase in the galaxy.

Its defences and the two defence platforms would make the Klingons or the Romulans think twice about sending an invasion fleet to take it. Since the Federation and Citadel Alliance had large economies they had methods of fast construction through construction workers of nearly all allied species and maintenance, repair, and construction drones. Due to the both sides have large economies and continued sending supplies to the system where the starbase was being constructed it was estimated that it would be finished within a few months. There trades and negotiation between Citadel species and the Federation would open up but also because when the Federation's neighbours found out they could try to take the relay which made it a strategic value to both groups.

The station would monitor activities and communications with all systems connected through the relays with advanced sensors that could detect cloaking devices or other forms of stealth technology. The Citadel Council restructured itself so that all member species would have an ambassador on the Council while retaining their own governments and leaders and the Council do not have direct command over their internal affairs. They work also to follow the Federation's example in diplomacy, trade, science, humanitarian aid, and defence.

Xxx

Kirk and Spock entered Admiral Pike's office. On the way in they stopped and noticed someone else sitting in one of the chairs. It was the elder Spock from the future, the other timeline where both and Nero had come from.

"Admiral, you asked to see us." Said Kirk.

"Yes, Jim and Commander." Said Pike remembering what he had learned about both the elder Spock and the Spock of this timeline.

"Is there an emergency on New Vulcan, Admiral?" asked Spock noticing his elder self.

"No. The Ambassador asked to come here with information we should know about." Said Pike gesturing to the elder Spock.

"I had heard about the Mass Relays, the Reapers, and how they could allow the Federation to explore the galaxy. Since I was served as science officer before I am interested but I am also concerned." Said Elder Spock.

"Just what concerns would those be, Ambassador?" asked Kirk.

"It has to do with what the Federation will encounter in nearly a hundred years from now." Said Elder Spock.

"Did the Federation in your time discover the Mass Relays too?" asked Kirk.

"No. We had not. Since mine and Nero's arrival in this time I have learned of many differences between this reality and mine. Many were the result of our arrival but there are some I did not know off until I read the history of this reality." Said Elder Spock.

"What kind of differences?" asked Kirk.

"First off, the Federation learned that the Romulans were the genetic cousins of the Vulcans earlier than it did in my time. Key figures in the Vulcan society possibly knew but here it is common knowledge. Your Uhura even knew the Romulan language. You even know of the Remans who were not known until recently in my time." Said Elder Spock.

"You believe that the timeline was changed before what happened with Nero?" asked Pike.

"It is a possibility." Said Elder Spock.

"We know that Romulan infiltrators were discovered in Vulcan society who were attempting to manipulate Earth, Vulcan along with key Federation founding members into war with each other. When we discovered them it gave the excuse to declare war on the Romulans." Said Kirk.

"Which led to Earth-Romulan war which ended with the isolation of the Romulan Empire for nearly a hundred years. However another significant difference was that the Klingons gained cloaking technology faster than they did in my reality." Said Elder Spock.

"Do you have a theory on how?" asked Spock.

"I believe that the Klingons took advantage of the Romulans after the end of the war as their territory is slightly larger with several worlds under their control that were originally Romulan worlds in my reality. I believe the Klingons annexed those worlds sometime after the war and confiscated and reverse engineered much of their technology. In my reality the Klingons obtained less advanced cloaking technology from the Romulans through temporary alliance, which led to the Klingons giving the Romulans D7 class battle cruisers allowing them to construct dilithium based reaction chambers to replace nuclear fusion they used for their engines." Said Elder Spock.

"That's kind of good. That means the Romulans still use nuclear fusion based engines." Said Kirk.

"Yes, but they are still strong enough to hold off the Klingons for now." Said Pike remembering that both empires were still at war for what happened with Nero.

"Another difference is the Federation; I noticed that the Federation pursues a militaristic stance than in my reality. Your ships are larger with stronger hulls, weapons, shields and your engines are more efficient than they were during the twenty third century of my reality."

"Much of it came from the scans the survivors of the _Kelvin_ took from _Narada_. They inspired new ideas and technology which could be the reason." Said Pike.

"That is a possibility. But I believe this is also because of an attack by a species I know off that you should not have encountered yet. "said Elder Spock.

"Like who?" asked Kirk.

"Allow me to show you." Said Elder Spock.

He tapped a few commands on the desktop computer. On it appeared an unknown humanoid with cybernetic implants.

"I remember reading on that. Zefram Cochrane made a speech about how they came from the future and tried to enslave the human race." Said Kirk.

"And no one believed him." Said Pike.

"What he said was true. This species came from the future to enslave Earth in the past because the Federation resisted them. Luckily a Federation ship followed them back and stopped them." Said Elder Spock.

"An excavation team discovered some debris from a ship and two of those things in the ice. They captured the entire team and gave them the same implants and commandeered their transports." Said Kirk.

"Captain Jonathan Archer managed to stop them and destroy the transport with them onboard." Said Spock.

"They are called the Borg. A race of cybernetic species, linked together by a subspace hive mind and they assimilate sentient species in order to achieve perfection." Said Elder Spock.

"Sound a lot like the Reapers." Said Kirk.

"There are many similarities. In my reality the Borg are recognized as one of the greatest threats to the Federation and the galaxy. Their technology is a combination of technologies assimilated from other cultures and technologies that allow them to assimilate other species. Those implants are the result of the assimilation." Said Elder Spock.

"Why are you telling us this? Would this not alter history?" asked Kirk.

"History from what I have seen has already been altered. The discovery of the Mass Relays could lead the Federation to contact with the Borg much sooner and could mean its destruction. Twice the Borg attempted to assimilate the Federation and while both attempts failed thousands were killed or assimilated. While I don't want to offer too much knowledge I believe I must give you the necessary knowledge to defend yourselves." Said Elder Spock.

"You're offering to give us technology from the future?" asked Spock.

"No. But I believe that I have found another way. Much of the technology from the Citadel Alliance and the Reapers could stand up to the Borg." Said Elder Spock.

"Such as?" asked Kirk.

"The Borg do not seem to have defences against solid projectiles and the sheer kinetic force of a Citadel dreadnaught could highly damage their ships. There is also the main weapon the Reapers used to launch molten metal at the speed of the light. The Borg adapts to energy weapons quickly but the combined heat and kinetic force would be useful as the Borg would not be able to adapt to the weapon.

I hear that you have already designed smaller versions of it." Said Elder Spock.

"It was thanks to Mr. Scott and the science team analyzing the derelict Reaper in detail." Said Spock.

"Indeed. There is also the matter of another threat known as the Dominion. An empire created by a race of shape shifters called the Founders. They created it because they were regarded with fear and hate by humanoid species. Using genetic engineering they created a species known as the Jem'Hadar to serve as the fighting force and they could be produced at frightening speed.

The Federation fought a two year war with the Dominion and survived but only with help from the Klingons and the Romulans. I believe this may lead a faster first contact with them as well." Said Elder Spock.

"So what do you plan to do?" asked Kirk.

If you are willing, Commander, I would like to perform the Vulcan mind meld to give you the knowledge needed." Said Elder Spock.

"Why would you do this?" asked Spock.

"Because I could be discovered and many would seek to capture me and use my knowledge. If we mind meld I can share the knowledge with you and I have confidence that you are wise enough to use it." Said Elder Spock.

Spock though it over for a few minutes and stood up.

"I agree. It is logical and necessary."

"Very well." Said Elder Spock.

Both Vulcans stood up and faced each other. Elder Spock raised his hand, spreading his fingers, out and placed them on Spock's face.

"My mind to your mind, you thoughts to my thoughts."

"The needs of the many . . ." said Spock.

"Outweigh the needs . . .Mother . . ."

Kirk and Pike watched as they continued to share feelings, images, and knowledge. Then they broke the connection, both of them panting in exhaustion. Spock looked up at his elder self.

"I have done all I can. I leave the rest to you." Said Elder Spock.

He turned and walked out of the office.

"Are you okay?" asked Kirk.

"I am. I have just seen many things." Said Spock. "I believe we will be busy for some time."

"We'll handle it. Just don't reveal anything about the future unless you really need to." Said Kirk.

"Yes we will. And Jim . . ."

"Yes Spock."

"If you were offered a promotion would you take it?" asked Spock.

Kirk had a thoughtful look on his face.

"I don't exactly know yet. It would be nice to be promoted but then I would not be on the _Enterprise_."

"Well, I would to offer some advice." Said Spock.

"Go ahead." Said Kirk.

"Don't. Don't let them promote you. Don't let them transfer you. Don't let them do anything that would take you out of that chair." Said Spock.

Kirk smiled.

"Is that the logical thing to do, Mr. Spock?"

"No, but it is the human way. Now Admiral, I believe I have a date with Uhura. I would not like to be late." Said Spock.

Pike smiled.

"Go ahead."

Kirk and Spock walked out of the office.

"So where do you plan to take Uhura?" asked Kirk.

"I have chosen a restaurant in town that she would enjoy. What exactly do you plan to do Captain?" asked Spock.

"There you are." Said a female voice.

Both men turned around to see a young blond woman walking to them.

"Oh, Mr. Spock, this is Dr. Carol Marcus. Carol, this is my science officer Mr. Spock." Said Kirk introducing them.

"Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Spock." Said Carol shaking Spock's hand.

"Thank you, Doctor." Said Spock.

"So, Jim, where are we going this time?" asked Carol.

"Well, we are going to meet up Bones as he has a date too. Don't mind the company?" asked Jim.

"Not at all."

Spock watched as the two walked off. Even after becoming Captain Jim Kirk was still quite the lady's man.

Xxx

Captain Nathan Creed, now Colonel was given several weeks off along with many other operators who took part in the battle of the citadels. Most operators went to tropical areas on Earth and other planets; however Creed chose to go on a private ship he bought. He peeled his eyes open and looked around the dimly lit room, slowly sitting up before he felt a soft, smooth skinned arm press against his chest and a voice whisper into his ear. "There is no need to rush anymore, remember?"

"I know, but old habits die hard." Creed replied as Curana pulled herself out from under the blankets.

"So, was that enjoyable, Colonel?" Curana smirked.

"Just Nate..." Nathan pulled her into a kiss. "And that was the best time of my life."

"Good...because this might be a bit of a shock to you my mate." She slowly withdrew something from the night stand next to her side of the bed. It was a small device that had two slots on it, one green, and one blue. She pressed it against her bare stomach. Nathan watched as the blue slowly turned black. "What is that?"

"It is the Asari version of a pregnancy test." Curana smiled. "Nathan...humans and Asari really can mate after all."

"Aw crap...that means one thing...I need to use protection from now on!" Creed whined before he grinned and pulled Curana into his arms. "But it also means one other thing...which planet?"

"What?"

"Which planet do we go to? Yours...or mine?"

"Nathan, for what?"

"This." Nathan reached over the side of the bed to where his clothes were discarded and pulled something out of his officer's jacket.

He opened it, revealing a ring.

"It is beautiful...what is it for?"

"This is the way humans propose a marriage Curana." Nathan kissed her. "Will you marry me?"

Within the next two days they reached Earth and the first Citadel-Federation species wedding was performed in San Francisco outside of Star Fleet HQ to mark the historic occasion with Talo'Serath as the best man and the brides maids including Nathan's sister, Curana's sisters, Tali'Zorrah, and was attended by mostly friends from FNI, Curana's old pirate crew, and her old friends from C Sec.

Within months of the marriage, Natalia Creed would be born on the Citadel.

Xxx

Thousands of light years away, mere days after the wedding of Nathan and Curana Creed, Maevor Sarius was on the Turian home world, approaching a countryside estate. Two guards in black clothing stopped him before he showed his I.D and they backed away in respect and opened the gate. A Turian woman rushed out to meet him.

Maevor wrapped his arms around her. "Celesta... "

"Maevor...I heard everything." Celesta Sarius looked her husband in the eyes. "I was worried."

"I won't be leaving again for a long time Celesta." He kissed her. "That is a promise."

Xxx

And then on the Quarian home world, or above it to be precise, Talo'Serath vas Tolan watched as the _Tolan_ drifted away to join the rest of the patrol fleets. "There goes a damn good ship."

"It could have had an even greater Captain at the helm if you stayed with it." Tali said from where she stood next to him.

"The _Tolan_ will have many good Captains, but for now...my place is here, on the _United_." Talo smiled as he looked at the bridge of the _Tolan_. "And with the most beautiful Quarian in the galaxy. I'll return to the Tolan when we are settled in, for now I'll hold on to this." Tali leaned back against the wall behind her, and Talo leaned in and kissed her.

Tali'Zorrah was finally walking without her helmet on while on the Tolan. She had blue hair instead of black hair like Talo, and it was cut short due to the fact that she needed it short so she could wear her helmet. She had an elven face similar to Talo and most other Quarians, but it was more rounded, softer, and her eyes were not as narrow as Talo's.

"So, how is the construction going on down on the surface?" Tali asked.

"Admiral Zorrah assures me that before long we'll have a chapel, and after that we should be able to move in before the month is over."

"I'm looking forward to that chapel." Tali giggled.

"I'm looking forward to living down there after the chapel." Talo said.

"You know, I'm certain we could have a regular ceremony-"

"No, let's have it on the surface...you deserve it." Talo kissed her. "The first Quarian woman to be wed on the home world in three hundred years sounds nice."

"There will be a lot of firsts for a while." Tali whispered before they went back to the canopy and looked out as hundreds of Migrant ships began the descent to the surface while thousands more launched transport ships

"It looks beautiful." They looked over the planet below, which looked almost untouched.

"It is, and it is ours again." Talo took one of her hands in his. They turned as Talo's new command crew entered the bridge. "Ah, good. Take your stations, where is my helmsman?"

"Here sir." A Quarian Ensign nodded. "Lieutenant Renay'Vol vas United sir."

"Take the helm ensign." Talo said. "You are now part of the MV _United_, this means that we go where we wish, and as the Captain I have one idea in mind."

"Where sir?"

"The High Command received a transmission from Alliance Command; we're going to be exploring quite a few systems from now on." Tali took her chair, which was next to the Captain's chair as Talo spoke.

"As you order, Captain." The helmsman replied.

"Are the new modifications ready?" Talo looked to the only original member of his old crew, the science officer.

"Aye Captain, the warp core is fully charge, impulse engines ready, sensors on line, FTL communications are functioning." The officer replied.

Talo sat in his seat, and smiled. "Helm, take us out, our destination is the Minos Wasteland, Alliance Research Station 'Vanguard Three'."

"Approaching relay sir, we will begin transition in thirty seconds." The helmsman said.

The _United_ drifted away from the Migrant Fleet, the engines roaring to life as it began to approach the relay.

As the ship was about to pass through the relay, Talo whispered. "Let's see what this thing can do."

Then the _United_ vanished in a flash of light, launching across countless light years to the next destination.

Xxx

Well, that's end of this story. Thank you all for reviewing and saying how much you liked it. I would like to point out that fellow author Steel Scale helped making this story since we both like Mass Effect and liked the 2009 Star Trek movie.

He came up with characters like Talo Serath, Nathan Creed and Maevor Sarius and Curana. They were his ideas when we both made this story. Nathan Creed was based off of characters like Malcom Renyolds while Maevor was like a reviewer implied a Turian version of Commander Shepard. I might have plans for a sequel or a few fics that will be part of it.

They could be crossovers with other Sci-Fi shows or games. Any ideas for how the sequel or a small story being part of it? Like the Racchni coming back? Meeting with other Star Trek species?

Or a crossover with yet another show or game? I have a few ideas. Anyone have their own ideas? Well like I said, thank you all for reading and reviewing this fic.


End file.
